Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers
by Jarceus
Summary: Two humans from the real world are thrown into the chaos of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon universe and have to survive while making sure they follow the original storyline otherwise they might not make it home, but by the end will they even want to? Rated M for death and safety.
1. Battle In The Future

**Jarceus: Before I begin with this story I just want to say thank you to everyone who will possible take the time out of their day to read any of my stories.**

"Hello." = Character Talking

'James!' = Character Thinking

 _"Hello human."_ = Telepathy

 **"Leave now!"** = Legendary Pokemon Speaking

 **Chapter Start**

"Damn it James! This is why I tell you not to touch random machines you find in my basement!" Shouted Jarod in anger as he blocked an Armaldo's claws with a sword he had in his hand, Jarod is a typical high school student standing at about 6 feet tall, give or take. He was wearing what seemed to be a long blue cloak with black flames at the bottom and a sword sheath on the right of his hip attached to navy blue long legged pants and underneath his cloak was a red short sleeved shirt. His skin was slightly pale and his hair was a blonde bordering brown colour from lack of sunlight

"How was I supposed to know that that box would teleport us into the middle of a war?!" Asked James in slight anger as he dodged a swipe from a Sableye's claws, James is what you might call a short of rapper wannabe with a dream. He wore a cloak similar to Jarod's only black with red flames instead, like his friend he wore navy blue long legged pants and a short sleeved shirt, only James' shirt was green. James unlike Jarod did not have a sword, instead he had a bow and a quiver on his back, which he had no idea how to use.

"James, when I warn you not to touch stuff you should listen." Was Jarod's reply as he jumped away from the ancient pokemon towards his friend. You see, this whole situation was brought upon the two boys because of James pressing a button on a mysterious box he found in Jarod's attic despite his protests.

"I'll remember that for next time," Grumbled James as he somehow managed to shoot an arrow into the Sableye's head killing it "I'm quite surprised you have no quarrel with killing pokemon."

"I know it's either them or us," Stated Jarod as he tripped up another Sableye before kicking it upwards only to cut it in half "And I want to live thank you very much."

 _"Jarod, James!"_ Shouted a voice through telepathy as a Grovyle rushed in Leaf Blade blazing as he sliced two Armaldo who were about to take the two humans by surprise

"Thank you Grovyle." Thanked Jarod as he went back into the fight with James joining in

"And we aren't surprised by this why?" Asked James in a whisper

"Because the machine teleports us into a game world before the main story whilst giving us some memories of the 'us' of this world allowing us to jump in without freaking out that much." Explained Jarod just as quiet as James as he cut another Sableye in half

"Ok." Replied James as he started using the bow as if he had the knowledge to use it, which he did, the only problem was the Armaldo he was shooting at was blocking the arrows with its tough scales "Oh crap…" He muttered to himself as the Armaldo was upon him now and ready to claw his face off

"James!" Shouted a voice before Jarod took the blow for James, sadly this noble act resulted in him having his left eyeball sliced in half "AHH!" He screamed in pain as he grabbed the left side of his face

"Grr," Growled James as he grabbed Jarod's sword and slashed the Armaldo's arm clean off "How does it feel?" He asked the now terrified pokemon as he sliced of its other arm leading it to die painfully from blood loss

"Let's get a move on James." Commanded Jarod as he took his sword back and quickly cleaned it before placing it back into its sheath

"But," Started James

"No buts James. Grovyle is waiting for us inside of Deep Dusk Forest so that Celebi can transport us into the past." Growled Jarod ignoring the blazing pain in his now closed left eye which was bleeding on the eyelids

"Ok." Agreed James as the two ran further into the Deep Dusk Forest leaving behind the bodies of the pokemon someone sent after them to kill them.

 _"Are you two alright?"_ Asked Grovyle as he saw the two running up to him

"What do you think?" Growled Jarod allowing Grovyle to see the condition of his eye

 _"What happened?"_ Asked Grovyle before he shook his head _"It doesn't matter right now, we're almost to the centre of the forest. Celebi should be just ahead of us."_

"About that, how do you know Celebi will help us?" Asked James

"Let's just say… Grovyle and Celebi sitting in a tree," Started Jarod causing Grovyle to blush

 _"Not one more word of that!"_ Interrupted Grovyle in embarrassment as the two humans laughed at him

"Alright let's get going." Chuckled James as the three set off into the middle of the forest

"Hehehe…Those fools." Laughed a voice from behind a tree as he and another figure next to him faded into the shadows

'This is worrying.' Thought Jarod to himself as he heard the voice but ignored it

"Celebi! Where are you?!" Shouted James like an idiot

"James! Quiet!" Nearly shouted Jarod as he clammed James' mouth shut

 _"Haa, why did I have to get stuck with the biggest idiots of this time?"_ Wondered Grovyle out loud quietly pissing off Jarod and James

"Celebi is here." Stated Jarod repressing his urge to strangle the second stage starter

"How do you know?" Asked James confused

"I can just feel it. There's also clear evidence, like those mushrooms. They are bigger than the last time we were here meaning that someone had to force them to grow. To my knowledge the only pokemon who can do that is Celebi." Explained Jarod as he studied the surroundings carefully

 _"You really do pay attention to those details a lot."_ Agreed Grovyle feeling like someone or something was watching them, more specifically three somethings.

"Celebi, you can come out now." Instructed Jarod out loud

 _"Did you call Jarod?"_ Asked a clearly female voice as a pink Celebi appeared before our three heroes to be

"I did. Celebi, I wish this was on a good occasion, which it isn't, but we need to go to the past through the Passage of Time, do you think you can help us?" Asked Jarod hopefully

 _"I can, but on another not, what happened to your eye?"_ Replied Celebi

"Oh…you know…Armaldo at the entrance slashing a my in half…" Laughed Jarod awkwardly making Celebi put her hand on his eye before both her and hand his eye glowed green

 _"There, that should have healed your eye."_ Stated Celebi

"It did." Lied Jarod, in actual fact he still couldn't see through his left eye, it seemed he was now blind in one eye "But we have to go now if we want to not attract unwanted attention."

 _"Quite, let us go now."_ Agreed Grovyle as Celebi led them towards the Passage of Time

"This is the last time we _should_ see this darkened wasteland." Stated Jarod seriously straining the 'should' in his sentence

 _"Go quickly, I feel two presences approaching."_ Warned Celebi as the three stepped through the Passage of Time

"Thank you Celebi." Thanked James who was stayed suspiciously quiet

"Shadow Ball." Called a voice as an orb of shadows flew into the Passage of Time aimed straight at Grovyle

"Grovyle!" Shouted Jarod as he jumped in the way of the incoming attack for the second time that…how does time work when it's frozen?

"Jarod/ _Jarod_!" Shouted James and Grovyle as they watched Jarod fly backwards further into the Passage of Time before James was likewise hit by a Shadow Ball and thrusted into the past headfirst

 _"James!"_ Shouted Grovyle just before he dodged a Shadow Ball that was dangerously close to his face _"Grr. See you never, Dusknoir."_ He growled as he ran further into the Passage of Time whist dodging Shadow Balls shot by Dusknoir and another shadowy figure

"He got away, Master Dialga will not be pleased by this." Stated the shadow in poke-speech

"I will go after them." Stated Dusknoir as he walked through the Passage of Time calmly

 **Jarceus: And this will be the end of the first chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers**


	2. Down With The Poison Duo

**Jarceus: Hello everyone, I would like to welcome you to the second chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Dual Helpers. I'd also like to say that any reviews and support you give me are heavily appreciated. Upon saying that allow me to show you what I'll do with any reviews I obtain.**

 **Firesage101: Awesome. I loved this game. Hope Jarod and James don't have too much trouble finding their friend.**

 **Jarceus: Thank you for the support, and for anyone who want to say anything about my fanfic that might help, (besides shitting all over it) I'll honestly review it before a chapter starts and say my view on the idea, who knows? you might help me in ways even you don't know about.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Go quickly, I feel two presences approaching." Warned Celebi as the three stepped through the Passage of Time_

 _"Thank you Celebi." Thanked James who was stayed suspiciously quiet_

 _"Shadow Ball." Called a voice as an orb of shadows flew into the Passage of Time aimed straight at Grovyle_

 _"Grovyle!" Shouted Jarod as he jumped in the way of the incoming attack for the second time that…how does time work when it's frozen?_

 _"Jarod/Jarod!" Shouted James and Grovyle as they watched Jarod fly backwards further into the Passage of Time before James was likewise hit by a Shadow Ball and thrusted into the past headfirst_

 _"James!" Shouted Grovyle just before he dodged a Shadow Ball that was dangerously close to his face "Grr. See you never, Dusknoir." He growled as he ran further into the Passage of Time whist dodging Shadow Balls shot by Dusknoir and another shadowy figure_

 _"He got away, Master Dialga will not be pleased by this." Stated the shadow in poke-speech_

 _"I will go after them." Stated Dusknoir as he walked through the Passage of Time calmly_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"God damn, what happened to me?" Asked a yellow Vulpix with more flat hair, straight tails and what seemed to be arm bands on its front paws "The last thing I remember is shielding Grovyle and then blank…" It continued as it noticed its body "WHAAAT!" It screamed out loud

* * *

 **Somewhere**

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Asked a brown Shinx

"Yea, I think it came from the beach outside." Agreed a Pikachu with spiky hair

"But I think you want to get back that rock thing more than check out that voice, right Watts?" Asked Shinx comedically

"Yea, those two stole my personal treasure!" Answered the now named Watts with determination

* * *

 **With Vulpix**

* * *

"I seem to have gotten to the past fine but where are James and Grovyle? And why am I a yellow Vulpix?" Questioned Vulpix to itself as it tried to find some sort of clue

"Did you hear?" Asked a feminine voice from behind Vulpix causing it to hide

"Hear what?" Asked a more masculine voice

"I heard that a Shinx and Pikachu just ran into Beach Cave willy-nilly." Answered the feminine voice

'Now I know where to go.' Thought Vulpix causing a smile to cross its face as it ran into Beach Cave

* * *

 **Inside Beach Cave**

* * *

We tune in as Watts and his Shinx friend are having their asses handed to them by Koffing and Zubat

"Let's end this." Stated Koffing

"Yea, this is boring." Agreed Zubat as the two started charging their attacks

"Sludge Bomb/Leech Life!" Called the two as the laughed their respective attacks only to have a ball of shadows block their attacks

 _"Wow, what a disgrace."_ Sighed a voice in all four pokemon's minds, the voice sounded demonic yet revealed no hint as to what gender they were

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Demanded Zubat in slight fear

 _"Sure."_ Agreed the voice as Vulpix walked out from behind a rock _"I'm disgusted by the shit pokemon like you try to do to the defenceless."_ It stated as it spat in the direction of the two poison types

"And what makes you oh so great?" Growled Koffing in anger

 _"At least I don't look like the physical embodiment of cancer."_ Taunted Vulpix with a smirk as he saw how pissed of Koffing became

"Die!" Screamed Koffing as he tried to tackle Vulpix only for him to dodge

 _"Is that gas?"_ Taunted Vulpix as he lit the gas that Koffing was unconsciously leaking with a weak Ember

"Crap." Muttered Koffing as his gas exploded somehow completely missing Shinx,Watts and Vulpix

"How?" Asked Shinx lost for words

 _"Somehow certain people are immune to certain things at certain times."_ Answered Vulpix nonchalantly

"Ok…" Said Shinx before he shook his head "My name is James, nice to meet you." He said as he finally introduced himself

 _"Cool name, my name is Vulpix."_ Lied Vulpix as he turned to leave

"Wait!" Called out Watts

 _"Hm?"_ Asked Vulpix non-verbally

"Do you want to join our exploration team?" Asked Watts

 _"And what do I get out of this? I'm a pretty busy mon if you didn't know."_ Stated Vulpix in curiosity

"Well…I don't really know much but I know that in an exploration team you can help save others and free food and money." Shrugged Watts

"Fine. I'll join you." Agreed Vulpix finally using its normal voice which was undoubtable male "Also don't get used to hearing my normal voice, I use telepathy because it confuses enemies on what gender I am since Vulpix are female seventy-five percent of the time yet my 'voice' sounds demonic." He stated also answering Watts' unasked question

"Alright!" Cheered Watts making Vulpix and James sweat drop

 _"Is he always like this?"_ Asked Vulpix in James' mind only

'I have no idea, I've only known him for like one hour at the most.' Thought James in return which was heard by Vulpix

"Great, I now have to deal with a possible emotionally active Pikachu and an amnesiac human." Grumbled Vulpix before he spoke up again upon seeing the locks he was getting "I can read minds."

"Just don't go through our minds again, please." Requested James a little creeped out

"Alright…I only now just noticed my sword is missing…Oh! And I got this thing off of Koffing." Stated Vulpix as he dropped some kind of rock thing which was being held in his tail

"My Relic Fragment!" Exclaimed Watts in joy as he grabbed the rock

"Why do I feel like you lied about something?" Asked James as he poked Vulpix

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, who knows?" Chuckled Vulpix tauntingly as he slapped James' face and ran away

"Oh you mother fucker!" Shouted James as he chased Vulpix out of the cave

"And they call ME the weird one." Mumbled Watts

* * *

 **Jarceus: I'll end this chapter here as I can't think of anything else to add that wouldn't end in a cliffhanger, and I know how much those things suck at times. And once again any and all support is welcome be it constructive criticism to just a 'hey, u did gud' all support is welcome.**


	3. First Steps To The Guild

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to the third chapter of a story I honestly started because I have writer's block on another story.**

 **Firesage101: Ok I really like how Jarod remembers what happened while James doesn't. Hope you don get a writer's block though. I love reading your stories.**

 **Jarceus: Thank you, I also fixed up the mistake you made in spelling 'remembers'**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

"Fine. I'll join you." Agreed Vulpix finally using its normal voice which was undoubtable male "Also don't get used to hearing my normal voice, I use telepathy because it confuses enemies on what gender I am since Vulpix are female seventy-five percent of the time yet my 'voice' sounds demonic." He stated also answering Watts' unasked question

"Alright!" Cheered Watts making Vulpix and James sweat drop

 _"Is he always like this?"_ Asked Vulpix in James' mind only

'I have no idea, I've only known him for like one hour at the most.' Thought James in return which was heard by Vulpix

"Great, I now have to deal with a possible emotionally active Pikachu and an amnesiac human." Grumbled Vulpix before he spoke up again upon seeing the locks he was getting "I can read minds."

"Just don't go through our minds again, please." Requested James a little creeped out

"Alright…I only now just noticed my sword is missing…Oh! And I got this thing off of Koffing." Stated Vulpix as he dropped some kind of rock thing which was being held in his tail

"My Relic Fragment!" Exclaimed Watts in joy as he grabbed the rock

"Why do I feel like you lied about something?" Asked James as he poked Vulpix

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, who knows?" Chuckled Vulpix tauntingly as he slapped James' face and ran away

"Oh you mother fucker!" Shouted James as he chased Vulpix out of the cave

"And they call ME the weird one." Mumbled Watts

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"I have to ask what the worst bands are for." Inquired Watts as he finally noticed Vulpix's extras

"They…aren't something anyone will know about unless I deem them trustworthy enough," Stated Vulpix before he added something to himself quietly "Just like my real name."

"Does it have to do with the future?" Asked James intrigued

"Wha? How did you even come up with that ridiculous possibility?" Countered Vulpix on edge

"I don't know, it's just something about you screams 'I'm from the future' to me." Shrugged James

"Listen, the tech I have in my wristbands and sword are cutting edge and can't be replicated at this point and time because the mineral I used to create this is unobtainable in this world." Stated Vulpix

"Why not?" Asked Watts

"I…don't want to talk about it." Shivered Vulpix

"I just realised you are like Mr Dusknoir" Laughed Watts

"D-D-Dusknoir!" Shouted Vulpix in fright as memories of the future flashed into his mind 'Wait why is Dusknoir so traumatising for me? Wait, now that I think on it I can hardly remember the real world. That means that I really didn't get out of that unsaved, but unlike James I still remember some things. ' Was the mental rant which was interrupted by James

"Who's Dusknoir?" He asked

"He's a really nice explorer, he's also really smart too." Explained Watts making Jarod sigh

'They didn't notice my shock somehow.' Mentally sighed Vulpix

"Cool, so Ja-Vulpix what is your real name?" Asked James

"Crap. Wait did you say 'Ja' when you talked to me?" Asked Vulpix

"I don't know why but the name 'Jarod' just comes into my whenever I think of you." Explained James a little embarrassed

'It seems that he remembers me subconsciously.' "Weird." Shrugged Vulpix hiding his slight shock

"I agree, but Vulpix, what _is_ your true name?" Asked Watts

"Can't somebody keep a little secret?" Questioned Vulpix but continued before the two could answer "I hide my true name because it might lead any enemies I create towards my family and friends." He was of course half lying 'The only enemies I'm worried about are Primal Dialga and Dusknoir.'

"Ok, I can see your reasoning behind that." Acknowledged Watts nodding slightly

"Let's just go to Wigglytuff's Guild to join." Sighed James

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

"We're here." Sighed watts mentally preparing himself to step on the grate

"You don't have to go first if you don't want to." Stated Vulpix putting a paw on Watts' right shoulder

"Yea, we can go first if you want." Agreed James putting his paw on Watts' other shoulder

"Thanks." Thanked Watts

"Hm? Is that you little bro?" Asked a voice coated in arrogance

"Crap…" Muttered Watts under his breath as the three turned to be faced by a Raichu

"Hello Watts, how have you been?" Asked Raichu in a taunting tone

"Just leave me alone Giga." Growled Watts

"What's wrong? Are you having problems against me, Giga, ay Watts?" Taunted Giga as he poked his younger brother in the chest

 _"I'd suggest stopping that if I were you."_ Suggested Vulpix with a slight growl

"Or what will you do? Nibble me to death?" Taunted Giga to our yellow Vulpix time traveler

 _"I'll show you why I don't fuck around."_ Threatened Vulpix as his fur moved slightly revealing a ring on his upped right leg

"You wanna go…girly?" Growled Giga making Vulpix have to hide his satisfied smirk

 _"Sure, but don't say I didn't warn you…ratty."_ Taunted Vulpix in return as he sent a fake, but convincing, glare at Giga

"Thunder Punch!" Shouted Giga as he donated his fist in a dense cover of electricity and went to punch Vulpix only for him to jump back and start dancing? "What? This is a fight not a dance off! Get serious!" He demanded enraged

 _"Oh, but I am."_ Smirked Vulpix as he stopped dancing as a weird symbol formed in front of him, the symbol looked like a 'Z' with a crystal in the middle of it with an arrow head above it

"Oh a light show. I'm _soo_ scared." Mocked Giga not knowing the pain he was about to experience

 _"Oh you should be."_ As he said this Vulpix grew a cruel smile he before he tackled Giga down the set of stairs leading to the Guild's entrance

"Inferno Overdrive!" Was the scream from the bottom of the stairs before a massive explosion occurred blowing away many light weight pokemon and goods and in some cases even poke was blown away

"What was that?" Asked James nearly shouting as Vulpix walked back up

"That was what is called a Z-Move." Answered Vulpix ominously

"How is Giga doing?" Asked Watts

"I don't think he'll be going anywhere anytime soon after the damage I did to his legs, arms, stomach, liver and spine." Shrugged Vulpix nonchalantly

"How did you do _that_ much damage?" Asked James in slight fear

"Point blank Z-Move." Explained Vulpix simply

"Ouch." Flinched James having felt the heat of said Z-Move

"Pokemon detected. Pokemon detected." Said a voice

"You stepped on the grate huh." smirked Vulpix as he watched Watts silently freak out

"Yea." Answered Watts quietly before stepping off the grate

"Here I go." Sighed James as he stepped on the grate and the process of being identified went on without a problem

"And finally it's my turn."

"Pokemon detected. Pokemon detected. Who's that pokemon? Who's that pokemon? The pokemon is…um….maybe…um…Ninetails?" Guessed the voice

 _"Hey Diglett! Just to correct you I'm a Vulpix"_ Corrected Vulpix through telepathy

"How is that? Vulpix can't use telepathy and they don't have red circles in the middle of their paw pads." Countered Diglett

"Wait what? I have red circles on my paws?" Asked Vulpix as he looked at his paws and saw that what Diglett said are true, he did in fact have red circles in the middle of his paws' pads "Weird."

"You three don't seem to be bad pokemon so you can come in." Stated Diglett as the front gate of Wigglytuff's Guild opened up

 **Jarceus: I'll end this chapter here for now. See you all next time.**


	4. Joining The Guild

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to another chapter of this story.**

 **Firesage101: Ok that is funny how Jarod decided to take out Giga. I hate it when words are not spelled correctly or when auto correct trys to correct an already correct word. Keep up the good work.**

 **Jarceus: Ok, and just a correction for later, it's not 'trys' it's tries.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Pokemon detected. Pokemon detected." Said a voice_

 _"You stepped on the grate huh." smirked Vulpix as he watched Watts silently freak out_

 _"Yea." Answered Watts quietly before stepping off the grate_

 _"Here I go." Sighed James as he stepped on the grate and the process of being identified went on without a problem_

 _"And finally it's my turn."_

 _"Pokemon detected. Pokemon detected. Who's that pokemon? Who's that pokemon? The pokemon is…um….maybe…um…Ninetails?" Guessed the voice_

 _"Hey Diglett! Just to correct you I'm a Vulpix" Corrected Vulpix through telepathy_

 _"How is that? Vulpix can't use telepathy and they don't have red circles in the middle of their paw pads." Countered Diglett_

 _"Wait what? I have red circles on my paws?" Asked Vulpix as he looked at his paws and saw that what Diglett said are true, he did in fact have red circles in the middle of his paws' pads "Weird."_

 _"You three don't seem to be bad pokemon so you can come in." Stated Diglett as the front gate of Wigglytuff's Guild opened up_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Asked a voice as our three heroes descended into the Guild

"Hm?" Hummed James in response as he watched Chatot approach them from the other ladder

"It was you three that just came in, right?" Asked Chatot

"Yea, it was us." Confirmed Watts excitedly

"I'm Chatot, I'm the Pokémon in the know around these parts." Stated Chatot introducing himself "I am Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right-hand Pokémon."

"Really? Awesome." Smiled Watts

"Now, Shoo! Leave the premises! We have no time for salespeople or silly surveys. Off you go, if you please!" Commanded Chatot harshly pissing Vulpix off

 _"Listen here Chatot, we aren't here to sell anything nor are we here to give you a survey. We are here from our desire to form an exploration team."_ Corrected Vulpix violently

"Wh-what?! Exploration team?" Squawked Chatot aloud before turning away from the three to talk to himself "It's rare to see kids like this want to apprentice at the guild. Especially given how hard our training is! Surely the steady stream of Pokémon that run away from our rigorous training proves how true that is!" He monologued to himself loud enough that all three could hear him

"Excuse me. Is the exploration team training that severe?" Asked Watts confused shocking Chatot

"What?!" Exclaimed Chatot as he turned to face the Pikachu "Well…no! No, no, no! It's not true in the slightest! Our training program for exploration teams is as easy as can be!" He denied before doing a complete 180 in attitude "Well, well ,well! I wish you had told me up front that you wanted to be an exploration team! Hee-heee!" He laughed causing the three to sweat drop

"I-is he bipolar?" Asked James quietly

"I honestly have no clue." Whispered Vulpix in return

"Ok! Let's get your team signed up right away. Follow me!" Commanded Chatot as he led the three boys down the ladder and in front a room located next to the ladder "On no account…I repeat, on no account should you be discourteous to our Guildmaster." He advised the three boys, Vulpix knowing why could only nod in agreement

'It's one thing seeing it in a game but another when you see it for real, and I would rather not see it at all.' Thought Vulpix shivering a little at the thought of Wigglytuff's power as Chatot led them into the room

"Guildmaster! I present to you two Pokémon who wish to join our guild as apprentices." Informed Chatot to the back of Wigglytuff who remained unmoving "Guildmaster…um…Guildmaster?" He asked slightly worried before Wigglytuff suddenly turned around

"Hiya! I'm Wigglytuff! I'm the guild's Guildmaster!" Exclaimed Wigglytuff as he introduced himself "You want to form an exploration team? Then, let's go for it!" He cheered making the three excited before he dropped a little bomb James and Watts wasn't expecting "First, we must register your exploration team's name. So please tell me your team's name?"

"Oh? Our team's name? We didn't think of that." Deadpanned Watts

 _"I did."_ Stated Vulpix smirking

"You did? What did you come up with?" Asked James

 _"I came up with Team…ThunderFlare."_ Answered Vulpix

"…ThunderFlare? Team ThunderFlare, that's a great name!" Exclaimed Watts happy with the name

"Yea, it is." Agreed James

"All settled, then! I'll register your team as ThunderFlare." Nodded Wigglytuff as he started singing slightly "Registering! Registering! All registered… YOOM…TAH!" He shouted as he jumped up into the air causing Vulpix to hold his paws over his ears slightly "Congratulations! From now on, you're an official exploration team!" He cheered making James and Watts cheer as well while Vulpix just nodded whilst trying to get the ringing out of his ears

'Arceus, My ears are STILL ringing from when Wigglytuff yelled, it also doesn't help I was right in front of him!' Thought Vulpix as the ringing stopped as he noticed that Wigglytuff had put down a kit of some sort

"A Pokémon Exploration Team Kit?" Asked Watts confused

"Yup. It's what every exploration team needs. Quick, open it up." Commanded Wigglytuff nicely making the three open the kit

 _"Let me see, a Treasure Bag, a Wonder Map, Explorer Badges, a Red Bow, a Violet Bow and a Cobalt Bow…Interesting on the last three choices."_ Listed Vulpix as he took everything out of the kit and gave the Red bow to James and the Violet Bow to Watts, for some reason he felt like they belonged with them better. As he put on the Cobalt he felt his power go up slightly

"Those three items are special. I'm sure they will help you on your adventure." Explained Wigglytuff

"Thank you! I'm sure I can speak for all three of us when I saw we'll work as hard as we can for the guild." Stated Watts with determination

"Yup. But you're only apprenticing right now. so do your best…to train!" Instructed the loveable goofball leader

"We will." Nodded James

"Let's always do our best, Vulpix, James!" Cheered Watts as Chatot leaded them into a room at the back of the hallway. The room wasn't anything special, it only had a window and two beds made of hay or something similar

"This is your room." Stated Chatot

"Um Chatot? There are only two beds." Pointed out Watts

"Gah!" Gasped Chatot as he realised he was right

 _"You two can take the beds, I honestly have no use for a bed."_ Stated Vulpix

"Huh? Why?" Asked James

 _"I have Insomnia."_ Answered Vulpix simply as he left to go train

"Um…Well, you two will live here while you work for us." Explained Chatot awkwardly "Don't stay up late. I'd recommend that you both get to sleep early tonight."

"Thanks Chatot." Thanked James as Chatot left the two electric types alone

* * *

 **Jarceus: I'll end this chapter here for now, I hope to see you all next time.**


	5. Giga Returns: Jarod's Ability

**Jarceus: Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 5 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Dual Helpers.**

 **UltimateLeviathan: Good plot? Good characters? Short n' sweet chapters that get the point across? 10/10 story bro. Keep them chapters coming!**

 **Jarceus: Thank you for your support, and if kinda short chapters are your thing then this chapter might maybe not be for you. This one is going to be relatively longer than the last four.**

 **Firesage101: Love how this is going. I feel sorry for Jarod though. Insomnia isn't fun. Sorry abot the misspelled word in my last recoew. I can't wait for the next chapter for any of your stories, because I can get into the story.**

 **Jarceus: And the spelling errors return…let me fix that quickly**

 **Firesage101(Corrected): Love how this is going. I feel sorry for Jarod though. Insomnia isn't fun. Sorry about the misspelled word in my last review. I can't wait for the next chapter for any of your stories, because I can get into the story.**

 **Jarceus: Thank you for the support, I appreciate it.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

Boring shit which was just talking happened.

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We tune in as Vulpix is training alone in the forest at night whist standing on his back legs

"Electro Ball!" He called out as his wristbands glowed before a ball of electricity formed between his paws "Hya!" He grunted as he threw the ball at a tree causing it to explode

"Who's here?" Asked a young female voice as a Pichu walked into the field

"Huh? Oh,hello there." Greeted Vulpix lowing back onto all fours

"Who are you?" Asked the Pichu

"My name is Vulpix." Answered Vulpix simply

"Cool, My name is Twen." Laughed the Pichu as she giggle

"What's a young girl like you doing out here at this time of night?" Asked Vulpix

"I heard the 'BOOM' so I came to check it out." Answered Twen

"Oh, sorry about that." Apologised Vulpix

"It's ok, at least you didn't wake up big bro. He got beat real bad today." Dismissed Twen

"Really? Who is your big brother?" Asked Vulpix

"Giga." Answered Twen shocking Vulpix slightly

"G-giga? Um…" Stuttered Vulpix awkwardly knowing he was the one who hurt Giga

"Wait, you're the pokemon who hurt big bro." Stated Twen with a…smile?

"Gah! I…" Started Vulpix thinking of excuses but came up blank "Fine, I did hurt your big bro."

"Thank you." Thanked Twen confusing Vulpix

"What? Why are you thanking me?" Asked Vulpix confused

"Because, truthfully big bro is too mean to bigger bro." Answered Twen

"Bigger bro?"

"Yea, big bro Watts."

"WHAT! Wait, are you telling me that Watts is your eldest brother? But at the guild Giga called Watts his younger brother. How and why?" Asked Vulpix freaking out

"Giga just says he's older cause he found a Thunderstone." Answered Twen

"Ok, Well, it's been nice talking to you Twen. But I have to," Started Vulpix only to be stopped by a Thunder Punch to the face

"How does that taste?" Asked a familiar voice as Giga stood next to Vulpix's collapsed body

"Flamethrower!" Shouted Vulpix as he blew fire right into Giga's eyes

"RAWR!" Roared Giga in pain allowing Vulpix to grab Twen and put her to the side

"It seems your bro wants a rematch, so you should stay here, it's safer." Commanded Vulpix

"But Vulpix," Started Twen before being interrupted by Vulpix

"Heh, kid, call me by my real name, Jarod." Smirked Vulpix as he stepped back up to the enraged Raichu

"Grr." Growled Giga as he saw Jarod approach him

"Let's start this you rodent asshole." Taunted Jarod as he stood up on his back legs and got his sword out

"Thunder Punch." Called out Giga as his fist was covered in electricity

"Flamethrower." Called out Jarod as his sword was coated in flames (I'm going to be honest, the whole weapons using pokemon moves thing is from KurtisTheSnivy on DeviantArt's PMD comic called Guardians of Hope, he is a pretty good artist so show him some support.)

"Hya!" Shouted the two as their attacks connected

"You know! Twen told me a bit about you!" Stated Jarod as he swung his sword at Giga furiously

"So?" Growled Giga as he punched Jarod in the gut only to be met with his arm being sliced and burnt

"And it gives me more determination to defeat you and show you that just because you're an _oh so fancy_ Raichu, it doesn't make you better that you actually are!" Exclaimed Jarod as his body became covered in a cloak of fire "Flame Charge!" He called out as he charged at Giga

"Fine then. I guess I'll show you why I'm far superior to my siblings and parents," Growled Giga as he got down on all fours and ran towards Jarod whilst his was coated in electricity "Volt Tackle!"

"Wow." Gasped Twen watching the fight before she noticed something yellow shining next to her

"AHH!" Screamed Jarod as he was flung backwards into a tree from the force of the clash Giga won

"Haha…THUNDER!" Screamed Giga as he unleashed a massive Thunder attack in Jarod's direction

"Protect!" Called out Jarod as his wristbands created a shield to protect him "Shadow Platform." He called out again as he created a flat Shadow ball beneath himself which surrounded his back legs

"What a weird technique." Noted a voice from behind Twen as a female Raichu walked up from behind a tree

"Mommy!" Cheered Twen as he turned to her mother

"What's that supposed to do? Make it easier to hit you?" Taunted Giga arrogantly

"Nope." Denied Jarod as the shadow ball rose slight showing that it could fly "It makes me harder to hit."

"Thundershock!" Called a voice as a Pichu ran in and zapped himself

"Ty, what have I told you about running in to battle willy nilly?" Asked a Raichu with a scar on his cheek as he picked up the Pichu

"Sorry daddy." Apologised Ty

"Wait a second. Twen, Ty, Giga and Watts. Your family from what I'm guessing is youngest to eldest is Twen, Ty, Giga, Watts." Noticed Jarod smirking lightly

"So?" Asked Giga not amused, especially so after Jarod zoomed past him and literally tail slapped him

"Come on, aren't we fighting?" Asked Jarod secretly preparing a flamethrower

"Thunder!" Shouted Giga unleashing his attack

"Flamethrower!" Shouted Jarod as he unleashed a torrent of pure flames which somehow connected with the electricity forming a clash between the two moves

"Cool." Admired Ty from the sidelines

"I wonder why he isn't using that Z-Move thing from before?" Wondered Watts' Mom before an explosion occurred from the two fighters

"Bone Rush." Called out Jarod as a bone made of aura formed in his left hand "Sharpen." He called again as the end of not only his sword but also the bone sharpened

"Thunder!" Shouted Giga as he started firing electricity everywhere which was blocked by Jarod's Bone Rush

"Hya!" Screamed Jarod as he went to slice at Giga only for him to block with a Thunder Punch "Iron Tail!" Called out Jarod as Giga finally noticed the bands located on every single one of his tails which were now turned into metal

"Crap." Sighed Giga preparing for the tails which hit his arm slightly cracking it "Ahh!" He screamed in pain before Jarod continued the combo with a Jump Kick into a Shadow Ball

"Let's end this Giga." Stated Jarod as he prepared his final move

"Fine." Growled Giga in return as he charged up a full power Thunder

"Shadowthrower!" Called out Jarod as he unleashed what seemed to be a mix between Flamethrower and Shadow Ball

"THUNDER!" Screamed Giga as he unleashed a massive Thunder which obliterated Jarod's attack and exploded on contact

"Jarod!" Cried Twen in worry for her new friend

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Spat Giga before a slight shock hit him "Hm?" He hummed as he faced Twen

"Eep." Squeaked Twen having been the one who shocked Giga

"Did you just try to hurt me?" Asked Giga threateningly

"N-no." Stuttered Twen in fear

"Liar!" Shouted Giga as he went to use Thunder Punch on Twen causing her to brace for pain…which never came

"Don't hurt her." Growled a voice as a pokemon of some sorts, which was covered in a cloak of energy shaped like a Human, clenched onto Giga's fist causing a satisfying 'crunch' to be heard

"J-Jarod?" Stuttered Twen in hope her friend was ok

"Yea, it's me." Confirmed Jarod as what ever cloak was covering him lightened slightly allowing Jarod's form to be seen, which besides a slight burn on his back right thigh and between his eyes was unhurt

"How did you survive?" Asked Giga a tad scared as he pump most of his power into that attack

"You activated my ability, Battle Aura. It activates when I'm in a stressful fight which pushes me to my limit. It's also a massive Naruto reference if pushed too far." Explained Jarod as if he wasn't really there

"Grr." Growled Giga as he punched Jarod in the face only succeeding in burning his own hand

"Do you want me to break you more?" Asked Jarod menacingly causing Giga to hyperventilate in fear of the beast he created before shaking his head out of it

"Thunder Punch!" Called out a voice as Giga's Father punched Jarod in the left side of his face causing him to go flying

"D-dad?" Asked Giga confused

"Giga, I may absolutely despise how you act now you've evolved but I still won't stand by as you're being beaten." Stated Giga's father

"Volts, You be careful ok?" Requested Giga's Mother

"I will dear." Confirmed Giga's Father now know as Volts

"How cute." Smirked Jarod as he walked out of the trees, his aura less see-through

"Thunder!" Called out Volts as he sent a Thunder attack which was two times stronger that Giga's one at Jarod causing an explosion from which a Shadow Ball was launched out from which hit Volts right in the chest exploding him into a tree

"Flare Whip." Called out Jarod as two whips made of fire was created on his back looking like a fire type version of Vine Whip

"Thunder!" Called a voice from behind Jarod as Giga fired a blast of lightning into his back

"Die." Growled Jarod as the whips on his back extended towards Giga and slapped the living shit out of him

"Volt Tackle!" Was the last thing Jarod heard before he was tackled headfirst into a tree causing his aura to become solid

"RAWR!" Roared Jarod as his aura became more beast-like causing seven tails of aura to erupt from his back

"This is insane! How can someone be so strong!" Exclaimed Volts as he watched Jarod create a ball of smaller balls before his face before eating it whole

"Dad Move!" Shouted Giga as he pushed his father out of the way of a massive laser which would have vaporised the poor Raichu

"Roar!" Roared Jarod as he appeared in Giga's face before he slashed his stomach

"AHH!" Screamed Giga in pain causing him to unleash whatever electricity he had left into Jarod causing his aura to grow more

"Roar!" Roared Jarod again as he walked up to Volts slowly

"Stay back!" Warned Volts as he unleashed Thunder after Thunder into Jarod which only made his aura, and by extension him, smirk a bloodthirsty grin

"Jarod!" Screamed Twen as she ran into the battlefield whilst dodging the massive tails of aura

"Twen! Get out of here!" Demanded Volts before he noticed two shapes rushing from the Wigglytuff's Guild

"Volt Tackle!" Shouted a voice as a Pikachu slammed into Jarod's side

"Watts?" Asked Giga weakly

"Giga? What happened to you?" Asked Watts as he walked to his brother's side

"Please stop this!" Requested Twen only to be slapped away be one of Jarod's tails causing her to fly into Watts and drop something onto him

"Gah." Cried Watts as he used his body to pillow his sister's fall before he noticed the stone shining on his face

"Spark!" Called out James as he tackled his electricity covered body into Jarod's face only making him smirk

"THUNDER!" Shouted a voice as the biggest Thunder in existence was launched from the heavens to hurt Jarod

"Roar!" Roared Jarod in pain as his aura shrunk

"THUNDER!" Shouted the voice again as the same thing happened this time James recognised the voice

"No way." He gasped as he looked towards a Raichu who was surfing on his tail next to the unconscious body of Twen

"THUNDER!" Shouted the Raichu again as most of the aura receded back into Jarod's body

"Roar." Roared Jarod weakly as his legs started shaking from the millions of volts running through his body

"Ha…Ha…Ha…" Panted the Raichu as his eyes glowed blue causing Jarod to slam into the ground again and again

"Gah." Gasped Jarod as the aura completely returned into his body causing him to faint

"He's out." Noted James as he dragged Jarod's limp body next to the new Raichu "Nice new form Watts." He congratulated the new Raichu

"Now's not the time for that. Dad, Giga and Jarod need medical attention immediately." Stated Watts seriously as he put his floated Giga, Volts and Jarod into the air before using Wish

"Wait who's Jarod?" Asked James confused

"I can't read his mind that far but I can see that his real name is Jarod and like you he's a human." Explained Watts simply

"Why didn't he tell us?" Asked James as he helped Twen

"I'd guess it's because he couldn't trust us that well so he had to make sure he could trust us." Guessed Watts as he finished healing the three

"Watts? Why?" Asked Giga

"Why what?"

"Why did you heal me?" Asked Giga elaborating on his previous question "Even after all I did to you in the past. Blaming you, beating you, taunting you, pranking you and even stealing from you, you still healed me…Why?"

"Giga, there's one thing you haven't ever had a good grip on." Chuckled Watts "The reason I healed you is the same reason Dad had to help you fight something that could have and would have killed him…It's because you are family and we help one another."

"…Watts…Thank you…" Thanked Giga doing something that surprised everyone in his family, he smiled a true smile instead of one of arrogance or superiority

"You're…Welcome little bro." Smiled Watts in return

* * *

 **Jarceus: Isn't that a tad heart warming? Two brothers forming a bond over the insanity of their friend's ability…Oh wait…That's right friend with the insanity inducing ability is a very dangerous thing…See you all next time!**


	6. First Mission and Hey Drowzee

**Jarceus: Hello again.**

 **UltimateLeviathan: Awesome battle chapter! It was longer but didn't feel like it probably because it was full of ACTION PACKED ACTION but maybe that's just me. Nice references in there too man. Moar chapters pls**

 **Jarceus: Thank you, and I have to say one thing on the references after the next review.**

 **Firesage101: Ok love the story. Glad Jarod is ok. Saw two reference. One being a Naruto, the other was an Undertale reference.**

 **Jarceus: Thank you, but on the references, I only tried to make a massive Naruto reference and not any others. After going through the chapter again I realised that when Watts' used a psychic move it could be interpreted as an Undertale Sans reference.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

"He's out." Noted James as he dragged Jarod's limp body next to the new Raichu "Nice new form Watts." He congratulated the new Raichu

"Now's not the time for that. Dad, Giga and Jarod need medical attention immediately." Stated Watts seriously as he put his floated Giga, Volts and Jarod into the air before using Wish

"Wait who's Jarod?" Asked James confused

"I can't read his mind that far but I can see that his real name is Jarod and like you he's a human." Explained Watts simply

"Why didn't he tell us?" Asked James as he helped Twen

"I'd guess it's because he couldn't trust us that well so he had to make sure he could trust us." Guessed Watts as he finished healing the three

"Watts? Why?" Asked Giga

"Why what?"

"Why did you heal me?" Asked Giga elaborating on his previous question "Even after all I did to you in the past. Blaming you, beating you, taunting you, pranking you and even stealing from you, you still healed me…Why?"

"Giga, there's one thing you haven't ever had a good grip on." Chuckled Watts "The reason I healed you is the same reason Dad had to help you fight something that could have and would have killed him…It's because you are family and we help one another."

"…Watts…Thank you…" Thanked Giga doing something that surprised everyone in his family, he smiled a true smile instead of one of arrogance or superiority

"You're…Welcome little bro." Smiled Watts in return

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We tune in as Jarod, James and Watts are going on their first mission

"I'm telling you guys, Chatot will most likely take like ninety percent of the money we get from this mission." Stated Jarod

"Jarod, why would Chatot do that?" Asked Watts sceptically

"Maybe the fact that we're trainees." Pointed out James

"Hey, is that Spoink's pearl?" Asked Watts as he pointed to a pink pearl located in the centre of the clearing they were in

"Yea!" Exclaimed James as he grabbed it "Let's go back now."

"You two go on ahead, There's something here." Stated Jarod as he forced the other two out of the dungeon

"How dare you steal my treasure!" Shouted a voice as a Garchomp charged at Jarod who jumped over the enraged dragon type

"Shadow Ball." He called out as he fired an orb of shadows which was slashed in half by Garchomp's Slash causing an explosion

"There's no running from me!" Growled Garchomp as he followed what he thought was Jarod further into the dungeon. When Garchomp was far enough away Jarod popped out from under the ground and ran towards his teammates

"Jarod, what happened?" Asked Watts as Jarod ran up to him and James

"Well, I have good news and bad news." Informed Jarod panting "The good news is that I escaped the pokémon who stole the pearl, the bad news is that the pokémon was a Garchomp and we have three minutes until he realises I duped him with a double team." He explained causing the other two to stare at him

"…RUN!" Shouted James as he ran the hell away quickly followed by his teammates

* * *

 **Later at the guild**

* * *

"Thank you so much." Thanked Spoink "I just couldn't settle down without my pearl upon my head. So I was just boinging and sproining everywhere! That's why I'm covered in dings and bumps. But thanks to you, that long nightmare is over! You have my sincere thanks." He continued as he hopped up to Jarod and gave him A Protein, A Calcium, An Iron and two-thousand poké, surprising James and Watts

"Ow, damn! Two-fucking-thousand poké?! All this is for us?" Exclaimed James having been informed about poké this morning making Jarod secretly shake his head

"Of course! Of course! That's nothing compared to my pearl's value!" Explained Spoink hopping away saying farewell as he left

"Well done, team!" Congratulated Chatot as he walked up to Jarod "Now hand that money over, if you please." He commanded surprising the two electric types

"Huh?" Asked James surprised

"Most of the money from jobs goes to the guildmaster, you see." Chatot explained simply "And your team's share of the money comes down to this much…" He continued as he handed Jarod two-hundred poké

"W-what?! This is a rip-off!" Exclaimed James aggravated

"James, calm down!" Commanded Jarod "It's the guilds rules. If you guys had let me talk more on the way to get Spoink's pearl I would have told you about the money system in guilds." He growled at James and Watts

"Well what are we going to do now?" Asked Watts after Chatot left

"I'm going into town, you guys should go to the dining hall, it's dinner time after all." Stated Jarod as he climbed his way out of the guild

* * *

 **Later: Town Square**

* * *

"Hm hm hm." Hummed Jarod as he walked through the town square uncaring until be spots three figures, two of them are blue and round while the last one was yellow and brown, the three figures were Marill, Azurill and Drowzee

"Really? You found it?" Asked Azurill excitedly

"I believe I have young one." Answered Drowzee with a smile

"Where did you find it Mr Drowzee?" Asked Marill intrigued

"I believe I saw it at the summit of Mt. Bristle." Answered Drowzee

"Hey, what's going on here?" Asked Jarod hiding the fact he knows how this will end

"Mr Drowzee here says he found our Water Float!" Answered Azurill excitedly

"Really? That's good, I'd hate losing something precious to me, right Drowzee?" Smiled Jarod sending a secret glare at Drowzee _"You hurt either of these two and it will be your head on the chopping block."_ He threatened the psychic type via telepathy

 _"Why would I hurt them?"_

 _"I know what you are, Drowzee. You are a wanted criminal. I also know about the treasure you want at the top of that mountain."_ Informed Jarod via telepathy hiding his true emotions as he held out his hand to Drowzee "I hope you help these two find their treasure at Mt. Bristle."

"I will, Jarod." Nodded Drowzee as he took Jarod's hand _"You're good at acting aren't you?"_ He asked Jarod via telepathy amused

 _"I guess, I did lie quite a lot in my past."_ Shrugged Jarod mentally

"Um…Mr…Jarod? How did you know about what Mr Drowzee said our Water Float was?" Asked Azurill confused

"You see Drowzee here informed me about your talk via telepathy. It's a very easy technique among psychic types." Half-lied Jarod easily

'Damn, he really is good at lying, If I didn't know I truth even I might have been filled by his act.' Admired Drowzee mentally 'Not only that be he adds in truths to make the lies seem more reasonable.'

"Well, see you three in the morning, young pokemon like you need a bunch of sleep if you're going to go up that mountain." Dismissed Jarod walking away but not before turning his head back towards the three "Drowzee, you look after those two alright?"

"Sure, I'll look after them good." Lied Drowzee with a smile which to Marill and his brother looked kind but Jarod knew it was sinister

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that will be all for this chapter.**


	7. Drowzee Is Fucked

**Jarceus: Hello again everyone.**

 **Firesage101: Drowzee is so going to get into a lot of trouble with Jarod. Love how Jarod tried to warn Watts and James of the money. Keep it up.**

 **Jarceus: He tried alright. But in the end it didn't matter. Also I think after this chapter I'll start posting chapters on the weekend.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"I know what you are, Drowzee. You are a wanted criminal. I also know about the treasure you want at the top of that mountain."_ Informed Jarod via telepathy hiding his true emotions as he held out his hand to Drowzee "I hope you help these two find their treasure at Mt. Bristle."

"I will, Jarod." Nodded Drowzee as he took Jarod's hand _"You're good at acting aren't you?"_ He asked Jarod via telepathy amused

 _"I guess, I did lie quite a lot in my past."_ Shrugged Jarod mentally

"Um…Mr…Jarod? How did you know about what Mr Drowzee said our Water Float was?" Asked Azurill confused

"You see Drowzee here informed me about your talk via telepathy. It's a very easy technique among psychic types." Half-lied Jarod easily

'Damn, he really is good at lying, If I didn't know I truth even I might have been filled by his act.' Admired Drowzee mentally 'Not only that be he adds in truths to make the lies seem more reasonable.'

"Well, see you three in the morning, young pokemon like you need a bunch of sleep if you're going to go up that mountain." Dismissed Jarod walking away but not before turning his head back towards the three "Drowzee, you look after those two alright?"

"Sure, I'll look after them good." Lied Drowzee with a smile which to Marill and his brother looked kind but Jarod knew it was sinister

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Mornin' you two." Greeted Jarod as James and Watts awoke

"Morning Jarod. Wait where's Loudred?" Asked Watts a tad concerned

"Oh, he's just busy with sentry duty currently." Answered Jarod as he walked out with his partners/friends following him closely behind

"What are we doing today?" Asked James

"Let's just say… We're going to be hunting crooks." Answered Jarod

"What?!" Exclaimed James and Watts in shock

"Don't worry about it. I know where the crook is and exactly what he has planned." Stated Jarod just before James bumped into a small blue ball-like pokemon

"Sorry." Apologised James and the pokemon at the same time

"Hey, Azurill. How are you?" Asked Jarod

"Mr Jarod? I'm doing very good, Mr Drowzee is taking me and big bro out to find our Water Float." Answered Azurill with a smile while no-one besides Jarod noticed James holding his head in what seemed to be pain

"That's nice. Also call me Jarod, 'Mr' Jarod just makes me feel old." Laughed Jarod whist reading James' mind 'So, he's the one who has the Dimensional Scream.' He thought just as Drowzee patted him on the shoulder

" _Nice_ to meet you again Jarod." Greeted Drowzee with hidden sarcasm

"Same goes to you Drowzee." Agreed Jarod just as his vision started going blurry 'Me too?' He asked himself mentally as everything went black

"H-h-h…Help!" Screamed a voice that sounded exactly like Azurill's voice just before light and colour returned to Jarod's vision

"Are you ok?" Asked Marill having appeared while Jarod was having his vision

"Y-yea, I just thought of something that's coming up later, I'm kinda worried about it." Lied Jarod with a convincing smile

"I think you should rest on it. Sometimes the best cure for stress is a good nap." Advised Drowzee adding on to his 'nice guy' persona

"No, I'm good." Denied Jarod half-heartedly

"Alright then. I believe it's about time we got a move on don't you think?" Asked Drowzee to Marill and Azurill

"Yea. Hopefully we find our Water Float and something nice for you Mr Drowzee." Cheered Azurill not noticing the sly grin on Drowzee's face as the three walked away accidentally thumping James

"Whoops. I'm sorry about that." Apologised Drowzee before following the two kids

"Alright, time to catch ourselves a Drowzee." Stretched Jarod intriguing Watts

"What do you mean by that? Drowzee seemed like a good guy. So why are we hunting him down?" Asked Watts

"Teleport." Muttered Jarod as he teleported the trio the Mt Bristle's summit

"If you keep being difficult, it will mean big trouble for you!" Exclaimed Drowzee as he blocked what seemed to be Azurill's path of escape

'Wait what? We should have gotten here _before_ Drowzee. Did I somehow teleport through time? I was focusing on the vision from the game so I guess it kinda makes sense when you add in the fact I'm messing with the confines of space and possibly time.' Theorised Jarod

"Drowzee! Stop right now you…you….you…um…" Stuttered James lost on what to call Drowzee with Azurill in company

"Scoundrel?" Suggested Watts whispering

"Thanks." Whispered James back "You scoundrel!" He exclaimed out loud

"Psybeam." Said Drowzee as he literally shot James in the dick making him go flying

"JAMES! Alright, now I'm mad! THUNDER!" Shouted Watts as he launched a massive bolt of electricity at Drowzee

"Psychic." Said Drowzee as the Thunder was reflected and powered up by Drowzee's Psychic

"Shadow Ball!" Called Jarod as he shot Shadow Balls at Drowzee all the while doing back flips and firing the orbs from his tails

"Reflect." Shrugged Drowzee as he put up a shield which reflected the Shadow Balls back at Jarod

"Crap." Muttered Jarod before he was exploded

"Hm. That was too easy." Grunted Drowzee as he turned back towards a now paralysed Azurill

"Ability Activate: Battle Aura." Stated a chilling voice as the temperature at the summit raised by ten degrees. Upon turning towards the voice Drowzee and Azurill were shocked to see that Jarod was replaced by a seven tailed beast very familiar to James and Watts

"Hehehe…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Laughed the beast as it set its hungry eyes upon Drowzee while running its thump across its neck

"What the hell is that thing!" Shouted Drowzee in fear as he watched the beast step closer to its next meal, him.

* * *

 **Jarceus: I'll end this chapter here, I hope to see you all next time.**


	8. Huh? Drowzee Wasn't Fucked

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter eight of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Dual Helpers.**

 **Firesage101: Snickering. Drowzee is in trouble. Can't believe that Drowzee thought he could do that.**

 **Jarceus: And by 'that' I'm guessing you mean fuck with Azurill and attack his friends? Listen, I'll let you all in on something. I plan to 'remove' a main character soon enough.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Drowzee! Stop right now you…you….you…um…" Stuttered James lost on what to call Drowzee with Azurill in company_

 _"Scoundrel?" Suggested Watts whispering_

 _"Thanks." Whispered James back "You scoundrel!" He exclaimed out loud_

 _"Psybeam." Said Drowzee as he literally shot James in the dick making him go flying_

 _"JAMES! Alright, now I'm mad! THUNDER!" Shouted Watts as he launched a massive bolt of electricity at Drowzee_

 _"Psychic." Said Drowzee as the Thunder was reflected and powered up by Drowzee's Psychic_

 _"Shadow Ball!" Called Jarod as he shot Shadow Balls at Drowzee all the while doing back flips and firing the orbs from his tails_

 _"Reflect." Shrugged Drowzee as he put up a shield which reflected the Shadow Balls back at Jarod_

 _"Crap." Muttered Jarod before he was exploded_

 _"Hm. That was too easy." Grunted Drowzee as he turned back towards a now paralysed Azurill_

 _"Ability Activate: Battle Aura." Stated a chilling voice as the temperature at the summit raised by ten degrees. Upon turning towards the voice Drowzee and Azurill were shocked to see that Jarod was replaced by a seven tailed beast very familiar to James and Watts_

 _"Hehehe…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Laughed the beast as it set its hungry eyes upon Drowzee while running its thump across its neck_

 _"What the hell is that thing!" Shouted Drowzee in fear as he watched the beast step closer to its next meal, him._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We tune into a room of nothing but pure darkness and nothingness

"Is THIS my fucking mind right now?!" Asked Jarod out loud as he flouted around the space which was his subconscious mind.

"Hahaha." Laughed a demonic version of Jarod's voice from somewhere

"Alright then. Let's see where you lead me Mr Mysterious." Smirked Jarod as he floated towards the laughter

* * *

 **Real World**

* * *

"Jarod! Stop!" Shouted Watts as he grabbed Jarod from behind to try and stop his insane form from approaching Drowzee

"No." Growled Jarod in a demonic voice as his aura started burning Watts' fur

"THUNDER!" Cried out Watts in both pain and determination as he zapped Jarod with enough electricity to kill an Elephant

"Weakling." Growled Jarod as he slapped Watts away with his tail

"AHH!" Cried Watts as he slammed into a wall next to something Jarod dropped when he transformed

"Water Gun." Called out a voice as a weak torrent of water hit Jarod in his left cheek

"Flamethrower." Growled Jarod as he blew a torrent of flames at Azurill only to have Watts save him at the las second

"Oh…My…Arceus." Gasped James as he looked at what was left behind. There was no trace of any form of stone where the flames connected, only pure crystal.

"Hahahaha-Gah!" Cried out Jarod as his eyes suddenly widened before becoming slits once again

"What was that?" Asked James confused as he hid behind some rocks knowing the sad fact he couldn't do anything to help. "Damn it! I'm so useless! Jarod has his weird ability to use any and all moves and Watts has his speed and power while I have nothing. NOTHING!" Cried out James in rage as he slammed his paw into the rocks behind him before he, like Watts before him, glowed white

* * *

 **Jarod's Mind**

* * *

"Here I am." Noted Jarod as he took notice of the area he was in. It, like everywhere else, was completely made out of darkness but unlike the rest of his mind this area had what seemed to be monitors showing what he was seeing, and the laughter he was following had stopped

"Hehehe." Chuckled the voice from behind Jarod

"Holy crap!" Shouted Jarod as he jumped back just as what seemed to be a Vulpix covered in an aura almost sliced him in half "You look like what Watts described what I look like when Battle Aura is active. I'm guessing you are the personification of my ability." He guessed only getting a tail slap to the face as an answer "Fine then." He growled causing a small pulse of light to emit from his mental body

"Grr-ROAR!" Roared Battle Aura as it sliced at Jarod again only to have him flip over its claw and kick it in the back angering it greatly.

"Let's dance." Stated Jarod as he stood in a fighting pose

* * *

 **Real World**

* * *

"HYA!" Cried out Watts as he jumped at Jarod with Jarod's sword in his paws

"Not today." Mocked Jarod as he dodged the blade and slapped Watts away

"Thunderbolt!" Shouted James' voice as a Luxio zapped Jarod causing him to turn towards the growling lion/lynx like pokemon

"Hehe." Chuckled Jarod before he started dancing?

"Why is he dancing? …No…" Gasped James as he realised what Jarod was doing, and it meant pain

"Inferno Overdrive!" Called out Jarod as he prepared to fire the attack, the only problem was that his snout was stabbed shut by Watts

"Not today you demonic ability asshole." Growled Watts as he unleashed his strongest Thunder attack on Jarod only causing his aura to grow and smirk as the sword was forcefully expelled from its snout

* * *

 **Jarod's Mind**

* * *

"FLAME EXPLOSION!" Shouted Jarod as he used a more powerful version of Overheat that he made up causing his Ability to be flung back as the darkness clouding his mind vanished along with his Ability's manifestation's aura to disperse leaving what seemed to be a darker coloured version of himself

"Arceus damn." Mumbled Battle Aura as he stood up and dusted himself off "Did you have to explode me? After all it's bad enough I'm stuck in here." He continued confusing Jarod

"Aren't you the manifestation of my ability?" Asked Jarod

"Yes and no. You see technically I am the manifestation of OUR ability but I'm actually the soul of the person who's body you stole on accident." Explained Battle Aura

"Oh…Um…Sorry about that. James was being a dumb asshole and playing with my machines next second he activates my unfinished dimensional transporter and then I'm in your body, with your memories and in the middle of a fucking fight." Apologised Jarod

"I know. Did you honestly think the whole memory sharing business was one-way? Well, it's not. It actually goes both ways so I know what you knew and you know what I knew." Shrugged Battle Aura

"Wait a second, knew?" Asked Jarod confused on the terminology he used

"Yep. I can't remember anything from my past without your help and you can't remember anything from yours without my help." Explained Battle Aura simply "Also since we'll be working together for a while I want you to call me Battle."

"Alright Battle. So how do I take control again? We're kinda killing our friends." Pointed out Jarod awkwardly as true to his word his body was right on James and Watts' bodies ready to fire an Inferno Overdrive

* * *

 **Real World**

* * *

"I guess this is it." Flinched James as the heat coming off of Jarod's mouth was causing him to sweat

"I guess." Agreed Watts as he watched Jarod open his mouth with the ball of fire ready to be fired

"Wah!" Cried Azurill wanting his brother

"Inferno Overdrive!" Shouted Jarod making James and Watts close their eyes preparing for the pain and then nothingness…but it never came. Upon opening their eyes they were met with Jarod trying to force his mouth to stay closed

"J-Jarod?" Asked Watts not sure what to think, getting a nod from our _foxy_ hero

"Inferno Overdrive!" He called out in his normal voice as he fired the attack at Drowzee's feet causing him to be blasted into a wall unconscious. "Sorry about scaring you guys." He apologised as his ability de-activated

"No worries." Dismissed James hiding his fear and the tiniest amounts of pee

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's all for this chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Dual Helpers. Now before I leave I will leave a question on your brains. If Jarod as that little subconscious guy then does that mean that James has one as well?**


	9. Start of Teamwork

**Jarceus: Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter of this here story. I hope you enjoy**

 **Firesage101: Mind blown once everything works out ok. Glad Jarod isn't in berserker mode anymore. Love the story.**

 **Jarceus: If I've said it once I'll say it a thousand times, thank you for your support on my stories.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Aren't you the manifestation of my ability?" Asked Jarod_

 _"Yes and no. You see technically I am the manifestation of OUR ability but I'm actually the soul of the person who's body you stole on accident." Explained Battle Aura_

 _"Oh…Um…Sorry about that. James was being a dumb asshole and playing with my machines next second he activates my unfinished dimensional transporter and then I'm in your body, with your memories and in the middle of a fucking fight." Apologised Jarod_

 _"I know. Did you honestly think the whole memory sharing business was one-way? Well, it's not. It actually goes both ways so I know what you knew and you know what I knew." Shrugged Battle Aura_

 _"Wait a second, knew?" Asked Jarod confused on the terminology he used_

 _"Yep. I can't remember anything from my past without your help and you can't remember anything from yours without my help." Explained Battle Aura simply "Also since we'll be working together for a while I want you to call me Battle."_

 _"Alright Battle. So how do I take control again? We're kinda killing our friends." Pointed out Jarod awkwardly as true to his word his body was right on James and Watts' bodies ready to fire an Inferno Overdrive_

* * *

 ** _Real World_**

* * *

 _"I guess this is it." Flinched James as the heat coming off of Jarod's mouth was causing him to sweat_

 _"I guess." Agreed Watts as he watched Jarod open his mouth with the ball of fire ready to be fired_

 _"Wah!" Cried Azurill wanting his brother_

 _"Inferno Overdrive!" Shouted Jarod making James and Watts close their eyes preparing for the pain and then nothingness…but it never came. Upon opening their eyes they were met with Jarod trying to force his mouth to stay closed_

 _"J-Jarod?" Asked Watts not sure what to think, getting a nod from our foxy hero_

 _"Inferno Overdrive!" He called out in his normal voice as he fired the attack at Drowzee's feet causing him to be blasted into a wall unconscious. "Sorry about scaring you guys." He apologised as his ability de-activated_

 _"No worries." Dismissed James hiding his fear and the tiniest amounts of pee_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

It was another night for Jarod, just laying outside looking at the stars

"Hey, Jarod?" Asked a voice as James laid down next to him

"Yea?" Asked Jarod in return

"Do you…Know anything about me?" Asked James "You know. Before I was a pokemon." He stated making Jarod nod

"Yea. But not much. My memories are fuzzy." Answered Jarod "I remember that we were friends and something about a Grovyle but nothing else." He half lied

"Really? Wow, I guess we both have been thrown into the dark then." Guessed James

"Also we're from the future." Added Jarod as an after thought

"WHAT!" Screamed James "How? Why?" He asked confused

"I don't remember why or how we're here." Lied Jarod

"So what now?" Asked James curious

"Well, we have our guild duties to do so I guess we could do that with Watts." Shrugged Jarod before his fur darkened to a dark yellow almost orange "I agree." He stated randomly seemingly agreeing with him self

"Um…" Muttered James weirded out

"Oh! Sorry. My name is Battle, I am the personification of Jarod's ability Battle Aura." Introduced Battle as half of his fur lightened showing that both Jarod and Battle were in control

"Wait what?! Jarod, how could you let your ability get in control!" Shouted James

"Honestly, after I kicked his ass in my mind he isn't all that bad." Shrugged Jarod's half

"Hey! You did not kick my ass. It was an even fight until you exploded yourself." Countered Battle causing James to laugh

"I just remembered something. When we first met you told us not to get used to your normal voice as you wouldn't use it much, but you have actually been using it a lot." Noticed James making Jarod sweat drop

"I can answer that. He is just to lazy to use telepathy now." Explained Battle getting a 'Hey' from Jarod in protest before all of Jarod's fur returned to normal

"You should go back to the guild now. It's almost midnight." Stated Jarod looking at the moon

"Ok." Agreed James as he went back to the guild to sleep the rest of the night away

* * *

 **In the morning**

* * *

 _"Alright, you two. I will let you know one thing. Until I can trust you, you won't hear my real voice."_ Stated Jarod to a Piplup and a Chimchar via telepathy with his demonic voice

"Ok." Nodded the two Sinnoh Starters

"What are you doing?" Asked James as he woke up

 _"I'm briefing these two on what to expect on this joint mission."_ Stated Jarod

"Joint mission?" Asked Watts having not heard about it

"Yes, We of Team Poképals have been told to…um… work with you three on an expedition to a waterfall that Vulpix," Stared Piplup before he was cut off

 _"Jarod."_ Corrected Jarod

"That Jarod, keeps telling us has a cave inside of it." Continued Piplup after the interruption

"Yea…Huh?" Cheered Chimchar before he noticed Watts' Relic Fragment "You have a Relic Fragment?" He asked the Alolan Raichu (Just incase you didn't get it when he evolved)

"Yea? Why are you asking?" He asked in return before he noticed that Chimchar, like him, had a Relic Fragment suspended around his neck "You have one too!" He shouted in shock

 _"Piplup, I know what you are."_ Stated Jarod in Piplup's mind only

'You do?' Asked Piplup in his mind

 _"Yea. And I just want to say, you aren't the only one."_ Stated Jarod nodding to James as if saying 'I mean him'

'Do you mean that brown Luxio?' Asked Piplup

 _"Yep, James there is a human…or more of WAS a human, same goes for me."_ Shrugged Jarod

"WHAT?!" Screamed Piplup aloud

"AHH! What's wrong Piplup?" Asked Chimchar scared from Piplup's sudden scream

"Sorry Chimchar, Jarod just told me something shocking via telepathy." Apologised Piplup awkwardly

"Did you?" Asked Watts to Jarod

 _"I did. But I will not tell you what I told Piplup."_ Answered Jarod as he grabbed a map, his bag and his sword _"Well? Are you four coming?"_ He asked as he walked away

"Hey! Wait up!" Called the rest of the two teams as they rushed to catch up to the fleeing Vulpix

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you all…Next time! Goodbye.**


	10. Into The Waterfall

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to the tenth chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Dual Helpers. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Sweet we have a team up. Jope everything turns out ok. I think Jarod loves springing surprises on people. Keep it up.**

 **Jarceus: 'Jope' hehe. I'll be quoting that for a while. And I think he does. Or maybe he just likes informing others about what they don't need to know but he thinks they should which results in surprises.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"What are you doing?" Asked James as he woke up_

 _"I'm briefing these two on what to expect on this joint mission." Stated Jarod_

 _"Joint mission?" Asked Watts having not heard about it_

 _"Yes, We of Team Poképals have been told to…um… work with you three on an expedition to a waterfall that Vulpix," Stared Piplup before he was cut off_

 _"Jarod." Corrected Jarod_

 _"That Jarod, keeps telling us has a cave inside of it." Continued Piplup after the interruption_

 _"Yea…Huh?" Cheered Chimchar before he noticed Watts' Relic Fragment "You have a Relic Fragment?" He asked the Alolan Raichu (Just incase you didn't get it when he evolved)_

 _"Yea? Why are you asking?" He asked in return before he noticed that Chimchar, like him, had a Relic Fragment suspended around his neck "You have one too!" He shouted in shock_

 _"Piplup, I know what you are." Stated Jarod in Piplup's mind only_

 _'You do?' Asked Piplup in his mind_

 _"Yea. And I just want to say, you aren't the only one." Stated Jarod nodding to James as if saying 'I mean him'_

 _'Do you mean that brown Luxio?' Asked Piplup_

 _"Yep, James there is a human…or more of WAS a human, same goes for me." Shrugged Jarod_

 _"WHAT?!" Screamed Piplup aloud_

 _"AHH! What's wrong Piplup?" Asked Chimchar scared from Piplup's sudden scream_

 _"Sorry Chimchar, Jarod just told me something shocking via telepathy." Apologised Piplup awkwardly_

 _"Did you?" Asked Watts to Jarod_

 _"I did. But I will not tell you what I told Piplup." Answered Jarod as he grabbed a map, his bag and his sword "Well? Are you four coming?" He asked as he walked away_

 _"Hey! Wait up!" Called the rest of the two teams as they rushed to catch up to the fleeing Vulpix_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

 _"We're here now."_ Stated Jarod as the two teams made it to a waterfall which was rushing at such a speed that even a Snorlax would have a hard time standing in it

"And what do you want us to do here?" Asked James

 _"What I'm about to do…"_ Answered Jarod as he stepped a few steps back before running headfirst through the water fall

"JAROD!" Screamed James in concern

 _"I'm ok! A little in pain from the water but ok!"_ Called Jarod to the others _"The only one who really has to worry is Chimchar!"_

"Ok." Replied James as he,Watts,Piplup and a very reluctant Chimchar followed Jarod's example and jumped through the waterfall

"Why was that so painful!" Cried Chimchar feeling nothing but pain

 _"The waterfall was rough and we're fire types. Just be glad you aren't a Charmander."_ Answered Jarod as he helped Chimchar up _"We just need to get through like five maybe eight floors and then we're done."_

"Just asking, who do you know so much?" Asked Piplup

 _"Would you believe me if I said I was from the future?"_ Asked Jarod

"Not really." Shrugged Piplup

 _"Ok then. But I am from the future though."_ Stated Jarod as he literally swept the floors clean with the wild pokemon until they were on the final floor

"Wow. Is that a giant crystal?" Asked Chimchar amazed by the final floor. It was a single room which was covered in crystals which had formed in the surrounding earth

 _"Yes. But it is also a trap. If you happen to push it forward then it will cause a chain reaction causing a massive flood of water to send us flying out of the cave."_ Answered Jarod

"Really?" Asked Piplup just before James pushed the crystal forward making the cave shake

"JAMES! WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" Screamed Jarod just before a flood washed the five out of the cave

"AHHH!" Cried out everyone in the group besides Jarod as they landed in what seemed to be a hot spring

'This has been my day today.' Thought Jarod while sighing

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

"So you run this place?" Asked Jarod to a Torkoal

"Yes. I do run these hot springs." Nodded Torkoal in a voice which showed his age

"And because the water is warm it doesn't hurt fire or ice types?" Asked Jarod again to make sure he heard correctly

"Correct." Confirmed Torkoal

"This is literally the best place to relax. No wild pokemon, no way to be hurt and nice scenery." Chuckled Jarod

"Arceus damn. What hit me?" Asked Chimchar as he woke up

"About 500 gallons of water and the ground." Answered Jarod sarcastically

"Really?" Grumbled Chimchar

"I might actually be close with saying that." Stated Jarod nonchalantly "Let's get these three to the guild."

"Ok…Hey! You're talking normally!" Realised Chimchar

"Gah! I…Dammit! I forgot!" Shouted Jarod waking up Watts

"You forgot to use telepathy?" Stated Watts making it sound more like a question

"Yea. Now Chimchar has heard my voice." Answered Jarod

"Hey, what's wrong with me hearing your voice?" Asked Chimchar offended

"Jarod is careful with who hears his voice as he has trust issues." Shrugged Watts

"And rightfully so! I've been betrayed many times in the past!" Countered Jarod angrily "The less people who know about me the less chance _he_ has of finding me."

"You know… you sat _he_ like we should know who you mean but I have to ask who _he_ actually is?" Asked Watts making Jarod uncomfortable

"…" Murmured Jarod low enough that Watts and Chimchar couldn't hear what he said

"Excuse me?" Asked Watts

"Dusknoir." Whispered Jarod to Watts

"W-what? Why?" Asked Watts

"Let's just say to look underneath the underneath with him." Advised Jarod before he started dragging James back to the guild before Watts picked him up with psychic

"You help Chimchar carry Piplup." Commanded Watts

"Fine." Growled Jarod as he let Chimchar put Piplup onto his back and started walking to the guild

"Can't we just teleport back?" Asked Chimchar

"No. We can only use the badges in dungeons and teleport returns you to the last 'safe' place you were at. In our current case that would be the hot springs." Explained Jarod

"Oh. Then how are we going to get back soon?" Asked Chimchar

"We run." Stated Jarod as he picked up his pace causing the others to follow suit

"I have to ask how the two fire types woke up before the rest of the group?" Asked Watts

"Truth is I never fainted." Shrugged Jarod "I don't know how Chimchar woke up so fast though."

"I don't know either." Stated Chimchar as they somehow got back to the guild "How did we get here so fast?"

"I honestly have no idea. It's like we are in a fanfiction and the author doesn't want to take too long." Shrugged Jarod

"Fanfiction?" Asked Watts

"Don't ask. It's a human thing." Stated Jarod as the two walked up the the grate

"Pokémon detected. Pokemon detected." Called out Diglett

"Diglett, it's us. We've returned from our mission." Interrupted Jarod

"Oh. Well, then go on in." Instructed Diglett as the gate opened up

"Thanks Diglett." Thanked Jarod as the three walked in

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's all for this chapter. I hope to see you all next time.**


	11. Groudon Attacks

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to another chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Dual Helpers. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Awesome and Jarod is once again breaking the forth wall. Hate autocorrect. Jarod is going to be in so much trouble with Dusknoir isnt he?**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: "a waterfall which was rushing at 'suck' a speed that even a Snorlax would have a hard time standing in it.**

 **" Is it bad if I chuckle at the mistake and see the irony of it? *cough* JARCEUS *cough* *cough* Oh and I liked the 4th wall break you put in there but my favorite part was when Chimchar pushed the crystal anyway, even though Jarod said not to. Does that mean he's aware that he is in a fanfiction? So good chapter, I liked it, and yeah.**

 **Jarceus: First I will say that besides what you might think. Jarod actually didn't break the fourth wall. I based him off of an older me so he, like me, will make references to things he(I) like, even if nobody understands it. Also I've played PMD Explorers of Sky so I, and by extension Jarod, know the story. Also Ultimate Leviathan, I think you misread the story a tad. I wrote that James pushed the crystal in. Also thank you for pointing out that mistake. I went and fixed it as soon as I read your review. And yes, Jarod will be in trouble with Dusknoir. But for different reasons than you would think. I would also like to that Ultimate Leviathan for pointing out my mistake, if you find any that you deem as an inconvenience and should be fixed then please tell me, I'd appreciate it.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"You help Chimchar carry Piplup." Commanded Watts_

 _"Fine." Growled Jarod as he let Chimchar put Piplup onto his back and started walking to the guild_

 _"Can't we just teleport back?" Asked Chimchar_

 _"No. We can only use the badges in dungeons and teleport returns you to the last 'safe' place you were at. In our current case that would be the hot springs." Explained Jarod_

 _"Oh. Then how are we going to get back soon?" Asked Chimchar_

 _"We run." Stated Jarod as he picked up his pace causing the others to follow suit_

 _"I have to ask how the two fire types woke up before the rest of the group?" Asked Watts_

 _"Truth is I never fainted." Shrugged Jarod "I don't know how Chimchar woke up so fast though."_

 _"I don't know either." Stated Chimchar as they somehow got back to the guild "How did we get here so fast?"_

 _"I honestly have no idea. It's like we are in a fanfiction and the author doesn't want to take too long." Shrugged Jarod_

 _"Fanfiction?" Asked Watts_

 _"Don't ask. It's a human thing." Stated Jarod as the two walked up the the grate_

 _"Pokémon detected. Pokemon detected." Called out Diglett_

 _"Diglett, it's us. We've returned from our mission." Interrupted Jarod_

 _"Oh. Well, then go on in." Instructed Diglett as the gate opened up_

 _"Thanks Diglett." Thanked Jarod as the three walked in_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Teams Pokepals and ThunderFlare joined forces to take on Waterfall Cave. While reporting to Wigglytuff, Jarod flat out said that Wigglytuff was already there before, which he confirmed causing everyone but himself and Jarod to sweat drop. Through these past two weeks Jarod has been acting weird, cautious almost. As if someone was after him. Now the Jarod and his team, which gained a new member in the form of a shiny Absol named Disaster were joining a guild expedition into the Foggy Forest. Right now the four were in Steam Cave.

"Tell me again why we are here?" Asked Disaster just before he was blasted in the face by steam

"Because Guildmaster Wigglytuff wanted to see if we could find the treasure here." Sighed Jarod also being blasted in the face by steam

"Hey! Isn't that the exit?" Asked James as he pointed to a passageway that held the light of day in it

"I believe so." Answered Jarod

"Mine,mine,mine,mine,MINE!" Shouted Disaster as he rushed to the exit only to stop half way "Ok, nope!" He shouted again as he ran back

"What did you sense?" Asked Watts

"A legendary pokemon. Probably a psychic or ground type from what I felt." Answered Disaster seriously

"Most likely a Uxie." Stated Jarod getting stares from his team

"Alrighty then. Prepare for pain on my end." Sighed James as he stared at the rest of his team who were either used to being attacked by psychic types(Jarod) or were resistant to psychic types (Watts and Disaster)

"Don't worry, if I know our luck Uxie will use an illusion of some other legendary, most likely Groudon as it is one of the most terrifying amongst the other legends." Shrugged Jarod as the four walked out of Steam Cave only to have to dodge a spike of rock aimed for their stomaches and faces as Groudon walked at the four slowly

"Hello, 'Groudon' I guess we have to fight?" Guessed Jarod

 **"YOU! HAVE YOU COME TO DESECRATE THIS PLACE?"** Asked Groudon

"No. We have just come to see Fogbound Lake, but if that displeases you then we shall leave." Stated Jarod bowing slightly "After all, I wouldn't want to upset you…Uxie."

 **"HOW?"** Asked Groudon

"I know things." Chuckled Jarod

 **"YOU FOUR HAVE COME HERE SEEKING TO ENTER FOGBOUND LAKE! FOR THAT I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! PREPARE TO FEEL MY WRATH! GRROOOOOOH!"** Screamed Groudon causing the land around the five to shake

"Ready guys?" Asked Jarod as he jumped away from Groudon

"Ready!" Answered the other three as the charged their own attacks

"Signal Beam/Energy Ball/Ice Beam/Psychic!" Shouted James, Jarod, Disaster and Watts respectively as they fired their attacks which were combined into one by Watts' psychic before exploding on Groudon

 **"STONE EDGE!"** Called out Groudon as spikes of stone went to empale Disaster only for him to jump over them and fire an Ice Beam back at Groudon freezing its feet in ice, which was slowly melting in the heat produced by the sun's enhanced form

"Rain Dance" Called out Disaster as he cancelled out Groudon's Drought ability

"Protect!" Called out Jarod, James and Watts knowing what comes next

"Surf!" Called out Disaster as he created a giant wave which damaged Groudon a heap but didn't do enough to knock him out

 **"STONE EDGE!"** Called out Groudon as he created a spike to empale James just as he let down his protect

"James!" Shouted Jarod as he punched the Luxio out of the way unfortunately getting his hind leg empaled and stabbed into a cliffside by the Stone Edge

"Grr." Growled James as he turned to Groudon just before the rain was replaced with a Sunny Day and a Solar Beam to the face "Ahh!"

"Rain Dan-" Started Disaster only to be stopped by a flamethrower to the face causing him to fly back into the cliffside next to Jarod, who was being covered in a blue and red energy

"James! Disaster!" Cried out Watts as he turned to his fallen comrades before jumping over a Solar Beam

"Grr." Growled Jarod as the stone in his leg melted from the energy that by now had formed a sort of cocoon around Jarod

"Jarod?" Asked James amazed as the cocoon broke apart showing that Jarod was a tad taller with weird black lines going across his body. It formed the Delta symbol on his forehead and paws while his back was also covered in the lines only they formed a raging inferno

"PRIMAL REVERSION!" Shouted Jarod as the energy flooded out of him in waves

 **"WHAT!"** Shouted Groudon before he was punched in the stomach by Jarod

"You pissed off the wrong human, Uxie." Growled Jarod as he ripped of Groudon's head causing his body to fade away into nothingness before the markings on Jarod disappeared as he shrunk back to normal leaving him tired as all hell

"Jarod? What happened to Groudon?" Asked Watts worried

 _"That was not Groudon."_ Stated a voice inside the four's heads

"I know. That was merely an illusion you conjured up to scare pokemon away from Fogbound Lake." Panted Jarod as he struggled to get back up on his legs

 _"Yes. And like I said earlier, I am the guardian here. And I cannot allow you to pass."_ Stated the voice in a dangerous tone

"We only came for information!" Shouted Watts in protest

 _"Information you say?"_ Asked the voice

"Yes, Uxie. That is the honest truth." Grunted Jarod as he accidentally showed Watts something he was hiding in his bag

"We did also come with obtaining some treasure in mind. But if that isn't ok with you we can deal with it. We can be proud at the fact we mad it this far AND defeated Groudon, even if it was only an illusion." Agreed Disaster getting nods from James and Watts

 _"I believe you."_ Said the voice as Uxie teleported in front of the four pokemon

 _"I am Uxie. The guardian of Fogbound Lake's treasure,"_ Started Uxie only to be interrupted by Jarod

"A Time Gear." He stated shocking everyone there

 _"How do you know about that?"_ Asked Uxie violently

"I, Jarod, am from the future. And I came into the past to save the future." Stated Jarod "And for that me and my three partners had to find out the location of all five Time Gears."

 _"I don't sense any negative intentions from you. So please you five, come this way."_ Stated Uxie as it led Jarod, James, Watts, Disaster and surprisingly Wigglytuff, who was watching the whole time, into the Heart of Fogbound Lake, in which they saw the sight of Illumise and Volbeat lighting up the night sky over a spout of water concealing the Time Gear

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

* * *

Everyone from the guild, besides Jarod who stayed behind to talk to Uxie, were packing up their tents before Jarod came flying through the camp covered in blood

"JAROD!" Shouted James, Watts and Disaster in concern as an orange Ninetails with a more flat hair-style walked up to the downed Vulpix before biting his neck, killing him

"Now that he's dead, time to finish my job." Smirked the Ninetails as he took Jarod's sword and bands as proof of his victory before walking back in Uxie's direction "I suggest you pathetic guild pokemon leave before I trap you in time, after stealing the fourth Time Gear."

"You're the one who's been taking the Time Gears!" Shouted everyone besides Watts and Wigglytuff in shock. The two pokemon who weren't in shock were suspicious for different reasons as Ninetails walked away, but not before blowing up the tent that belonged to Jarod leaving the guild to mourn the loss of a great ally

"T-that's what he meant when he said that someone was after him." Cried James as last night Jarod had told everyone that someone was after him because of his goals, but he wouldn't say who it was or why.

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is the end for this story….NOT! We will be seeing more of Mr MurdererTails soon. But why did he kill Jarod? And what IS his goal? Find out in the next few Chapters of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Dual Helpers!**


	12. Loss Of A New Friend

**Jarceus: Hello everyone, welcome to the Twelfth chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Dual Helpers. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: I understand that you said in an author's note that you'd kill off a main character soon, but for Arceus sake man, you really threw me off there. Didn't expect the death this soon! Bootiful chapter nonetheless, but damn. That just happened. Btw I'm one of those people that remember people by personality, not looks or names. It's a huge inconvenience at times, so sorry 'bout that.**

 **Jarceus: Surprise! And on the last note you said, it's ok. I can understand that.**

 **Firesage101: Awesome. Tell me if I am wrong is Jarod the ninetails? If not that is ok I was just making a guess. I can't wait for the next chapter. I feel slightly sorry for the guild.**

 **Jarceus: I will answer that if you can tell me why you guess that.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _Everyone from the guild, besides Jarod who stayed behind to talk to Uxie, were packing up their tents before Jarod came flying through the camp covered in blood_

 _"JAROD!" Shouted James, Watts and Disaster in concern as an orange Ninetails with a more flat hair-style walked up to the downed Vulpix before biting his neck, killing him_

 _"Now that he's dead, time to finish my job." Smirked the Ninetails as he took Jarod's sword and bands as proof of his victory before walking back in Uxie's direction "I suggest you pathetic guild pokemon leave before I trap you in time, after stealing the fourth Time Gear."_

 _"You're the one who's been taking the Time Gears!" Shouted everyone besides Watts and Wigglytuff in shock. The two pokemon who weren't in shock were suspicious for different reasons as Ninetails walked away, but not before blowing up the tent that belonged to Jarod leaving the guild to mourn the loss of a great ally_

 _"T-that's what he meant when he said that someone was after him." Cried James as last night Jarod had told everyone that someone was after him because of his goals, but he wouldn't say who it was or why._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We now follow the story of the Ninetails who killed Jarod

"SHIT!" Shouted Ninetails as he dodged a Shadow Ball as he ran from whoever was chasing him

"Hold still so I can hit you!" Growled the pursuer

"I'm not about to let you blast me, Dusknoir!" Shouted Ninetails in return as he ran straight into a mystery dungeon trying to loose Dusknoir inside of it.

"I'll wait for him to come out." Smirked Dusknoir as he floated outside of the entrance not noticing that two pokemon crept in after Ninetails

"Alright, I'm stuck in a mystery dungeon with Dusknoir outside and no way to escape. I. AM. BONED!" Stated Ninetails shouting at the end

 _"Not necessarily, Ninetails."_ Stated a voice as a Deoxys and a Shaymin walked up to Ninetails

"Huh? What are two legendary pokemon doing here?" Asked Ninetails confused

"H-hi, M-mr N-ninetails." Greeted Shaymin

"Hello Shaymin." Greeted Ninetails in return

 _"Ninetails, do you remember that Shaymin village you passed through yesterday?"_ Asked Deoxys

"Yes. Are you saying that this Shaymin followed me from that village?" Questioned Ninetails

"I-i have M-mr Ninetails." Confirmed Shaymin

"Kid, there's no need to be shy around me. I won't bite your head off if you upset me." 'Joked Ninetails making Shaymin relax

"Ok." Nodded Shaymin

"But what about you Deoxys? Why are you here?" Asked Ninetails as they started moving through the dungeon they were in

 _"I want to help you in your ambition. And yes, I know what it actually is."_ Stated Deoxys as he took a glance at a pouch on Jarod's leg hind leg which held two Time Gears

"Alright, you two can accompany me on my ambition." Sighed Ninetails

* * *

 **Five Hours Later**

* * *

In this time the three Pokemon have had time to get to know one another and really start to form a bond with each other

"You actually did that too them?" Asked Shaymin to Ninetails

"Yea, I feel guilty about it, but it's going to be better the way I left it." Sighed Ninetails

 _"Honestly, I think that from what you said two of them suspect something."_ Stated Deoxys before Ninetails was blasted in the back by a Shadow Ball

"Ahh!" Cried out Ninetails in pain as he fell into the floor

"Shadow Punch!" Called out Dusknoir as he went to punch a hole into Ninetails' back only to have something block his fist with his body

"D-d-deoxys!" Stuttered Ninetails in shock as he stared at the gaping hole in Deoxys where his crystal used to be

 _"A-are y-you a-alright?"_ Asked Deoxys

"Who cares about me right now! You have a hole in your chest!" Shouted Ninetails while Shaymin was still paused in shock from what just happened

 _"Ninetails. I may have only known you for five hours… but in those five hours I gained something I yearned for, for years… a friend…"_ Stated Deoxys as he felt tired _"Please, do me one last favour…as a friend… I know you are blind in your left eye…so I want you to have my eye."_ He requested as he swapped his left eye for Ninetails with one of his tentacle and psychic powers before he died, his body leaning on Ninetails

"How could you?" Asked Ninetails in a barely audible whisper

"What was that? I can't hear you over the corpse of your friend." Taunted Dusknoir before he felt like he pissed of someone stronger than Primal Dialga

"HOW COULD YOU!" Screamed Ninetails as a second layer of skin, which looked exactly like Deoxys' own skin, covered Ninetails completely, complete with tentacles on his back

"What? What is this!" Questioned Dusknoir in shock

"Deoxtails! Make him suffer!" Shouted Shaymin in rage

"I already plan too." Stated Ninetails "And where did you get Deoxtails?" He asked amused forgetting about Dusknoir for a moment

"It just came to me honestly. I mean you are a Ninetails who is covered in a Deoxys' flesh." Shrugged Shaymin

"Alright." Nodded Ninetails before he shot a Shadow Ball into the retreating form of Dusknoir

"SHIT!" Shouted Dusknoir as he felt the damage left behind

"Hey." Said Ninetails as he was suddenly in Dusknoir's face "Psycho Boost." He said simply as the tentacles from his back stretched in in front of his face before he create a condensed orb or energy which he quickly fired into Dusknoir's gut before teleporting back next to Shaymin to watch the explosion take place

"Ninetails?" Asked Shaymin

"Yes?"

"Can we bury Deoxys' body?

"Yea. He deserves that much." Answered Jarod as he returned to normal before he closed his left eye "How about we bury him at your village?" He suggested as he lifted Deoxys' body onto his back

"I'd like that very much." Agreed Shaymin as the two set back off too Shaymin's village

* * *

 **Jarceus: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I hope to see you all next time.**


	13. Hiding In Plain Sight

**Jarceus: Hello everyone, since it's the time of joy, I thought I would make a chapter for every one of my active stories a day for the rest of the month. And on December 25 I'll make a christmas special for each one. Besides that I want to say have a merry Christmas or what ever you may be celebrating at this time of year and enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Ok the reason I guessed that is because I know that pokemon can use substitute to create a substitute of themselves so they do not get hurt. Also I guessed that because that is usually what happens if you kill off the main character. They have a backup plan and a wonderfull disguise to hide behind infill they reviel the truth. Can't wait for the next chapter.**

 **Jarceus: I just want to point out a few flaws. Substitute fades away as soon as it is attack soo unless the** ** _moving_** **Ninetails was the Substitute then Substitute would be impossible in that situation.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Ninetails. I may have only known you for five hours… but in those five hours I gained something I yearned for, for years… a friend…" Stated Deoxys as he felt tired "Please, do me one last favour…as a friend… I know you are blind in your left eye…so I want you to have my eye." He requested as he swapped his left eye for Ninetails with one of his tentacle and psychic powers before he died, his body leaning on Ninetails_

 _"How could you?" Asked Ninetails in a barely audible whisper_

 _"What was that? I can't hear you over the corpse of your friend." Taunted Dusknoir before he felt like he pissed of someone stronger than Primal Dialga_

 _"HOW COULD YOU!" Screamed Ninetails as a second layer of skin, which looked exactly like Deoxys' own skin, covered Ninetails completely, complete with tentacles on his back_

 _"What? What is this!" Questioned Dusknoir in shock_

 _"Deoxtails! Make him suffer!" Shouted Shaymin in rage_

 _"I already plan too." Stated Ninetails "And where did you get Deoxtails?" He asked amused forgetting about Dusknoir for a moment_

 _"It just came to me honestly. I mean you are a Ninetails who is covered in a Deoxys' flesh." Shrugged Shaymin_

 _"Alright." Nodded Ninetails before he shot a Shadow Ball into the retreating form of Dusknoir_

 _"SHIT!" Shouted Dusknoir as he felt the damage left behind_

 _"Hey." Said Ninetails as he was suddenly in Dusknoir's face "Psycho Boost." He said simply as the tentacles from his back stretched in in front of his face before he create a condensed orb or energy which he quickly fired into Dusknoir's gut before teleporting back next to Shaymin to watch the explosion take place_

 _"Ninetails?" Asked Shaymin_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Can we bury Deoxys' body?_

 _"Yea. He deserves that much." Answered Jarod as he returned to normal before he closed his left eye "How about we bury him at your village?" He suggested as he lifted Deoxys' body onto his back_

 _"I'd like that very much." Agreed Shaymin as the two set back off too Shaymin's village_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We tune in as James is walking around Treasure Town when he saw someone that made his blood boil…Ninetails

"YOU!" Screamed James as he charged at Ninetails only to have him flip over him

"Excuse me sir. Please try not to attack me. I have done nothing to irritate you as of currently, so if you would kindly calm down then we can talk about why you seem to hate my guts despite this being our first meeting." Reasoned Ninetails as he continuously dodged James' attempts of attacking him

"Huh?" Asked James as he finally looked at Ninetails more carefully, his fur was the normal colour, if only a little more yellow and the tips of his tails were red. His right eye was also brown, James couldn't see the other eye as it was closed. His hair was just like the Jarod's killer and Jarod himself, flat. "Oh, you're a different Ninetails than the one I thought you were."

"It's alright. I'm guessing the Ninetails you mistook me for did some kind of crime against you?" Guessed Ninetails as he used his tails to grab metal. It was at this point that James finally noticed he was in a blacksmith

"You run this place?" Asked James amazed as he took the place in

"Yea. I made this place to use my talent in making tools while Shaymin is trying to get into Wigglytuff's Guild." Shrugged Ninetails as he heated up the metal he grabbed

"Interesting. Just curious, what do you make your weapons out of?" Asked James as Ninetails used another of his tails to grab a hammer

"A special mineral. It allows weapons, armour, etc., to be able to use any move. In great amounts the same effect happens on the wielder's body." Explained Ninetails as he dipped a heated piece of metal into some water causing it to steam "But I only lace my metal in that mineral as the power you get from it can become addicting." He stated sending a slight warning into James' mind with his words

"If it's so dangerous then why use it?" Asked James

"Because in small amounts I can limit the moves the mineral is able to produce to my liking. Also it makes iron as strong as diamond." Stated Ninetails "Which incase you didn't know is a vast increase in hardness and power."

"Wow. How much does it cost to have a weapon or armour piece custom made?" Asked James curious

"About fifteen-thousand Poké. Why?" Answered Ninetails

"Arceus damn! Fifteen-thousand! That's a lot of Poké!" Shouted James "But I have to ask why you're ripping yourself off though?" He asked confused

"Oh, that's because I really don't pay for any of this stuff. Luxio, I found this mineral, do you honestly I wouldn't use it as much as I could?" Asked Ninetails amused "I found out that I can use Spatial Rend to create, destroy, travel between dimensions and a lot more stuff. I have literally been creating everything in my blacksmith. Honestly I guess my nickname could be Blacktails."He explained making a joke at the end

"I get it. It's because you're a blacksmith and you use your tails to get the materials you need." Nodded James

"Correct." Agreed Ninetails

"Hey, Ninetails? Would it be possible for me to get sets of armour for a Luxio, Absol and an Alolan Raichu?" Asked James

"Sure, but do you have fifteen-thousand Poké?" Asked Ninetails

"Don't you mean fourth-five-thousand?" Asked James

"Nope. For the grand opening of my blacksmith I'm having a one time special. So pokémon have to pay for only one item if they get three or more. Also, guild pokémon who show me their badge have to only pay five-thousand poké as I want to help pokémon from the sidelines." Explained Ninetails

"Wow. You are really nice." Chucked James as he showed Ninetails his Explorer Badge

"Hahaha…hehe…" Laughed Ninetails getting sad for a second before he did a 180 "Alright. I'll get the armours created. You can choose to either pay now or later." He stated as he started creating special armour per James' request

"I'll pay now." Stated James as he handed five-thousand poké to Ninetails

* * *

 **At the Guild**

* * *

"Yoom…TA!" Shouted Wigglytuff

'Wow…He wasn't joking about Wigglytuff.' Sweat dropped Shaymin as he grabbed his Expedition Team Starter Kit and walked out of Wigglytuff's room before bumping into someone

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Apologised a voice Shaymin knew very well

"M-mr D-dusknoir?!" Asked Shaymin in shock

"You know of me? I wouldn't think that a legendary like yourself would pay attention to someone like little old me." Chuckled Dusknoir

"Yea. I've been told about how you've done so much for others." Chuckled Shaymin 'Oh, I've heard a lot about you, you piece of shit. I've heard all about your 'Master' Dialga and what your actual goal in the past is.' He growled in his mind while hiding his hatred behind a smile

"Honestly. It was nothing to help out all those pokémon in need, I just did what any good, self respecting pokémon would do." Stated Dusknoir 'This Shaymin looks familiar for some reason. Wait, isn't this Shaymin the one who was with that pesky Ninetails and Deoxys? It might be and it might not be. Better safe than sorry.' He thought to himself as he stared at Shaymin

"Hey, Shaymin! Ninetails asked me to come pick you up." Stated James as he ran up to the two "Oh? Hello Mr Dusknoir. I didn't notice you there." He said upon noticing Dusknoir

"Hello James. I was having a nice chat with the Guild's newest member, Shaymin here." Stated Dusknoir

"Yea. Mr Dusknoir is a pretty cool guy." Lied Shaymin wanting to gag at what he was saying. "See you again." He said as he and James left the guild making Shaymin silently sigh in relief.

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter. I hope to see you all next time.**


	14. Getting New Toys

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to another chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Dual Helpers. I sincerely hope you enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Ok but it was still a possibility. Still love how he story is going though. Like the fact that Ninetails is being a blacksmith though. Shaymin is awesome.**

 **Jarceus: Yea. I also just now found out that I've been spelling Ninetales wrong. It's actually Ninetales and not Ninetails. But I'm too lazy too fix all the times I said Ninetails soo I'm just gonna start saying Ninetales from this chapter onward.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Yoom…TA!" Shouted Wigglytuff_

 _'Wow…He wasn't joking about Wigglytuff.' Sweat dropped Shaymin as he grabbed his Expedition Team Starter Kit and walked out of Wigglytuff's room before bumping into someone_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Apologised a voice Shaymin knew very well_

 _"M-mr D-dusknoir?!" Asked Shaymin in shock_

 _"You know of me? I wouldn't think that a legendary like yourself would pay attention to someone like little old me." Chuckled Dusknoir_

 _"Yea. I've been told about how you've done so much for others." Chuckled Shaymin 'Oh, I've heard a lot about you, you piece of shit. I've heard all about your 'Master' Dialga and what your actual goal in the past is.' He growled in his mind while hiding his hatred behind a smile_

 _"Honestly. It was nothing to help out all those pokémon in need, I just did what any good, self respecting pokémon would do." Stated Dusknoir 'This Shaymin looks familiar for some reason. Wait, isn't this Shaymin the one who was with that pesky Ninetails and Deoxys? It might be and it might not be. Better safe than sorry.' He thought to himself as he stared at Shaymin_

 _"Hey, Shaymin! Ninetails asked me to come pick you up." Stated James as he ran up to the two "Oh? Hello Mr Dusknoir. I didn't notice you there." He said upon noticing Dusknoir_

 _"Hello James. I was having a nice chat with the Guild's newest member, Shaymin here." Stated Dusknoir_

 _"Yea. Mr Dusknoir is a pretty cool guy." Lied Shaymin wanting to gag at what he was saying. "See you again." He said as he and James left the guild making Shaymin silently sigh in relief._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Hey Ninetales! I brought Shaymin here!" Called out James as he entered Ninetales' blacksmith

"Thank you! I'm in the back finishing up your armour!" Called back Ninetales from the back of the shop

"Wait what? You're already almost finished? How?" Asked James confused

"I can create the material with any properties as I want. I use that to make me amour and tools as hard as it can be while also adding in an elasticity as strong as it can be. I can literally make armour the size of a Hoppip that can stretch to fit a Groudon." Explained Ninetales shocking James and Shaymin

"You can!" The two all but screamed

"Yea. But can you please not kill my eardrums?" Requested Ninetales as he walked up to James and out an armour piece that covered most of his body without much constriction despite being smaller than a Shinx

"Wow. This is actually quite light." Noted James

"And durable. I made them for the best chances of survival. They can survive all attacks, unless they have apocalyptic amounts of power behind them, and are just heavier than a feather." Added Ninetales

"Hey James! We're going to see if we can find Azelf again!" Called Disaster as he entered the store

"Oh, thanks for telling me Disaster." Thanked James

"Hey, can me and Ninetales come along?" Asked Shaymin

"Shaymin. First of it's 'Ninetales and I' and second, I wouldn't want to make their mission harder than it already is." Stated Ninetales

"But, but." Argued Shaymin before he was interrupted by James

"Sure you two can come. Ninetales seems to be a strong pokémon, and you're a Shaymin. So we could use your help." Stated James making Ninetales sigh

"Fine. I'll come and help." He sighed as he went and grabbed a staff from the back. The staff was about the size of Shaymin and was a pure black colour with a hollow inside.

"Um, no offence but that stick isn't going to do much." Pointed out Disaster as he looked at the staff

"Extend." Growled Ninetales simply as the staff stretched out and hit Disaster in the face before retracting back to its original size "Never judge something or someone by their looks. It'll only lead to your death." He warned Disaster as he pulled Shaymin out back to talk

"Jeez… What's with him?" Asked Disaster in pain

"I have no idea honestly. I just met him today." Shrugged James

"And you let him in on our mission!" Screamed Disaster alerting Watts to their location

"Let who in on our mission?" Questioned Watts

"The new local Blacksmith, Ninetales and a new member of the guild, Shaymin." Answered James

"Why did you let them join? Also what's with the armour?" Asked Watts

"He believes that my abilities would be most useful on your mission to find Azelf and about the armour? That's my design, He had me make custom armour sets for you and Disaster as well." Answered Ninetales as he walked back in, while Shaymin rode on his back

"Really? You made that armour?" Asked Disaster surprised getting a nod from the fox pokemon "Wow. That is impressive." He whistled causing Ninetales to smirk

"Oh, you only know half of it." He said chuckling alongside James and Shaymin

"James, Watts, Disaster. Piplup, Chimchar and I are waiting for you to finish getting ready." Stated Dusknoir politely

"Oh? Thank you Dusknoir." Thanked James while Disaster was getting a feeling around Dusknoir for the fifth time that day which only Jarod and Shaymin noticed

"I believe we should get a move on if we want to find Azelf…wait, where are we going?" Asked Ninetales

"We're going to Crystal Cave to find not only Azelf but the last remaining Time Gear." Answered Watts

"Then we're going to have to rely on Shaymin and Piplup. Crystal Cave is mostly full of ground types. And before you ask Disaster, the reason is that James, Disaster, Watts, and I are weak to ground type attacks while Shaymin and Piplup have a type advantage against ground type pokémon." Stated Ninetales formulating a tactic to use

"Alright. We can use that plan of action for as long as it works." Nodded Dusknoir sending a secret glare towards Ninetales which surprisingly, no-one but Ninetales, Shaymin and Disaster caught

'What? Did Dusknoir just glare at Ninetales? Well, ever since he appeared I've been having bad feelings…almost as if a massive disaster is going to happen because of him.' Thought Disaster to himself not daring to say anything

"Let's get a wriggle on then." Nodded Ninetales as he gave a smile which Disaster could tell was forced

'W-what? What is going on between those two? It's like they are mortal enemies and trying to hide it.' Theorised Disaster

 _"Hey, can you hear me?"_ Asked a voice in Disaster's head

'Y-yea?' Answered Disaster nervously

 _"Disaster, I can tell you're confused by what's happening between Dusknoir and myself so I will show you if you want."_ Stated the voice

'Ninetails? Wait what do you mean by show me?' Asked Disaster as the group walked to Crystal Cave

 _"I can use psychic to show you my memories with Dusknoir, but you have to promise me not to do anything on the outside. If Dusknoir knows that you know then my plan will go to smithereens."_ Stated Ninetales getting a slight nod from Disaster, which luckily only he noticed. So, he showed Disaster everything, and I mean everything. He left out no detail no matter how small it was

'THAT BASTARD! HOW COULD I HAVE TRUSTED THAT BASTARD!' Raged Disaster in his mind

 _"You understand my plan right? And also how you can't say my true name around everyone?"_ Questioned Ninetales

'Don't worry. I understand completely. Besides who you were died a while ago, who you are now was the one to rise from the ashes.' Replied Disaster as the group made it to the entrance of Crystal Cave

* * *

 **Jarceus: I'll leave this chapter here. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you all next time.**


	15. Truth Revealed?

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the fifteenth chapter of this story! I hope you have enjoyed the ride so far.**

 **Firesage101: Sweet Dusknoir has no idea what is going to happen to him. Can't wait for the next chapter. Diaster is awesome so far.**

 **Jarceus: Dusknoir has absolutely no idea, but neither do James and Watts. And thank you for the support**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: I'm just going to say that I like this story all together. Everything just appeals to me in a certain way that it puts a nice 'lil smile on my face. :)**

 **Jarceus: I'm glad you like my story.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Alright. We can use that plan of action for as long as it works." Nodded Dusknoir sending a secret glare towards Ninetales which surprisingly, no-one but Ninetales, Shaymin and Disaster caught_

 _'What? Did Dusknoir just glare at Ninetales? Well, ever since he appeared I've been having bad feelings…almost as if a massive disaster is going to happen because of him.' Thought Disaster to himself not daring to say anything_

 _"Let's get a wriggle on then." Nodded Ninetales as he gave a smile which Disaster could tell was forced_

 _'W-what? What is going on between those two? It's like they are mortal enemies and trying to hide it.' Theorised Disaster_

 _"Hey, can you hear me?" Asked a voice in Disaster's head_

 _'Y-yea?' Answered Disaster nervously_

 _"Disaster, I can tell you're confused by what's happening between Dusknoir and myself so I will show you if you want." Stated the voice_

 _'Ninetails? Wait what do you mean by show me?' Asked Disaster as the group walked to Crystal Cave_

 _"I can use psychic to show you my memories with Dusknoir, but you have to promise me not to do anything on the outside. If Dusknoir knows that you know then my plan will go to smithereens." Stated Ninetales getting a slight nod from Disaster, which luckily only he noticed. So, he showed Disaster everything, and I mean everything. He left out no detail no matter how small it was_

 _'THAT BASTARD! HOW COULD I HAVE TRUSTED THAT BASTARD!' Raged Disaster in his mind_

 _"You understand my plan right? And also how you can't say my true name around everyone?" Questioned Ninetales_

 _'Don't worry. I understand completely. Besides who you were died a while ago, who you are now was the one to rise from the ashes.' Replied Disaster as the group made it to the entrance of Crystal Cave_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"We're at the end of Crystal Cave now. There's nowhere to go." Sighed Watts as the eight of them stopped in a room with only three differently coloured crystals stood tall in the middle. One was red, one was blue and the last one was yellow

"Try touching the crystals." Suggested Ninetales getting a nod from James as he tapped the red crystal making it change into a blue colour "Interesting, the crystal changes colour when you touch it." He noted as he poked the yellow crystal twice causing it to change to red only to then change to blue forcing an opening to come out through the ground which contained a stairway

"Wow. A secret entrance to the true dungeon." Noted Disaster amazed

"It'd only make sense with what Azelf is guarding." Stated Dusknoir as the group walked down the stairway not noticing the figure lurking in the shadows. As the group worked their way down the floors the figure followed closely behind them until they were at the bottom floor of Crystal Crossing

 _"Hello, James, Watts, Disaster, Piplup, Chimchar, Dusknoir and extras. I am Azelf, the guardian of Crystal Crossing's Time Gear."_ Stated a voice in everyone's heads as Azelf appeared before the group _"My brother Uxie told me of your coming."_

"You knew we would come this whole time?" Asked Ninetales amused

 _"Yes. All Nine of you."_ Confirmed Azelf confusing everyone but Disaster, Shaymin and Ninetales

"Nine? There's only eight of us. Who's number nine?" Asked James confused

 _"Why it's none other than the Grovyle that followed you eight in."_ Answered Azelf as Grovyle flipped over the group

"Hello, I am Grovyle. Thank you for showing me the way to the Time Gear." Smirked Grovyle before he was Shadow Ball-ed by Dusknoir

"I've had enough fooling around, Ninetales. Why don't you tell everyone who you really are?" Questioned Dusknoir as he threw Jarod towards Grovyle only for the fox to flip onto his feet

"Fine then." Sighed Ninetales before he opened his left eye to show a Deoxys' eye "I'm known by many names. The first one is Ninetales, the kind blacksmith of Treasure Town," He started as his fur darkened "The second is Ninetales, the killer of Jarod, the previous leader of Team ThunderFlare," He continued as he was covered in a Deoxys' skin "The third one is Deoxtales, the Time Gear thief. But my first, true identity will stay a mystery to you lot until I complete my mission." He finished as he fired a shadow ball at the ground momentarily blinding

"Thunder!" Cried Watts as he randomly shot a Thunder in the direction he last saw Ninetales

"Ahh!" Cried out Grovyle in pain as the Thunder hit him through the smoke before the sound of three bodies falling over were heard as the smoke cleared to show that Piplup and Chimchar were knocked out

"Ice Beam!" Called out Disaster as he blasted the attack at Ninetales' feet freezing them in place

"Flare Blitz!" Shouted Ninetales as he broke out of the ice easily and slammed his body into Disaster knocking him out

"Dual Thunder!" Shouted Watts and James as they both fired Thunder at Ninetales only for it to be blocked by a Protect

"Ninetales!" Shouted Shaymin as he was held by Dusknoir

"Shaymin!" Shouted Ninetales in concern

"Deoxtales. Surrender now or poor young Shaymin here will pay the price." Threatened Dusknoir making Ninetales growl before he closed his left eye causing the Deoxys skin that covered him to fade away

"Fine. I'll surrender on one condition." Growled Ninetales

"And that condition is?" Asked Dusknoir

"That Shaymin is released without charge. He didn't know about what i've done." Lied Ninetales getting a nod of agreement from Dusknoir

"It shall be done. I cannot confirm if he'll be allowed to stay as a part of Wigglytuff's Guild, but he will be released without charge." Stated Dusknoir as he knocked out Shaymin and grabbed Grovyle's body

 _"Disaster? Can you hear me?"_ Asked Ninetales through telepathy

'Yea, I guess you failed?' Replied Disaster

 _"Yea, Dicknoir got ahold of Shaymin and threatened him."_ Growled Ninetales in response

'Damn it!' Screamed Disaster in rage

 _"Yea, it sucks but I have to deal with him sending us back to most likely kill Grovyle and me. And chances are that he'll take James, Watts, Piplup and Chimchar along for the ride. Hopefully he'll give you the Time Gears to 'put back' in order to correct time."_ Sighed Ninetales before their chat was interrupted by someone joining in

 _"If Disaster does get the Time Gears then I'll give him the Crystal Crossing Time Gear."_ Stated Azelf

'Thanks.' Thanked Ninetales as he was teleported to Treasure Town by James

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's all for this chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Dual Helpers. I hope you enjoyed, and with that, see you all next time!**


	16. Christmas Special (Non Canon)

**Jarceus: Hello and Merry Christmas or what ever you celebrate at Christmas time, I hope you enjoy this Christmas special. Also keep in mind that this special is non-canon.**

* * *

 **Christmas Special: Begin**

* * *

"Merry Christmas James, Watts, Shaymin." Greeted Jarod as he walked into the guild

"Thanks Jarod." Chuckled James as he stretched the sleep away

"Hey, Jarod? Can we open presents now?" Asked Shaymin like an excited child

"Sure." Chuckled Jarod "But, we have to wait for the rest of the Guild to wake up first." He stated making Shaymin pout slightly

"Jarod, let the kid have a good time." Said Grovyle as he walked into the room

"I know but I have a surprise for everyone for when we open the presents." Chuckled Jarod before Loudred walked into the room

"HEY! WIGGLYTUFF IS CALLING FOR EVERYONE IN THE GUILD IN THE MAIN ROOM!" Stated Loudred shouting

"Alright. You guys wouldn't want to disappoint the Guildmaster now would you?" Joked Jarod as he walked out into the main room where a christmas tree stood tall with presents underneath it

"Hello friends! Today is christmas, so I thought it would be nice for everyone to be together for the day." Stated Wigglytuff happily as he played with his perfect apple

"Ok, that's actually a good plan." Nodded Jarod before his tails were coated in a blue energy _"Ready Dialga?"_ He asked getting a positive reply from the Temporal Pokemon as they both opened up a portal through time

"What is this for?" Asked Grovyle as he stared through the portal which led to another version of the guild

"I'm just getting the last two guests for Christmas." Stated Jarod as Dusknoir and Celebi walked through the portal

"DUSKNOIR!" Screamed everyone but Jarod and Wigglytuff in shock

"Hello friend. Long time no see." Greeted Wigglytuff as he shook hands with Dusknoir

"It's nice to see you to, Wigglytuff." Greeted Dusknoir in return as he turned to Jarod "Honestly, Jarod I sometimes have no idea why you are so…nice to me." He smirked as he shook one of Jarod's tails

"Well, you helped me battle Dialga so it's only natural that I would repay the favour." Chuckled Jarod as he exchanged presents with Dusknoir snapping everyone out of their shock

"Why is Dusknoir here?!" Exclaimed Grovyle

"It's because," Started Jarod before he was interrupted by Dusknoir

"Grovyle, I know you have a distaste towards me. But let us put that aside for today, it's Christmas after all. Do you really want to ruin this for young Shaymin by fighting?" He asked rhetorically

"I…Fine. But you and Jarod better explain why you are here later or there will be fighting." Growled Grovyle getting a nod from Dusknoir

"Here you go, Shaymin." Stated Jarod as he gave Shaymin a small present which Shaymin unwrapped to show a Z-Ring

"A Z-Ring?" Asked Shaymin in joy

"Yea. I saw in the future that you seemed to really like the power of Z-Moves, so I made you a Z-Ring." Explained Jarod smiling at the young Shaymin

"And that comes to our gift for you." Stated Watts as James gave Shaymin a present which when unwrapped was a box full of different Z-Elements

"Wow, thank you guys so much!" Shouted Shaymin as he hugged James, Watts and Jarod as much as he could before Jarod opened his present from Dusknoir which was a star

"A star?" Asked Jarod amused

"You did tell me that while you live you want to shine like a star, so it seemed fitting to me." Chuckled Dusknoir making Grovyle snap

"Are you the same Dusknoir from the future?!" He exclaimed slightly worried if he's lost it

"Yes I am. If i had to hazard a guess I would say that your brain can't cope with me being nice." Guessed Dusknoir getting a nod from Grovyle

"Hey, Jarod." Said Shaymin as he nudged a present to Jarod, which he unwrapped to show a Gracidea flower

"Wow…I don't know what to say Shaymin." Chuckled Jarod

"You don't have to say anything." Stated Shaymin 'You have been like a dad to me Jarod.' He thought to himself which Jarod heard making his smile slightly

"Here." Stated James as he gave Disaster, who was standing alone in the corner, a present

"F-for me?" Asked Disaster not used to getting things from others

"Yea." Nodded James as Disaster opened the present to be shocked as it was a necklace "I thought you might like it. You always were a gem type of guy." He stated as he walked back to the group

"Here you go Chatot." Said Jarod as he gave Chatot a present, in which he put in his room for later

"Thank you Jarod." Thanked Chatot.

And so, the group shared presents and laughs as they celebrated Christmas. Sadly Dusknoir and Celebi didn't get any presents besides the ones from Jarod that he got them. Grovyle approached Jarod and Dusknoir about what happened in the future to which they told Grovyle everything they did in the future that led to the nicer Dusknoir. And everyone had a very merry Christmas

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be it for this Christmas Special. I hope to see you all in Canon again soon.**


	17. Farewell Ninetales and Grovyle

**Jarceus: Welcome to the sixteenth canon chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Dual Helpers. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101(Chapter 15): Mind blown. What I realy don't know what to think of this chapter. Good grief Dusknoir may have ticked Ninetails off a lot. Can't wait for next chapter.**

 **Jarceus: That turned out to be a Christmas special, but now we're back in canon.**

 **Firesage101(Christmas Special): Whoot. Love it hope it stays as good. Can't wait for next chapter.**

 **Ultimate Leviathan(Christmas Special): This chapter left a nice smile on my face. :)**

 **Jarceus: Nice to see you two enjoyed the special.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Ninetales!" Shouted Shaymin as he was held by Dusknoir_

 _"Shaymin!" Shouted Ninetales in concern_

 _"Deoxtales. Surrender now or poor young Shaymin here will pay the price." Threatened Dusknoir making Ninetales growl before he closed his left eye causing the Deoxys skin that covered him to fade away_

 _"Fine. I'll surrender on one condition." Growled Ninetales_

 _"And that condition is?" Asked Dusknoir_

 _"That Shaymin is released without charge. He didn't know about what i've done." Lied Ninetales getting a nod of agreement from Dusknoir_

 _"It shall be done. I cannot confirm if he'll be allowed to stay as a part of Wigglytuff's Guild, but he will be released without charge." Stated Dusknoir as he knocked out Shaymin and grabbed Grovyle's body_

 _"Disaster? Can you hear me?" Asked Ninetales through telepathy_

 _'Yea, I guess you failed?' Replied Disaster_

 _"Yea, Dicknoir got ahold of Shaymin and threatened him." Growled Ninetales in response_

 _'Damn it!' Screamed Disaster in rage_

 _"Yea, it sucks but I have to deal with him sending us back to most likely kill Grovyle and me. And chances are that he'll take James, Watts, Piplup and Chimchar along for the ride. Hopefully he'll give you the Time Gears to 'put back' in order to correct time." Sighed Ninetales before their chat was interrupted by someone joining in_

 _"If Disaster does get the Time Gears then I'll give him the Crystal Crossing Time Gear." Stated Azelf_

 _'Thanks.' Thanked Ninetales as he was teleported to Treasure Town by James_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

Now Ninetales sat in the bottom of his cell waiting to be transported back into the future by Dusknoir, when suddenly someone walked into his cell. That someone was Watts.

"What do you want?" Asked Ninetales tired

"I want answers. Why would you try to destroy our world?"Asked Watts making Ninetales laugh

"HAHAHAHA! OH MY ARCEUS! THAT'S HILARIOUS!" He screamed rolling around on the ground pissing off Watts

"And why, pray tell is that soooo funny." Growled Watts making Ninetales straiten out his act

"He's trying to keep the future in an endless void of night. He's the real bad guy in this 'story' you see." Stated Ninetales, his voice not betraying his anger

"Really now? Taking all the Time Gears would have caused the planet's paralysis." Growled Watts getting a pip up out of Grovyle

"That IS true. But if we had gotten to Temporal Tower fact enough then time would fix itself." Explained Grovyle

"How does that work?" Asked James confused as he walked in

"It works because Temporal Tower is the centre of time for this world. If Temporal Tower were to collapse, like it is right now, time would stop completely with no chance to kickstart it again unless you change history." Explained Ninetales just before Dusknoir entered

"James, Watts. I'm ready to take them back to the future." Stated Dusknoir before floating away

"James… Do you remember what Jarod told you and Watts?" Asked Ninetales making James' eyes widen in surprise "Look underneath the underneath, if I remember correctly. So, look at the subtle clues that Dusknoir has given off. Piece them together with what I've said, and you might find out which story is true." He continued making James walk away while Watts stayed, floating in one spot connecting what Ninetales said to Dusknoir's hidden actions, and what Ninetales said actually came up as plausible or true

"What else can you tell me?" Asked Watts curious

"I can also say that Dusknoir will try to get rid of any and all possible threats. If he finds my partners, then he'll kill them." Stated Grovyle

"Sadly, he's found all three of them." Sighed Ninetales sadly "I 'killed' Jarod and that Luxio was James, also coincidentally Piplup was that Piplup from earlier." He explained causing Grovyle to sigh

"Wait, are you saying he's after James and Piplup as well?" Questioned Watts nervous

"Yes, and if I know him, he'll also try to get rid of you and Chimchar as you both hold two of the only things needed to get to Temporal Tower. The Relic Fragments." Explained Ninetales before Sableye came into the room to escort him and Grovyle to the portal leading to the future

"Move along now." Commanded a Sableye as two other Sableye rope on Ninetales and Grovyle over their snouts and body, in Ninetales' case his tails, while Watts 'teleported' to Treasure Town

"Uxie! Mesprit! And Azelf too! I'm glad you're ok." Stated Chimchar as he spotted the three legendaries in the crowd waiting for Dusknoir to send Ninetales and Grovyle back into the future

"Oh? Who's that?" Asked an Ursaring as Ninetales and Grovel walked into the town square while being escorted by Dusknoir and four Sableye, they stopped in front of the Dimensional Hole.

"Everyone! Today I would like to share excellent news with you. Finally…Ninetales…Grovyle…Ninetales and Grovyle have been captured!" Cheered Dusknoir to the crowd getting cheers from most of the Pokémon gathered "This was all made possible by your selfless support and cooperation! I can't thank you enough!" He stated getting more cheers making Ninetales and Grovyle stare at each other with a look that just screamed 'are they stupid?' "As you can see these two are vicious and wicked Pokémon. Their capture should result in lasting peace for your world." He continued shocking Grovyle who tried to object only for it to come out as mumbles due to the ropes keeping his mouth shut

"It looks like they've got them muzzled. They can't say a word that way." Noted Chimchar slightly sad

"But...I must also deliver a sad piece of news. It is time for me to return to the future. Everyone! I must now bid you farewell." He stated faking sadness making a good seventy-five percent of the Pokémon gathered cry a little

"Disaster…I trust you with the Time Gears. Make sure they go back to where they belong." Stated Dusknoir getting a nod from the Absol and a secret smirk from Disaster and Ninetales

"ZZZT! Thank you very much! ZZT! For everything! ZZT!" Thanked the head of police, Magnezone "ZZT! You have literally saved us all. ZZT!" He continued before Dusknoir objected

"Oh, no, no…You have been most kind and helpful. I hope you will continued to work to preserve the peace." Stated Dusknoir somehow getting a nod from Magnezone

"ZZZT! Yes! You can count on that! ZZT!" Nodded Magnezone

"Now…I'm afraid the time has come." Sighed Dusknoir as the Sableye pushed Grovyle into the Dimensional Hole before going to push Ninetales in only for him to resist and throw them in, only to have Dusknoir push him back into the Dimensional Hole "Everyone! Though it pains me…" He sighed as he turned towards the Dimensional Hole getting more cries from the gathered Pokémon before he stopped as if he remembered something "Oh, yes." He said before he turned around "Before I go… I must see four Pokémon… James! Watts! Chimchar! And Piplup!" He called making the four Pokémon walked up to him

"Goodbye, Mr Dusknoir." Said Piplup sadly

"Yes, this is goodbye…" Sighed Dusknoir "Or is it?" He continued as he grabbed the four of them in a bear hug as he dragged them into the Dimensional Hole, dragging the four of them into the future.

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter. I sincerely hope you enjoyed and keep tuned for the next chapter. See you next time.**


	18. In The Stockade

**Jarceus: Hello everybody, and welcome to the seventeenth canon chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Dual Helpers. Like always I hope you enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Dusknoir has no idea what is going to happen. I should feel sorry for him but I don't. Can't wait for the next chapter.**

 **Jarceus: That's the thing. YOU also don't know what is in store for not only Dusknoir but our heroes as well. But then again, you are very good at guessing from my experience.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Everyone! Today I would like to share excellent news with you. Finally…Ninetales…Grovyle…Ninetales and Grovyle have been captured!" Cheered Dusknoir to the crowd getting cheers from most of the Pokémon gathered "This was all made possible by your selfless support and cooperation! I can't thank you enough!" He stated getting more cheers making Ninetales and Grovyle stare at each other with a look that just screamed 'are they stupid?' "As you can see these two are vicious and wicked Pokémon. Their capture should result in lasting peace for your world." He continued shocking Grovyle who tried to object only for it to come out as mumbles due to the ropes keeping his mouth shut_

 _"It looks like they've got them muzzled. They can't say a word that way." Noted Chimchar slightly sad_

 _"But…I must also deliver a sad piece of news. It is time for me to return to the future. Everyone! I must now bid you farewell." He stated faking sadness making a good seventy-five percent of the Pokémon gathered cry a little_

 _"Disaster…I trust you with the Time Gears. Make sure they go back to where they belong." Stated Dusknoir getting a nod from the Absol and a secret smirk from Disaster and Ninetales_

 _"ZZZT! Thank you very much! ZZT! For everything! ZZT!" Thanked the head of police, Magnezone "ZZT! You have literally saved us all. ZZT!" He continued before Dusknoir objected_

 _"Oh, no, no…You have been most kind and helpful. I hope you will continued to work to preserve the peace." Stated Dusknoir somehow getting a nod from Magnezone_

 _"ZZZT! Yes! You can count on that! ZZT!" Nodded Magnezone_

 _"Now…I'm afraid the time has come." Sighed Dusknoir as the Sableye pushed Grovyle into the Dimensional Hole before going to push Ninetales in only for him to resist and throw them in, only to have Dusknoir push him back into the Dimensional Hole "Everyone! Though it pains me…" He sighed as he turned towards the Dimensional Hole getting more cries from the gathered Pokémon before he stopped as if he remembered something "Oh, yes." He said before he turned around "Before I go… I must see four Pokémon… James! Watts! Chimchar! And Piplup!" He called making the four Pokémon walked up to him_

 _"Goodbye, Mr Dusknoir." Said Piplup sadly_

 _"Yes, this is goodbye…" Sighed Dusknoir "Or is it?" He continued as he grabbed the four of them in a bear hug as he dragged them into the Dimensional Hole, dragging the four of them into the future._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

Upon waking up, Ninetales was met with the sight of a cold stone roof. He was once again in the Stockade that Dusknoir used to kill the Pokémon who went against his 'Lord' Dialga

"You're finally awake." Noted Grovyle as he sat in the corner

"Yea, I honestly never wanted to come back here again." Sighed Ninetales

"You were here before?" Asked Grovyle curious

"I have. It was back before I went to the past thanks to Celebi. Dusknoir wanted to be rid of me before I killed all of Dialga's forces." Explained Ninetales making Grovyle chuckle

"Jarod was here for the exact same reason." He chuckled making Ninetales smirk

"Honestly, Dusknoir needs better forces, they are way too easy to chop into pokéblocks." Chuckled Ninetales darkly

"Pokéblocks? Only James, Piplup, Jarod and I knew what pokéblocks are. So how do you know about them?" Asked Grovyle

"Arceus sake Grovyle! I've been given you the fucking clues the whole fucking time! Think on how I act, how I speak, how I sound, and what I've told you!" Screamed Ninetales nearly going insane

"Alright?" Replied Grovyle creeped out as he did what Ninetales asked and came to only one conclusion that made sense "Wait! You're-" He started before he was knocked out by Dusknoir, who dragged him to the Stockade while sending a 'you are next' look to Ninetales.

'I have an entire room to myself soooo…' Thought Ninetales to himself as he closed his eyes as blue silhouettes appeared in his vision along with a blue outline of the Stockade he was in. Strangely he couldn't find James' and Watts' auras. He did however find the aura of a Shinx and Pikachu 'D-did being transported through time revert them to their previous forms?!' He though in shock as a group of Sableye entered the room containing the other auras and knocked them unconscious just before Dusknoir came for Ninetales

"Your time has come." Stated Dusknoir as he knocked Ninetales out with a Shadow Ball to the face

"Wh-where is this?!" This was the sound Ninetales awoke to. A distressed Chimchar screaming his head off

"Hmph. You four are clueless on what's about to happen aren't you?" Asked a voice that Ninetales identified immediately as Grovyle

'I can feel the bindings that not only stop me from moving, but also connect me to some kind of pillar. It's too dark to see much but I have a way about that.' Smirked Ninetales as he closed his eyes activating his weirdly obtained aura sight ability 'Ok, all six of us have been tied to pillars. Grovyle and I on one, Piplup and Chimchar on another and James and Watts on the last one.' He ranted to himself as Grovyle chatted with the other four about something just before the lights turned on as a large group of Sableye walked in

"Who are they?" Asked Watts

"They are the Sableye that run this Stockade. They're also Dusknoir's minions." Sighed Ninetales as he wriggled his tails around in the rope

"What?! The great Dusknoir's?!" Shouted Chimchar in fright and confusion

"Lord Dusknoir. The six have been tied to the stakes." Stated one of the Sableye as Dusknoir walked into the room

"Good." Nodded Dusknoir before he looked towards the six wrapped Pokémon "Funny, is it not? Unbeknownst to half of the group, you are all back together. Hehehe. Isn't that right… Jarod?" He chuckled causing three pairs of eyes to widen in disbelief

"You always were a nosey guy, Dusknoir. But I guess in a way, what you said is funny." Chuckled Ninetales as his tails started to create friction between his body and the ropes binding him to the stake and Grovyle "It's also funny how all the used to be humans are on one side while their partners are on the other." He added to buy time

"Quite so. Sableye, Be rid of them now." Ordered Dusknoir "Also be careful of their ropes this time, 'less we want a repeat of last time." He added as an afterthought

"Last time?" Questioned James

"I was here before and DAMN! Were they stupid! They literally cut me free on accident!" Laughed Jarod causing the Sableye to become pissed at the reminder of their failure

"Wheh-heh-heh!" Called out the Sableye as they closed in on Watts, Chimchar and Grovyle

"Ready Gro?" Asked Jarod getting a nod from Grovyle making the ropes around the two drop to the floor, burnt in half

"Bullet Seed!" Called out Grovyle as he fired a bullet hell towards the Sableye while Jarod used a quick Slash to cut the other four free

"Hmph. Useless." Growled Dusknoir as shadows collected in front of his stomach mouth "Shadow Ba-" He started before he was beat to the punch

"Energy Ball!" Cried out a voice as a ball of nature energy connected with Dusknoir's back, upon turning around Dusknoir was faced by a smug looking Shaymin who ran to Jarod's side

"How?" Asked Dusknoir surprised

"I jumped through at the last possible second." Stated Shaymin before He and Jarod used moves that weren't in their move sets

"FLASH!" The pair called out blinding Dusknoir as the seven made their escape

"Solar Flare referencing ass!" Screamed Dusknoir as he blinked a few times to get the dots out of his vision "They used the light from the Flash to escape, follow them and kill them." He commanded, getting nods from Sableye as they ran out of the Stockade while Dusknoir floated slowly behind them.

"The coast is clear." Stated Jarod as he walked out from behind one of the stakes with Shaymin on his head while the others came out from the floor

"Gah, I got dirt in my mouth." Complained James as he rubbed dirt off of his tongue

"Be happy that you're alive. The Sableye would have slit your necks then went on their merry way." Growled Grovyle

"I have to agree with Grovyle on this one James. Let's be grateful to be alive." Agreed Watts

"I have to ask, Jarod? How did you survive?" Asked Piplup

"Oh, The whole, Ninetales biting me thing? Honestly, I WAS the Ninetales but the 'me' that was 'killed' was purely nothing more than an illusion conjured up by Uxie." Answered Jarod with a smirk causing the four guild Pokémon look at each other in shock at how easy they were tricked

"Oooookaaaayyy….Let's get a move on." Stated James awkwardly getting nods from the six others

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that will be all for this Chapter. I hope you enjoyed and with that, I will see you all… next time.**


	19. Two New Faces

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the eighteenth chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Dual Helpers. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Firesage101: I forgot about Uxie. *Facepalm* still awesome. Jared is awesome.**

 **Jarod: I always have a back-up plan.**

 **Dusknoir: What about when I took Shaymin captive?**

 **Jarod: Ah…I… NEXT REVIEW!**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: They's on the run! Also, how does Dusknoir know what Dragon Ball is? "Solar Flare referencing ass!" -Dusknoir**

 **I done quoted.**

 **Dusknoir: I can explain that one. You see one time when I was searching for Jarod and his group, I stumbled across one of their bases and stole an old T.V and collection of Dragon Ball Z dvds. Of course I only got to the Ginyu Force before Jarod stole it all back while I was out…disciplining some pokémon.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Good." Nodded Dusknoir before he looked towards the six wrapped Pokémon "Funny, is it not? Unbeknownst to half of the group, you are all back together. Hehehe. Isn't that right… Jarod?" He chuckled causing three pairs of eyes to widen in disbelief_

 _"You always were a nosey guy, Dusknoir. But I guess in a way, what you said is funny." Chuckled Ninetales as his tails started to create friction between his body and the ropes binding him to the stake and Grovyle "It's also funny how all the used to be humans are on one side while their partners are on the other." He added to buy time_

 _"Quite so. Sableye, Be rid of them now." Ordered Dusknoir "Also be careful of therapies this time, 'less we want a repeat of last time." He added as an afterthought_

 _"Last time?" Questioned James_

 _"I was here before and DAMN! Were they stupid! They literally cut me free on accident!" Laughed Jarod causing the Sableye to become pissed at the reminder of their failure_

 _"Wheh-heh-heh!" Called out the Sableye as they closed in on Watts, Chimchar and Grovyle_

 _"Ready Gro?" Asked Jarod getting a nod from Grovyle making the ropes around the two drop to the floor, burnt in half_

 _"Bullet Seed!" Called out Grovyle as he fired a bullet hell towards the Sableye while Jarod used a quick Slash to cut the other four free_

 _"Hmph. Useless." Growled Dusknoir as shadows collected in front of his stomach mouth "Shadow Ba-" He started before he was beat to the punch_

 _"Energy Ball!" Cried out a voice as a ball of nature energy connected with Dusknoir's back, upon turning around Dusknoir was faced by a smug looking Shaymin who ran to Jarod's side_

 _"How?" Asked Dusknoir surprised_

 _"I jumped through at the last possible second." Stated Shaymin before He and Jarod used moves that weren't in their move sets_

 _"FLASH!" The pair called out blinding Dusknoir as the seven made their escape_

 _"Solar Flare referencing ass!" Screamed Dusknoir as he blinked a few times to get the dots out of his vision "They used the light from the Flash to escape, follow them and kill them." He commanded, getting nods from Sableye as they ran out of the Stockade while Dusknoir floated slowly behind them._

 _"The coast is clear." Stated Jarod as he walked out from behind one of the stakes with Shaymin on his head while the others came out from the floor_

 _"Gah, I got dirt in my mouth." Complained James as he rubbed dirt off of his tongue_

 _"Be happy that you're alive. The Sableye would have slit your necks then went on their merry way." Growled Grovyle_

 _"I have to agree with Grovyle on this one James. Let's be grateful to be alive." Agreed Watts_

 _"I have to ask, Jarod? How did you survive?" Asked Piplup_

 _"Oh, The whole, Ninetales biting me thing? Honestly, I WAS the Ninetales but the 'me' that was 'killed' was purely nothing more than an illusion conjured up by Uxie." Answered Jarod with a smirk causing the four guild Pokémon look at each other in shock at how easy they were tricked_

 _"Oooookaaaayyy….Let's get a move on." Stated James awkwardly getting nods from the six others_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Ha…ha…ha…c-can we stop here?" Asked James panting as the seven had been running for what felt like an hour

"Fine. You guys can rest while I do what I need to do." Nodded Jarod making James, Watts, Piplup and Chimchar fall flat on their asses "Shaymin, please get off my back now." He requested

"Aww…" Whined Shaymin as he hopped off of Jarod's back

"Jarod? What are you up to now?" Asked Grovyle intrigued

"I'm going to go to my information source." Answered Jarod cryptically as he walked away, not noticing the fact that both Shaymin and Grovyle was following him into a forest. They followed him for about five minutes before he stopped as a Ninjask crept out from under a tree before the two started whispering to each other. Suddenly a hoard a Sableye surrounded the two with something tied up in a sack. Jarod yelled something towards Ninjask before he flew away as fast as he could, this was the breaking point before Grovyle and Shaymin fired Bullet Seed and Energy Ball at the Sableye respectively knocking out five out of the fifty Sableye

"Haa…" Sighed Jarod before he phased out of existence only to appear at the sack before cutting two Sableye in half with a Shadow Claw.

"Bullet Seed!" Shouted Grovyle as he fired seeds all around Shaymin and himself causing a massive amount of smoke allowing Jarod to get the sack away from the Sableye

"Ok you two. You stay in here until It's safe out here." Whispered Jarod to the sack before he fired a Shadow Ball at a Sableye's face exploding it

"Do you have to be so…violent?" Asked Shaymin as he stood on two unconscious Sableye

"Listen Shaymin, in this world there is no such thing as, mercy. In this world when you start fighting against Dialga, is that it is kill or be killed." Answered Jarod as he stabbed a Sableye through the heart with his tail to prove his point, making the remaining Sableye back off a little

"He's right. Dusknoir will just keep sending them after us. So in all honesty, killing them now is our form of mercy." Added Grovyle as he quickly snapped a Sableye's neck

"Now, to the rest of you," Started Jarod pointing to the remaining Sableye from the small massacre "Are going to leave as fast as you can, OR you can end up like these guys." He finished pointing to the dead Sableye making the remaining living Sableye run away as fast as possible

"Hm, hm, hm." Hummed Shaymin as he tied up the Sableye he knocked out while Jarod opened the sack the Sableye were carrying letting out not one but TWO Cosmog. One was a normal coloured Cosmog while the other one was…shiny?

"Hello. I'm guessing the Cosmog with pinky-red cheeks is shiny?" Guessed Jarod getting a nod from the two "Can you talk?" He asked getting nods again

"What are those two?" Asked Grovyle

"These two are Cosmogs. The one with the rosy cheeks is a shiny Cosmog. I can only guess that Dusknoir wanted them for what ever reason." Explained Jarod before the normal Cosmog pipped up

"It might have to do with our evolved forms." Added Cosmog in the voice of a little girl getting a nod from the shiny Cosmog before it talking in the voice of a little boy

"You see, we evolve into legendary Pokémon." He added getting a nod from Jarod

"Lunala and Solgaleo right?" Stated Jarod making it sound like a question

"Correct. My brother is going to evolve into Solgaleo while I'll evolve into Lunala." Stated the normal Cosmog

"Also, do you have names? It just feels weird to call you both Cosmog." Asked Shaymin

"Yes, My name is Cosmic while my sister is called Cosmo." Answered the shiny Cosmog "And a warning, I have abandoned the natural personality of normal Cosmogs to help protect my sibling, so if you harm here…I…Will…Hurt…You." He growled getting the desired result of creeping out the two grass type pokémon and Jarod

"Putting the question on how a cloud of gas can growl…Do you two want to come with us? We're going to a much better place." Suggested Jarod making the two legendaries-to-be whisper to each other for a few minutes before turning back towards he Ninetales

"Sure." Nodded Cosmic getting silent cheers from his sister

* * *

 **Jarceus: I'll end this chapter here. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I also hope to see you all next time.**

 **Jarod: What is my luck?**

 **Jarceus: Excuse me?**

 **Jarod: I put shiny hunters to shame by finding a shiny that they could never get legitimately! HAHAHA!**

 **Jarceus: That isn't funny. That's just sad.**


	20. Searchin' For Celebi

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 19 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Dual Helpers. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Sun and Moon reference. Cool. Love it. Jarod seems to be in trouble with everthing.**

 **Jarceus: Oh maliciously**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: So that answers my question about dbz referencing. Now I'm just wondering if you'll make Rick & Morty references, once Cosmic and Cosmo evolve (y'know, all that dimensional shit). Anyways, keep doing what you're doing, 'cause it's great.**

 **Jarod: Jarceus probably would have made the reference, if he knew what the hell Rick &Morty was before this. But just so you know for future reference, in the future the things that are from the ancient human civilisations from before the pokemon era, are old school, like Game Boys and Cell saga Dbz.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"He's right. Dusknoir will just keep sending them after us. So in all honesty, killing them now is our form of mercy." Added Grovyle as he quickly snapped a Sableye's neck_

 _"Now, to the rest of you," Started Jarod pointing to the remaining Sableye from the small massacre "Are going to leave as fast as you can, OR you can end up like these guys." He finished pointing to the dead Sableye making the remaining living Sableye run away as fast as possible_

 _"Hm, hm, hm." Hummed Shaymin as he tied up the Sableye he knocked out while Jarod opened the sack the Sableye were carrying letting out not one but TWO Cosmog. One was a normal coloured Cosmog while the other one was…shiny?_

 _"Hello. I'm guessing the Cosmog with pinky-red cheeks is shiny?" Guessed Jarod getting a nod from the two "Can you talk?" He asked getting nods again_

 _"What are those two?" Asked Grovyle_

 _"These two are Cosmogs. The one with the rosy cheeks is a shiny Cosmog. I can only guess that Dusknoir wanted them for what ever reason." Explained Jarod before the normal Cosmog pipped up_

 _"It might have to do with our evolved forms." Added Cosmog in the voice of a little girl getting a nod from the shiny Cosmog before it talking in the voice of a little boy_

 _"You see, we evolve into legendary Pokémon." He added getting a nod from Jarod_

 _"Lunala and Solgaleo right?" Stated Jarod making it sound like a question_

 _"Correct. My brother is going to evolve into Solgaleo while I'll evolve into Lunala." Stated the normal Cosmog_

 _"Also, do you have names? It just feels weird to call you both Cosmog." Asked Shaymin_

 _"Yes, My name is Cosmic while my sister is called Cosmo." Answered the shiny Cosmog "And a warning, I have abandoned the natural personality of normal Cosmogs to help protect my sibling, so if you harm here…I…Will…Hurt…You." He growled getting the desired result of creeping out the two grass type pokémon and Jarod_

 _"Putting the question on how a cloud of gas can growl…Do you two want to come with us? We're going to a much better place." Suggested Jarod making the two legendaries-to-be whisper to each other for a few minutes before turning back towards he Ninetales_

 _"Sure." Nodded Cosmic getting silent cheers from his sister_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Flamethrower!" Called out Jarod as he burnt a Sableye alive

"Do you have to be soo…gory?" Asked James creeped out

"Ask Grovyle or Shaymin, I explained it to Shaymin and Grovyle knows how this world works." Replied Jarod as Cosmo and Cosmic rested on his back "Besides we're almost at the Deep Dusk Forest. Celebi should come once I flare my psychic energy." He added

"About that, how do you have psychic energy? You never had it before." Asked Grovyle confused

"I got the basic idea of it when I transformed into a Vulpix, but my powers were amplified when I gained Deoxys' eye, which strangely latched onto my DNA and made it more that just a simple implant. This left eye of mine is what allowed me to become 'Deoxtales' whenever I wanted." Explained Jarod as the group made it to Deep Dusk Forest, only to be met by a small group of Sableye and Armaldo at the entrance

"Hello." Greeted an Armaldo who stood in front of the group "You know, I don't care about your cause, I just want revenge for my brother." He growled while glaring at James

"What did I do?" He asked looking more at Jarod and Grovyle

"Back when you were a human you cut an Armaldo's arms off causing it to die of blood loss, because he sliced my eye in half while I tried to protect you." Explained Jarod simply as he Flamethrowered the opposing group to the Distortion World before they entered the forest. They easily wrecked any and all Pokémon who encountered them, so much so that Cosmo and Cosmic started to glow white as they evolved into Cosmoem

"Wow." Said Cosmic, his voice void of emotion as he and Cosmo just floated in one spot

"Alright you two, let's get a move in." Stated Grovyle as he tried to push the two forward only to not move them an inch

"Here." Chuckled Jarod as he grabbed Cosmic and Cosmo in his tails and put them into two separate bags "Also Cosmoem weigh 999.9 kilograms." He added to taunt Grovyle

"Wait what?!" Shouted Grovyle in shock before Jarod said something that pissed him off

"Do you even lift bro?" He asked before he was forced to flee from the pissed off Grovyle who was firing Bullet Seed after Bullet Seed

 _"Well, isn't that funny."_ Giggled a voice in the other's minds as Celebi appeared in front of them

"Celebi and Grovyle si-SHIT!" Shouted Jarod as he was shot in the stomach by Grovyle

"Are you done taunting me?" He asked as he walked up to Jarod

"Y-yea, I'm done." Nodded Jarod "Say, Celebi? Can you take us back into the past? We kinda got caught by Dusknoir." He asked to the shiny legendary

"I can. We'll have to use the Passage of Time again. And luckily it's here in Deep Dusk Forest again." Stated Celebi chuckling lightly as the rest of the group, bar Jarod, Cosmic and Cosmo, nodded.

* * *

 **Jarceus: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I also hope to see you all next time.**

 **Jarod: They evolved quick. And how did I lift them?**

 **Jarceus: You lifted them using the same mysterious mechanic as Lillie did. I mean how does an average girl carry the heaviest Pokémon? Hell! Primal Groudon weighs less than Cosmoem! And Lillie carries it like it's nothing!**


	21. Back to the Past

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 20 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Dual Helpers. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Firesage101:Ok I think there is a realy ironic reason that the portal is in the deep dual forest. Awesome going with the story. Cosmo and Cosmic are sweet and cute.**

 **Jarceus: I put the Passage of Time in Deep Dusk Forest because that's where it is in game. And on the cosmic duo? Now they are sorta lazy I guess? Well, more like in a comatose state.**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: That makes sense, and cool chapter.**

 **Jarceus: I'm guessing the limit on references they can make, and the old stuff? And thanks for the complement.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"About that, how do you have psychic energy? You never had it before." Asked Grovyle confused_

 _"I got the basic idea of it when I transformed into a Vulpix, but my powers were amplified when I gained Deoxys' eye, which strangely latched onto my DNA and made it more that just a simple implant. This left eye of mine is what allowed me to become 'Deoxtales' whenever I wanted." Explained Jarod as the group made it to Deep Dusk Forest, only to be met by a small group of Sableye and Armaldo at the entrance_

 _"Hello." Greeted an Armaldo who stood in front of the group "You know, I don't care about your cause, I just want revenge for my brother." He growled while glaring at James_

 _"What did I do?" He asked looking more at Jarod and Grovyle_

 _"Back when you were a human you cut an Armaldo's arms off causing it to die of blood loss, because he sliced my eye in half while I tried to protect you." Explained Jarod simply as he Flamethrowered the opposing group to the Distortion World before they entered the forest. They easily wrecked any and all Pokémon who encountered them, so much so that Cosmo and Cosmic started to glow white as they evolved into Cosmoem_

 _"Wow." Said Cosmic, his voice void of emotion as he and Cosmo just floated in one spot_

 _"Alright you two, let's get a move in." Stated Grovyle as he tried to push the two forward only to not move them an inch_

 _"Here." Chuckled Jarod as he grabbed Cosmic and Cosmo in his tails and put them into two separate bags "Also Cosmoem weigh 999.9 kilograms." He added to taunt Grovyle_

 _"Wait what?!" Shouted Grovyle in shock before Jarod said something that pissed him off_

 _"Do you even lift bro?" He asked before he was forced to flee from the pissed off Grovyle who was firing Bullet Seed after Bullet Seed_

 _"Well, isn't that funny." Giggled a voice in the other's minds as Celebi appeared in front of them_

 _"Celebi and Grovyle si-SHIT!" Shouted Jarod as he was shot in the stomach by Grovyle_

 _"Are you done taunting me?" He asked as he walked up to Jarod_

 _"Y-yea, I'm done." Nodded Jarod "Say, Celebi? Can you take us back into the past? We kinda got caught by Dusknoir." He asked to the shiny legendary_

 _"I can. We'll have to use the Passage of Time again. And luckily it's here in Deep Dusk Forest again." Stated Celebi chuckling lightly as the rest of the group, bar Jarod, Cosmic and Cosmo, nodded._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Why is this place called the Deep Dusk Forest?" Asked Shaymin

"We honestly have no idea who or why named this forest the Deep Dusk Forest." Answered Jarod before his fur darkened "Neither do I." He shrugged

"Battle?" Asked James surprised

"Yep, It's me." Chuckled Battle getting confused looks from most of his companions "I'm the personification of Jarod's ability, Battle Aura. But, I have my own mind and personality, which, despite being mostly the same as Jarod's, belongs to me." He explained as he stretched a little "You know, the last time he let me stretch was before he met Shaymin and Deoxys."

"Oh! I have to ask you something battle." Stated Watts getting the ability's attention "How did Jarod use that Primal Reversion thing?"

"It has to do with his DNA. You see, Jarod has a very unstable DNA code. Back when he was a Vulpix it was manageable to an extent, but I let one quirk slip, and then BOOM! He went Primal. It got wa-a-a-a-ay worse when Deoxys gave Jarod his eye though. You see, Deoxys isn't known as the DNA pokemon for nothing. I had to stop DNA from the eye from contaminating Jarod's unstable DNA, but I underestimated its power, thus allowing Jarod to transform into his 'Deoxtales' persona." Explained Battle "It also somehow gave Jarod incredible physical abilities. Honestly, from what I've seen, I can guess that Jarod can carry a thousand Cosmoem and not get tired." He added as an after thought

"Putting the thought of Jarod's Arceus-like strength behind. How much longer do we have until we're at the Passage of Time?" Asked Grovyle before he spotted Battle's smirk "Don't you dare." He growled knowing what Battle was thinking

"I bet Celebi wants you to go through her Deep Duck Forest to find her Passage of Time." Said Battle suggestively before his fur lightened, showing that Jarod regained control "Damn it Battle! I told you, 'No innuendoes around Shaymin!'" He screamed as the joyful laughter of Battle echoed through his mind

"Let's just go." Suggested Celebi glad she was ahead of the others, because her face was redder than a tomato

"Hey Jarod? Why do I feel like I should have laughed at that?" Asked James confused

"Maybe because, back before we went into the past, Grovyle was oblivious to the fact that Celebi had _special_ feelings towards him. Well, that was until we pointed it out in the most embarrassing way." Explained Jarod chuckling as he remembered the little song he and James made to taunt Grovyle

"You sing it and you will know why I was banished from my family." Growled Grovyle as he readied an Energy Ball in his hand

"Jeez, no need to threaten me." Said Jarod as he spotted the Passage of Time "Hey! I see it!" He shouted as he ran towards the Passage of Time before he stopped suddenly

"Jarod? What"s u-" Asked James before his sentence was interrupted by a Shadow Ball

"You can all stop right there." Commanded a voice as Dusknoir appeared

"Dusknoir!" Exclaimed Piplup in shock

"Grr. FLAMETHROWER!" Screamed Chimchar in rage as he blasted Dusknoir with his attack, doing minor damage

"You all got soo far. But in the end, it led to nothing short of your death." Stated Dusknoir while Celebi and Jarod silently crept towards the Passage of Time, only to be blasted away by a mighty roar

"Did you two think I'd come only with my Sableye?" Asked Dusknoir amused as Sableye came out of hiding and surrounded the group "I asked help from Master Dialga." He stated, while giving the impression of a smirk, which is hard when you don't have a mouth

 **"GRO-OH!"** Screamed Dialga from his perch above everyone

 **"GRO!"** Roared Jarod imitating Dialga as out heroes vanished

"W-what? They vanished?" Asked Dusknoir amazed "Master Dialga! Please locate them!" He requested of his master

 **"GRO-OH!"** Roared Dialga as our heroes reappeared right before the Passage of Time

"Gah." Gasped Jarod as he fell over panting

"Thank you Jarod." Thanked Grovyle sadly as he tried to pick Jarod up, only to be faced by one major problem. Cosmo and Cosmic, in the bags ON Jarod

"Yea, yea. You can thank him later." Said a voice as Battle took over "Alright guys! You get into the portal while Celebi and I distract Dusknoir, Dialga and the Sableye." He commanded getting nods from the others as they ran through the portal, before he threw Cosmo and Cosmic through the portal as well.

"You sacrificed yourselves so that they could go free." Chuckled Dusknoir as the Passage of Time shut behind Battle and Celebi

"No. Not really." Chuckled Battle as he made sure the Passage of Time was shut tight **"ROAR OF TIME!"** He called out as he disappeared while Celebi teleported away

"They got away!" Shouted Dusknoir in rage at being soo easily played. while Dialga was having…weird thoughts

 **"GRO-OO-OH!"** Roared Dialga

"Yes, Master Dialga. I will not let them escape to the past so easily." Nodded Dusknoir before Dialga disappeared back to the remains of Temporal Tower 'How did he use Master Dialga's signature attack? That should be physically impossible.' He thought to himself, unknowingly sharing that thought pattern with three others

'How did Jarod do that?'

'How did I do that? It should be imps-THE DNA! It absorbed some of Dialga's power!'

'How could a normal, pokémo-GO-GRO! GROO!'

* * *

 **Jarceus: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully you will tune in next time, where we will see, just how fucked up the plot can get! See ya!**


	22. Back in the Past

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to another chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Dual Helpers. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Awesome Jarod is so I can't think of the word right now. Love tat he outsmarted Dialga and Dusknoir. Love the std moment.**

 **Jarod: Std moment? I'm hoping that's an auto correct error, or that it means something else.**

 **Battle: I agree with him there. I have to share a body with him so no Std's please!**

 **Jarceus: Really guys? You hear Std and you automatically assume** ** _that_** **? I'll look in the urban dictionary to see other meanings of Std, but I really hope that was an autocorrect error. But on your other comments, he didn't really outsmart them more than he did, accidentally mutate his DNA and steal Dialga's attack.**

 **Dialga: THIEF!**

 **Jarod: Get out of here Dialga! The chapter is starting now, wait until we get to Temporal Tower and then the Special Chapters of you know who and Dusknoir in the future.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Did you two think I'd come only with my Sableye?" Asked Dusknoir amused as Sableye came out of hiding and surrounded the group "I asked help from Master Dialga." He stated, while giving the impression of a smirk, which is hard when you don't have a mouth_

 ** _"GRO-OH!"_** _Screamed Dialga from his perch above everyone_

 ** _"GRO!"_** _Roared Jarod imitating Dialga as out heroes vanished_

 _"W-what? They vanished?" Asked Dusknoir amazed "Master Dialga! Please locate them!" He requested of his master_

 ** _"GRO-OH!"_** _Roared Dialga as our heroes reappeared right before the Passage of Time_

 _"Gah." Gasped Jarod as he fell over panting_

 _"Thank you Jarod." Thanked Grovyle sadly as he tried to pick Jarod up, only to be faced by one major problem. Cosmo and Cosmic, in the bags ON Jarod_

 _"Yea, yea. You can thank him later." Said a voice as Battle took over "Alright guys! You get into the portal while Celebi and I distract Dusknoir, Dialga and the Sableye." He commanded getting nods from the others as they ran through the portal, before he threw Cosmo and Cosmic through the portal as well._

 _"You sacrificed yourselves so that they could go free." Chuckled Dusknoir as the Passage of Time shut behind Battle and Celebi_

 _"No. Not really." Chuckled Battle as he made sure the Passage of Time was shut tight_ ** _"ROAR OF TIME!"_** _He called out as he disappeared while Celebi teleported away_

 _"They got away!" Shouted Dusknoir in rage at being soo easily played. while Dialga was having…weird thoughts_

 ** _"GRO-OO-OH!"_** _Roared Dialga_

 _"Yes, Master Dialga. I will not let them escape to the past so easily." Nodded Dusknoir before Dialga disappeared back to the remains of Temporal Tower 'How did he use Master Dialga's signature attack? That should be physically impossible.' He thought to himself, unknowingly sharing that thought pattern with three others_

 _'How did Jarod do that?'_

 _'How did I do that? It should be imps-THE DNA! It absorbed some of Dialga's power!'_

 _'How could a normal, pokémo-GO-GRO! GROO!'_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Ok, you guys. WAKE THE HELL UP!" Screamed Battle as he kicked Grovyle's side, waking him up

"Arceus damn. Did you have to kick me?" Asked Grovyle as he rubbed his side

"Yes. Now help me wake these guys up." Commanded Battle as he fired a small Shadow Ball at Watts

"Gah!" Screamed Watts in pain "BATTLE! WHY?!" HE shouted in pure rage

"We need to get moving, and personally I don't want to waste my breathe on shouting." Stated Battle "Also Jarod is out of commission so I'm in control till he wakes up." He added before he fired small ember at Piplup and Chimchar

"Ok, I can get that. But why did those two get not very effective attacks while I got a super effective one!" Screamed Watts waking up James

"I still have a slight grudge against the 'omega thunder' you unleashed on me that one time. I will admit I deserved it, I'm just still peeved about it." Shrugged Battle

"Hey? Where's Shaymin, Cosmo and Cosmic?" Asked James curious

"I woke Shaymin up first so he could talk to the guild." Stated Battle

"And you guys called me evil." Whispered Grovyle to everyone but Battle

"Yea. At least you didn't wake us up with attacks." Agreed Piplup shuddering slightly

"What are you complaining about?" Asked Watts annoyed "I had to take a Shadow Ball, you had to take an ember." He growled making Piplup back off slightly

"Hey! You floated all across the future, Piplup, James, Grovyle, Jarod and I walked the entire way, and we didn't complain." Growled Chimchar

"The reason Jarod and I didn't complain is because we're used to running long distances." Stated Grovyle

"You know, Battle is quite…difficult to understand, but he means well." Shrugged Shaymin as he came back

"How do you know that?" Asked James

"I just guessed. I mean, he is, from what Jarod tells me, stuck in and endless void of blackness of whiteness so he's bound to loose a few screws." Shrugged Shaymin

"You know, if you weren't so damn important to both Jarod and I, I might have hurt you for reminding me of that damned void." Growled Battle from behind the group scaring them

"Holy Shit!" Screamed Shaymin in freight

"Shaymin? Who taught you those words?" Asked Battle, his face coated by shadows making him all the more terrifying

"L-loudred." Stuttered Shaymin absolutely terrified

"Oh, he did, did he? Well, I know the first one who I'm going to pay a 'visit' too." Chuckled Battle darkly before his fur lightened back to its normal colour

"And I'm not going to stop him." Added Jarod before he turned to the others "Sorry he woke you up so violently." He apologised sheepishly

"Meh, I have no beef with you or Battle." Shrugged James as he walked past Jarod "Let's get a move on back to the guild so we can explain this crap." He added getting nods from everyone

"HEY! YOU!" Screamed a voice that had Jarod's fur darken as Loudred walk up to the group

"Hey, Loudred. Remember me? Oh, of course not, I'm a low-life criminal in your books. But at least I don't swear in front of children." Growled Battle as he approached Loudred, only to be held back by mostly everyone

"Battle no! Don't kill Loudred." Demanded James

"I'm not going to kill him. Maim him? Yes. But kill him? Oh no-o-o-o. I want him to fear me." Growled Battle as he started slipping out of everyone's grip

"Sing!" Called a voice as a song played, causing Battle to fall asleep

"Thanks Chatot." Thanked Shaymin

"You're welcome, now you will all come with me too the guild so I can get both sides of the whole 'Future adventure' thing you all supposedly went on." Commanded Chatot

"More like 'Try to get back to the past before Dusknoir guts you' adventure." Muttered James under his breathe

"I agree with that." Stated Grovyle having heard what James muttered as the group followed Chatot, to the best of their abilities while carrying Jarod, Cosmo and Cosmic, which took three hours, which is bad since they were literally at the stairs of the guild.

"So you mean to tell me that Dusknoir is the villain while these two are the heroes?" Asked Chatot as James, Watts, Piplup, Chimchar and Shaymin explained everything

"Yes, that's exactly what we're saying." Nodded Shaymin

"I think you four hit your head too hard." Chuckled Chatot

"What?!" Exclaimed Piplup in shock "Are you trying to say we're lying?! I have a scar on my back from when one of his Sableye hunted us down!" He screamed enraged by what Chatot said as he showed Chatot his back, which true to his word had a scar going all the way from his left shoulder to the middle of his back.

"I'm sure that's from a rock or something." Dismissed Chatot making everyone sweat drop, well, everyone besides Wigglytuff, Jarod, Cosmo, Cosmic and Battle (To some extent)

"A rock can't give me this bad of a scar Chatot! You can even see the claw marks on J-Ninetales!" Screamed Piplup as he moved some of Jarod's fur to show claw marks "And on Watts!" He exclaimed again moving some of Watts' fur, despite his protest, to show the same claw marks as Jarod

"Hey, he's right! Those couldn't have been made by any old rock! Those are claw marks, no doubt!" Exclaimed Loudred

"Are you trying to say that Dusknoir is the villain?" Asked Chatot in shock

"Golly, thinking about it, I really can't picture Mr Dusknoir as anything other than kind, I also trust him very much." Sighed Bidoof making Chatot smirk "But, I trust James, Watts, Piplup and Chimchar more. And if what they're saying is true then, we're in big trouble." He added making Chatot loose his smirk while all the other guild pokémon started agreeing with him

"How could you all believe this so easily?" Asked Chatot confused, but Jarod noticed something that made him have to hide a smirk. Chatot was actually trying very hard to hide his own satisfaction at the current outcome

"Because they're our friends and fellow guild members." Stated Diglett getting nods from everyone else

"Why," Started Chatot before Wigglytuff put his hand on Chatot's head

"That's enough. It seems we're all in an unanimous agreement on their story." Chuckled Wigglytuff getting confused looks from everyone but Jarod "You see, Chatot believed them from the very beginning." He stated causing Chatot to chuckle

"I can't hide anything from you can I?" He asked sarcastically getting a nod from the Guildmaster

"Well, since you all believed that. Here's another piece of info to swallow. My first and true name is Jarod, Leader of Team ThunderFlare." Stated Jarod with a smirk, which was mimicked by Shaymin, James, Watts and Grovyle. A smirk that just screamed 'HAHAHA! Eat that!' The silence that followed was detaining, well it was before Loudred opened his mouth

"WHAT!" He screamed, snapping everyone else of their shock "But how? You, ah, you." He asked at a loss for words

"The 'me' that you saw die was nothing more than an illusion, nothing more." Chuckled Jarod

"But, I felt the body myself! It was cold and lifeless!" Exclaimed Chatot before he realised something "Wait. I felt the body quickly after it 'died.' That would mean that if it was real it would still have been warm… WHY DID I NOT REALISE THAT!" He screamed angry at himself

"Well, I did put on a clever show to get you guys off my tails." Chuckled Jarod before he was tackled into a hug by mostly everyone from the guild

"Next time when you go off hunting Time Gears, tell us." Stated Bidoof with slight tears in his eyes

"Sure, you know, It's good to finally stop hiding behind a fake persona and be me." Chuckled Jarod as the group hug ended

"It's good to have you back friend." Stated Wigglytuff in his goofy way

"Like I said, It's good to be back." Agreed Jarod while Grovyle looked upon the scene with a sad smile

"Hey, Grovyle." Said Shaymin making the grass type look at him "Is it true that, you know what, will happen when history changes?" He asked sadly

"You mean the fact that all pokémon from the future will disappear?" Guessed Grovyle, getting a nod from the legendary "Sadly, yes. It's entirely true. That is why I feel sad that Jarod is having this moment, he knows that he'll have to leave them all behind yet he's still making the best out of it. You know, the reason he faked his death was so that Watts and Disaster didn't miss two people when history changes." He sighed explaining everything to Shaymin

"And then he met me and Deoxys. Now I see why he was such a hard ass when we first met him, he wanted to keep his distance so he wouldn't hurt us when he disappeared." Sighed Shaymin, not noticing that Disaster was behind them, listening to the entire conversation

* * *

 **Jarceus: I'm going to end this chapter here. I hope you all enjoyed and will stay tuned for the next chapter, if you want, you may also check out some of my other stories, it's up to you. See you all in the next chapter.**

 **Jarod: *crying* Damn you Jarceus, you just had to throw in the feels didn't you?**

 **Jarceus: Well, not everyone will have the feels that you do, but no, I didn't need to bring in the feels, but it helps the readers get interested in the results of the unfortunate events that are sure to occur.**


	23. A talk at Sunrise

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to another chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Dual Helpers. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Hate autocorrect. I love how their is always a twist in the story I feel sorry for Dsknoir and Dialga. I hope everything works out for everybody.**

 **Jarod: That's unique, feeling bad for the bad guys who have no reason to have pity. Well, at least not yet.**

 **Jarceus: I feel like I've been forgetting something this entire story, but what?**

 **James: Have you done a disclaimer?**

 **Jarceus: Shit.**

 **Disclaimer: Jarceus doesn't own Pokémo- oh who cares, it's too late for this now.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"That's enough. It seems we're all in an unanimous agreement on their story." Chuckled Wigglytuff getting confused looks from everyone but Jarod "You see, Chatot believed them from the very beginning." He stated causing Chatot to chuckle_

 _"I can't hide anything from you can I?" He asked sarcastically getting a nod from the Guildmaster_

 _"Well, since you all believed that. Here's another piece of info to swallow. My first and true name is Jarod, Leader of Team ThunderFlare." Stated Jarod with a smirk, which was mimicked by Shaymin, James, Watts and Grovyle. A smirk that just screamed 'HAHAHA! Eat that!' The silence that followed was detaining, well it was before Loudred opened his mouth_

 _"WHAT!" He screamed, snapping everyone else of their shock "But how? You, ah, you." He asked at a loss for words_

 _"The 'me' that you saw die was nothing more than an illusion, nothing more." Chuckled Jarod_

 _"But, I felt the body myself! It was cold and lifeless!" Exclaimed Chatot before he realised something "Wait. I felt the body quickly after it 'died.' That would mean that if it was real it would still have been warm… WHY DID I NOT REALISE THAT!" He screamed angry at himself_

 _"Well, I did put on a clever show to get you guys off my tails." Chuckled Jarod before he was tackled into a hug by mostly everyone from the guild_

 _"Next time when you go off hunting Time Gears, tell us." Stated Bidoof with slight tears in his eyes_

 _"Sure, you know, It's good to finally stop hiding behind a fake persona and be me." Chuckled Jarod as the group hug ended_

 _"It's good to have you back friend." Stated Wigglytuff in his goofy way_

 _"Like I said, It's good to be back." Agreed Jarod while Grovyle looked upon the scene with a sad smile_

 _"Hey, Grovyle." Said Shaymin making the grass type look at him "Is it true that, you know what, will happen when history changes?" He asked sadly_

 _"You mean the fact that all pokémon from the future will disappear?" Guessed Grovyle, getting a nod from the legendary "Sadly, yes. It's entirely true. That is why I feel sad that Jarod is having this moment, he knows that he'll have to leave them all behind yet he's still making the best out of it. You know, the reason he faked his death was so that Watts and Disaster didn't miss two people when history changes." He sighed explaining everything to Shaymin_

 _"And then he met me and Deoxys. Now I see why he was such a hard ass when we first met him, he wanted to keep his distance so he wouldn't hurt us when he disappeared." Sighed Shaymin, not noticing that Disaster was behind them, listening to the entire conversation_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We tune in as Jarod is resting at Sharpedo Bluff, just staring out at the ocean as the sun rose into the sky slowly

"Jarod?" Asked a voice as Shaymin walked up to the prone Ninetales

"You know Shaymin, I sometimes wonder to myself. 'What does it matter?' but the I look out at all of this and realise, I'm fighting to protect the joy and happiness of tomorrow. I'm fighting so that children, adults and elders alike can look up into the sky and feel the glory of the sun. I'm fighting to protect the small but important things that people take for granted, being able to see tomorrow, knowing the beauty of nature. We have none of that in the future, but you already know that don't you?" Ranted Jarod a little as Shaymin laid down next to him

"Yeah. Grovyle also told me about what will happen once history is altered." Sighed Shaymin as he stared at Jarod "You know, you were one of the first outsiders to Shaymin Village who saw the young pokémon instead of a legendary pokémon inside of me." He chuckled as the two watched the sun rise

"Yeah. It sure was a surprise to you when I treated you like a child instead of some kind of superior being. That added with my… peculiar way of talking, moving and acting were what drew you to me, you wanted to learn more about the Ninetales that randomly appeared in your village and his weirdness." Chuckled Jarod in agreement with Shaymin

"And I'm happy I did, sure I may have gotten a few wounds and was held hostage, but it was enjoyable, especially that AWESOME Z-Move you used back in the future." Agreed Shaymin before a thought popped into his head "Can you do it again?" He asked Jarod, surprising the Ninetales

"You want me to use that Z-Move again? You know how dangerous it is, not only to the surroundings but also to myself." Stated Jarod, concerned for his well being

"Oh, yeah. You're right, sorry. I was just excited on how awesome it looked." Chuckled Shaymin sadly as the sun rose higher into the sky

"Soo, when you two gonna stop staring at the star and come back to the Guild?" Asked a voice from behind the two startling them, and in Jarod's case, causing him to roll off the Bluff and into the ocean below

"DISASTER!" Screamed Shaymin in shock before he noticed Jarod falling into the ocean "Jarod! Are you ok?!" He asked looking over the edge of the Bluff, just to see Jarod levitating above the sea

"Yea, I remembered I have Deoxys powers at the last second before I connected with the water." Reassured Jarod as he floated back up, before kicking Disaster off the Bluff and into the sea below

"Jarod Why?!" Screamed Disaster before he splashed into the ocean

"Because, revenge." Smirked Jarod as he teleported himself and Shaymin to the beach just in time to watch Disaster shake like dog

"Gah, ah…You tell anyone about me what just happened and I WILL live up to my name." Threatened Disaster, embarrassed about shaking himself like a dog

"Why? It's natural for a dog to shake like a dog." Joked Jarod, only to have a horn at his throat

"I. Am. NOT. A. Dog." Growled Disaster angrily as he pressed his horn onto Jarod's neck, getting a small trickle of blood before he moved back

"Lesson learnt, do NOT call Disaster a dog, like ever." Shuddered Jarod as he used a quick Recover to heal his cut (And for those of you who forgot, Jarod can use any non-exclusive move because of the special crystals in the bands on his front and back paws along with his tails.)

"But if you aren't a do-" Started Shaymin before Disaster growled at him "A canine, then what are you based off of? Or more correctly what's based off of you?" Asked Shaymin, substituting the word dog for canine

"I honestly have no idea." Shrugged Absol

"Chances are you are based off a creature from an old type human of human mythology called Chinese mythology. You might be based off a creature called a Bai Ze." Shrugged Jarod, getting weird looks from Disaster and Shaymin "Hey, Humans once had a culture and a race on this planet, sadly their numbers dwindled so in this time there's only like ten humans left. At this time the only remaining humans should be James, James' parents, Piplup, Piplup's parents, Piplup's siblings, my parents and me." He added getting shocked looks from the two "Ok, maybe I shouldn't have added in the sibling part." He muttered to himself

"Piplup has siblings!" Screamed Shaymin in shock

"Yeah, but he doesn't remember, nor would he want to." Stated Jarod as an image of two seven year olds with giant holes in their stomaches flashed in his head "The last time he saw them, they were dead." He added shivering

"Oh, so how come we didn't see them back in the future?" Asked Shaymin confused

"The same reason Piplup shouldn't know about his siblings. They're dead." Said Jarod, a little too quickly trying to end this conversation quickly

"Oh, but what were they li-" Started Shaymin before Disaster put a paw over his mouth

"Shaymin, I'm an Absol correct?" Asked Disaster getting a nod from the young Shaymin "And so I can sense disasters right? Another nod "If you continued to ask Jarod these questions, I can tell this is going to end tragically. And by that I mean I literally see Jarod standing upon a pile of bodies who used to be our friends and fellow guild members while Treasure Town burns." He stated causing Shaymin to stare at him before rushing away

"Thank you for saying that Disaster." Thanked Jarod before Disaster said four words that set him on edge

"I was being serious." He stated making Jarod walk back to the Guild with wide, frightened eyes

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter. I hope you al enjoy the gruesome images in your brains, an entire village burning while the bodies are in one bloody pile and two ten year olds with holes in their guts.**

 **Jarod: Why was I the first one that Disaster had an image of complete genocide of?**

 **Jarceus: Because you are the main character?**

 **Jarod: You don't know why do you?**

 **Jarceus: Don't question the author.**

 **Jarod: I'll question who ever the hell I want!**


	24. On The Way To The Hidden Land

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 23 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Ok Disaster really needs to be careful of who he is sneaking up on. Though Jarod's revenge was funny. I am so glad that everything is relatively ok.**

 **Disaster: I did have to cut a bitch to get my point about me not being a dog across. I will hurt you.**

 **Jarceus: Disaster, no threatening the readers.**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: So yeah, a little late on the disclaimer, but at any point it should just be implied. On another topic, Genocide. That's nice...I guess. Anyway, it was a chapter, and I enjoyed it (it's just implied now that I like each chapter, whether or not I leave a comment/review.) So yeah.**

 **Jarceus: I just appreciated it when people review at least once, so I can see who likes and or dislikes my story or get support/constructive criticism. And Yeah… I might have used genocide a bit out of proportion.**

 **Jarod: Genocide means to kill many people at one time.**

 **Jarceus: Ok, then I used it right.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"I. Am. NOT. A. Dog." Growled Disaster angrily as he pressed his horn onto Jarod's neck, getting a small trickle of blood before he moved back_

 _"Lesson learnt, do NOT call Disaster a dog, like ever." Shuddered Jarod as he used a quick Recover to heal his cut (And for those of you who forgot, Jarod can use any non-exclusive move because of the special crystals in the bands on his front and back paws along with his tails.)_

 _"But if you aren't a do-" Started Shaymin before Disaster growled at him "A canine, then what are you based off of? Or more correctly what's based off of you?" Asked Shaymin, substituting the word dog for canine_

 _"I honestly have no idea." Shrugged Absol_

 _"Chances are you are based off a creature from an old type human of human mythology called Chinese mythology. You might be based off a creature called a Bai Ze." Shrugged Jarod, getting weird looks from Disaster and Shaymin "Hey, Humans once had a culture and a race on this planet, sadly their numbers dwindled so in this time there's only like ten humans left. At this time the only remaining humans should be James, James' parents, Piplup, Piplup's parents, Piplup's siblings, my parents and me." He added getting shocked looks from the two "Ok, maybe I shouldn't have added in the sibling part." He muttered to himself_

 _"Piplup has siblings!" Screamed Shaymin in shock_

 _"Yeah, but he doesn't remember, nor would he want to." Stated Jarod as an image of two seven year olds with giant holes in their stomaches flashed in his head "The last time he saw them, they were dead." He added shivering_

 _"Oh, so how come we didn't see them back in the future?" Asked Shaymin confused_

 _"The same reason Piplup shouldn't know about his siblings. They're dead." Said Jarod, a little too quickly trying to end this conversation quickly_

 _"Oh, but what were they li-" Started Shaymin before Disaster put a paw over his mouth_

 _"Shaymin, I'm an Absol correct?" Asked Disaster getting a nod from the young Shaymin "And so I can sense disasters right? Another nod "If you continued to ask Jarod these questions, I can tell this is going to end tragically. And by that I mean I literally see Jarod standing upon a pile of bodies who used to be our friends and fellow guild members while Treasure Town burns." He stated causing Shaymin to stare at him before rushing away_

 _"Thank you for saying that Disaster." Thanked Jarod before Disaster said four words that set him on edge_

 _"I was being serious." He stated making Jarod walk back to the Guild with wide, frightened eyes_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Ok, we're now in the deepest part of Brine Cave, be prepared for anything." Warned Jarod as Team ThunderFlare Reborn plus Chatot walked into the deepest pits of Brine Cave

"Like what?" Asked Shaymin curious

"Oh, just the customary Kabutops and Omastar duo currently hanging from the roof." Shrugged Jarod making everyone look up just in time to see a Kabutops and two Omastar drop down, trying to attack Jarod as they did, managing to slice him in half

"Ha! That will show you to trespass in our home!" Shouted Kabutops in victory before Jarod walked out from behind the others "What how?!" He screamed making Disaster smirk

"One word, Substitute." He stated enraging the thee ancient pokémon

"Also, I think you underestimated the threat you are facing." Pointed out Watts as he pointed to himself, James and Shaymin making the three Rock/Water types pale

"Errors have been made." Pointed out one of the Omastars before they were blasted into a wall by two Triple Thunder powered Energy Balls

"That was easy." Shrugged James before he started evolving into Luxray "So I finally caught up with you two." He chuckled as he stared at Jarod and Watts

"You did. But to be far, we do kinda evolve from stones so it isn't the same." Shrugged Jarod making James feel even better about himself "We can still kick your ass though." He added making James' ego go back down a few pegs

"Can you two cut the ego talk so we can get to the hidden land now?" Growled Grovyle annoyed before Jarod placed two things on his arms "What are?" He asked before he glowed white before the light faded leaving a Sceptile in his place

"Jarod told me about this!" Exclaimed Shaymin as he grabbed a band off of Sceptile's arm reverting him back to Grovyle "Jarod told me that these allow a temporary evolution under a certain condition." He explained as he stared at the fabric, it was a green colour with a Time Gear pattern

"Correct, I made it that while time still flows in this world Grovyle will be able to be a Sceptile." Explained Jarod as Grovyle put the band back on evolving him back into Sceptile

"That explains that, but what is this for?" He asked as he pointed to a metal band on his other arm which held a small stone

"That my friend, is the key to an evolution beyond evolution." Answered Jarod critically as he tapped his Z-Ring

"What?" Asked everyone confused

"Oh fuck it." Sighed Jarod as he held his paw on his Z-Ring "To achieve an evolution beyond evolution…MEGA EVOLVE!" He shouted as four energy chains left his body and connected to four similar chains coming from the stone on Sceptile's band causing him to be wrapped in some form of energy cocoon, as the cocoon faded everyone but Jarod was shocked to see that Sceptile looked very different. "I present to you… Mega Sceptile!" Stated Jarod dramatically as Sceptile looked over himself

"This is…Interesting to say the least." He stated as he accidentally fired his tail at Kabutops, who had just woken up

"Ahh!" It screamed before it fainted again right as Sceptile's tail regrew

"Man, that is deadly." Chuckled Shaymin before Sceptile reverted back to normal as Disaster noticed he had a band on his front left leg with a similar looking stone

"Wait, is there a Mega Absol?" Asked Disaster slightly excited

"Yes, and when a Pokémon Mega Evolves, it isn't just for show. You see a Mega Pokémon is stronger than their regular counterparts. Both Mega Sceptile and Absol gain an incredible boost to their Speed and Special Attack, but Mega Absol's attack is still better." Explained Jarod as he secretly clicked a Grassium Z into his Z-Ring, right next to the Firium Z and Aloraichium Z.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Asked a voice as a Lapras stared at the group from a small opening into the cave

"No, just me ranting about Mega Evolutions." Shrugged Jarod as he led the group further into the cave only to be interrupted by two voices

"Hey! Wait up!" Screamed two voices as Chimchar and Piplup ran up to the others

"Oh! Hello Piplup Chimchar." Greeted Sceptile making the two stare at him "What? Both James and I evolved." He shrugged making the two starter pokémon nod in understanding

"Chatot, can you go back and tell the Guild that we're on the way to the Hidden Land?" Requested Jarod as he took Watts' and Chimchar's Relic Fragments and put them both together, forming one piece, which resonated with a similar pattern on a wall next to the opening in the cave

"Alright, I will tell Guildmaster Wigglytuff that you…" Started Chatot as he counted up the members of the group "Eight are on your way to the Hidden Land." He nodded before Jarod coughed very fakely

"Actually, there are ten of us." He corrected as he opened the two small bags he was still carrying showing Cosmo and Cosmic in all their comatose glory.

"Oh, ok. I will tell Guildmaster Wigglytuff that all TEN of you are on your way to the Hidden Land." Stated Chatot while sending a look at Jarod which screamed 'Happy now?'

"Are all of you going to be going to the Hidden Land?" Asked Lapras kinda awkwardly

"I know that I'm floating on my own, most likely Jarod will as well." Shrugged Watts as he started surfing on his tail just before Jarod stared floating using his Deoxys powers

"What am I going to?" Asked Disaster before he was encased by a cocoon of energy, which dissipated to reveal a Mega Absol

"Just use a Shadow Ball to force yourself into the air and glide using your fake wings as support, and use Shadow Ball every now and then." Advised Jarod making Disaster slightly disappointed his 'wings' weren't real

"Ok, Chimchar, Piplup, James. We're riding on Lapras." Stated Sceptile as he took off his Evolution Band, reverting back to Grovyle to give Lapras an easier time

"This is going to be a long trip." Sighed James getting a glare from Disaster

"At least you don't have to constantly use Shadow Ball to stay up!" He shouted in anger before he got a vision

* * *

 **Disaster's Vision**

* * *

 _"We're here now." Stated Jarod as the group made it to the top of Temporal Tower_

 _"Yeah! Now we can fix time!" Cheered Chimchar as he neared an altar of some kind only to be blasted back by Dialga, who appeared from nowhere_

 ** _"YOU WILL NOT DESTROY TIME!"_** _He screamed as he fired a massive blast at Jarod, knocking him off the tower completely_

 _"Ahh!" Screamed Jarod as he plummeted to the ground_

 _"JAROD!" Screamed everyone in worry before a shape flew over the tower coming from where Jarod just fell, the shape landed in front of everyone revealing itself to be a Deoxys, a yellow and black one to be exact_

 _"Let's go Dialga." Growled The Deoxys through Telepathy as it transformed into its speed from just in time to dodge a Dragon Pulse from Dialga "Attack! Psycho Boost!" Shouted the Deoxys as it transformed again and fired an orb of energy right into Dialga's back, sadly Dialga managed to take the attack and blast Deoxys at point blank leaving behind only a cracked gem stone._

* * *

 **End Disaster's Vision**

* * *

'What was that?' Thought Disaster in confusion before he noticed that Jarod as clenching his teeth as if in pain

'My Dimensional Scream is becoming more and more of a problem the closer we get to Temporal Tower, but what did that vision mean?' He asked himself as the pain in his head subsided

* * *

 **Jarceus: And I will end this chapter here. I hope you all enjoyed and will stay tuned for the next chapter, were a certain…Enemy will be taken down by the most unlikely of heroes. By that I mean Dusknoir and someone else. Come one, guess who I'm talking about, I dare you.**

 **Jarod: I have my bets on Battle.**

 **James: Sceptile.**

 **Disaster: A Sableye**

 **Grovyle: Either Cosmo or Cosmic.**

 **Shaymin: My bet is also on Battle with this one. He just seems more…Sacrifice-y that everyone else.**


	25. Though The Parting

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 24 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Whoot awesome. By the way Disaster I meant dumping you in the oceon. I would say Battle/Jarod would taken down the unkown enemy.**

 **Disaster: It still wasn't cool. And I will get my revenge.**

 **Jarceus: Not if he dies first.**

 **Disaster: Gah! …Damn you and your logic.**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: I predict Magikarp**

 **Battle: Magikarp? Fucking Magikarp! Magikarp does absolutely since it's such a little cu-!**

 **Jarceus: Sorry, I had to force Battle unconscious because he was about to hit a boundary even I wouldn't cross. And on your guesses, I have to say congrats to one of you two and better try next time to the other one.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Alright, I will tell Guildmaster Wigglytuff that you…" Started Chatot as he counted up the members of the group "Eight are on your way to the Hidden Land." He nodded before Jarod coughed very fakely_

 _"Actually, there are ten of us." He corrected as he opened the two small bags he was still carrying showing Cosmo and Cosmic in all their comatose glory._

 _"Oh, ok. I will tell Guildmaster Wigglytuff that all TEN of you are on your way to the Hidden Land." Stated Chatot while sending a look at Jarod which screamed 'Happy now?'_

 _"Are all of you going to be going to the Hidden Land?" Asked Lapras kinda awkwardly_

 _"I know that I'm floating on my own, most likely Jarod will as well." Shrugged Watts as he started surfing on his tail just before Jarod stared floating using his Deoxys powers_

 _"What am I going to?" Asked Disaster before he was encased by a cocoon of energy, which dissipated to reveal a Mega Absol_

 _"Just use a Shadow Ball to force yourself into the air and glide using your fake wings as support, and use Shadow Ball every now and then." Advised Jarod making Disaster slightly disappointed his 'wings' weren't real_

 _"Ok, Chimchar, Piplup, James. We're riding on Lapras." Stated Sceptile as he took off his Evolution Band, reverting back to Grovyle to give Lapras an easier time_

 _"This is going to be a long trip." Sighed James getting a glare from Disaster_

 _"At least you don't have to constantly use Shadow Ball to stay up!" He shouted in anger before he got a vision_

* * *

 ** _Disaster's Vision_**

* * *

 _"We're here now." Stated Jarod as the group made it to the top of Temporal Tower_

 _"Yeah! Now we can fix time!" Cheered Chimchar as he neared an altar of some kind only to be blasted back by Dialga, who appeared from nowhere_

 ** _"YOU WILL NOT DESTROY TIME!"_** _He screamed as he fired a massive blast at Jarod, knocking him off the tower completely_

 _"Ahh!" Screamed Jarod as he plummeted to the ground_

 _"JAROD!" Screamed everyone in worry before a shape flew over the tower coming from where Jarod just fell, the shape landed in front of everyone revealing itself to be a Deoxys, a yellow and black one to be exact_

 _"Let's go Dialga." Growled The Deoxys through Telepathy as it transformed into its speed from just in time to dodge a Dragon Pulse from Dialga "Attack! Psycho Boost!" Shouted the Deoxys as it transformed again and fired an orb of energy right into Dialga's back, sadly Dialga managed to take the attack and blast Deoxys at point blank leaving behind only a cracked gem stone._

* * *

 ** _End Disaster's Vision_**

* * *

 _'What was that?' Thought Disaster in confusion before he noticed that Jarod as clenching his teeth as if in pain_

 _'My Dimensional Scream is becoming more and more of a problem the closer we get to Temporal Tower, but what did that vision mean?' He asked himself as the pain in his head subsided_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Hey Disaster?" Asked Jarod as he walked to the back of the small group our heroes made

"Yeah?" Replied Disaster

"What did you see in your vision?" Asked Jarod shocking Disaster

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" He screamed in surprise

"Easily. I notice that when you get a vision your eyes start to travel all around for a way to prevent it, especially around the person or pokémon who was in said vision." Shrugged Jarod making Disaster gape in shock at how easily he was read

"shh bll" Said a distant voice as a Shadow Ball came flying towards Disaster

"Shadow Ball!" Called Jarod as he countered the attack with his own

"Shadow Punch!" Called a voice as Dusknoir appeared and punched Watts and Chimchar, causing them to fly back and drop their Relic Fragments

"Flame Wheel!" Called out Jarod as he started rolling towards Dusknoir but was too late to stop him from picking up the two Relic Fragments

"Gr!" Growled Dusknoir as he took Jarod's attack head on causing a small amount of damage before Jarod literally bit him. Not the attack Bite, just a normal ass bite "AHH!" He screamed as he threw Jarod off of him

"Shadow Ball!" Called out Jarod and Disaster as they fired their attacks at Dusknoir which exploded on him cloaking him in dust. As the dust faded it showed no sign of Dusknoir

"Bullet Seed!" Called out Sceptile as he blasted behind Shaymin, hitting Dusknoir right in the face

"Gr." Growled Dusknoir before he smirked

"Hya!" Screamed a Sableye as he slashed Sceptile on the back forcing him to stop

"Flamethrower!" Shouted both Jarod and Chimchar as they burnt the Sableye while Disaster blocked Dusknoir from leaving

"Do you believe you can stop me alone as you are?" Asked Dusknoir amused

"No. I know I can't beat you as I am. BUT, We have a secret weapon… JAROD NOW!" Shouted Disaster getting smirks from Sceptile and Jarod

"To achieve an evolution beyond evolution! Mega Evo-GAH!" Gasped Jarod as Dusknoir shoved his fist into his stomach

"I learned about that damned technique from your parents. I won't let their damned kid use the same thing pokémon or not." Growled Dusknoir before he was blown back by the pure energy coming off of Jarod

"You. DARE!" Screamed Jarod before he was covered in a blood red energy which blasted up into the sky high enough that even Dialga could not only see it but feel its power.

"Oh, crap." Sighed James before he noticed Jarod's Z-Ring on the floor "Hello, plot device." He smirked as he quickly picked it up and put it on his left front leg

" **ROAARR!** " Roared Jarod expelling a huge amount of energy which cracked the flooring around him

"To Achieve an evolution beyond evolution!" Started James following what Jarod did to the letter

"Not this time." Growled Dusknoir as he charged towards James as he coated his fist with shadows

" **Grr.** " Growled Jarod as he blocked Dusknoir's path towards James as eight tendrils of energy came out of the Z-Ring towards the eight tendrils coming from Sceptile and Disaster's mega stones

"Shadow Ball!" Called out Dusknoir as he fired the attack towards the tendrils of energy right as they started connecting only for Jarod to catch the attack midair and eat the damned thing "What!" He screamed as he stared at the beast in front of him

" **Shadow Cannon.** " Said Jarod in a beastly voice as he fired the Shadow Ball back out as a massive beam of energy

"Leaf Blade!" "Night Slash!" called out the two Mega Pokémon as they started slashing through Sableye like they were nothing

"Forget this." Growled Dusknoir as he floated down some stairs towards a portal only for Jarod to block his path again "Even when you're nothing but a mindless beast you still get in my way." Growled Dusknoir as he was surrounded by every member of Teams ThunderFlare, Poképals and the old team Hope.

" **How said I was mindless?** " Asked Jarod curious as the energy covering him receded back into him

"Interesting, but I know something your 'friends' would REALLY _love_ to know." Smirked Dusknoir making Jarod, Sceptile, Shaymin and Disaster's eyes widen as they realised what he was talking about "Yes, You see if time is c-" Started Dusknoir before a dark yellow tail covered his mouths

"You talk too much Dusknoir." Smirked a voice as a Ninetales showed his face from behind Dusknoir

"Battle?" Asked Jarod in shock as he stared at his 'double'

"Yep. Sorry I had to be somewhat of a nuisance for you." Chuckled Battle as he wrapped his remaining tails around Dusknoir's torso making Jarod's eyes widen

"What are you doing! Stop!" Demanded Dusknoir before he was spun towards the portal after a tail forced his hand open making him drop the Relic Fragments onto the ground

"Battle! Don't do this!" Shouted Jarod as he ran towards Battle only to fall over as his leg gave out under him

"Please, who actually wants a parasite like me around." Chuckled Battle sadly

"Battle…No, Jarod. You deserve to see this world change for the better. I'm the parasite, not you. I came into your world, into your body and took it over accidentally. Hell, It should have been you who made all our friends in this era, but no it was me. Jarod…I should be the one to send him back." Argued Jarod as he stared at Battle

"Jarod, you are half right. The truth is that you actually helped me. When we were sent to the past alone while our only allies had no memories of us, if it wasn't for you I probably would have gone insane. Two of my best friends forgetting me while the last one is a wanted criminal? Hehe, I might have become what James and Watts thought I was at first, nothing but a monster. Jarod, don't waste this moment you have here. Also what did we swear to each other when you faked your death?" Ranted Battle ending it with a question

"I remember. 'I, Jarod swear on my life that even if changing history kills me I will die the way I want to, not the way the fools upstairs want me too.' That was our promise." Chuckled Jarod sadly as he stared at Battle

"Yeah, and are you really going to deny a version of yourself the satisfaction of fully fulfilling his promise?" Chuckled Battle before Dusknoir started struggling again

"Let me go!" He shouted as he started trying to get out of Battle's grip

"What? Can't you take a simple one-way trip? We're almost at the portal now, aren't you happy? At least you got the human you've always been chasing around the future." Smirked Battle as he neared the portal more

"Battle! Was what Jarod said true?" Asked Sceptile as he stared at his partner

"Yes. But I also said what I truly think. That and the fact I have his memories and he has mine, about that Jarod. Can you just flip that small switch back in our mindscape thing?" Answered Battle as Jarod closed his eyes before images flooded into both of their minds "Thanks for that." He thanked as he looked at everyone "Heh, I guess this is goodbye. Take care everyone. I was lucky to know you all. Though the parting hurts…The rest is in your hands! I'm…rooting for you all." He chuckled before he finally pushed both himself and Dusknoir through the portal, never to be seen again

"Battle!" Screamed Jarod and Sceptile as they tried to grab Battle only for the portal to close right before they could grab Battle

"Damn it. It should have been me." Growled Jarod as a bit of the energy from earlier started leaking out

"There's nothing we can do now. Let's just follow out on our mission and hope he can handle it from here." Sighed Sceptile as he pat Jarod on the shoulder ignoring the burning from the energy coating him

"Why don't you dislike me? I was pretty much faking being your partner?" Asked Jarod as his aura receded a little

"It's because at the time you had only his memories, so in everything but morals and specifics you WERE him. If anything it was like you swapped minds and memories." Sighed Sceptile as he helped Jarod to the Rainbow Stone Ship where the others were waiting for the two,

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is the end of this chapter.**

 **Jarod: *Crying* I'm not crying! I just have something in my eyes!**

 **Battle: What?**

 **Jarod: TEARS! God damn you Jarceus! Why do you love to play with my emotions!**

 **Jarceus: I thought I killed those off before? Well, whatever. At least I didn't kick your heart in the dick.**

 **Battle: Actually you did, me sacrificing myself and quoting Grovyle while doing so is a big heart dick kick to him.**

 **Shaymin: Hey! At least Jarod, Firesage101 and I won the bet.**

 **Jarceus: Do you have no feelings for what I just did?**

 **Shaymin: I'm trying to drown my pain, OK?! Don't patronise me!**


	26. The End of Darkness, The New Beginning

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 25 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Sweet. I didn't think it would happen like that. Then again I'm not the auther so anything can happen. Happy that it turned out ok even if we lost Battle. Can't wait for next chapter.**

 **Battle: Meh. Just wait until the Special Chapters. You'll see pretty much nothing but me and ol' Dusknoir. Oh and some Celebi.**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: Nice**

 **Jarod: Wait until we get to Dialga, I'm really going to have fun.**

 **Jarceus: No need! This chapter is going to be all about the Dialga battle.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"I remember. 'I, Jarod swear on my life that even if changing history kills me I will die the way I want to, not the way the fools upstairs want me too.' That was our promise." Chuckled Jarod sadly as he stared at Battle_

 _"Yeah, and are you really going to deny a version of yourself the satisfaction of fully fulfilling his promise?" Chuckled Battle before Dusknoir started struggling again_

 _"Let me go!" He shouted as he started trying to get out of Battle's grip_

 _"What? Can't you take a simple one-way trip? We're almost at the portal now, aren't you happy? At least you got the human you've always been chasing around the future." Smirked Battle as he neared the portal more_

 _"Battle! Was what Jarod said true?" Asked Sceptile as he stared at his partner_

 _"Yes. But I also said what I truly think. That and the fact I have his memories and he has mine, about that Jarod. Can you just flip that small switch back in our mindscape thing?" Answered Battle as Jarod closed his eyes before images flooded into both of their minds "Thanks for that." He thanked as he looked at everyone "Heh, I guess this is goodbye. Take care everyone. I was lucky to know you all. Though the parting hurts…The rest is in your hands! I'm…rooting for you all." He chuckled before he finally pushed both himself and Dusknoir through the portal, never to be seen again_

 _"Battle!" Screamed Jarod and Sceptile as they tried to grab Battle only for the portal to close right before they could grab Battle_

 _"Damn it. It should have been me." Growled Jarod as a bit of the energy from earlier started leaking out_

 _"There's nothing we can do now. Let's just follow out on our mission and hope he can handle it from here." Sighed Sceptile as he pat Jarod on the shoulder ignoring the burning from the energy coating him_

 _"Why don't you dislike me? I was pretty much faking being your partner?" Asked Jarod as his aura receded a little_

 _"It's because at the time you had only his memories, so in everything but morals and specifics you WERE him. If anything it was like you swapped minds and memories." Sighed Sceptile as he helped Jarod to the Rainbow Stone Ship where the others were waiting for the two_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We tune in as our heroes finally reached the top of Temporal Tower

"Finally, we made it!" Called out Jarod excited confusing Disaster a bit

"Yeah! Now we can fix time!" Cheered Chimchar as he ran towards the altar for Dialga to blast him backwards towards Jarod, who caught him, by Dialga

 **"YOU WILL NOT DESTROY TIME!"** He screamed as he fired a massive blast towards Jarod and Chimchar

"Protect!" Called out Jarod as a shield appeared from nowhere and protected the four

 **"WHAT?"** Asked Dialga in shock as he saw the grin on Jarod's face as he put Chimchar, Cosmo and Cosmic down by the others calmly

"You know, that would have got me if I didn't get a vision of this exact moment." He chuckled as he opened his right eye as if he was going to transform into Deoxtales…only he didn't. "Hm?" He hummed in what seemed to be confusion but if one was to look closer they would see he wasn't confused. Merely amused.

 **"DRAGON PULSE!"** Called out Dialga as he fired another blast at Jarod, who jumped over the attack at the last second

"Shadow Ball!" Countered Jarod as he fired the attack at Dialga and nailed him right in the crest causing a dust cloud to cloak the legendary pokémon

"Did he get him?" Asked Chimchar scared as he rubbed his arm, where he was blasted earlier.

 **"METAL CLAW!"** Called out Dialga as he rushed out of the smoke to where he last saw Jarod, only to slice nothing. Suddenly he felt a severe pain in his neck, as it felt like a pair of fangs bit into it, which in actual fact was Jarod biting his neck. By this I mean a normal, non-move bite. **"GET OFF!"** He screamed as he flung Jarod off of his neck

"Heh." Chuckled Jarod as he licked Dialga's blood off of his lips making his eyes widen "That actually tastes…good…" He stated as his eyes' whites turned black while his irises turned a blood red colour as he gained a more… primal look overall

"Jarod?" Asked Shaymin in shock as he stared at his 'friend'

"HEHEHE!" Laughed Jarod as he stared at Dialga, hunger clear in his eyes as his fur darkened to an almost black colour before he ran towards the legendary pokémon to take another chunk of it

 **"ROAR OF TIME!"** Called out Dialga as he roared, blasting Jarod to the edge of the tower

"Flamethrower!" Called out Jarod as he fired a powerful stream of fire towards Dialga in an attempt to make it jump, sadly Dialga just tanked the attack so he had to resort to plan B. Jarod took a spring towards Dialga, dodging everything he fired at him by either moving to the side or by jumping over it. As he neared the Temporal pokémon he jumped towards his neck and bite right into causing blood to fly out making Chimchar and Piplup flinch.

"Seed Flare!" Called out Shaymin as he exploded between the two causing Jarod to fly into a pillar, cracking a few bones in his tails, snapping him out of whatever primal state he was in. Dialga on the other hand was shot slightly backwards towards the altar where Sceptile was sneaking too to put the Time Gears in place

"Crap." Muttered Sceptile as Dialga stared at him "Um…Nice day today?" He chuckled nervously before he was slapped towards the group by Dialga's tail causing the Time Gears, Cosmo and Cosmic to fall off the edge

"No!" Shouted Watts as he went to jump off the edge only to be stopped by Dialga blocking his path

 **"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE MY WRATH!"** He screamed as he headbutted Watts in his stomach causing him to hunch over before luck had it that Lunala was passing and decided to catch the Time Gears and Cosmo AND fire a Moongeist Beam into Dialga's back…Wait a second.

 **"You will not harm them."** Growled Lunala as she stood between our heroes and Dialga **"Moonblast!"** She called out as she fired the attack towards Dialga only for him to dodge it and get up into her face

 **"SHADOW CLAW!"** He called out as he sliced Lunala causing a bit of blood to leak out of her right wing

 _"Psycho Boost!"_ Called out a voice as a 'shiny' Deoxys fired his attack between the two other legends. Deoxys itself was the same yellow as a normal shiny Deoxys, only where he was supposed to be teal he was instead red, also his iris was brown instead of white. _"Cosmo, you take some time to heal. We'll deal with Dialga."_ It stated as Jarod walked up next him with his right eye closed

 **"Thank you Jarod, Deoxys."** Thanked Cosmo as she landed next to Sceptile, who was healing his ribs using synthesis **"Moonlight."** She whispered to herself as specks of moonlight started converging into her wounds, sealing them up.

"You ready, Deo?" Asked Jarod as he was encased in a shell of energy which shattered to show that Jarod had an Omega symbol, which was continuously changing colour, on his back which had small lines leading up all nine of his tails and downs his front and back legs while his eyes stared continuously changing colour and had markings around them which like the Symbol on his back were changing colour continuously.

 _"Yeah, are you?"_ Replied Deoxys as he shifted into his speed form

 **"SHADOW CLAW!"** Called out Dialga as he charged towards the pair while his front legs were covered in a shadow like energy. As he neared the two he swung both of his front legs at them, only for the dynamic duo to jump over them.

"Shadow Ball!" _"Focus Blast"_ Called out the two as they fired their blasts right into Dialga's back causing massive damage… or so they thought. When the dust cleared it showed that Dialga, for the most part, was undamaged by the combined attack

"You hold him off quickly." Commanded Jarod while all nine of his tails stared glowing white

 _"Got it."_ Nodded Deoxys as he shifted into his defence form just in time to block a Dragon Pulse from Dialga "Speed!" He called out as he shifted into his speed form to fly above Dialga before he transformed into his attack form and fired a point blank Focus Blast causing Dialga a lot of damage before Jarod ran up and swung his tails down on Dialga's head

"Focus Punch!" He called out as his tails slammed into a barrier "I thought so." He smirked as he applied more pressure onto the barrier until it started cracking, soon the cracks spread all across the barrier making Jarod smirk as he jumped off of it, into the air, and came back down with his tails shattering the barrier and slamming Dialga into the ground

 **"GROOO!"** Roared Dialga sending Jarod and Deoxys flying

"Bullet Seed!" "Energy Ball!" "Shadow Ball!" "Whirlpool!" "Flamethrower!" "Dual Thunder!" **"Moongeist Beam!" "Sunsteel Strike!"** Called out the voices of our other heroes as a massive drill of fire, water, lightning, seeds and balls came rushing towards Dialga at an alarming rate, forcing him to fly upwards to dodge it only for a Mega Sceptile and Mega Absol to jump on his back and force him into the way of the attack

"Protect!" Shouted the two Mega pokémon just as the combined attack rammed straight through them causing an explosion to rock the entire tower

"Shadow Ball!" Called Jarod as he created a Shadow Ball the same size as Groudon before it shrunk severely, it eventually shrunk soo much that Jarod could swallow it whole…and he did.

"Move!" Screamed Shaymin as Cosmo tossed him a Gracidea, which was in the bag she was kept in, so he could transform into his Sky Form so he could fly off the Tower while Cosmo and Cosmic used Psychic to levitate James, Chimchar, Piplup and Sceptile while Disaster ran down the stairs back into the mystery dungeon below leaving Dialga alone with Deoxys and Jarod

 _"Hyper Beam!"_ "Shadow Cannon!" Shouted the two as they fired two massive lasers at Dialga

'Shit.' This was the only thought that Dialga could get out before he was forced to put up a Protect to shield him from the combined blast, not noticing the fact that he was surrounded by Jarod's Double Team, all of which were charging the same attack before they all fired their attacks forcing Dialga into the floor slightly before he had enough and used Roar of Time to reflect all of the attacks and destroy Jarod's Double Team copies before he blasted Jarod and Deoxys faster than they could react causing Deoxys to be reverted back into his gem while Jarod covered himself in his Deoxtales' skin fast enough to block most of the damage but it came at the price of blasting him off of the Tower

 **"FINALLY."** Sighed Dialga in content as he laid down on his tower before he felt something climbing up it at an alarming rate. Before a cloaked figure jumped up onto the top of the tower from the exact side Jarod was knocked off of.

"Wow. It's been a while since I had opposable thumbs." Chuckled the figure as he lowered his hood, just as everyone got back, to show Jarod's human form

"Jarod?" Asked Grovyle in shock as he stared at his 'partner' looking for any inconsistencies, only managing to find that Jarod's eyes were more slit-like and that he had two Ninetale ears on top of his head

"Yep. Now, watch while I slice my blade into this legend." Smirked Jarod as he threw off his cloak to show he was dressed in some sort of armour that covered his chest, legs, arms and tail…wait a second. "Hm? I still have a tail?" Asked Jarod curious as he wagged his tail like a dog making Disaster chuckle at the irony of that

"This is weird." Sighed Grovyle before Jarod was blasted into a portal only to land on Dialga's back with a slightly burnt tail

"That was awkward." Blinked Jarod as he put his hand on Dialga's neck stopping him from attacking Jarod and it also seemingly calmed him down a little "What?" He asked confused before he remembered something from Battle's life

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

"Come on Treeko! We gotta go!" Called out a five-year-old Jarod as he and Treeko ran away from something

"Damn it. I feel so scared right now." Growled Treeko only for Jarod to grab his hand filling him with a…calming sensation "Don't do that." Yelped Treeko as he took his hand back from Jarod.

"Don't do what?" Asked Jarod confused

"Don't do what ever you did with your hand!" Shouted Treeko making Jarod stare at his hand as it glowed slightly

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Alright then." Smirked Jarod as he jumped off of Dialga and up next to Deoxys' gem before he slipped off his armour leaving him in long pants, boots and his bands while also showing a multitude of scars "Prepare yourself Dialga!" He shouted as he ran towards Dialga quickly making him fire attack after attack at him in a vain attempt to stop him

"What is he?" Asked Grovyle confused before he remembered the same thing Jarod did "Oooohhh…" He smirked as he watched Jarod dodge and weave his way through a Draco Meteor easily

 **"GRR."** Growled Dialga as his crystal started turning red

"Here I come!" Screamed Jarod as he jumped over one final attack before he was too close to Dialga for either to dodge, this allowed Jarod to land his final attack. A hug? "Calm down now." Said Jarod as his hands glowed pink as the red in Dialga's eyes and crystal returned to their original colour making him blink

 **"WHAT HAPPENED?"** Asked Dialga confused as he looked at the group of legendary, mega and normal pokémon

"You kinda went crazy, but I fixed that." Shrugged Jarod as he grabbed the Time Gears off of Cosmo, but during the fight something strange happened to the Time Gears. During the fight they were progressively loosing their colour but now they were completely grey making Jarod pale "Oh, this ain't good." He shuddered as he rushed to put the Time Gears into the altar and when he put the Time Gears in it did… absolutely nothing.

"What? Why didn't it work?" Asked Grovyle in shock

 **"Maybe we were too late?"** Suggested Cosmic as he tried to see what was wrong

 **"YOU'RE PARTIALLY CORRECT. YOU ARE CURRENTLY OUT OF TIME FOR THE TIME GEARS AS THEY HAVE STOPPED WORKING AT ALL. THIS HAPPENED ONCE, IN THE DISTANT PAST. SADLY, FOR THE LIFE OF ME I CANNOT REMEMBER HOW THEY WERE FIXED."** Explained Dialga making Jarod think of something

"Dialga? How do Time Gears work exactly?" He asked curiosity gripping at his mind

 **"THEY WORK BY USING THEIR AURA TO MOVE THE SURROUNDING TIME, WHY?"** Replied Dialga making Jarod grow a sad smirk

"Everyone. I want you all to go back to the Rainbow Stoneship and leave." He commanded making Sceptile's eyes widen

"You aren't going to do what I think you are, right?" He asked concerned for his friend making everyone stare at him

"What do you mean Sceptile?" Asked James confused

"Yes, Sceptile. I'm going to use my aura to fix the Time Gears." Smirked Jarod as he out his hands out towards the altar making a small ball form from his hands

"Jarod, you can't do this!" Shouted Sceptile before Cosmo used Psychic on him and forced him back to the bottom of Temporal Tower

 **"I hope you know what you're doing here."** Sighed Cosmo as she flew away taking James, Chimchar, Watts and Piplup with her despite their protests leaving only Jarod, Dialga, Shaymin and Cosmic

"I guess you have to do this?" Guessed Shaymin as Jarod started turning slightly transparent

"Yeah, because if I don't then who will? That's right, no-one else can or will do this right now." Stated Jarod as he smirked at Shaymin "You know, I never really did see you as a friend." He chuckled hurting Shaymin's feelings

"Why?" Asked Shaymin sad

"It's because I always saw you as a little brother." Chuckled Jarod making Shaymin's eyes widen

 **"Jarod. I'll protect the others for you while you are…gone."** Shuddered Cosmic

"No, need. The only ones who would survive this endeavour are Chimchar and Watts as they don't hail from the future." Stated Jarod making Cosmic sigh

 **"So? This is truly the end of everyone from our time?"** He chuckled sadly as Jarod flinched a little as he became a little more transparent before he was blown back by the Time Gears shooting out a blast of Jarod's aura

"Ahh!" Screamed Jarod as he was launched at Cosmic who caught him just in time an played him up against a pillar

 **"HUMAN, YOU HAVE SAVED TIME AS POKÉMON KNOW IT. AND FOR THAT I THANK YOU."** Thanked Dialga as he gave Jarod a short bow out of respect for the now dying human

"Hey, I've seen what happens when time is frozen, it is not fun, not even a tiny bit." Chuckled Jarod before he was zapped as his feet crystallised " But hey! At least I went out saving the world, that's something to be proud of." He chuckled as he felt the coldness that encased his feet spread to his legs

"Jarod, I hope on day I'll see you all again." Sighed Shaymin as small lights, unnoticeable to the normal eye started to come off of Cosmic

"I do too, I might be from a different reality but being here and having these adventures has honestly been the most fun I've had in years." Chuckled Jarod as a stray bolt of aura zapped him and Shaymin a little

"Ow. Is that what you have to deal with?" Asked Shaymin intrigued as it felt like he was pinched by a Hydreigon

"Yes, but on a much worse higher level." Shrugged Jarod as his chest froze over "Well, this is the end for me now. Shaymin, do me one last thing and tell Deoxys that he can have his eye back now" He requested as he took out his right eye and gave it to Shaymin just as he fully crystallised

"Let's go Cosmic." Sighed Shaymin sadly as he took Jarod's pack which contained a jar already? "Oh, so he was planning to give Deoxys his eye back from the very beginning." Chuckled Shaymin dryly as he picked up Deoxys' gem and flew downwards towards the Rainbow Stoneship just in time to see Piplup, James and Grovyle fade away into nothingness while Cosmo was fading slowly as yellow balls floated off of her

 **"Sister!"** Called out Cosmic as he floated next to his sister and landed making Chimchar and Watts notice he had the same yellow balls flying off of him that Cosmo did

 **"Hey Cosmic, so this is the end then?"** Guessed Cosmo getting a nod from her red sibling **"Well, at the very least we got a free ride around the world and helped to save it."** She chuckled sadly as more balls came off the two at a faster rate before they were entirely engulfed in the balls leaving nothing behind

"Shaymin are you ok?" Asked Chimchar as he stared at the legendary

"Y-yea. I may be sad that they're all gone…but they went saving the world so crying for them would only be an insult to their memory." Replied Shaymin as he rushed ahead to the Rainbow Stoneship and Disaster determined to keep whatever memory he could of Jarod and the others alive and burning for years onwards.

* * *

 **Jarceus: And this is the end of this chapter, but not exactly the story just yet. I have a few plans for our heroes including some confusing stuff. So I hope you'll all enjoy when we get back next week for the next chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers!**

 **Jarod: See you all there!**


	27. Special: In The Future Of Darkness

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 26 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Whoot can't wait. Love the story and waiting to see how it turns out.**

 **Jarceus: I'll tell you something, sadly I won't confirm if James and Jarod returned to their world or the PMD one, instead Special Chapters are starting now!**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: I need to read what happens next.**

 **Battle: That you will. Because in the special chapters you'll see why Jarod said 'That was awkward.' In the last chapter**

 **Dialga: I didn't think it was awkward.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 ** _"So? This is truly the end of everyone from our time?"_** _He chuckled sadly as Jarod flinched a little as he became a little more transparent before he was blown back by the Time Gears shooting out a blast of Jarod's aura_

 _"Ahh!" Screamed Jarod as he was launched at Cosmic who caught him just in time and placed him up against a pillar_

 ** _"HUMAN, YOU HAVE SAVED TIME AS POKÉMON KNOW IT. AND FOR THAT I THANK YOU."_** _Thanked Dialga as he gave Jarod a short bow out of respect for the now dying human_

 _"Hey, I've seen what happens when time is frozen, it is not fun, not even a tiny bit." Chuckled Jarod before he was zapped as his feet crystallised " But hey! At least I went out saving the world, that's something to be proud of." He chuckled as he felt the coldness that encased his feet spread to his legs_

 _"Jarod, I hope on day I'll see you all again." Sighed Shaymin as small lights, unnoticeable to the normal eye started to come off of Cosmic_

 _"I do too, I might be from a different reality but being here and having these adventures has honestly been the most fun I've had in years." Chuckled Jarod as a stray bolt of aura zapped him and Shaymin a little_

 _"Ow. Is that what you have to deal with?" Asked Shaymin intrigued as it felt like he was pinched by a Hydreigon_

 _"Yes, but on a much higher level." Shrugged Jarod as his chest froze over "Well, this is the end for me now. Shaymin, do me one last thing and tell Deoxys that he can have his eye back now" He requested as he took out his right eye and gave it to Shaymin just as he fully crystallised_

 _"Let's go Cosmic." Sighed Shaymin sadly as he took Jarod's pack which contained a jar already? "Oh, so he was planning to give Deoxys his eye back from the very beginning." Chuckled Shaymin dryly as he picked up Deoxys' gem and flew downwards towards the Rainbow Stoneship just in time to see Piplup, James and Grovyle fade away into nothingness while Cosmo was fading slowly as yellow balls floated off of her_

 ** _"Sister!"_** _Called out Cosmic as he floated next to his sister and landed making Chimchar and Watts notice he had the same yellow balls flying off of him that Cosmo did_

 ** _"Hey Cosmic, so this is the end then?"_** _Guessed Cosmo getting a nod from her red sibling_ ** _"Well, at the very least we got a free ride around the world and helped to save it."_** _She chuckled sadly as more balls came off the two at a faster rate before they were entirely engulfed in the balls leaving nothing behind_

 _"Shaymin are you ok?" Asked Chimchar as he stared at the legendary_

 _"Y-yea. I may be sad that they're all gone…but they went saving the world so crying for them would only be an insult to their memory." Replied Shaymin as he rushed ahead to the Rainbow Stoneship and Disaster determined to keep whatever memory he could of Jarod and the others alive and burning for years onwards._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Please, who actually wants a parasite like me around." Chuckled Battle sadly

"Battle…No, Jarod. You deserve to see this world change for the better. I'm the parasite, not you. I came into your world, into your body and took it over accidentally. Hell, It should have been you who made all our friends in this era, but no it was me. Jarod…I should be the one to send him back." Argued Jarod as he stared at Battle

"Jarod, you are half right. The truth is that you actually helped me. When we were sent to the past alone while our only allies had no memories of us, if it wasn't for you I probably would have gone insane. Two of my best friends forgetting me while the last one is a wanted criminal? Hehe, I might have become what James and Watts thought I was at first, nothing but a monster. Jarod, don't waste this moment you have here. Also what did we swear to each other when you faked your death?" Ranted Battle ending it with a question

"I remember. 'I, Jarod swear on my life that even if changing history kills me I will die the way I want to, not the way the fools upstairs want me too.' That was our promise." Chuckled Jarod sadly as he stared at Battle

"Yeah, and are you really going to deny a version of yourself the satisfaction of fully fulfilling his promise?" Chuckled Battle before Dusknoir started struggling again

"Let me go!" He shouted as he started trying to get out of Battle's grip

"What? Can't you take a simple one-way trip? We're almost at the portal now, aren't you happy? At least you got the human you've always been chasing around the future." Smirked Battle as he neared the portal more

"Battle! Was what Jarod said true?" Asked Sceptile as he stared at his partner

"Yes. But I also said what I truly think. That and the fact I have his memories and he has mine, about that Jarod. Can you just flip that small switch back in our mindscape thing?" Answered Battle as Jarod closed his eyes before images flooded into both of their minds "Thanks for that." He thanked as he looked at everyone "Heh, I guess this is goodbye. Take care everyone. I was lucky to know you all. Though the parting hurts…The rest is in your hands! I'm…rooting for you all." He chuckled before he finally pushed both himself and Dusknoir through the portal, never to be seen…by the pokémon of the past! We now follow Battle's adventure in the future.

"Get off me!" Screamed Dusknoir as he struggled to get out of Battle's grip, which was tight even though they were already traveling back into the future

"What? You think I'm going to allow you to attack me here?" Asked Battle sarcastically before a smirk formed on his snout "Well, forget it! I'm not letting go until we're back into the future!" He shouted before they hit some kind of turbulence causing them to launch out, back in the future, violently launching them into stone walls knocking the two unconscious

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

"Arceus damn, what hit me?" Asked Battle as he awoke "Oh wait, a stone wall." He groaned as he stretched before noticing Dusknoir 'sleeping' on the ground "Shadow Ball!" He called out as he fired his attack at the ghost type causing it to explode

"What!?" Screamed Dusknoir before he spotted Battle "YOU!" He screamed as he charged at Battle only to fall over from his injuries, both from his earlier battle and from the wall behind him, which was coated in a thin layer of ectoplasm where Dusknoir landed

"I wouldn't advise straining yourself now, you're too hurt from the earlier battle. Add that in with our 'flight' you aren't in any condition to fight." Advised Battle as he sat down, staring into Dusknoir's soul

"We're…In the future?" He asked before he started laughing "Of course I am! After all…I lost to you all…To you, Jarod, Grovyle, James, Piplup and your accursed partners." He laughed as he stared at Battle "But…I have to ask…Why? I don't want to disappear… That's honestly all, i just don't want to disappear… And yet… Why do you?" He asked staring into Battle's eyes

"You saw it didn't you? That world, a world where sunrise and tomorrow are natural things, where the feeling of sunlight is normal. Dusknoir, don't you see? There's absolutely no future for this accursed world—it's enough to break my heart. None of us want to disappear, either… But if history could be changed, if I could bring hope to this world… Then that is a price i would pay five times over!" Ranted Battle making Dusknoir stare at him strangely before he continued his rant "If we disappeared, then it would be for the sake of everyone who lives in this time… Everyone—Everything—would be given the gift of something hardly anyone gets, a second chance…A second life." He continued

"A…Second life?" Asked Dusknoir confused

"The Planetary Investigation team did a survey. According to their data, only the pokémon who's hearts were consumed by the darkness surrounding us wanted the world to stay as it is. That means that mostly everyone were willing to pay the price to change this world of darkness." Explained Battle before he started walking away from Dusknoir

"Where will you go now?" He asked making Battle stop

"Chances are a Sableye found us while we were unconscious. I'm not taking any chances, I'm going to go straight towards Dialga, and finishing what my parents started." Stated Battle

"But, Jarod, in the state you are in now it's a suicide mission! You'd have to be in perfect shape just to consider taking on Master Dialga! How do you expect to win?" Asked Dusknoir in shock as he stared at the Ninetales

"I already know I won't win the battle. But I've won the war. Right now, as we speak, Jarod and everyone else are marching forwards towards Temporal Tower to change the past." Chuckled Battle as he walked off leaving Dusknoir alone

"Damn it!" Shouted Dusknoir as he started to give chase only to fall over from his injuries "Ugh! Fuck! I'm still too weakened… I can't move… But, Jarod can't just do as he pleases!" He growled as he pushed himself up using nothing but his will as he slowly floated after the fleeing Ninetales.

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that will be all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in next time for another chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Dual Helpers! See ya'll later.**

 **Battle: I'm going to have to work with Dusknoir aren't I?**

 **Dusknoir: It isn't any more favourable to me than it is to you.**

 **Celebi: Calm down you two, if you stay frustrated like this all you'll be doing is destroying any possible teamwork you can muster.**

 **Dialga: YES, YOU TWO CALM DOWN AND SETTLE YOUR DIFFERENCES BETWEEN CHAPTERS!**

 **Battle: Can't, wouldn't be good from plot.**

 **Jarceus: Now THAT, is a statement I agree with!**


	28. Battle Against Sableye

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 27 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: I am reading this and I love the story. I can't wait for more. Especially when we find out what is going to happen.**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: Moar.**

 **Battle: We have more, and we have war.**

 **Dusknoir: Sure. By the way, we never did settle who was stronger.**

 **Battle: I'd be happy too prove that any time.**

 **Jarceus: On to the story!**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"You saw it didn't you? That world, a world where sunrise and tomorrow are natural things, where the feeling of sunlight is normal. Dusknoir, don't you see? There's absolutely no future for this accursed world—it's enough to break my heart. None of us want to disappear, either… But if history could be changed, if I could bring hope to this world… Then that is a price I would pay five times over!" Ranted Battle making Dusknoir stare at him strangely before he continued his rant "If we disappeared, then it would be for the sake of everyone who lives in this time… Everyone—Everything—would be given the gift of something hardly anyone gets, a second chance…A second life." He continued_

 _"A…Second life?" Asked Dusknoir confused_

 _"The Planetary Investigation team did a survey. According to their data, only the pokémon who's hearts were consumed by the darkness surrounding us wanted the world to stay as it is. That means that mostly everyone were willing to pay the price to change this world of darkness." Explained Battle before he started walking away from Dusknoir_

 _"Where will you go now?" He asked making Battle stop_

 _"Chances are a Sableye found us while we were unconscious. I'm not taking any chances, I'm going to go straight towards Dialga, and finishing what my parents started." Stated Battle_

 _"But, Jarod, in the state you are in now it's a suicide mission! You'd have to be in perfect shape just to consider taking on Master Dialga! How do you expect to win?" Asked Dusknoir in shock as he stared at the Ninetales_

 _"I already know I won't win the battle. But I've won the war. Right now, as we speak, Jarod and everyone else are marching forwards towards Temporal Tower to change the past." Chuckled Battle as he walked off leaving Dusknoir alone_

 _"Damn it!" Shouted Dusknoir as he started to give chase only to fall over from his injuries "Ugh! Fuck! I'm still too weakened… I can't move… But, Jarod can't just do as he pleases!" He growled as he pushed himself up using nothing but his will as he slowly floated after the fleeing Ninetales._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Jesus, how far am I from Temporal Tower?" Asked Battle to himself before he felt Dusknoir's aura behind him "Oh. It's you." He sighed as he turned towards the ghost type

"Jarod." Growled Dusknoir

"Do you honestly want to fight? I mean, you're wounded and barely standing." Pointed out Battle before a voice alerted the two towards the newcomer

"Ja-Jarod! Here he is! Over here!" Shouted a Sableye before an audible laugh came from ahead as three more Sableye ran over and blocked the exit

"Ha hah hah ha… Jarod! I DON'T regret to inform you that the situation has changed!" Laughed Dusknoir as he looked between the Sableye "Sableye! Your arrival is admirably timed! Be so good as to knock out Jarod!" He suggested before the Sableye started jumping and swiping at Battle

"Grr. This is annoying!" Growled Jarod before he threw two Sableye at Dusknoir, who dodged them before the Sableye got up and started attacking him as well

"What do you think you are doing?!" Shouted Dusknoir in alarm before he was forced to dodge another attack from a Sableye only to be struck down by the other one "Gah! Wha…What is the meaning of this!" He shouted as the two Sableye neared him

"Flamethrower!" Called out Battle as he blasted a typhoon of flames at the Sableye stopping their advance "Dusknoir! Don't question them! They are trying to kill you! Fight back!" He shouted as he jumped over his two Sableye before he landed next to Dusknoir

"What?" Asked Dusknoir in shock

"I hate this situation as much as you, but if we don't team up we'll be taken down. You have to knowledge of the landscape while I have the knowledge on how to avoid detection." Explained Battle as he shoved an Aura Sphere into a Sableye's stomach somehow doing massive damage

"Fine, I'll work with you." Sighed Dusknoir as he fired a Shadow Ball at another Sableye knocking it out

"Good." Said Battle simply as he stabbed an aura sword into a Sableye before he lifted it up slicing the Sableye clean in half

"Aura? When have you been able to use that?" Asked Dusknoir curious

"Always, I'm what's known as an Aura Guardian. I can use aura to do many things. It's also part of why I have the Dimensional Scream." Explained Battle before he felt a sting in his brain "Not now." He growled as everything went white

* * *

 **Vision**

* * *

"Aura? What type of a name is that?" Giggled a Fennekin as she sat next to a Riolu under a large tree looking over a village

"It's my name, that's for sure. I don't know why I have a name, but I do. But what about your name? Christy? That sounds like something from those fairytales with the humans." Countered the Riolu, presumably Aura

"My name is perfectly normal, well… where I come from at least." Argued the Fennekin making Aura laugh "What?"

"I had my suspicions, but now I know. You're from a different world." Chuckled Aura "Your aura didn't seem normal, hell! It seemed…human in nature." He added getting a confused look from Christy

"How do you know what a human's aura is like if they only exist in fairytales?" She asked confused making Aura freeze and stare out into space "Aura? Are you ok?" She asked as she waved per paw in front of his face

* * *

 **Vision End**

* * *

"Shadow Ball!" Called out Dusknoir as he hit a Sableye who was about to attack Battle "Pay more attention in battle will you!" He growled making Battle feel awkward

"Sorry, I had a vision." He answered quickly before he fired a Fire Blast at a Sableye reducing it to ashes leaving only one Sableye standing

"AHH!" Screamed the Sableye as it ran away leaving behind his last living companion

"Why?" Asked Dusknoir confused as he stared at the sky "Why are the Sableye…attacking me…" He wondered

"Humph. Don't you get it already Dusknoir? It's probably like I thought. Dialga hates failure, and loosing to us at the last moment was the biggest failure to him, meaning he now wants to get rid of you." Guessed Battle "And the Sableye just followed orders, after all, did they not abandon you to our team back in the past? They don't respect you above their own lives." He continued

"What are you implying?! It's simply not possible! The very thought is insane! Master Dialga wouldn't just throw me away like that!" Denied Dusknoir

"Sure, sure, what ever floats your boat, Dusknoir. But I'm going on ahead. If you try to stop me then it won't be pretty." Stated Battle as he started walking away

"Wait! Why don't we call a temporary truce, Jarod? Would you accompany me… For a little while, at least?" Requested Dusknoir making Battle stop in his tracks

"Excuse me, WHAT?!" Shouted Battle in shock

"It's not a joke. I'm serious. During the battle you did bring up a point." Stated Dusknoir as he stared at Battle

"Fine. I'll allow you to journey with me, if only because we need each others expertise." Sighed Battle before he put a Shadow Ball very close to Dusknoir's face "But, any sign of betrayal and **I will get my revenge**." He growled, his voice gaining a demonic tone at the end to drive his point home

"That is only fair." Nodded Dusknoir has Battle fired the Shadow Ball into the wall

"Good, and fyi, my name isn't Jarod anymore, it is Battle." He stated before he walked ahead

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Grovyle: Battle, I don't trust Dusknoir.**

 **Battle: And you think I do? P-lease! I have my eyes on him 24/7. He does anything out of line and he's dead.**

 **Dusknoir: And you guys say I'm the villain.**

 **Grovyle &Battle: YOU ARE!**


	29. I Want To Shine

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 28 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: whoa that is crucial to what is going on isn't it? Hope to read more.**

 **Jarod: Maybe. You never know with Jarceus.**

 **Battle: True dat.**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: Noice chapter**

 **Jarceus: Thank you. I hope all you reading enjoy.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Why?" Asked Dusknoir confused as he stared at the sky "Why are the Sableye…attacking me…" He wondered_

 _"Humph. Don't you get it already Dusknoir? It's probably like I thought. Dialga hates failure, and loosing to us at the last moment was the biggest failure to him, meaning he now wants to get rid of you." Guessed Battle "And the Sableye just followed orders, after all, did they not abandon you to our team back in the past? They don't respect you above their own lives." He continued_

 _"What are you implying?! It's simply not possible! The very thought is insane! Master Dialga wouldn't just throw me away like that!" Denied Dusknoir_

 _"Sure, sure, what ever floats your boat, Dusknoir. But I'm going on ahead. If you try to stop me then it won't be pretty." Stated Battle as he started walking away_

 _"Wait! Why don't we call a temporary truce, Jarod? Would you accompany me… For a little while, at least?" Requested Dusknoir making Battle stop in his tracks_

 _"Excuse me, WHAT?!" Shouted Battle in shock_

 _"It's not a joke. I'm serious. During the battle you did bring up a point." Stated Dusknoir as he stared at Battle_

 _"Fine. I'll allow you to journey with me, if only because we need each others expertise." Sighed Battle before he put a Shadow Ball very close to Dusknoir's face "But, any sign of betrayal and_ ** _I will get my revenge_** _." He growled, his voice gaining a demonic tone at the end to drive his point home_

 _"That is only fair." Nodded Dusknoir as Battle fired the Shadow Ball into the wall_

 _"Good, and fyi, my name isn't Jarod anymore, it is Battle." He stated before he walked ahead_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Phew. We managed to escape for now." Breathed Battle as he and Dusknoir sat in up against opposite walls "Even if those damned Sableye find us, we'll be safe for now."

"Grah." Panted Dusknoir as he held onto his side

"Dusknoir, back then…Were you trying to protect me?" Asked Battle as the memories of the ,off fan fiction screen, battle went through his mind, where he was almost crushed by a chunk of ice.

"It's a misunderstanding, Battle. Let me set the record straight, I really despise you and your family. Honestly, if I could, I would have let you die right there and then. The honest reason I protected you is because I know that I require your strength right now. That new henchman, I don't like the idea of Lord Dialga having a new henchman, so until we rid this accursed world of him, I'll work with you." Explained Dusknoir

"So, you just assumed that I would help you with that?" Asked Battle glaring at Dusknoir

"I know you want to kill him to save you the trouble, after all, why deal with three threats when you can just deal with two?" Replied Dusknoir making Battle lighten up his glare

"How are your wounds?" He asked suddenly

"Pardon?" Asked Dusknoir confused

"How are your wounds from the chunk of ice that fell on you?" Asked Battle

"They are of no concern. And compared to earlier I feel that my strength has returned.

"Good, when we're both at, at least eighty percent of our strength, we'll head out." Nodded Battle before Dusknoir stared at him

"I have to ask you something, Battle…Two things actually." He stated "Why do you fight so hard? I know you said it was for the future, but I have to wonder what you meant? If you change history then your existence will be erased, you'll die. But for me… that sort of thing is something that I can't accept. To make myself disappear. With all that said…Why? Why do you fight so hard for such a goal?" He asked as he stared into Battle's eyes

"I understand that you can't stomach the idea of fading away into nothingness, I really can…But, here's what I believe. Even if we were to disappear without a trace…We wouldn't truly disappear. The memories that we've made and the people that we've met in the past…We'd live on in their memories…" Chuckled Battle confusing Dusknoir

"What?"

"Everyone dies eventually, and everything ends, that's the way of life. Even if Jarod and his friends fail, and we continue to exist in this world of darkness, it's only a matter of time before we pass on. But because I realise that, I realised it doesn't matter when I die, only how I die. Dusknoir, what I'm getting at is that it isn't how long you live that's important…No… It's what you do with this gift called life that matters. And while i live, I want to burn like the hottest sun, and lead a path for this world to see the sun, at least once. In other words, I want to shine, Dusknoir. I want people to see my spirit, my determination to our world and kind. I want to prove that this world can hope…No…More than that, more than anything else…I want to live. And even though I had to part from them, my spirit is already a part of Jarod and his friends, everyone in the guild, Shaymin, Deoxys. My spirit is a part of theirs now. So, if I were to disappear, my memory and the lessons I taught my friends will continued on." Continued Battle making Dusknoir freeze in place as he stared at Jarod, something akin to realisation in his eyes "Come one, we've rested enough now. We should get a move on." He suggested as he held out a tail for Dusknoir to use to get up

"Thank you, I guess." Grumbled Dusknoir as he let Battle help him up before Battle's head felt like it was splitting in two as his vision blurred

* * *

 **Vision: Blackness**

* * *

"Celebi!" Shouted a voice that sounded exactly like Battle "Spiritomb! You did this!" He shouted as the sound of running was heard

"J…Jarod…" Panted Celebi as if she just woke up

"Y-you! You sure picked a strange time to wake up!" Shouted multiple voices, the signature of a Spiritomb

"Spiritomb, let go of Celebi now, and I just might not murder you." Growled Battle as the sound of a burning fire rang through Battle's ears

"D-don't come near!" Shouted Celebi before the sound of cackling lightning sounded before Battle was flooded by pain

* * *

 **Vision End**

* * *

"GAH!" Screamed Battle as he was flung back into the wall behind him

"Battle? What happened?" Asked Dusknoir while Battle got himself out of the wall

"Nothing you should concern yourself about…" Panted Battle as he walked on ahead of Dusknoir leaving him alone on the thought on what happened

"Also, Battle?" Asked Dusknoir as he floated up behind Battle

"Yes?"

"Why did you rename yourself? I know that in the past that would have been confusing, but now that you're here, why do you still call yourself Battle instead of Jarod?" Asked Dusknoir making Battle freeze.

"That… I guess it would be because I feel like I'm not who I used to be, I'm not Jarod anymore. I'm Battle Aura now." Shrugged Battle as he started walking again while a shadow watched from behind the two, glaring at Dusknoir's back with one eye before looking at Battle before the glare turned into a sad stare.

"I guess he wouldn't remember me." Sighed the figure before they stepped out of the shadows a little to reveal the face of a Shaymin, only this Shaymin had over their nose and left eye.

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Battle: Shaymin…**

 **Jarod: Future Shaymin, you mean.**

 **Battle: What's the difference?**

 **Dusknoir: One isn't a matching set with you.**

 **Battle: That was in bad taste.**

 **Future Shaymin: We did both lose our left eye.**

 **Jarod: Actually, that was me.**

 **Future Shaymin: With Battle's body.**

 **Battle: Dick move, I might add.**


	30. Dusknoir Why?

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 29 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: I feel sorry for Shaymin. I hope that they can fix this so they can continue on.**

 **Future Shaymin: Thank you. I hope we can fix the hell hole we call our world as well.**

 **Battle: You're not the only one.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 ** _Vision: Blackness_**

* * *

 _"Celebi!" Shouted a voice that sounded exactly like Battle "Spiritomb! You did this!" He shouted as the sound of running was heard_

 _"J…Jarod…" Panted Celebi as if she just woke up_

 _"Y-you! You sure picked a strange time to wake up!" Shouted multiple voices, the signature of a Spiritomb_

 _"Spiritomb, let go of Celebi now, and I just might not murder you." Growled Battle as the sound of a burning fire rang through Battle's ears_

 _"D-don't come near!" Shouted Celebi before the sound of cackling lightning sounded before Battle was flooded by pain_

* * *

 ** _Vision End_**

* * *

 _"GAH!" Screamed Battle as he was flung back into the wall behind him_

 _"Battle? What happened?" Asked Dusknoir while Battle got himself out of the wall_

 _"Nothing you should concern yourself about…" Panted Battle as he walked on ahead of Dusknoir leaving him alone on the thought on what happened_

 _"Also, Battle?" Asked Dusknoir as he floated up behind Battle_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Why did you rename yourself? I know that in the past that would have been confusing, but now that you're here, why do you still call yourself Battle instead of Jarod?" Asked Dusknoir making Battle freeze._

 _"That… I guess it would be because I feel like I'm not who I used to be, I'm not Jarod anymore. I'm Battle Aura now." Shrugged Battle as he started walking again while a shadow watched from behind the two, glaring at Dusknoir's back with one eye before looking at Battle before the glare turned into a sad stare._

 _"I guess he wouldn't remember me." Sighed the figure before they stepped out of the shadows a little to reveal the face of a Shaymin, only this Shaymin a scar had over their nose and left eye._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"So, we're nearing where Sableye took Celebi?" Asked Battle as he walked alongside Dusknoir while chewing something

"We should be." Nodded Dusknoir as they reached a peak where four spikes of ice overlapped a platform while four smaller spikes stood over the centre point, and beyond the centre was a stone under a paralysed Celebi

"Celebi!" Shouted Battle as he rushed forward only for Dusknoir to hold him back

"He he he." Laughed multiple voices as Spiritomb came out of the rock

"Spiritomb! You did this!" Shouted Battle as a more primal growl escape from his mouth

"No, no! We did not do this." Denied Spiritomb making Battle step closer to Spiritomb as a fire started building up in his mouth

"BULL SHIT! I was paralysed by the same technique you're using on Celebi!" Shouted Battle in rage as he fired a massive stream of fire at Spiritomb's head only for it to go back into its stone until the fire was gone

"J…Jarod…" Panted Celebi as she woke up and stared at Battle with hazy eyes

"Y-you! You sure picked a strange time to wake up!" Shouted Spiritomb as they turned away from Jarod for a moment, only for some of the souls inside of it to face Jarod for it

"Spiritomb, let go of Celebi now. Otherwise you will die." Growled Battle as he took another step towards Spiritomb while he started building up flames in his mouth

"D-don't come near!" Shouted Celebi too late as before Battle realised it he was being struck by lightning coming from the four centre crystals

"AHHH!" He screamed as he started feeling weaker and weaker

"Grr." Growled a voice to himself as Shaymin watched, helpless to save Battle without being attacked

"W-we did it! C-can we go now?" Asked Spiritomb as it looked at Dusknoir expectantly

"Now, now, Spiritomb. Can't you stay for the main event?" Asked Dusknoir as Sableye filled the clearing

"I can't believe I fell for your old tricks." Growled Battle as he glared back at Dusknoir

"Yes, you failed because you trusted me. But, Battle. Let me ask you something. Was it ever revealed who Master Dialga's new henchman was?" Chuckled Dusknoir evilly as he took pleasure in Battle's pain

"N-no. But, if I had to guess, it would be…m…me…" Grunted Battle as he felt his strength leave him almost completely

"Yes, exactly. The lightning from these pillars have the special quality to melt away someone's soul." Smirked Dusknoir as Battle's vision blurred slightly.

It's funny how people say when you almost die you see your life flash before your eyes. Battle was seeing his childhood from his perspective again, his time playing with his four best friends, James, Piplup, Grovyle and Shaymin only, there was one pokémon who he didn't remember, a Duskull who he affectionally named…

"Skully…" Stated Battle quietly as he stared at the ground

"Pardon?" Asked Dusknoir amused

"You said that I failed when I trusted you right?" Asked Battle getting an arrogant nod from Dusknoir "But, I believe that's the farthest from the truth… All this time… All this effort and planning… You've been scared of me for soo long… Because of my family's goal… But at one point… Weren't you happy with me? Weren't you… content?" He asked sadly as he stared at the ground making Shaymin realise something he forgot long ago

"Content? HAHAHA!" Laughed Dusknoir before he noticed something wet on his face…a tear…

"Don't you remember me… buddy? Back then… we were friends… brothers in arms… don't tell me that you Master Dialga means more to you than your own feelings." Growled Battle as he felt the last of his energy fade.

"My… feelings? No! I forsook those years ago!" Shouted Dusknoir in defiance

"We both know that isn't true… If you really forsook your feelings then why did we have that moment of understanding back in the rocks? Where I saw your shining spirit!" Shouted Battle in a shocking amount of strength

"There's nothing that shines within me." Growled Dusknoir as he fired a Shadow ball into Battle's back

"Gah… You're right… Nothing shines like that within you…" Agreed Battle before he smirked "It shines brighter! You just can't see it in the darkness!" He countered making Dusknoir back off a little "You just have to find it! Skully!" He shouted before everything started going white

"That name…" Said Dusknoir shaking as memories of a better time filled his mind

* * *

 **Memory**

* * *

"Come on Treecko! Skully!" Cheered a young human as he dragged the two pokémon to a training ground

"Jarod! It's too early!" Whined a young Treecko

"I agree with Treecko, Jarod. It's too early to train." Yawned Duskull as he looked at Jarod while he was picking up a wooden sword

"Please?" Begged Jarod looking at the two cutely, something only achievable by the young

"Fine." Sighed both pokémon as they started training, Duskull on using Shadow Ball, Treecko on using Bullet Seed and Jarod on swinging his sword correctly before the memory started changing into another one

"Skully!" Cheered Jarod as he grabbed Duskull from behind

"Jarod, do you have to do this everyday?" Asked Duskull annoyed

"Yep!" Nodded Jarod as the two sat down to watch what Duskull called 'Childish Cartoons' "And, it's called anime."

"Still looks like a cartoon to me." Growled Duskull as he watched alongside Jarod

* * *

 **Memory Done**

* * *

"Jarod my… friend…" Shivered Dusknoir as he stared at the ground before he grabbed onto his head to stop the pain coming from soo many memories rushing into it "GRAH!" He screamed as he thrashed about

"Master Dusknoir! Are you ok?" Asked some Sableye in concern as they get near their master

"GET AWAY!" Screamed Dusknoir as he blasted the Sableye away with a powerful Shadow Ball

"Dusknoir…" Whispered Shaymin as he stared at his friend and friend turned enemy

"H-hi Sh…Shaymin." Panted Battle from next to Shaymin surprising the grass type

"Jarod! How did you?" Asked Shaymin in shock as he stared at the fire type

"Substitute." Answered Battle as he watched Dusknoir beat himself up on the inside

"Have I… gone to far now? Jarod's life… his… spirit… Is it to late now?" Asked Dusknoir to himself before he looked up to see that Battle was replaced by a Rhydon doll "Substitute? D-does that mean that… Jarod is safe?" He asked to no-one before the area turned dark as Primal Dialga appeared before Dusknoir

" **GROOOOH!** " Roared Dialga before he slapped Dusknoir sending him into the ground

"Masted Dusknoir!" Shouted the Sableye in concern before they jumped at Dialga, clawing at him as they did

" **GROH!** " Roared Dialga as it used Roar of Time to send the Sableye flying everywhere

"M-master Dialga." Panted Dusknoir as he tried to get up only for Dialga to pin him under his foot

"Energy Flame!" Shouted two voices as an Energy Ball coated in flames hit Dialga right in the neck causing him to stumble off of Dusknoir

"Hya!" Grunted Battle as he jumped out from his cover to swipe at Dialga with a wooden sword that was coated in psychic energy

" **GROH!** " Roared Dialga as it blasted Battle away with an advanced Roar of Time

"AHH!" Shouted Battle as he glowed mid-air before creating a crater kicking smoke into the air. When the smoke disappeared it revealed that Battle was once again a Vulpix

"Jarod!" Shouted Dusknoir and Celebi in concern unable to move to help

"Jarod, are you alright?" Asked Shaymin as he ran up to Battle

"W-who are you?" Asked Battle staring at Shaymin confused making his eyes widen

"Y-you forgot?" He asked in shock

"Nah, I wanted to joke with ya." Chuckled Battle before he coughed up some blood

"Don't joke like that." Growled Shaymin, his concern replaced by annoyance

" **GROH!** " Roared Dialga as he walked up to Shaymin before he froze as the sky lit up with an aurora making Battle smirk

'You did it. I'm proud of you guys.' Smirked Battle as the image of Jarod, James, Piplup, Grovyle and their friends flashed in his mind before he felt a mild wind blow through

"The wind, it's blowing…" Stated Celebi amazed as she took a moment to feel the soft breeze

" **GROH! ROAR!** " Roared Dialga in pain before he disappeared in a flash of light

"What happened?" Asked Shaymin confused

"Time started to truly flow." Smirked Battle before he fainted

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Dusknoir: My damned nickname was Skully.**

 **Battle: Hey! At least he revealed it in a twist so most won't pay attention to it, they will most likely pay attention to the fact we were once friends.**

 **Dusknoir: I just needlessly reminded them didn't I?**

 **Battle, Future Shaymin, Celebi: Pretty much.**

 **Dusknoir: Damn it me.**


	31. The End?

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 30 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: wow wasn't expecting that. I love how it is going though I hope that everything heals up from the mess that was made from time stopping.**

 **Battle: Same here.**

 **Dusknoir: It will only be a matter of time.**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: Heh, Skully.**

 **Dusknoir: DAMN IT!**

 **Jarceus: In this chapter our heroes will encounter Dialga and begin the last battle they will have…Well, besides Battle, I have a plan for him.**

 **Battle: Wait what?!**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"_ ** _GROOOOH!_** _" Roared Dialga before he slapped Dusknoir sending him into the ground_

 _"Masted Dusknoir!" Shouted the Sableye in concern before they jumped at Dialga, clawing at him as they did_

 _"_ ** _GROH!_** _" Roared Dialga as it used Roar of Time to send the Sableye flying everywhere_

 _"M-master Dialga." Panted Dusknoir as he tried to get up only for Dialga to pin him under his foot_

 _"Energy Flame!" Shouted two voices as an Energy Ball coated in flames hit Dialga right in the neck causing him to stumble off of Dusknoir_

 _"Hya!" Grunted Battle as he jumped out from his cover to swipe at Dialga with a wooden sword that was coated in psychic energy_

 _"_ ** _GROH!_** _" Roared Dialga as it blasted Battle away with an advanced Roar of Time_

 _"AHH!" Shouted Battle as he glowed mid-air before creating a crater kicking smoke into the air. When the smoke disappeared it revealed that Battle was once again a Vulpix_

 _"Jarod!" Shouted Dusknoir and Celebi in concern unable to move to help_

 _"Jarod, are you alright?" Asked Shaymin as he ran up to Battle_

 _"W-who are you?" Asked Battle staring at Shaymin confused making his eyes widen_

 _"Y-you forgot?" He asked in shock_

 _"Nah, I wanted to joke with ya." Chuckled Battle before he coughed up some blood_

 _"Don't joke like that." Growled Shaymin, his concern replaced by annoyance_

 _"_ ** _GROH!_** _" Roared Dialga as he walked up to Shaymin before he froze as the sky lit up with an aurora making Battle smirk_

 _'You did it. I'm proud of you guys.' Smirked Battle as the image of Jarod, James, Piplup, Grovyle and their friends flashed in his mind before he felt a mild wind blow through_

 _"The wind, it's blowing…" Stated Celebi amazed as she took a moment to feel the soft breeze_

 _"_ ** _GROH! ROAR!_** _" Roared Dialga in pain before he disappeared in a flash of light_

 _"What happened?" Asked Shaymin confused_

 _"Time started to truly flow." Smirked Battle before he fainted_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Are you three ready?" Asked Battle as Celebi, Dusknoir and Shaymin made it to the top of the mountain they were climbing

"As ready as I'll ever be." Shrugged Dusknoir, getting nods of agreement from the two mythical pokémon

"Do you remember our mission?" Asked Battle as he walked a little ahead to get a good look at Dialga

"Yes, distract Master Dialga for long enough for time to return to normal." Nodded Dusknoir before he noticed that Battle was gone "Oh come on!" He shouted as he floated up to the top of the tower to see Battle shooting Flamethrowers at Dialga while dodging the Dragon Pulses that he shot back

"Come on you overgrown lizard!" Shouted Battle trying to anger Dialga

" **GROH!** " Roared Dialga before a portal opened behind his head making a human land on it

"What just happened?" Asked the human before he looked over Dialga's head "Oh, hey battle, Dusknoir, Celebi and… is that Shaymin's future self? Jeez…" He chuckled making Battle drop his jaw

"JAROD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Screamed Battle "Wait a second… HOW ARE YOU HUMAN!" He screamed when he finally realised Jarod was human

"No idea on both of those questions. Now I just need a way t-" Started Jarod before he felt Dialga shove one of his spikes where nothing should ever enter "AHHH!" He screamed as he jumped off of Dialga

" **GROH!** " Roared Dialga as he blasted Jarod with a Dragon Pulse into a portal

"That was awkward." Stated Battle weirded out before he turned back to Dialga, almost missing a small speck of light coming off of himself "Flamethrower!" He called out going back to his earlier method

"Energy Ball!" Called out Shaymin and Celebi hitting Dialga right in the side causing it to stumble a little before Battle headbutted him over to Dusknoir

"Shadow Punch!" He called out as his fist was covered in a shadowy power before he uppercutted Dialga into the air "Ready you three!" He called back to his allies as Battle started rolling in place before flames started covering him

"Energy Ball!" Called out the two mythical pokémon again before they fired the attacks at Jarod only for them to start spinning with him

"Shadow Ball!" Called out Dusknoir and Celebi as they fired the attacks having a similar affect as the Energy Balls

"Hyper Beam!" Called out all three as they fired the beams from three different angles causing the lasers to start spinning around Battle in the shape of rings the pierced the ball attacks

"Hyper Flame Ball Wheel!" Called out Battle as he took off spinning around before he shot into the sky towards the still falling Dialga

" **GROH!** " Roared Dialga before he appeared on the top of the mountain where he was before leaving Battle in the sky

"Combination move!" Called out Dusknoir and Battle as Dusknoir used Shadow punch to fire Battle back at Dialga at an alarming speed "Hyper Flame Volleyball!" They finished as Battle hit Dialga in the chest causing the two to fall off of the mountain before continuing for a little while before they exploded sending Dialga into a forest while Battle landed back on top of the mountain

"Heh…heh…" Chuckled Battle "We…won…" He panted before he let unconsciousness take him once again

" **GROH!** " Roared Dialga immediately making Battle wake up on get back up onto his feet

"Not this time." Growled Battle before his cheeks puffed up

" **GROH!** " Roared Dialga as he started flying back towards the mountain

"Aura Cannon!" Shouted Battle before he started firing blue lasers at Dialga from his mouth, making small yellow lights float off of him

"Brick Break!" Called out Dusknoir as he appeared above Dialga before slamming his glowing fist into the legendary's back, slamming him into the ground before he started unleashing more and more punches into Dialga's back while screaming about things that only he and the Sableye understood.

"Wow. He has a lot of punt up anger doesn't he?" Asked Shaymin awkwardly getting disturbed nods from Battle and Celebi

"And THAT is for making me hunt down my childhood friend!" Shouted Dusknoir as he finished beating Dialga making him revert back into normal Dialga

"Wow, I never knew you held back soo much against me." Whistled Battle impressed before Dusknoir and Dialga started expelling balls of yellow light out of their bodies "And now it's that time." He sighed as Dusknoir floated up to the three before falling over as the sun started rising

"What…What is that?" Asked Celebi amazed as she stared at the sunrise

"Wear these." Advised Battle as he passed a pair of sunglasses to Celebi "And that, is the sun rising." He smirked as he felt his strength slowly leave him before Dialga faded away

"It's beautiful." Stated Celebi as she put on the sunglasses making her eyes burn a little less

"It is, isn't it? Also, a warning, never stare straight into it, made that mistake." Agreed Battle

"I also made that mistake." Sighed Dusknoir embarrassed before the lights coming off of him consumed him leaving nothing behind

"I'm glad we all got to see this together." Smiled Shaymin sadly as he watched the lights come off of his own body

"Yeah. This was one long ride, from the beginning up until the end. I wouldn't replace it for anything." Agreed Battle before Shaymin and Celebi were consumed by light, leaving him alone on top of the mountain 'Arceus… if you are out there listening… then please allow the people of this world to survive and live on. We just got time back and it's too early for us to lose it again.' He prayed

" ** _Jarod. Your wish has been granted._** " Stated a voice in the back of Battle's mind as the specks of light ceased to come off of him while the specks that were in the air came back down to Earth and recreated the forms of all the pokémon that faded away

"We're alive?" Asked Dusknoir happy and confused, while Battle only had one thought hiding behind a smile

'Thank you Arceus.'

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is the end of this chapter. We all hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Dusknoir: Llama god ex machina.**

 **Battle: Where did you learn that?**

 **Dusknoir: No idea, Llama god is Arceus, but what is ex machina?**

 **Jarod: Pretty much you were saying that you only survived thanks to Arceus.**

 **Dusknoir: Oh. Ok, then.**

 **Jarceus: I love making people say things for me.**

 **Shaymin: Oh you bi-eautiful man… OH COME ON!**

 **Jarceus: Trololol!**


	32. Aftermath

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 31 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Awesome and Skully is an awesome name. I hope there is more and in am glad that Arceus is so kind to them.**

 **Dusknoir: Thank you for the complement…**

 **Shaymin: Wait, is Skully your actual name?**

 **Dusknoir No comment.**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: "No idea on both of those questions. Now I just need a way t-" Started Jarod before he felt Dialga shove one of his spikes where nothing should ever enter "AHHH!" He screamed as he jumped off of Dialga.**

 **Ouch**

 **Jarod: No kidding. I still felt it while I was turning into crystal!**

 **Battle: And I could also feel it.**

 **Jarceus: Welcome to the last chapter…**

 **Battle: Didn't you have plans for me?**

 **Jarceus: Of this part of the story!**

 **Battle: Oh, that makes more sense.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Aura Cannon!" Shouted Battle before he started firing blue lasers at Dialga from his mouth, making small yellow lights float off of him_

 _"Brick Break!" Called out Dusknoir as he appeared above Dialga before slamming his glowing fist into the legendary's back, slamming him into the ground before he started unleashing more and more punches into Dialga's back while screaming about things that only he and the Sableye understood._

 _"Wow. He has a lot of punt up anger doesn't he?" Asked Shaymin awkwardly getting disturbed nods from Battle and Celebi_

 _"And THAT is for making me hunt down my childhood friend!" Shouted Dusknoir as he finished beating Dialga making him revert back into normal Dialga_

 _"Wow, I never knew you held back soo much against me." Whistled Battle impressed before Dusknoir and Dialga started expelling balls of yellow light out of their bodies "And now it's that time." He sighed as Dusknoir floated up to the three before falling over as the sun started rising_

 _"What…What is that?" Asked Celebi amazed as she stared at the sunrise_

 _"Wear these." Advised Battle as he passed a pair of sunglasses to Celebi "And that, is the sun rising." He smirked as he felt his strength slowly leave him before Dialga faded away_

 _"It's beautiful." Stated Celebi as she put on the sunglasses making her eyes burn a little less_

 _"It is, isn't it? Also, a warning, never stare straight into it, made that mistake." Agreed Battle_

 _"I also made that mistake." Sighed Dusknoir embarrassed before the lights coming off of him consumed him leaving nothing behind_

 _"I'm glad we all got to see this together." Smiled Shaymin sadly as he watched the lights come off of his own body_

 _"Yeah. This was one long ride, from the beginning up until the end. I wouldn't replace it for anything." Agreed Battle before Shaymin and Celebi were consumed by light, leaving him alone on top of the mountain 'Arceus… if you are out there listening… then please allow the people of this world to survive and live on. We just got time back and it's too early for us to lose it again.' He prayed_

 _"_ ** _Jarod. Your wish has been granted._** _" Stated a voice in the back of Battle's mind as the specks of light ceased to come off of him while the specks that were in the air came back down to Earth and recreated the forms of all the pokémon that faded away_

 _"We're alive?" Asked Dusknoir happy and confused, while Battle only had one thought hiding behind a smile_

 _'Thank you Arceus.'_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Skully! How are things going over in your sector?" Asked Battle into a headset as he helped a small family of Caterpie through a forest

"Good, all the pokémon here are adjusting to time good enough." Replied Dusknoir through the headset "Shaymin?" He asked

"Same here, also everyone is accounted for. It really does seem that what ever let us survive, allowed everyone to survive." Stated Shaymin

"So everyone is safe and adjusting." Sighed Battle smirking 'It really seems like everyone is back…' He thought to himself before he remembered the others "Guys! I'm going back to the past! I have to see if Grovyle, James, Jarod, Piplup, Cosmo and Cosmic are ok!" He shouted over the headset before he used Roar of Time to travel back to the past

* * *

 **Beach Side (Past)**

* * *

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Asked Shaymin sadly as he stared out over the sea alongside Watts, Chimchar and Deoxys

"Yeah. It makes me remember how I met James." Sighed Watts

" _It is truly sad that they had to leave. If only they could come back._ " Sighed Deoxys

"Agreed" Said Chimchar

"Really?" Asked a voice behind the three making them turn to see James, Grovyle, Cosmo, Cosmic and Piplup

"H-how?" Asked Chimchar staring at the five

" **No idea. But we're back. Jarod isn't for some reason.** " Shrugged Cosmic

"Damn." Growled a voice as Battle came out from Beach Cave "I was hoping he was here." He sighed as he saw the looks of confusion, shock and happiness he got. "Yep, you five aren't the only ones." He stated before Shaymin tackled him "WAH!" He screamed as he fell over

"Battle!" Cried Shaymin as he hugged the Ninetales

"Hey Shaymin." Greeted Battle before Grovyle also hugged him

"Nice to have you back." He stated making Battle smirk

"I'm happy to be back too. Sadly It's only a short visit." Stated Battle making everyone stare at him "What? Someone has to keep the future in check, and I don't think Shaymin and Skully can do it by themselves." He chuckled making Grovyle and Shaymin stare at him

"Shaymin? Skully?" They asked

"Oh! I met Shaymin's future self again and reminded Skully, A.K.A Dusknoir, about our past together." Chuckled Battle making everyone stare at him

"You trust Dusknoir with the safety of the future?" Asked Watts

"He's different now. I mean, he literally pounded his frustrations out on Dialga of all people!" Laughed Battle making the nine others

" **Battle? Do you have any idea if Jarod will come back?** " Asked Cosmo suddenly making the mood change

"No. From what Dusknoir, Shaymin and I have seen, everyone came back at the same time." Sighed Battle before he felt Dialga land behind them

 **"THE ONE KNOWN AS JAROD HAS NOT RETURNED! THE REASON IS THAT HE HAS NO REAL PLACE IN THIS WORLD!"** Stated Dialga, loudly

"And do any of us?" Asked Grovyle pointing at the pokémon from the future

 **"LORD ARCEUS HAS GRANTED THE WISH OF SOMEONE, WHO EXACTLY I HAVE NO IDEA, BUT IT WAS THAT WISH THAT BROUGHT YOU ALL BACK!"** Explained Dialga making Battle sweat drop

"Oh that Llama god bastard. He twisted my wish so that Jarod wouldn't return." He growled making everyone stare at him "I wished that everyone from the world of the future would survive and live on. And technically, Jarod isn't a part of either world as he comes from an alternate reality. And using that logic then the James that was in control was also not back in control but the James that was actually from the future is in control instead." He theorised making everyone stare at him, completely lost

"Wait, so the me that is me, isn't the me I was before?" Asked James trying to simplify what Battle said

"Pretty much." Nodded Battle making everyone nod in understanding before James suddenly did the most expected thing

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yep. He screamed.

"My ears." Groaned Battle as the scream, possibly, popped his eardrums slightly. "Did you have to scream so loud?" He asked before he disappeared, having used up all his time in the past

"Soo… What do we do now?" Asked Shaymin confused

"How about we do what we do best? And be an explorer team duo with no equal?" Suggested Watts

"Yeah." Nodded James smirking

" _I'm ok with that._ " Agreed Deoxys getting a nod from the three future members of Team ThunderFlare

 **"I SHALL WAIT AT THE TOP OF TEMPORAL TOWER FOR THE TIME YOU COME TO RE-CHALLENGE ME!"** Stated Dialga before he flew off

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Battle: Soo… What's your plan now?**

 **Jarod: Yeah, I'm curious.**

 **Jarceus: Let's just say that Battle's earlier vision has something to do with it.**

 **Battle: Which one? The one about Skully's betrayal or the one that made no sense?**

 **Jarceus: You guess, oh and it will make slight sense later.**


	33. The Beginning Of A New Tale

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 32 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy. This is also the beginning of the second story.**

 **Firesage101: ok I am sad that jarod couldn't come back. I am happy that they could visit the past though.**

 **Shaymin: Same here. If I can't have my friends here then I'll settle on having his other self.**

 **Watts: And I agree with him.**

 **Jarod: What do you have planned now?**

 **Jarceus: 'New' Characters. Why?**

 **Battle: Were you being sarcastic?**

 **Jarceus: No.**

* * *

 **Saga 2… Start!**

* * *

It has been two years since Jarod and his friends have saved the world from being frozen in time. During this time the world of the future has prospered and thrived. But lately reports of Pokémon statues made out of stone have been found while Pokémon of the same species have gone missing. The conclusion that everyone has reached is that these 'statues' are not actually statues but pokemon who have been petrified by some otherworldly force. Sadly, not even the Pokémon known as legends were safe from this threat as a few of them have been found, petrified.

"Hehehe…" Laughed Aura, a young shiny Riolu who one day dreams of becoming a member of an exploration group known as the Expedition Society. He wore a special scarf over his mouth and he had also found his newest target for a slight scare, a Fennekin who recently came into Serene Village alongside Nuzleaf, a friend of Aura's 'Pop'.

"Who's out there?" Asked the Fennekin freaked out as she looked outside of Nuzleaf's house

"BOO!" Shouted Aura making the Fennekin scream in fear before falling onto her back making Aura laugh "OH-AHAHA-MY-HAHAHA-ARCEUS! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" He howled in laughter before he felt a sudden heat, before the sensation of burning and the smell of burning fur reached him making him run into the closest water source to out him out

"How was that." Growled the Fennekin as she glared at Aura

"It was funny until you lit me on fire. Can't you take a joke?" He asked staring at the Fennekin, looking her up and down before checking her aura, it was a vibrant violet colour that just exploded and looked like something he had seen in one of his dreams.

"A joke! You scared me half to death!" Screamed the Fennekin in anger before Aura climbed out of the water and shook himself off

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that. I'm trying to stop pranking others, but seeing someone new just re-ignited that fire in me." He shrugged "Anyway, you're new here right? Why don't I show you around as an apology for scaring you?" He offered making the Fennekin smile lightly

"Ok, thank you. By the way, my name is Chris-" Started the Fennekin before Aura grabbed her and pulled her through the Village showing her around before ending at a big tree on a hill.

"And this is the best sightseeing spot in the entire village." He sighed happily as he stared out at the village

"Wow, the sight here is great, thanks for showing me around… um…" Thanked the Fennekin before she realised she didn't know Aura's name

"Didn't I say my name?" Asked Aura confused, getting a nod from the Fennekin "Oh, sorry about that. And I guess that you tried to introduce yourself but I cut you off?" He asked getting another nod "Again, sorry. I get a bit energetic when there is something new. Anyway, my name is Aura. Aura the Riolu." He introduced himself

"It's nice to officially meet you, Aura. I'm Christy. Christy the Fennekin." Introduced the Fennekin "But, why are you the only one in the entire village to have a name, name?" She asked confused

"I don't know. I just do, but I have to ask, why is your name so weird?" Asked Aura

"My name isn't weird! Well… maybe not where I come from." Stated Christy awkwardly

"You mean the human world?" Guessed Aura making Christy stare at him

"HOW DID YOU! Er… I mean, why do you guess that?" Asked Christy awkwardly trying to hide her slip up making Aura laugh

"Don't try to hide it, I had me slight suspicion since you lit me on fire. When I jumped into the water, I took the time to look at your aura. It was very active, and only a human's aura is that active." Chuckled Aura

"How do you know what a human's aura is like?" Asked Christy confused making Aura suddenly freeze up as his eyes glazed over "Um… Aura? Are you ok?" She asked as she waved her hand in front of Aura's face making him snap out of whatever trace he was in

"Yeah. I… have to go quickly." He said a little quickly before he ran off, leaving behind a stone of some kind. it was a simple grey rock, which Christy recognised as an Everstone

"Why did he have this?" She asked to herself before she saw a Lucario jump to the village with a scarf over his mouth before rushing into the forest as if rushing towards something "Hold on!" She shouted as she chased after the Lucario hoping to somehow catch up to him, only managing to get to the village gates before she lost the Lucario

"What?! Goomy did?!" Shouted a voice next to Christy, making her turn towards a Deerling and a Shelmet talking

"Yeah, well, he insisted on going…" Shrugged the Shelmet making Deerling start growling

"No more excuses, Shelmet! Tell me the Truth! You and Pancham pushed him into this, didn't you?" She shouted

"Th-that's…not fair, Deerling! He's the one who said he wanted to go! How can you stand there and blame us?" Refuted Shelmet 'sadly'

"Quite easily. You're the ones who are always teasing poor Goomy, after all!" Growled Deerling making any possible sympathy that Christy have for Shelmet burn into ashes "Someday you're going to go too far, and it'll be too late for sorries then!" She continued

'I'm really not liking this Shelmet guy.' Thought Christy to herself before she noticed that the two were heading somewhere, so she followed the two. Watching silently as Deerling argued with Shelmet and a Pancham, the words Foreboding Forest, reaching Christy's ears on more thank one occasion before the Lucario appeared before the four

"Hello, there. I think you want this little guy." Guessed Lucario as he put Goomy down in front of Deerling "And that you two want this." He continued was he put a piece of paper that had the word 'Goomy' spelt on it in sloppy handwriting

"This Handwriting is terrible!" Laughed Pancham before Lucario slammed him into a tree

"You listen here you little shit. Goomy here was terribly brave going into the Foreboding Forest to get than paper, so you better respect him for that." He growled into Pancham's ear "And I'm proud he ever managed to write something. Incase you haven'y noticed, Goomy doesn't have any hands." He added before he dropped Pancham down and ran away with Christy close on his tail before he went behind his house and took off his scarf, reverting back to the familiar form of Aura "Phew, I thought that Christy would be waiting for me somewhere." He chuckled to himself making Christy smirk

"Oh? I thought the _Aura_ Pokémon would notice a lone Fennekin tailing him." She taunted him making him stare at her

"Great, you know my secret." He sighed before he snatched his Everstone off of Christy before putting his scarf back on. "Christy, please don't tell anyone about what you saw. As far as everyone is concerned, Aura is a goofball with big dreams, and Lucario is an enigma that appears at random and helps around." He requested before leaving Christy alone to her thoughts on what she just saw

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that will be all for this chapter. And before you ask, yes, this is now set in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon.**

 **Jarod: Aura, huh? Stereotypical name for a Lucario is stereotypical.**

 **Aura: I know! Why do I have to be named the most common name for me and my evolution's species?!**

 **Jarod: Because, Jarceus says so, and apparently, his word is law.**

 **Jarceus: I made you both, you realise that… correct?**

 **Jarod: Ah, touché.**


	34. First Day Of School

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 33 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Awesome. Is Jarod going to be coming back? I love Aura already.**

 **Aura: Thank you.**

 **Jarceus: Nope. Jarod is not coming back at all.**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: Cool, a new saga.**

 **Aura? Why? That's as cliche as it gets, though it would be funny for the name to somehow help the characters. I mean, in case they're ever on the run, I guess that might help. Aura is about the equivalent to a Joe or Bob, in how common a name it is. Could be a fake name though, I suppose. ;)**

 **Anyway, I'm excited for the new saga that has begun. I shall patiently wait for the next chapter. Maybe.**

 **Jarceus: Well, your patience has been rewarded. And on the whole, Aura business, yes, I know the name sucks, but it was the first thing that came to me, and I already stated his name was Aura in a vision that Battle had in the special chapters.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Th-that's…not fair, Deerling! He's the one who said he wanted to go! How can you stand there and blame us?" Refuted Shelmet 'sadly'_

 _"Quite easily. You're the ones who are always teasing poor Goomy, after all!" Growled Deerling making any possible sympathy that Christy have for Shelmet burn into ashes "Someday you're going to go too far, and it'll be too late for sorries then!" She continued_

 _'I'm really not liking this Shelmet guy.' Thought Christy to herself before she noticed that the two were heading somewhere, so she followed the two. Watching silently as Deerling argued with Shelmet and a Pancham, the words Foreboding Forest, reaching Christy's ears on more thank one occasion before the Lucario appeared before the four_

 _"Hello, there. I think you want this little guy." Guessed Lucario as he put Goomy down in front of Deerling "And that you two want this." He continued was he put a piece of paper that had the word 'Goomy' spelt on it in sloppy handwriting_

 _"This Handwriting is terrible!" Laughed Pancham before Lucario slammed him into a tree_

 _"You listen here you little shit. Goomy here was terribly brave going into the Foreboding Forest to get than paper, so you better respect him for that." He growled into Pancham's ear "And I'm proud he ever managed to write something. Incase you haven't noticed, Goomy doesn't have any hands." He added before he dropped Pancham down and ran away with Christy close on his tail before he went behind his house and took off his scarf, reverting back to the familiar form of Aura "Phew, I thought that Christy would be waiting for me somewhere." He chuckled to himself making Christy smirk_

 _"Oh? I thought the Aura Pokémon would notice a lone Fennekin tailing him." She taunted him making him stare at her_

 _"Great, you know my secret." He sighed before he snatched his Everstone off of Christy before putting his scarf back on. "Christy, please don't tell anyone about what you saw. As far as everyone is concerned, Aura is a goofball with big dreams, and Lucario is an enigma that appears at random and helps around." He requested before leaving Christy alone to her thoughts on what she just saw_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

It has been one day since Christy appeared in Serene Village, and now she was heading towards the local school

"For a small village it's surprisingly active." She noted as pokémon went about their day-to-day lives

"I know right? It's really amazing." Agreed Aura smirking

"WAH! How did you?" Asked Christy in shock, jumping away from Aura slightly

"Oh, you know… Teleportation." Shrugged Aura

"B-but! Riolu's don't learn teleport!" Argued Christy

"They aren't? Then how can I do it?" Asked Aura confused as to show he could, he teleported over to the local Kecleon store and swiped an apple, leaving behind the amount of Poké needed to pay it off before teleporting back to Christy

"That is strange, but oh soo useful." Stated Christy as the two started getting back on track, going to school

"I know. I'm amazed I'm the only one who gets me visions." Agreed Aura making Christy stare at him again

"Visions?" She asked confused

"Oh! Every now and again I get a vision. either about someone from the village in danger or about a new move I can use. Pops thinks it has something to do with me 'unnatural move-set' as he calls it. I know Aura-Sphere, Force Palm, Teleport and I think it's called Time Roar or something." Explained Aura

"You know Roar of Time!" Screamed Christy in shock only to have her mouth covered by Aura

"Shh. You don't know who could be listening." He growled into her ear, thankfully from what Aura could see no-one heard what Christy screamed making him let her go

"Sorry. I didn't think about that." Apologised Christy just before the two arrived at school

"You two! You are both late." Growled the teacher, Farfetch'd towards Christy and Aura "I expected this kind of behaviour from you Aura, but you, newbie, I expected better from you on your first day." He continued

"Hey, Teach. Got easy on Christy, I distracted her." Lied Aura, wearing a smile that screamed ignorance

"Alright. But from now on Aura you are helping me clean up after school." Nodded Farfetch'd making Aura nod as he sat in his 'seat' while Christy took the one next to his one. "Now, as I was saying, you all are going to go into the forest in teams to collect a flag." He continued

"Hey, Farfetch'd?" Asked Aura

"Yes, Aura?"

"Do we get to choose our teams or is it going to be another case of predetermined teams that end up in failure because you pair Pancham and shelmet together?" He asked making the two mentioned pokémon snicker and Christy giggle lightly while Farfetched gawked at Aura

"It's… um… mhm. The teams have already been chosen. In the first team is Pancham, Shelmet," He stared getting two smirks and a face-palm "And Aura." He finished making the two smirks fall

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! You're putting me with those two, those two… IDIOTS! The same pair that sent Goomy into the Foreboding Forest, ALONE!" Shouted Aura in outrage making everyone stare at him

"How do you know about that Aura?" Asked Deerling confused

"It's the talk of the village, Lucario came rushing through the village and came back with Goomy, Some people are saying that it was Lucario who gave Pancham that nasty bruise on his head." Lied Christy, making up a cover story for Aura

"I haven't heard about those rumours." Stated Farfetch'd

"You need to have keen ears, and also be in Kangaskhan's café." Stated Aura

"Moving on, the second teams made up of Deerling, Goomy and Christy." Continued Farfetch'd making Christy raise her tail "Yes?"

"What's Espurr going to do?" Asked Christy confused

"She's going to stay here and connect with you all with her psychic powers." Stated Farfetch'd

"Ok." Nodded Christy

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

* * *

"AHH!" Screamed Pancham and Shelmet as they ran out of the School Forest, only to run into Christy, making the three fall over into a pile

"Gah! Get off me!" Demanded Christy dangerously making the two trouble makers jump off of her quickly

"Why have you two returned without Aura?" Asked Farfetch'd

"Rhy-rhy." Stuttered Pancham holding onto his arm

"Go on, spit it out." Growled Christy angrily

"Please hold on. I'm contacting Aura right now. If you wish to speak with him, then please put a part of your body on me." Stated Espurr before she closed her eyes

"Ok." Nodded Christy, putting her tail on Espurr's back

 _"Aura? Are you there?"_ Asked Espurr through telepathy

 _"Now isn't a good time for this, Espurr."_ Growled Aura _"HOLY CRAP!"_ He screamed suddenly

 _"Aura! What's going on?"_ Asked Christy concerned

 _"Pancham had to be an idiot and charged straight in, getting himself injured a bit, nothing an Oran Berry didn't fix, but then he had to go and piss of a Rhyhorn, WHICH BY THE WAY, evolved into a Rhydon! So now, I'm being chased by a Rhydon in the School Forest while I send Pancham and Shelmet to get help."_ Explained Aura before the connection was suddenly cut off

 _"Aura? Aura?"_ Asked Christy concerned only to get no answer from the shiny Riolu before an explosion of some kind of amethyst energy came from the School Forest "Aura!" She shouted as she rushed back into the School Forest, concern for her new friend fresh in her mind.

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and aren't to mad about the slight cliffhanger I might have left on, not too sure what counts as a cliffhanger.**

 **Aura: What was that explosion? Was that Rhydon? Was that me? Or was it an unknown variable?**

 **Jarod: Who knows? Jarceus does, you lot can only guess and assume.**

 **Aura: Yep. But, what type of attacks do I see in my visions? What was that explosion? Am I going to win? All these questions and more….**

 **Jarod: Answered next time!**

 **Jarceus: On Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers!**


	35. First Fight for Aura

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 34 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: man I feel sorry for Aura because he has to fight a rhydon. hope aura can get out without much problems. love it.**

 **Jarceus: I put the two reviews together since it makes a bit more sense like that.**

 **Aura: Remember, I can evolve in demand. Rhydon is screwed.**

 **Jarod: Not true. Rhyhorn evolve at level 42. What level are you again?**

 **Aura: Level 15… I'm screwed, even if I evolve aren't I?**

 **Jarceus: No… Yes.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"AHH!" Screamed Pancham and Shelmet as they ran out of the School Forest, only to run into Christy, making the three fall over into a pile_

 _"Gah! Get off me!" Demanded Christy dangerously making the two trouble makers jump off of her quickly_

 _"Why have you two returned without Aura?" Asked Farfetch'd_

 _"Rhy-rhy." Stuttered Pancham holding onto his arm_

 _"Go on, spit it out." Growled Christy angrily_

 _"Please hold on. I'm contacting Aura right now. If you wish to speak with him, then please put a part of your body on me." Stated Espurr before she closed her eyes_

 _"Ok." Nodded Christy, putting her tail on Espurr's back_

 _"Aura? Are you there?" Asked Espurr through telepathy_

 _"Now isn't a good time for this, Espurr." Growled Aura "HOLY CRAP!" He screamed suddenly_

 _"Aura! What's going on?" Asked Christy concerned_

 _"Pancham had to be an idiot and charged straight in, getting himself injured a bit, nothing an Oran Berry didn't fix, but then he had to go and piss of a Rhyhorn, WHICH BY THE WAY, evolved into a Rhydon! So now, I'm being chased by a Rhydon in the School Forest while I send Pancham and Shelmet to get help." Explained Aura before the connection was suddenly cut off_

 _"Aura? Aura?" Asked Christy concerned only to get no answer from the shiny Riolu before an explosion of some kind of amethyst energy came from the School Forest "Aura!" She shouted as she rushed back into the School Forest, concern for her new friend fresh in her mind._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Are you two done rushing into rooms?" Asked Aura annoyed as he glared at the injured forms of Shelmet and Pancham. Now, why are they in the forest you may be asking? It's a simple matter, really. We are currently a few minutes before everything went to hell.

"Yeah." Grumbled Pancham annoyed before he spotted a big rock "Hey! Look at that! I bet we can get some good fun from that. Ey?" He suggested to Aura

"Sure, if you like waking up Rhyhorn." Shrugged Aura making Pancham glare at him before he kicked the rock, revealing it to be an actual Rhyhorn

"Who did that?" Growled Rhyhorn as he glared right at Pancham, Shelmet and Aura

"He did!" Shouted Pancham pointing at Aura making Rhyhorn glare at him for his accusation

"You know, brat. If you're going to blame someone, then have someone next to you." Growled Rhyhorn before he opened his mouth and breathed in a high amount of air startling Aura

"Move!" Screamed Aura as he pushed Pancham out of the way just as Rhyhorn unleashed a powerful Flamethrower. "Why did you two have to anger the powerful rock-type!" He shouted in Pancham's ear, making the Playful Pokémon wince in pain.

"We can take him." Stated Pancham before he looked at where he just was, the dirt was charred and most of the plants around were reduced to fine dust particles "Um…"

"RAH!" Roared Rhyhorn before he started glowing blue while his eyes gave off a red glow

"AND NOW HE'S EVOLVING! WHY PANCHAM!" Shouted Aura before he got punched in the gut by the new Rhydon, sending him flying

"Hyper Beam!" Called out Rhydon as he opened his mouth making little balls of energy start converging together to form a small white ball before it turned into a dark crimson

"Oh no." Said Pancham before the ball turned into a massive laser the size of Rhydon's torso

"Aura Storm!" Called out a voice as a blue beam stopped the Hyper Beam just before it got to Pancham and Shelmet before a Lucario jumped out from the trees "You two get out of here. I'll deal with Rhydon." He commanded getting a nod from the two before they ran off

"Who are you?" Asked Rhydon

"I'm Lucario. And YOU are in serious trouble. I'm going to take you down." Stated Lucario as Rhydon noticed the scarf around his neck

"An evolution scarf? Now that's something rare. I might be able to sell it off your corpse for a pretty poké." Smirked Rhydon as he walked towards Lucario only to have an Aura Sphere shoved into his stomach.

 _"Aura? Are you there?"_ Asked a voice in Lucario's head

"Oh great." " _Now isn't a good time for this, Espurr!"_ He growled back as he avoided Hammer Arm from Rhydon only to just avoid a Focus Blast _"HOLY CRAP!"_ He shouted through telepathy accidentally

 _"Aura! What's going on?"_ Asked Christy's voice through telepathy, obviously concerned

 _"Pancham had to be an idiot and charged straight in, getting himself injured a bit, nothing an Oran Berry didn't fix, but then he had to go and piss of a Rhyhorn, WHICH BY THE WAY, evolved into a Rhydon! So now, I'm being chased by a Rhydon in the School Forest while I send Pancham and Shelmet to get help."_ Explained Aura before he forced the connection to cease, just as another Hammer Arm, Focus Blast Combo almost hit him "Alright then. I was going to only use normal attacks but you forced my hand." He growled as his hands started glowing blue from the aura covering them

"Fine then. Hammer Arm!" Called out Rhydon as his fist was covered in a pure white energy

"Eight Trigrams! Eight Force Palms!" Called out Aura as he closed the gape between the two and started throwing Force Palm after Force Palm at Rhydon only for him to counter with the Hammer Arm causing small bursts of Aura to fly into the air before Aura stopped using Force Palm and took a Hammer Arm to the face, making him fly into a tree, only stopping when he went through three trees.

"Too weak." Growled Rhydon before he turned around "Now I'll get those two damned kids for waking me up." He continued not noticing what was happening to Aura before he felt something burning his left ankle. Looking down Rhydon was shocked to see a tendril of blue energy was wrapped around his ankle

"Heh heh heh." Laughed Aura darkly as the aura wrapped around Rhydon's ankle forced him upside down in the air before Aura exploded into a tower of amethyst aura, alerting everyone to their current position.

* * *

 **Jarceus: And I'll end this chapter here. I know it's a tad on the short end but I want to have the next chapter not be like this one and a little behind the last chapter.**

 **Jarod: I think they can wait another week for the next chapter to so if this is going where I think it is.**

 **Aura: Naruto reference?**

 **Jarod: Naruto reference.**

 **Battle: Wait, wasn't the really damaged, ninetails like aura our thing?**

 **Jarod: Hey! It was!**

 **Jarceus: All will make sense at one point. Maybe. Maybe not. Depends on how I feel at that time.**


	36. Aura Overload

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 35 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: love the Naruto reference. i feel slightly sorry for the rhydon. i have no idea how i posted comments twice last chapter.**

 **Jarceus: Neither do I, but Rhydon is going to get some kind of help.**

 **Rhydon: I fear for my life.**

 **Jarod: As you should.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"I'm Lucario. And YOU are in serious trouble. I'm going to take you down." Stated Lucario as Rhydon noticed the scarf around his neck_

 _"An evolution scarf? Now that's something rare. I might be able to sell it off your corpse for a pretty poké." Smirked Rhydon as he walked towards Lucario only to have an Aura Sphere shoved into his stomach._

 _"Aura? Are you there?" Asked a voice in Lucario's head_

 _"Oh great." "Now isn't a good time for this, Espurr!" He growled back as he avoided Hammer Arm from Rhydon only to just avoid a Focus Blast "HOLY CRAP!" He shouted through telepathy accidentally_

 _"Aura! What's going on?" Asked Christy's voice through telepathy, obviously concerned_

 _"Pancham had to be an idiot and charged straight in, getting himself injured a bit, nothing an Oran Berry didn't fix, but then he had to go and piss of a Rhyhorn, WHICH BY THE WAY, evolved into a Rhydon! So now, I'm being chased by a Rhydon in the School Forest while I send Pancham and Shelmet to get help." Explained Aura before he forced the connection to cease, just as another Hammer Arm, Focus Blast Combo almost hit him "Alright then. I was going to only use normal attacks but you forced my hand." He growled as his hands started glowing blue from the aura covering them_

 _"Fine then. Hammer Arm!" Called out Rhydon as his fist was covered in a pure white energy_

 _"Eight Trigrams! Eight Force Palms!" Called out Aura as he closed the gape between the two and started throwing Force Palm after Force Palm at Rhydon only for him to counter with the Hammer Arm causing small bursts of Aura to fly into the air before Aura stopped using Force Palm and took a Hammer Arm to the face, making him fly into a tree, only stopping when he went through three trees._

 _"Too weak." Growled Rhydon before he turned around "Now I'll get those two damned kids for waking me up." He continued not noticing what was happening to Aura before he felt something burning his left ankle. Looking down Rhydon was shocked to see a tendril of blue energy was wrapped around his ankle_

 _"Heh heh heh." Laughed Aura darkly as the aura wrapped around Rhydon's ankle forced him upside down in the air before Aura exploded into a tower of amethyst aura, alerting everyone to their current position._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Come on you two!" Called Christy as she looked behind her to Carracosta and Simipour

"Call down, Christy." Suggested Simipour as the two passed by an evolution scarf

"Fine. Wait, what was that?" Asked Christy as she realised what they passed "It's an evolution scarf… Oh god." She said to herself as she noticed a blood stain on it.

"What is this doing here?" Asked Carracosta as he picked it up only to notice a name on one side of the scarf "Oh Arceus. This is Aura's evolution scarf." He said horrified before a Rhydon flew passed the three

"Ahh!" Cried out Christy in fright as Rhydon got up slowly as he glared at a Lucario who was covered in an amethyst aura

"Gr." Grunted Rhydon as his arm started glowing white "Hammer Arm!" He called out as he ran towards the Lucario

"Haaaaa." Breathed Lucario primally as he waited until Rhydon was almost in front of him before he fired an Aura Sphere into his stomach, cracking his hide

"Carracosta, can you put the evolution scarf on me?" Requested Christy getting a nod from the fossil pokémon as he put the scarf around Christy's neck making her evolve into a Delphox "Mystical Fire!" She called out as she created a ring of fire before she shot a massive beam of fire at Lucario's back, only for the aura around him to block it

"Haaa." Breathed Lucario as he turned towards Christy before disappearing before reappearing as he kicked Christy into a tree before he grabbed her by the neck

"Gah." Gasped Christy as her flow of oxygen cut off making her have to think quickly

"Hydro Pump!" Called out Simipour and Carracosta as they blasted Lucario off of Christy, who gasped in as much air as her lungs could contain

"Hammer Arm!" Shouted a voice as Rhydon punched Lucario back towards Carracosta and Simipour

"HAHA!" Laughed Lucario as he flipped mid-air and covered himself in his amethyst aura, intent on charging straight through the two

"Protect!" Called out Carracosta as he created a green shield of energy around himself and Simipour making Lucario bounce off of the shield and fly towards Christy

"Fire Punch!" She called out as she socked Lucario square in the face, knocking him to the ground before he stood up and put his paws together, forming a small amethyst orb in between them.

"I don't know you three but I want to live thank you. So I'll work with you on this." Growled Rhydon as he stood next to Carracosta before he felt the power coming off of the orb between Lucario's paws "Holy!" He screamed before Lucario smirked at the four before he fired a massive beam of amethyst aura at them

"Mystical Fire!" Shouted Christy as she created a ring of fire before firing a beam of fire at the beam of aura, slowing it down a little

"Hyper Beam!" Called out Rhydon as he fired a massive dark crimson beam next to the beam of fire, helping to slow down the aura beam

"Hydro Pump!" Called out Carracosta and Simipour as they fired two beams of compressed water into the mix, stopping the beam of aura from moving

"Haaa." Breathed Lucario as he put more power into his attack making it slowly inch towards Christy and the others

"Flame Wheel!" Shouted a voice as a wheel of flames hit Lucario in the side making his aura beam lose some power making the other's beam start inching towards him before the wheel came back again, only to be caught be a tendril of aura, revealing it to be a Rhydon doll "Flamethrower!" Called the voice again as a massive plume of fire shot at Lucario making him lose all concentration on keeping his aura into his attack in favour of glaring at where the voice came from only to see the backside of a Ninetales before he was hit by the combined force of Rhydon, Carracosta, Simipour and Christy, forcing the amethyst aura that surrounded him to disperse before he glowed and changed back into the recognisable form of Aura.

"Aura?" Asked Christy in concern as she took off the evolution scarf, reverting back to a Fennekin

"Gah, what happened to me?" Asked Aura confused, and with a searing headache before the events of what just happened flashed through his mind "Oh Arceus! Did I hurt anyone?" He asked concerned

"Not really, kid. Unless you count me." Growled Rhydon as he pointed at his stomach, which was still very much cracked

"Sorry about that Rhydon." Apologised Aura, bowing slightly

"Don't be. I let me anger get the better of me again. I deserved it." Growled Rhydon before he started walking away out of site before he turned into a Dusknoir "I don't know why you wanted to see what the Riolu could do." He said to someone around him as a Ninetales dropped down next to him

"Oh come on, Dusknoir. I wanted to see what he could do for my reasons, you should know this by now." Smirked Ninetales making Dusknoir sigh

"I should be used to it by now, shouldn't I…Battle?" He asked his friend

"Yeah. But wow! I wasn't suspecting that Aura Cannon. I actually had to get involved." Smirked Battle as he watched Aura, Christy, Carracosta and Simipour walk back towards Serene Village, staring at Aura as he passed 'I don't know who exactly you are… but I will find out why you appear in my dreams…Aura.' He thought to himself as he jumped off towards Lively Town to give his monthly report to Ampharos.

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that will be all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed so far.**

 **Battle: Why do I find an interest in young Aura, why is he in my damned dreams? Jarceus knows.**

 **Aura: Hm. I know what it's like having someone constantly in your dreams.**

 **Christy: You do?**

 **Aura: Yeah. I constantly see Battle and another Ninetales in my dreams.**

 **Jarod: Is it me? OH GOD! IT'S ME ISN'T IT?!**

 **Jarceus: Maybe, maybe not. You aren't the only Ninetales.**

 **Jarod: True, but I'm the only Ninetales that has any sort of spirit-like bond with Battle.**

 **Battle: This is true…sadly…**


	37. Sparring

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 36 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: omg awespme. i am glad everything rurnes out ok. hope for more.**

 **Aura: And Auto-correct is not your ally.**

 **Jarod: Never is to anyone. But everything does turn out alright, in Jarceus' stories.**

 **Jarceus: Did I, or did I not kill you?**

 **Jarod: …**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: One berserker is over powered as is, but two? Wow.**

 **A fight between them both would be badass as well.**

 **Aura: Well, that would be if Jarceus can deliver it correctly.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Flame Wheel!" Shouted a voice as a wheel of flames hit Lucario in the side making his aura beam lose some power making the other's beam start inching towards him before the wheel came back again, only to be caught be a tendril of aura, revealing it to be a Rhydon doll "Flamethrower!" Called the voice again as a massive plume of fire shot at Lucario making him lose all concentration on keeping his aura into his attack in favour of glaring at where the voice came from only to see the backside of a Ninetales before he was hit by the combined force of Rhydon, Carracosta, Simipour and Christy, forcing the amethyst aura that surrounded him to disperse before he glowed and changed back into the recognisable form of Aura._

 _"Aura?" Asked Christy in concern as she took off the Evolution Scarf, reverting back to a Fennekin_

 _"Gah, what happened to me?" Asked Aura confused, and with a searing headache before the events of what just happened flashed through his mind "Oh Arceus! Did I hurt anyone?" He asked concerned_

 _"Not really, kid. Unless you count me." Growled Rhydon as he pointed at his stomach, which was still very much cracked_

 _"Sorry about that Rhydon." Apologised Aura, bowing slightly_

 _"Don't be. I let me anger get the better of me again. I deserved it." Growled Rhydon before he started walking away out of site before he turned into a Dusknoir "I don't know why you wanted to see what the Riolu could do." He said to someone around him as a Ninetales dropped down next to him_

 _"Oh come on, Dusknoir. I wanted to see what he could do for my reasons, you should know this by now." Smirked Ninetales making Dusknoir sigh_

 _"I should be used to it by now, shouldn't I…Battle?" He asked his friend_

 _"Yeah. But wow! I wasn't suspecting that Aura Cannon. I actually had to get involved." Smirked Battle as he watched Aura, Christy, Carracosta and Simipour walk back towards Serene Village, staring at Aura as he passed 'I don't know who exactly you are… but I will find out why you appear in my dreams…Aura.' He thought to himself as he jumped off towards Lively Town to give his monthly report to Ampharos._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

It was a normal morning. Flying-type bird pokémon were chirping, flowers were blooming. Aura was fighting a Gallade in his normal form with a wooden sword. You know, the average things.

"HYA!" Grunted Aura as he sliced at Gallade only for the psychic type to dodge it and use his arm blades to try and cut Aura, luckily the emanation pokémon ducked under the swipe and jumped away

"You're getting better at wielding a sword." Complemented Gallade, keeping a critical eye on all of Aura's movements

"Thank you, Gallade." Thanked Aura, using aura to make everything seem slower so he can keep up with Gallade's movements as he charge towards the small jackal and tried to knock him over with a sweep of the leg, which Aura jumped over before kicking Gallade in the chest before chasing after him with sword in hand and aimed a downwards slash at his chest, only for Gallade to block it with his arm blades.

"So? Are you finally using aura to enhance your perception of reality and reaction time? Last time I did that you fell for it, literally." Taunted Gallade as he pushed Aura into the air while also making his sword go flying away, before Aura teleported next to it and started spinning in mid-air before he shot at Gallade at high speeds, forcing the blade pokémon to jump out of the way, only to notice light blue strings attacked to his torso "What is this?" He asked as he noticed that Aura was using the strings to fly at him and around the area

"Aura Meteor!" He shouted as he flew passed Gallade's face, just missing him before he stopped spinning and landed in the ground, head first before he started spinning again and dug into the ground making Gallade go on guard before Aura burst out of the ground spinning at Gallade only to be knocked away only to dig back into the ground

"Where are you?" Asked Gallade to himself

"GALLADE!" Shouted Aura as he dropped out of the sky and slashed down at Gallade only for the psychic-type to dodge at the last second, making Aura smirk before he dispersed into light and Aura to pop out of the ground and grab Gallade by the legs before dropping back in, pulling Gallade up to his head in dirt "Soo. Did I win?" Asked Aura as he popped out of the ground in front of Gallade

"You have shown a surprising amount of technique, sadly I haven't even begun to get serious." Stated Gallade as he teleported out of the hole and seemed to vanish, Aura however could feel the slight distortions of wind caused by high speed movement.

'Ok. Calm my mind.' Thought Aura to himself as he closed his eyes and calm his mind to help him send out waves of aura, which bounced off of everything around him, acting as a form of echolocation, showing him that Gallade was running around him in circles while someone he recognised was watching from behind a tree 'Now I know what to do.' He thought to himself as he waiting until Gallade was almost directly in front of him before he stuck out his foot making Gallade trip over and fall flat on his face before he dispersed into light making Aura jump up over Gallade as he tried what Aura just did, only this time Aura jumped on his face before using aura to blast Gallade further into the ground before Aura shot into the air and create a small Aura Sphere in between his hands, it was about the size of a tennis ball and not very dense "Aura Sphere!" He shouted as he fired the attack at the still prone Gallade, landing a direct hit, or so he thought before Gallade appeared behind him and kicked him back to the ground, doing a little flip while doing so, before he teleported back to the ground, grabbed Aura and chopped the side of his neck with his hand gently.

"I win." He said simply as he dropped Aura down on the ground

"Damn. I almost had you there." Growled Aura as he got back onto his feet and picked up his sword from behind a tree

"Please, if you were pushing me to my limits then I would have to have second thoughts on how strong I am." Smirked Gallade as he mega-evolved just to show what he meant

"Fine, I still think the fact you can mega-evolve on your own is absolute bull-crap." Sighed Aura as he put the sword on his back and used his aura to keep in there

"I think you would." Chuckled Gallade as he pat Aura on the head "And you can come out now, Fennekin." He stated as he turned towards a tree as Christy walked out from behind it, still surprised from the fight she just watched

"How? Where? When?" She asked in shock as she stared at Aura

"Gallade has been teaching me how to use a sword for about… two? Yeah, two years. And I got my attacks from my visions." Answered Aura smiling at Christy, and act which did not go unnoticed by Gallade

"Why? And how did you make a sword?" Asked Christy confused

"I can explain. You see, two years ago, I was travelling around the world and came upon this little village and decided to by some supplies. In the centre of town I encountered Aura, he was so upstart and cheerful yet his mind was much more mature than how he was acting that I became intrigued. So, I followed him out here and saw him hitting a dead log with a stick, so I watched for a while and noticed that he had good hand-eye coordination, so I walked up to him and asked him, 'Hello, youngling. Would you like to learn how to fight from me?' And I swear, that Aura gave me the biggest and happiest smile I'd ever seen up till that time and said yes in every way possible. All in a shout of course, so for the next two years, of course after making a deal with Carracosta, I have come here to train him after school and when he doesn't have school. Sometimes we spar and sometimes I teach him how to utilise his aura and unnatural ability to learn moves not seen from his species. In fact, I was the one who taught him how to teleport." Explained Gallade, proud of his student

"Gallade, she didn't need the speech." Sighed Aura, slightly embarrassed about being reminded about how he acted back then

"It's ok." Said Christy smiling "But, Mr. Gallade?" She asked

"Please, just call me Gallade. 'Mr. Gallade' just makes me feel weird." Stated Gallade

"Ok, Gallade, could you please help me get stronger?" Requested Christy

"Depends, what's your reasoning?" Asked Gallade as he stared Christy down

"I want to be able to help others. I… may not be from around here but It's enjoyable and peaceful here." Stated Christy getting a nod from Gallade before he walked away

"Meet us here after class tomorrow." He said before he disappeared leaving the two kids alone

"Wait, that didn't answer how you got a sword." Realised Christy

"Isn't it obvious? He used the log to carve a hollow sword and then we filled it with sand. His reasoning is that, 'being able to get used to the wait of a sword with no danger of killing others is the best way to train.'" Explained Aura, mimicking Gallade's voice as he quoted him

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is all for this chapter! I hope you have all enjoyed.**

 **Aura: I know I did, up until I lost that is.**

 **Jarod: Please, if he used even one move besides teleport you would have lost.**

 **Aura: HEY! That's not-**

 **Christy: He's right you know.**

 **Aura: Christy?! Who's side are you on?**

 **Christy: Yours. But you have to admit you would have lost.**

 **Aura: True…**


	38. Plans to Leave

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 37 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Awesome canr wait for more. the battle was something else, even for trianing.**

 **Aura: Hey! You hear that Jarceus? You did something good for once.**

 **Jarceus: Aura. I regret making you.**

 **Jarod: As you should.**

 **Aura: HEY! What is that supposed to mean?**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: It's pretty difficult to make a hollow sword, fill it with sand, AND have it be sturdy enough for practicality. That's quite impressive.**

 **Gallade: Did you expect anything less of a master such as myself?**

 **Aura: A) We had to use the whole log. B) It took us ten tries. C) I used aura to keep it together and finally, D) I did most of the work.**

 **Gallade: Good memory, Aura. I wasn't expecting you to remember how hard it was making that sword.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"How? Where? When?" She asked in shock as she stared at Aura_

 _"Gallade has been teaching me how to use a sword for about… two? Yeah, two years. And I got my attacks from my visions." Answered Aura smiling at Christy, and act which did not go unnoticed by Gallade_

 _"Why? And how did you make a sword?" Asked Christy confused_

 _"I can explain. You see, two years ago, I was travelling around the world and came upon this little village and decided to by some supplies. In the centre of town I encountered Aura, he was so upstart and cheerful yet his mind was much more mature than how he was acting that I became intrigued. So, I followed him out here and saw him hitting a dead log with a stick, so I watched for a while and noticed that he had good hand-eye coordination, so I walked up to him and asked him, 'Hello, youngling. Would you like to learn how to fight from me?' And I swear, that Aura gave me the biggest and happiest smile I'd ever seen up till that time and said yes in every way possible. All in a shout of course, so for the next two years, of course after making a deal with Carracosta, I have come here to train him after school and when he doesn't have school. Sometimes we spar and sometimes I teach him how to utilise his aura and unnatural ability to learn moves not seen from his species. In fact, I was the one who taught him how to teleport." Explained Gallade, proud of his student_

 _"Gallade, she didn't need the speech." Sighed Aura, slightly embarrassed about being reminded about how he acted back then_

 _"It's ok." Said Christy smiling "But, Mr. Gallade?" She asked_

 _"Please, just call me Gallade. 'Mr. Gallade' just makes me feel weird." Stated Gallade_

 _"Ok, Gallade, could you please help me get stronger?" Requested Christy_

 _"Depends, what's your reasoning?" Asked Gallade as he stared Christy down_

 _"I want to be able to help others. I… may not be from around here but It's enjoyable and peaceful here." Stated Christy getting a nod from Gallade before he walked away_

 _"Meet us here after class tomorrow." He said before he disappeared leaving the two kids alone_

 _"Wait, that didn't answer how you got a sword." Realised Christy_

 _"Isn't it obvious? He used the log to carve a hollow sword and then we filled it with sand. His reasoning is that, 'being able to get used to the wait of a sword with no danger of killing others is the best way to train.'" Explained Aura, mimicking Gallade's voice as he quoted him_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

It has been a week and a half since Christy joined in on Aura and Gallade's training. In that time the two kids formed a stronger friendship. Soon enough they met an Ampharos who had the worst sense of direction, joined the Junior Exploration Society, battled a fake Giratina and were now planning on leaving for Lively Town, the main town that rested a whiles away from Serene Village. But right now they were preoccupied with their mock fight with Gallade.

"Come on you two. I know you can do better." Stated Gallade as he dodged an Ember from Christy only for Aura to try and kick his head downwards. Sadly for the fighting-type he was flung away by a Psychic

"Aura! Are you ready?" Shouted Christy as she opened her mouth wide causing a small blue ball to materialise in front of her while Aura flipped onto his feet next to her and put his hands towards the growing orb making it grow bigger before shrinking down.

"As ready as ever." He smirked as the two jumped away from each other, and Aura Sphere in Aura's hand and a second one in Christy's mouth.

"Come at me, Aura." Taunted Gallade doing doing the 'come at me' taunt

"Alright." Smirked Aura as he disappeared only to reappear behind Gallade and try to slam the Aura Sphere into his back, only for the psychic-type to jump away at the last second, sadly this earned him an Aura Sphere into the back before he was blasted towards Aura and his Aura Sphere, in which he received as an uppercut, sending him into the air before Christy appeared above him and tackled him back down to earth, causing a small crater where they landed before Aura came and hit Gallade on the side of the neck "And you lost." He smirked as he helped his teacher up onto his feet

"You two did well. I have to say that you need to work on your speed." Stated Gallade "At anytime I could have kicked either Christy away causing that Aura Sphere to explode on the one left behind. I also could have teleported away causing the Aura Sphere to possible hit Christy, or I could have teleported when I was sent up into the sky, making Christy fall to the ground by herself. I also could have abused teleport and dodged all of your attacks." He explained getting nods from the two kids "Well, I will see you both tomorrow." He said as he turned to leave only to get poked on the back by Aura "Yes?"

"Hey, Gallade? Can you take us on a 'Training Trip'?" Asked Aura gaining Gallade's interest

"Aura, did you do something bad again? Or do you have another reason?" He asked, staring deep into Aura's eyes

"Christy and I want to go to Lively Town. It's safer for everyone there." Answered Aura, whispering the last part to himself

"Why?" Asked Gallade turning his glance from Aura to Christy, who compared to Aura couldn't keep her composure as well

"You see, Gallade, when Nuzleaf found me I was being chased by Beheeyem, and they've been seen around here. I don't want to put everyone in danger." Answered Christy spilling the beans, so to say.

"Does it have to do with how your aura is more tightly sealed than normal a pokémon's one?" Asked Gallade while his eyes lit up blue as everything for him turned different shades of blue only inside of Christy was a green ball of energy, approximately the size of her chest but was moving a lot and inside of Aura was an amethyst aura, also the size of his chest and moving violently, only everywhere else in his body was covered in a red aura

"How did you?" Asked Christy surprised as Gallade's eyes stopped glowing

"Aura taught me how to see aura in trade for me teaching him how to teleport. I'm not as good as I'd hope to be, nor am I, as much as I hate to admit it, as good at it as Aura is." Stated Gallade making Christy sigh

"Gallade, can you keep a secret?" She asked staring into the psychic-fighting-type's eyes

"Yes, you can, Christy." Nodded Gallade

"I'm not a natural pokémon. I'm a human." Admitted Christy making Gallade nod

"I had a suspicion as such. Your aura was too sealed off from a normal pokémon's, it's focused highly in your chest. Legends about humans say that unless they were Aura Guardians their aura was tightly compact into a small sphere, directly above the heart. But since you have used aura, thanks to Aura, your aura is less sealed and more flowing, but it is still sealed in your chest." Explained Gallade as he walked behind a tree and came back a few minutes later with an Explorer's Bag. "You two better prepare. We'll leave under the cover of night, that way we won't have to deal with the more… feral… pokémon." He stated before teleporting away, leaving the two kids alone

"Soo, Christy, do you want to talk about… you know?" Asked Aura awkwardly

"No. No, I don't, Aura." Growled Christy making Aura sigh

"You know you can't hold it against me forever." He said

"True. But next time tell me when you go to do it." She sighed

"Yeah. I just hope the next time our enemy won't know what the problem with it is." Nodded Aura

"Also, did Gallade lie about my aura or did you?" Asked Christy, noticing the conflicting messages

"Meh, your aura has calmed down now. It's not bouncing all over your body like a child high on sugar." Shrugged Aura as the two separated for the day, not noticing the shadows watching them from the tree tops

"They are quite powerful. Is that why you are so interested in them?" Asked one of the two shadows walking out revealing himself to be a Shaymin

"Yeah. Something like that." Smirked a voice as he fired a ball of dark energy into Shaymin's back, turning him into stone "And another one is down. I do feel sad about doing this, but my master gets what he wants." He shrugged as he stepped out of the shadows slightly showing a black Ninetales with glowing red eyes "Oh, hello there." He greeted as he fired a ball of shadows into the forest turning a Cosmog into stone

"Ah." Shrieked a terrified Teddiursa to herself silently as she watched two 'legendary' pokémon get turned to stone, mere minutes apart, from inside a tree trunk

"Oh? Is someone there?" Asked Ninetales as he poked his head in the trunk spotting the Teddiursa and a few bud-type pokémon, which he turned to stone, leaving a tree full of pokémon statues. After making sure no-one was around he walked away, before a patch of fur changed from black to a dark orange before returning to black, not noticing the invisible figure of Dusknoir above him

'I found you, Nine Tailed Petrifier.' He growled in his head as he followed Ninetales before the fire-type teleported away 'DAMN IT!' He screamed in his mind as he sunk into the shadows and made a bad dash back to Lively Town.

* * *

 **Jarceus: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I also hope to see you all next time.**

 **Aura: Villain alert! We found a main villain!**

 **Christy: No, more like minion. He said 'but my master gets what he wants.' Meaning, he's just a minion.**

 **Dusknoir: And that so called 'minion' turned Shaymin, a Cosmog and an entire tree of pokémon… INTO ARCEUS-DAMNED STATUES!**

 **Aura: We're fucked aren't we?**

 **Jarod: Probably. I just had a thought. Mostly characters who have some kind of point in this chapter appear in these segments. Why do I mostly always appear?**

 **Jarceus: I have my reasons.**


	39. A New Mystery

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 38 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: ok that is bad the ninetails ia being comtrolled has to be.**

 **Jarod: If you're asking if Ninetales is being controlled then the answer is?**

 **Jarceus: Correct. By what? Either you wait until I get to that part of the story or watch a let's play or actually play through Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. The second option could make less surprises as the story will follow pretty much the same paths.**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: Cool, a villain that turns people into stone without needing direct eye contact. Does that mean he's that ugly, or should I stop this bad attempt at an insult?**

 **Jarod: Why do I feel insulted?**

 **Battle: And why do I feel like hurting Ultimate Leviathan?**

 **Jarceus: No reason, but on your insult/question, no. His 'master' just gives him that power.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Yes, you can, Christy." Nodded Gallade_

 _"I'm not a natural pokémon. I'm a human." Admitted Christy making Gallade nod_

 _"I had a suspicion as such. Your aura was too sealed off from a normal pokémon's, it's focused highly in your chest. Legends about humans say that unless they were Aura Guardians their aura was tightly compact into a small sphere, directly above the heart. But since you have used aura, thanks to Aura, your aura is less sealed and more flowing, but it is still sealed in your chest." Explained Gallade as he walked behind a tree and came back a few minutes later with an Explorer's Bag. "You two better prepare. We'll leave under the cover of night, that way we won't have to deal with the more… feral… pokémon." He stated before teleporting away, leaving the two kids alone_

 _"Soo, Christy, do you want to talk about… you know?" Asked Aura awkwardly_

 _"No. No, I don't, Aura." Growled Christy making Aura sigh_

 _"You know you can't hold it against me forever." He said_

 _"True. But next time tell me when you go to do it." She sighed_

 _"Yeah. I just hope the next time our enemy won't know what the problem with it is." Nodded Aura_

 _"Also, did Gallade lie about my aura or did you?" Asked Christy, noticing the conflicting messages_

 _"Meh, your aura has calmed down now. It's not bouncing all over your body like a child high on sugar." Shrugged Aura as the two separated for the day, not noticing the shadows watching them from the tree tops_

 _"They are quite powerful. Is that why you are so interested in them?" Asked one of the two shadows walking out revealing himself to be a Shaymin_

 _"Yeah. Something like that." Smirked a voice as he fired a ball of dark energy into Shaymin's back, turning him into stone "And another one is down. I do feel sad about doing this, but my master gets what he wants." He shrugged as he stepped out of the shadows slightly showing a black Ninetales with glowing red eyes "Oh, hello there." He greeted as he fired a ball of shadows into the forest turning a Cosmog into stone_

 _"Ah." Shrieked a terrified Teddiursa to herself silently as she watched two 'legendary' pokémon get turned to stone, mere minutes apart, from inside a tree trunk_

 _"Oh? Is someone there?" Asked Ninetales as he poked his head in the trunk spotting the Teddiursa and a few bud-type pokémon, which he turned to stone, leaving a tree full of pokémon statues. After making sure no-one was around he walked away, before a patch of fur changed from black to a dark orange before returning to black, not noticing the invisible figure of Dusknoir above him_

 _'I found you, Nine Tailed Petrifier.' He growled in his head as he followed Ninetales before the fire-type teleported away 'DAMN IT!' He screamed in his mind as he sunk into the shadows and made a mad dash back to Lively Town._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We tune in as Aura, Gallade and Christy are sneaking through the last floor of a mystery dungeon inside of a mountain, each one carrying a bag full of Oran berries, Reviver seeds and other miscellaneous items.

"We're almost through." Sighed Gallade, who's left arm was covered in scratches from dealing with a lone Noctowl who was awake at the time.

"Yeah. Thank you for taking us this far, Gallade." Thanked Christy, using a lone ember at the tip of her tail to help the three move through the dungeon before they encountered a set of stairs "I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing stairs in a forest, cave, mountain, etcetera." She sighed

"I can relate to that." Agreed Aura as the three walked up the steps and exited the cave and spotted the night sky, filled with stars that seemed to glow brighter than normal, making Aura breath in heavily "I never thought fresh air could be this good." He stated before he fell backwards

"You two take a rest for now. I'll go on ahead and see if I can hear any nighttime rumours." Instructed Gallade as he set his bag down next to Aura before walking away

"That was a painful trip wasn't it?" Asked Aura, staring at Christy

"Yeah. I'm surprised Gallade walked all this way, and he doesn't look even the tiniest bit tired." Agreed Christy

"He's used to this." Panted Aura before his exhaustion caught up to him as he gave in to the sweet embrace of sleep, being quickly followed by Christy as the two slept the night away

"Hello?" Asked a voice, causing the two to jump awake before spotting a Zorua

"Who are you?" Asked Christy, staring at Zorua

"I'm Enigma. Stupid name I know, you?" Replied Zorua making Aura laugh

"A stupid name? I'll tell you a stupid name! Aura, Aura the Riolu." Laughed Aura making Enigma join in

"Oh… Wow… That really is dumb." Chuckled Enigma

"My name is Christy." Stated Christy

"A human name, huh? Are you a human?" Asked Enigma shocking the duo

"How did you guess that?" Asked Aura confused

"Well, I have a special ability, so I learnt all that I could. Even the old myths about humans. The books said that the last living humans were called Piplup, James and Jarod." Explained Enigma making Aura's eyes widen slightly before glossing over "Wow! Is that, um… normal for him?" He asked concerned

"A bit. He does that when he gets a vision about something. It's either activated by a certain phrase or touching an item. But it only works once." Explained Christy before Aura closed his eyes and shook his head

"Sorry about that. " Apologised Aura before he noticed Gallade walking up to the three

"Hello, Aura, Christy. It'd seem like you made a new friend." Greeted Gallade making the two bipedal pokémon jump in fright, literally.

"Gallade! Don't do that!" Screamed Christy, getting a nod of agreement from Enigma

"Sorry, but the moment was too great." Apologised Galled before he stared Enigma up and down "Hello, Enigma." He greeted confusing Aura and Christy

"You heard from the townsfolk, didn't you?" Asked Enigma getting a nod from Gallade "Arceus damn it." He growled as a wave of dark energy pushed the other three back a little

"Enigma. Stop." Commanded Gallade, leaving no room for arguing, making Enigma stop "I don't necessarily deal with rumours, I only deal with facts when it comes to other people's character." He stated

"Yeah, Gallade likes to use a person's way of speech, vocal undertones and all that fancy stuff to judge someone." Explained Aura as he took a peak at Enigma's aura, noticing that for the most part it was average, only the part of it that seemed to affect his illusions was far stronger than it should be.

"Sorry. I've just had enough of people judging me." Sighed Enigma, using illusions subconsciously to create a small raincloud over his head.

"Wait a second." Mumbled Aura as he put his paw under the cloud to actually feel water on it "You can do solid illusions?" He asked surprised and surprisingly calm

"Yeah, it's also a major part on why people judge me. They see that ability as 'unnatural' or 'evil' depending on the place and pokémon." Answered Enigma sadly

"Wow… Hey! Maybe you could join our Junior Expedition Society team?" Suggested Aura

"Junior Expedition Society? You realise that isn't a thing, correct?" Asked Enigma

"It's not? Then why did Ampharos tell us there was?" Questioned Aura before shaking his head clear of the though. "Never mind then. But, would you like to join our team?" He asked

"You mean it?" Asked Enigma in return getting a nod from Aura and Christy, making him smile "Then, yes." He nodded before he noticed the raincloud was still there "Shoo!" He said as he willed the raincloud out of existence

"Wait, you just erased the cloud? Enigma, we'll need to know your limitations." Stated Gallade

"Oh, I already know them. First, I have to know everything about what I want to make, like how it's made, what it's made of, it's affect on a chemical reaction, everything. Second, I can create anything within the boundaries of it not being a living person, flowers are ok though. Third, I can only erase things that I've create, Like say Aura's sword, I could change the blade into metal, but I couldn't erase the wood. So think of it like, I change the wood into metal but I can't erase that metal, only change it into another substance or turn it back into wood." Explained Enigma getting nods from the other three before a dagger randomly hit him on the head, hilt first. "OW! Damn it!" He growled

"I'm guessing you don't have complete control over your power?" Guessed Christy

"Yeah. When I start ranting or get overexcited I create something, and it usually hits me on the head." Grumbled Enigma before he create a sheath for the dagger, which he wrapped around his front left leg before he slipped the dagger in, noticing that it was made out of a blue steel of some kind and had a shine similar to that of a pokémon of the Beldum evolution line.

"Interesting. It looks like it's made out of the same metal as a Metang or Metagross is made out of." Noted Gallade before Aura, Christy and himself picked up their bags before the four walked down a hill and towards Lively Town.

"Those kids will go far." Smirked Dusknoir as he came out of the cave "Maybe. Just maybe they can defeat him." He continued

"Oh? You mean me?" Asked a voice before a ball of shadows almost hit Dusknoir, had he not dodged out of the way only to get hit from behind by the same thing and petrified. "Another statue for my collection." Smirked the voice as the black Ninetales from last chapter walked out of the cave and stare at the petrified Dusknoir, not noticing a lone tear running down his face before falling and turing into stone half-way to the ground before shattering.

* * *

 **Jarceus: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I also hope to see you all next time.**

 **Enigma: How long have you had me planned?**

 **Jarceus: A while.**

 **Jarod: NO! Not another one.**

 **Battle: Damn it. Not Skully. I'll kill that bastard.**

 **Dusknoir: You won't be able to…**

 **Aura: Oh, that ain't got a big meaning to the story, hint hint, it does.**


	40. Start Theories

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 39 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: man they have no luck do they? i jope that they can figure something out about the ninetails soon.**

 **Battle: If they do it'd surprise me.**

 **Jarod: Why is that?**

 **Battle: Why is what?**

 **Jarceus: Heh heh heh…**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: Wish I played Super Mystery Dungeon. :l**

 **Jarceus: I have played the game. Its character system is… Interesting. It has the personality test from most other PMD games but it also has the manual choice option from Gates to Infinity. In my file I chose to play as a Fennekin and had a Treecko as my partner.**

 **Jarod: Enough reminiscing. You have a chapter to write.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Those kids will go far." Smirked Dusknoir as he came out of the cave "Maybe. Just maybe they can defeat him." He continued_

 _"Oh? You mean me?" Asked a voice before a ball of shadows almost hit Dusknoir, had he not dodged out of the way only to get hit from behind by the same thing and petrified. "Another statue for my collection." Smirked the voice as the black Ninetales from last chapter walked out of the cave and stare at the petrified Dusknoir, not noticing a lone tear running down his face before falling and turing into stone half-way to the ground before shattering._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"You three go ahead. I have someone important to meet." Stated Gallade as he walked away from Aura, Christy and Enigma in favour of walking behind a building and in between two walls "You can come out now." He stated as Dusknoir rose out of the shadows

"Hello, Gallade." Greeted Dusknoir

"So, care to tell me why you're sneaking around in the shadows instead of being out and about?" Asked Gallade leaning on the wall

" _HE_ found me." Stated Dusknoir "He tried to petrify me, and if it wasn't for your plan, I wouldn't be here right now." He continued making Gallade nod

"So, using Substitute does allow you to fake your death. That will be useful." Noted Gallade "So, is he?"

"Yeah. He is. I… I just can't believe he'd do all this." Sighed Dusknoir

"I know. He helped us so much, and to think he'd turn on us like this." Agreed Gallade sighing

"But, you did good getting those two here, if _HE_ realised who they were then you wouldn't have gotten out of Serene Village without getting petrified." Congratulated Dusknoir patting Gallade on the shoulder

"I'll make sure to look after them, especially Aura… After all, he is…" Nodded Gallade

"Yeah." Agreed Dusknoir before he heard someone approaching making him dive into Gallade's shadow

"Hello?" Asked a voice as a Ninetales walked up to Gallade "Hey! Gallade, nice to see you again." He greeted, smirking at Gallade

"Same to you Battle. Who's the work going?" Asked Gallade

"It's going good, Ampharos got lost again, and again… and again…" Replied Battle, losing his smirk

"He does that a lot, doesn't he?" Asked Gallade smirking

"Hey! Don't smirk about it." Growled Battle as his tails stared waving about wildly

"Sorry, the moment was as you would say, too good to pass up." Smirked Gallade, patting the aggravated fox on the head

"Fine, you got me there." Admitted Battle as his tails stopped waving and returned to their normal position behind him "So, anything new?"

"Bad news. A Pidove told me that Dusknoir has been turned to stone, along with Shaymin and a Cosmog, who I might add, was related to Cosmo and Cosmic." Reported Gallade, voice displaying no emotion

"Dusknoir was…? Oh arceus…" Muttered Battle, his eyes watering a little before Gallade coughed "W-what?" He asked

"Sorry, an Oran berry from earlier just came back up." Explained Gallade making Battle nod before turning away to walk back to the guild, not noticing the heated glare aimed at his back from Gallade 'Damned Krookodile tears.' He growled in his mind

'Things just keep getting worse.' Thought Battle to himself, his tone holding a strange emotion when it came to that certain thought as the two made it to the front of the Expedition Society to return to their relatively peaceful job

"MOTHER FUCKING CUNT!" Screamed Aura from the top floor of the building startling everyone in town

"Wow… That's one potty mouth…" Mumbled Battle, shrinking in on himself as he heard Aura swear in so many ways a human sailor would blush in embarrassment "How old is that kid?" He asked Gallade

"About four years old." Answered Gallade, not even flinching "To be fair, he learnt a lot of these words off of me." He shrugged making Battle stare at him as if he was insane, which was funny to Gallade

"AURA DESTROYER!" Screamed Aura before a massive beam of aura shot out of the top floor, making a Jirachi fly out of it, spinning before Aura teleported to where he was going to be and shoved an incomplete Aura Sphere into his back, blasting him back to the Expedition Society before teleporting away again

"Did he just…?" Asked Battle blinking

"Teleport? Yes." Answered Gallade, smiling

"Arceus, Gallade, what have you been teaching the kid?" Asked Battle impressed

"A lot of things." Answered Gallade cryptically

"Aura…" Said Aura as light started beaming out of the hole in the wall

"Oh, here comes a favourite move of mine." Stated Gallade

"HAAA!" Screamed Aura as he blasted Jirachi out of the Expedition Society again

"That looks like a Kamehameha wave." Chuckled Battle

"That's where the inspiration comes from." Shrugged Gallade

"AURA, FIRE!" Shouted Aura, Christy and Enigma as blue, black, red, yellow and orange light started beaming out of the hole as Jirachi approached the Expedition Society from their little flight "DARK PULSE!" They finished as Flamethrower, Dark Pulse and Auraha attacks blasted out of the hole before spinning around each other and fusing, the Auraha gaining a few lines of fire while the dark pulse spun around the outside

"That is excessive force just to wake Jirachi up." Noted Battle

"Yep. Going to stop this now." Sighed Gallade before he teleported in front of Jirachi "Protect." He said simply as a green shield of energy appeared in front of him blocking the beam, only to crack a lot on the first impact "That is not good." He stated before the shield broke, covering the two psychic types in smoke

"Gallade!" Shouted Battle in worry as Aura jumped out of the hole just as the smoke cleared, revealing Gallade to be ok…ish. He was covered in slight burns

"Sorry." Apologised Aura

"It's ok. I'm not the one you need to apologise to. It's mostly going to be Jirachi, the townspeople and Battle." Dismissed Gallade

"Great." Sighed Battle as he already knew he was going to have to fix the hole "Why can't anyone else fix holes in the building?" He asked himself

"Because, they ain't got the experience you do." Smirked Gallade, only to get his face charred by Battle's Flamethrower attack "I deserved that." He stated, blowing out a little smoke

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to fix the hole you made." Stated Battle walking into the Expedition Society, tails move wildly, hitting the floor in the process, cracking it a little.

"Today is not my day." Sighed Gallade before, as if even Arceus was making fun of him, he ignited on fire for a second "AHH! ARCEUS DAMN IT BATTLE!" He screamed as the fire disappeared before a Rawst berry landed in his hands. "Thank you, Enigma." He thanked the smirking Zorua as he ate the berry

"No problem, Gallade." Smirked Enigma before he stared Gallade in the eyes for a second before shaking "Welp, I'm going to rest up." He shrugged as he walked away from the hole in the wall.

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: Oooh! Theory material.**

 **Aura: There was a lot of that in this chapter. Especially the subtle clues, hell even the beginning had those clues.**

 **Enigma: I think I know what's up.**

 **Battle: What do you think?**

 **Enigma: You know exactly what.**

 **Battle: You're right.**


	41. To a New Land

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 40 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: awesome though i feel sorry for Battle. he seems to be stuck in a rut.**

 **Battle: I am.**

 **Gallade: Don't feel sorry for him.**

 **Battle: Why?**

 **Gallade: You know exactly why.**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: Battle, make President Gumshoes proud (forgive me).**

 **Battle: I don't… Oh. Thankfully, we don't have presidents or alolan pokémon.**

 **Enigma: I wouldn't be too sure of that, I saw an Oranguru just last week.**

 **Gumshoos: We need to build a wall to keep out all the filthy Rattatta.**

 **Battle: OH DEAR GOD! I mean Arceus. OH DEAR ARCEUS!**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to fix the hole you made." Stated Battle walking into the Expedition Society, tails move wildly, hitting the floor in the process, cracking it a little._

 _"Today is not my day." Sighed Gallade before, as if even Arceus was making fun of him, he ignited on fire for a second "AHH! ARCEUS DAMN IT BATTLE!" He screamed as the fire disappeared before a Rawst berry landed in his hands. "Thank you, Enigma." He thanked the smirking Zorua as he ate the berry_

 _"No problem, Gallade." Smirked Enigma before he stared Gallade in the eyes for a second before shaking "Welp, I'm going to rest up." He shrugged as he walked away from the hole in the wall._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Wow, so you're taking us over seas?" Asked Aura amazed as he, Christy, Enigma and Archen walked towards the docks. It has been a week since Aura, Christy and Enigma joined the Expedition Society, and in that week they had completed a large amount of missions and met with many pokémon.

"Yes." Nodded Archen as the four made it to Lapras

"Hello, Archen. Are you taking these three somewhere?" Asked Lapras kindly, smiling at Aura and Christy, while giving Enigma a sad one for a split second.

"Yes." Nodded Archen, still slightly upset that he used most of his money to buy passes for the three children.

"He's still butthurt that he had to buy passes for us." Chuckled Aura getting a glare from the dinosaur bird pokémon

"Ahh, that must have hurt his balance." Nodded Lapras as she let the four on her as she swam

'The world really is bigger than I thought.' Thought Aura to himself as he relaxed on Lapras' back before a shiver ran down his spine as his vision went black as all sound and smell disappeared, only to be replaced by another scene

* * *

 **P.O.V Change: 1st person: Aura**

* * *

As everything started fading back in I noticed that I was in a stockade of some kind and that I was tied to a pillar

"Hmph. You four are clueless on what's about to happen aren't you?" Asked a voice that I could swear for the life of me I knew, but I just couldn't put my finger on who it was before my eyes closed on their own as my aura sight activated allowing me to see a Grovyle, Chimchar, Piplup, Shinx and a Pikachu tied to pillars by ropes before lights suddenly turned on making me turn off my aura vision and open my eyes

"Who are they?" Asked the Pikachu, his voice filled with fear, and truthfully, I was probably as scared as he was. Why am I getting this vision?

"They are the Sableye that run this Stockade. They're also Dusknoir's minions." I sighed, not in control of my own actions as I wriggled my tails in between the ropes holding Grovyle and I in place, wait, am I the Ninetales from my past visions?

"What?! The great Dusknoir's?!" Shouted the Chimchar, obviously scared and confused beyond words as I felt a familiar aura walking towards the Stockade

"Lord Dusknoir. The six have been tied to the stakes." Stated a Sableye, who until now I hadn't noticed at all as a Dusknoir floated into the room… Wait a minute, isn't that Dusknoir, Dusknoir? The one from the Expedition Society?

"Good." Nodded Dusknoir as he looked at me and the other tied up pokémon "Funny, isn't it? Unbeknownst to half of the group, you are all back together. Hehehe. Isn't that right… Jarod?" He chuckled as he somehow smirked right at me before I felt my mouth form into a smirk of my own before everything faded to black

* * *

 **P.O.V Change: Third Person**

* * *

"Wah!" Cried out Aura as he fell off of Lapras and into the water

"Aura!" Shouted Christy in concern as she tried to help Aura back up onto Lapras' back only for a raft to appear under him, making him float on it

"Are you ok?" Asked Enigma concerned for his best, and sadly first friend

"Yeah." Coughed Aura as he coughed out a little water as he crawled back onto Lapras before the raft he was on turned back into water "I… had a vision." He stated getting nods from Enigma and Christy

"Was it of the past or the future?" Asked Christy intrigued

"I think it was the past… Dusknoir was there." Stated Aura before he spotted something from behind Enigma and Christy making his eyes widen before he jumped onto Lapras' head "We're coming into land!" He shouted excited as he look at the quickly approaching dock

"Wait, isn't this the Air continent?" Asked Archen concerned

"Why would we not go here? It was the cheapest pass you could buy." Asked Christy confused, having read the her pass beforehand

"Yeah, kinda dumb to be surprised by this." Agreed Enigma before he spotted something fall into the distance "But that on the other hand." He stated as he jumped onto the bay before rushing over to the most likely crash sight, being quickly followed by Aura, Christy and Archen as they ran into a forest, which turned out to be a dungeon, forcing the four to work their way slowly through it before coming upon the crash sight of a stone object that looked suspiciously like a Latios

"Huh? Who made this statue?" Asked Aura to himself as he put a hand on it only for his aura vision to activate on its own making him see that the statue had an aura inside of it, one that was slowly turning black "Oh crap." He growled before he dropped the Everstone he always holds on him, making him evolve into a Lucario before he formed a hook of some kind out of his aura "Enigma, can you turn this 'statue' into a real Latios body?" He asked Enigma as he shoved the hook into the 'statue', using his aura vision to guide the hook to latch onto the aura before pulling on it

"Okaaay?" Replied Enigma confused as he turned the 'statue' into a real Latios before Aura got blown away be something, making his evolution scarf come off, reverting him back to Riolu

"That was a rush." Chuckled Aura before his eyes lost all childishness as he put his head to the Latios' chest before hearing a heart beat a soft breaths "Phew, we made it in time." He sighed happily before he sensed another aura being corrupted or whatever a short distance ahead making him wrap his evolution scarf around his arm before he grabbed Enigma and rushed ahead to find a Latias 'statue'

"You want me to do the same thing again?" Asked Enigma, confused as all distortion realm

"Yeah, we need to save her." Nodded Aura, getting a questioning look from Enigma before the two got to work, Aura using his aura hook to pull on the Latias' aura while Enigma changed her body into normal. "Phew." He sighed as he made sure that Latias was alive before falling over as his scarf fell off reverting him to Riolu, to show that his eyes turned into swirls

"Wow. That was interesting." Stated Enigma before his eyes glowed for a second before he nodded to himself before he suffered the same fate as Aura

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed. Also, this is my first time using first person in any of my stories.**

 **Jarod: He saw some of my past.**

 **Aura: Wait, you're the Ninetales from my visions?**

 **Jarod: I guess?**

 **Enigma: Did we just un-petrify a Latios and Latias?**

 **Jarceus: Yes. Yes, you did.**

 **Battle: Oh, you two are gonna have a bad time…**

 **Jarod: Battle?**


	42. Truth Revealed

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 41 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy. Just so you know, I removed the corrections to my story out of your reviews, but I did fix the mistakes you both pointed out.**

 **Firesage101: i really hope thaf they can fix what is happening so the pokemon dont have to worry.**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: So I thought aura was the energy being radiated from a soul, rather than aura actually being the soul itself.**

 **Jarceus: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, life essence.**

 **Aura: Well, I'm going to explain that in the chapter.**

 **Gallade: I hope you do.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"You want me to do the same thing again?" Asked Enigma, confused as all distortion realm_

 _"Yeah, we need to save her." Nodded Aura, getting a questioning look from Enigma before the two got to work, Aura using his aura hook to pull on the Latias' aura while Enigma changed her body into normal. "Few." He sighed as he made sure that Latias was alive before falling over as his scarf fell off reverting him to Riolu, to show that his eyes turned into swirls_

 _"Wow. That was interesting." Stated Enigma before his eyes glowed for a second before he nodded to himself before he suffered the same fate as Aura_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"So, you're telling me. Not only did you go to another land, not only did you see two petrified legendary pokémon BUT you also returned them to normal after being petrified?" Asked Gallade, hardly believing his ears as he stared at Aura, Christy, Enigma and the two sleeping Eon pokémon

"Yes, yes we did." Nodded Aura making Gallade sigh

"How did you two even manage that?" He asked confused

"Well, I noticed that they had a little aura in them. You see, aura is like a wave of energy or our life force, depending in who you ask. But, like I said, I noticed that they had a little aura left in them, keeping them 'alive' you could say. So, I had Enigma turn them back to normal while I pulled their aura back into their bodies, 'cause for whatever reason it was in some dark place, like some kind of Voidlands." Explained Aura as he noticed a slight glow from the door, which he identified as Gallade's psychic energy "So, I did what just, came to me, evolve and create that hook to pull their auras back into their bodies, which was no easy feat by the way." He added making Gallade nod

"Hey, I also noticed that when I was turning their bodies back to normal that they had a familiar energy lurking around them." Added Enigma

"Great." Sighed Gallade as he locked the door to the room they were in as his shadow rose up before turning into Dusknoir

"Hello." He greeted the surprised and slightly scared kids "Gallade and I think you should know something… sad." He sighed as he nodded towards Gallade

"We know one of the culprits who's been turning pokémon into stone." Stated Gallade simply shocking the three kids

"Who is it?" Asked Aura already guessing

"Battle, the saviour of our time." Stated Dusknoir making Aura growl as his eyes changed, his pupils turning white while the rest of his eyes turned black, looking exactly like a Deoxys' eyes

"What?! Battle! How? Why?" Screamed Christy in shock before she noticed four tentacles growing out of Aura's back as a red and teal 'skin' grew over his fur "And what is happening to Aura?" She asked bringing everyone's attention to Aura's transformation

"Where have I seen this befor-Deoxtales." Gasped Dusknoir as he watched as the 'transformation' finished, leaving Aura covered in a Riolu-shaped cover of Deoxys skin

"RAAAAH! LET ME AT HIM!" Screamed Aura as he ran towards the door only to be lifted into the air by Gallade "I'LL GUT HIM! I'LL GUT HIM LIKE A DAMNED FISH!" He screamed as he flailed around in the air for a full half an hour before finally stopping

"Aura? What was that about?" Asked Christy slightly afraid of Aura

"I… Hah… Don't know." Panted Aura as he fell onto his back, the Deoxys skin receding into his back as his eyes returned to normal "When I heard that Battle was causing pain and suffering to pokémon something in me just… snapped." He stated before his left eye turned back into a Deoxys' eye

"Aura. You remind me of someone I knew." Stated Dusknoir as he floated next to Aura

"Was… Was his name Jarod?" Asked Aura tired making Dusknoir's eye widen

"How did you?" He asked only to notice that Aura had fallen asleep "Why do I feel like things are only going to get harder from here on?" He asked himself as he put the Riolu in a bed of straw before floating over to Christy and Enigma

"Mr. Dusknoir? Can you tell me what just happened?" Asked Christy completely lost

"You should know the truth. You see, back when time was frozen, I served under Primal Dialga. I did many evil deeds. The only four I had constant problems with were Grovyle, Piplup, James and Jarod. Just before Jarod got to Celebi to go to the past with James and Grovyle, two humans from another dimension had an accident of some sorts and landed in the bodies of their counterparts, James and Jarod. In the world of the past, James lost his memory while Jarod remembered everything but gained a second personality, the Jarod who originally occupied his body. Throughout Jarod's adventures as the vigilante Deoxtales, he managed to get the five time gears to the Hidden Land alongside his friends he abandoned or met on the run. Eventually in his final battle against me, Jarod's original self separated from Jarod and pushed me through the portal. The original took up a new name… Battle. So, you see, not only is Battle the one who I hunted soo long in the past but never caught, but now he's trying to destroy our world and… I don't know what to think." Explained Dusknoir sadly as he stared out the window, watching Battle interact with the townspeople happily as a wisp of black energy floated around his head before he walked towards Lapras and left to another land

"That's terrible." Said Christy, aghast at what Dusknoir told her while Enigma stayed silent

"He's not the only one who's in on this, is he?" Asked Enigma

"No, we have reason to believe that the three Beheeyem who attacked Christy when she first came to this world, Nuzleaf and a legendary pokémon are also in on what ever plan Battle is in." Answered Gallade before he noticed that Latios was awake "Oh? Hello." He greeted the legendary pokémon

"Hi." Greeted Latios in return as he stared at Aura "So, is what you were talking about true? Because if so, then we have all the culprits figured out." He stated, turning his glance back to Gallade

"You know who the mystery legend is?" Asked Gallade intrigued

"Yes, it's Yveltal, the Destruction Pokémon." Stated Latios seriously making the colour drain from everyone but Aura and Christy's faces, Aura, for obvious reasons and Christy because she didn't know who Yveltal was

"Who's Yveltal?" She asked confused

"Yveltal is the legendary pokémon who represents death. He can absorb your life force with his signature attack, Oblivion Wing, and will also absorb your life force if you're too close to him when he dies." Explained Enigma, freaking out at the very thought of going against a legendary pokémon

"That is scary, but we can beat him if we work together right?" Asked Christy trying to stay optimistic but truthfully being just as scared as Enigma

"Sadly, I don't think so kid." Sighed Latios as he decided to go back to sleep

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: HEY! Aura stole my gimmick! That was the one thing I had that wasn't a reference or an item!**

 **Aura: I don't know how I got it, nor do I want to.**

 **Battle: Hehehe… HAHAHA! I HOPE YOU LIKE BEING STONED! AND NOT IN THE DRUG WAY! HAHAHA!**

 **Latios: You made him insane even here. Why? Just. Why?**

 **Jarceus: Because,**

 **Battle: HE LIVES FOR YOUR SUFFERING! HAHAHAHA!**


	43. Existential Crisis

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 42 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: oh dear i feel sorry for Aura becaise he has to deal with info overload. hope to read more.**

 **Jarod: Why do I feel like it gets worse?**

 **Jarceus: Oh… It will get worse.**

 **Aura: Great…**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Who's Yveltal?" She asked confused_

 _"Yveltal is the legendary pokémon who represents death. He can absorb your life force with his signature attack, Oblivion Wing, and will also absorb your life force if you're too close to him when he dies." Explained Enigma, freaking out at the very thought of going against a legendary pokémon_

 _"That is scary, but we can beat him if we work together right?" Asked Christy trying to stay optimistic but truthfully being just as scared as Enigma_

 _"Sadly, I don't think so kid." Sighed Latios as he decided to go back to sleep_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

When Aura 'awoke' he found himself floating over a tower watching as a semi-transparent human, who had a pair of Ninetale ears and one Ninetale tail, who seemed familiar to him forced his aura into gears of some kind while a Shaymin, Sceptile, Dialga and a Solgaleo before he was blown back by a burst of his aura

 **"HUMAN, YOU HAVE SAVED TIME AS POKÉMON KNOW IT. AND FOR THAT I THANK YOU."** Thanked the Dialga making the human chuckle in a voice that Aura recognised as the Ninetales from his visions

"What is going on?" Asked Aura weirded out

"Hey, I've seen what happens when time is frozen, it is not fun, not even a tiny bit." Chuckled the human before lighting rocketed off his body as his feet were encased in crystal "But hey! At least I went out saving the world, that's something to be proud of." He chuckled again as his legs were encased in crystal

"I hope one day I'll see you again." Sighed the Shaymin sadly before Aura noticed small yellow lights flying off of the Solgaleo

"I do too, I might be from a different reality but being here and having these adventures has honestly been the most fun I've had in years." Chuckled the human before he flinched in pain as more of the 'electricity' flowed through his body, a stray bolt hitting the Shaymin

"Ow. Is that what you have to deal with?" Asked the Shaymin concerned before Aura felt a bolt hit him

"Ow, Ow, Ow." Moaned Aura in pain before the scene sped up as the human was encased in crystal and yellow lights started flying into the sky "Wow, this is pretty." He stated before the vision slowed down back to normal time as the crystallised human turned into a yellow light before flying into the sky, forcing Aura to come along with it as it met up with another light before the two lights split into two pieces, the originals going into a sort of black hole while one of the clone lights fell back to the ground while the second one was sucked into a portal that gave Aura a strange sense of déjà-vu as Aura followed the light as it landed in a village that Aura recognised as Serene Village

"Huh?" Asked a voice as a Carracosta walked outside of his house and found what the light left behind, an egg, wrapped in the same scarf that Aura wears "What is an egg doing out here?" He asked as the egg hatched into a shiny Riolu

"This is?" Asked Aura shocked before he heard a barely audible whisper "Huh?" He asked

"WAKE UP!" Screamed Christy waking Aura up from his vision before instinct kicked in and he punched Christy into the wall, making a Fennekin shaped dent

"Don't do that!" Screamed Aura as he put a paw over his chest to calm his racing heart

"What happened in here?" Asked Enigma as he walked into the room, entirely confused "Christy, I asked you to wake him up, not give him a heart attack." He stated simply as he noticed what the scene was

"He wasn't waking up!" Retorted Christy as she pushed herself out of the wall while Aura managed to calm his heart beet back to a normal level

"Christy, you… ha… you scared me." Panted Aura before his 'sense' tingled making him jump over a Latias

"Ow." Moaned Latias as she hit the wall

"Ok, why did you do that?" Asked Aura confused while Latios floated into the room lazily

"Hi! I'm Latias!" Greeted Latias excitedly

"Um… I'm Aura…" Greeted Aura awkwardly

"Oh I know who you are! Everyone told me that you and Enigma are the ones who helped save us! I'm very thankful, say what's you favourite pastime? Do you have any special abilities? Do you know how to," Ranted Latias excitedly before Latios hit her over the head

"Sis, one question at a time." Sighed Latios "Sorry about my sister, she's very hyper and excitable. Not to mention gullible and trusting." He apologised, whispering the last part to himself

"It's ok." Shrugged Aura before he activated his Deoxys skin again making a few memories that wasn't necessarily his flood into his head making him deactivate the skin sadly "As for the questions, my favourite pastime is adventuring and helping fellow pokémon, my special abilities are my abilities to have visions every now and then, use aura despite being a Riolu, my new Deoxys skin thing and the fact I can learn moves that Riolu's shouldn't learn. Hell, I think one time I used V-Create after someone pissed me off, can't really remember it well." He stated, shrugging at the end

"Aura? Is something wrong?" Asked Christy, noticing Aura's change in mood

"Oh? No. Nothing is wrong." Stated Aura trying to sound convincing, only making everyone suspicious "I just need to… clear my head." He sighed giving up the act as he walked outside

"What happened to him?" Asked Latias sadly, surprising Latios

"I don't know. Maybe he had a vision in his sleep that made him like this?" Suggested Christy

"What type of vision could get this reaction from him?" Asked Enigma worried

"Maybe one about Battle?" Suggested a voice as Dusknoir rose out of Latios' shadow "Or… Him…" He added, being cryptic on purpose before he melted back into the shadows before following Aura to the dock where he was throwing small aura stones into the sea

"Hah…" Sighed Aura as he stared out at the sea

"What's wrong Aura?" Asked Lapras concerned

"Lapras? Can you keep a secret?" Asked Aura sadly

"Of course." Nodded Lapras

"I had a vision that's making me question my existence." Sighed Aura

"Please explain." Asked Lapras kindly

"In my vision I saw that I was made off of some human hybrid's soul… I guess I'm just having an existential crisis…" Sighed Aura sadly

"Well, who are you? Are you that human hybrid? Or are you Aura the Riolu?" Asked Lapras

"I'm Aura." Answered Aura

"Exactly, and that is who you are. What ever you learnt in that vision doesn't change who you are, it just means you know where you came from." Stated Lapras making Aura smile

"Yeah, you right." He nodded as he create another aura pebble before throwing it into the sea making it bounce off the water and into the air before exploding into a shower of blue and amethyst lights "I'm Aura and Aura alone." He smirked as he started glowing blue as his eyes glowed red as he grew and changed before the glowing stopped revealing him to have evolved into a Lucario

"You evolved?" Asked Lapras and Dusknoir surprised making Aura and Lapras turn towards Aura's shadow as Dusknoir rose out of it.

"I did? But… Wait a second… You took my Everstone and scarf off me didn't you?" Asked Aura slightly amused

"We did. I mean, sleeping with a stone doesn't seem all that relaxing." Shrugged Dusknoir

"Whatever. I'm now a natural Lucario, nothing to it. Though, it will be a pain explaining this to everyone." Shrugged Aura, not at all bothered.

"I hope you have a fine time in the Expedition Society, Aura." Stated Lapras as she swam out into sea to go and continue her service

"Congratulations on evolving." Stated Dusknoir before he melted into Aura's shadow making him shiver

"Is it weird that I can feel you do that?" Asked Aura concerned

"No." Answered Dusknoir simply as Lapras came back on the horizon with Battle sleeping on her back

"And he's back." Sighed Aura before he teleported back to the Expedition Society

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is all for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Aura: How long have you had this planned?**

 **Jarceus: A long time.**

 **Jarod: Great. Half of my spirit got reincarnated as a fuckin' jackal.**

 **Aura: HEY! In your last moments you had Ninetale ears and a Ninetales tail, AND for the most part of your journey, you were a fox! A Kitsune to be accurate.**

 **Jarod: Ah, Touché.**

 **Aura: You've already used that once.**

 **Jarod: Ah, Touché.**

 **Aura: ARCEUS DAMN IT!**

 **Christy: See you all in the next chapter…?**


	44. Battle Blasts Off Again

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 43 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: OMG. you actually made him a reincarnation. sweet. i hope that Batlle doesn't find out for a long while his so he can get a anime style faceplate. hope to read more.**

 **Battle: I wouldn't do that. I would more likely do what I did to Dusknoir and the others.**

 **Jarod: Others?**

 **Battle: Hehehe.**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: Ah, touché.**

 **Aura: You sir, are a bastard.**

 **Jarceus: Aura.**

 **Aura: What? They purposefully said that to trigger me.**

 **Jarod: He's got you there.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"I did? But… Wait a second… You took my Everstone and scarf off me didn't you?" Asked Aura slightly amused_

 _"We did. I mean, sleeping with a stone doesn't seem all that relaxing." Shrugged Dusknoir_

 _"Whatever. I'm now a natural Lucario, nothing to it. Though, it will be a pain explaining this to everyone." Shrugged Aura, not at all bothered._

 _"I hope you have a fine time in the Expedition Society, Aura." Stated Lapras as she swam out into sea to go and continue her service_

 _"Congratulations on evolving." Stated Dusknoir before he melted into Aura's shadow making him shiver_

 _"Is it weird that I can feel you do that?" Asked Aura concerned_

 _"No." Answered Dusknoir simply as Lapras came back on the horizon with Battle sleeping on her back_

 _"And he's back." Sighed Aura before he teleported back to the Expedition Society_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!" Screamed Aura as he ducked under a Flamethrower "Why did I come here!" He screamed making Christy stare at him

"Why did you come with us again?" She asked confused as she watched Aura jump over a Pyroar only to use Force Palm on his back, knocking out the lion

"Because I'm evolved and had a moment of stupidity and thought, 'Hey, I'm a steel type, let's go into a fucking volcano.' Not my greatest moment." Sighed Aura

"At least we're near the top of the volcano. Whatever Ampharos wants to talk to Entei of all people about it better be good." Stated Enigma

"About that… You say he appeared after I fainted. Why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me?" Asked Aura as the trio went up a flight of stairs leading them into a small clearing

"Not another step!" Shouted a voice

"Aura?" Asked Enigma getting a nod from Aura as he closed his eyes and sensed for the speaker's aura

"Five auras. Four Magmar and a Magmortar." Stated Aura before he fired an Aura Sphere to his left, blocking a Flamethrower as the mention pokémon walked out of their hiding places. "Christy, Enigma. I'll take on Magmortar, you two take out the Magmar." He commanded as he rushed towards Magmortar, punching him in the face.

"Fire Blast!" Called out Magmortar as he fired a star shaped blast of fire at Aura, only for his to jump over it and hit him in the face with Force Palm, which he returned the favour with Fire Punch making Aura slam into a Magmar

"RAAH!" Screamed Aura as an amethyst aura started circling around him making everyone freeze as the aura create a sphere around Aura before it cracked and burst violently, pushing everyone away slightly as it reveal Aura in his mega form, only his fur had an amethyst tint to it "Aura Rush!" He called out before he disappeared and Magmortar was slammed into a wall where Aura continuously pummelled him making the Magmar run away being followed by a limping Magmortar a few minutes later

"That was surprisingly easy." Noted Enigma before he noticed Christy backing away slowly "What's wrong?" He asked before he noticed an amethyst light behind him "Oh… OH SHIT!" He screamed as he ran towards Christy just in time to dodge an Aura Sphere

"HAHAHA!" Laughed Aura as he charged up another Aura Sphere making Enigma and Christy run ahead, sadly they had to run into Entei at that moment

"What are you two doing in my domain?" Growled Entei dangerously

"Well, Ampharos wants to ask you some questions or something but currently we are being chased by our rampaging friend." Answered Enigma quickly as Jarod stalked up behind the two, Aura Sphere in hand

"Enough of that." Stated a voice as a blast of dark energy hit Aura in the back, turning him into stone as Battle walked up to them "Hello." He greeted, a devilish smirk on his face

"Battle." Growled Christy getting ready for any attack

"I had the feeling you suspected me. It wasn't wise to constantly take side glances at me." Smirked Battle as his tails all circled above his back, forming a massive ball of darkness "Off to the Voidlands with you all!" He shouted as he fired the ball at the three leaving them petrified "And that's that." He chuckled before Entei broke apart leaving him uncertified "How!" He shouted surprised as Aura burst out of his stone covering

"You got too confident." Smirked Aura before he grabbed Battle by the neck and slammed him into the ground before finding him into the air "Disappear for good!" He shouted as a sphere of amethyst aura surrounded him before shooting into the sky, blasting Battle further into the sky before a massive bird of some kind snatched him out of nowhere and flew away "Damn. HE got away." He growled before he reverted back to his normal state, only his fur was still tinted

"What happened here?" Asked Entei confused "And how was I not petrified like those two?" He asked, looking an Enigma and Christy

"They aren't petrified." Stated Aura simply as he broke the stone around Christy and Enigma making the two gasp for air

"What the hell was that!" Screamed Christy

"I'm sorry. I knew that Battle was nearby so I pretended to loose myself to wait and trap him. Sadly he got away on a bird." Started Jarod

"Probably Yveltal." Stated Enigma

"Yes. You probably notice I still have an amethyst tint to my fur. That is actually my aura acting as a shield. I use my aura to stop you three from being petrified, which has weakened me a bit." Continued Aura as his fur returned to its normal shiny colours "Anyway, I'm going to report back to Ampharos and tell him the truth about Battle, since we now have evidence and a real witness to it." He stated before teleporting away

"Oh come on." Groaned Enigma before he and Christy started the descent down the volcano leaving a still confused Entei behind

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: Battle… I want to maim him so bad.**

 **Aura: I guess I get that from you.**

 **Battle: Why do I have a bad feeling about my future?**

 **Jarod: It's a Jarceus fanfiction. The good guys always win, even if it means pulling bullshit.**

 **Jarceus: It's sad cause it's true.**


	45. Training

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 44 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: ROFL. Battle is so screwed. Aura looks awesome. So is Aura going to kick Battle' s butt.**

 **Aura: Yep. But I have to wonder what he meant last chapter when he said, 'what I did to Dusknoir and the others.'**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: By the power of bullshit, or some shit.**

 **Jarod: That's everything I use.**

 **Aura: I'm ashamed to be your reincarnation.**

 **Jarod: You've used bullshit to win multiple times.**

 **Aura: OH ARCEUS I HAVE!**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"I'm sorry. I knew that Battle was nearby so I pretended to lose myself to wait and trap him. Sadly he got away on a bird." Started Jarod_

 _"Probably Yveltal." Stated Enigma_

 _"Yes. You probably notice I still have an amethyst tint to my fur. That is actually my aura acting as a shield. I use my aura to stop you three from being petrified, which has weakened me a bit." Continued Aura as his fur returned to its normal shiny colours "Anyway, I'm going to report back to Ampharos and tell him the truth about Battle, since we now have evidence and a real witness to it." He stated before teleporting away_

 _"Oh come on." Groaned Enigma before he and Christy started the descent down the volcano leaving a still confused Entei behind_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Ok you three, welcome to boot camp." Stated Gallade menacingly as he stared at Aura, Christy and Enigma

"Boot camp?" Asked Enigma confused

"It's a human term that Christy told me about." Explained Gallade simply before he ran towards Enigma making Aura get in the way and catch Gallade's arm before throwing him over his shoulder making Gallade flip mid-air and land on his feet before he rushed at Christy making her eyes widen as she flinched and waited for the pain of an attack from Gallade only for nothing to me before something flew by her making her open her eyes to see that Aura had taken the hit making her growl

"Grr." Growled Christy as she glowed and grew before the glow subsided to show that she had evolved "Psybeam!" She called out as she pulled the stick in her tail out and fired a beam of psychic energy at Gallade only for him to sidestep it easily before punching her into a tree, knocking her out before Gallade turned towards Enigma before Enigma's eyes glowed blue as the image his eyes perceived changed as Aura and Christy were turned into stone while Gallade was turned into Battle

"Grr. How dare you!" Shouted Enigma, lost in Gallade's illusion as he disappeared before hitting Battle in the side making him slide a little before he slapped Enigma in the face with his tails making the Zorua fly into a rock as Battle neared him

"How pathetic. You'll never amount to anything… actually, you never did. You're nothing but a freak that will be feared, even in the Voidlands. It's sad for you, you couldn't even help your friends." Chuckled Battle evilly making Enigma stare at the ground

"Shut up." Growled Enigma making Battle smirk

"Excuse me? I can't here you, speak up?" Taunted Battle before a dark aura surrounded Enigma

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Enigma before he exploded into a giant pulse of dark energy breaking out of Gallade's illusion while also blocking him from view.

"That is some power." Whistled Gallade impressed as he stood his ground as the energy Enigma released tried to push him back before it disappeared, Enigma alongside it "Where did he go?" He asked before a Zoroark appeared behind him (Faint Attack)

"You'll pay for that." He growled before he kicked Gallade into the air before jumping at the airborne Psychic-type and slashing him as he passed (Fury Swipes) before appearing under him and slamming his hands into the ground making an explosion of dark energy (Night Daze) erupt from him throwing Gallade back into the air while a purple glow was emitted from Enigma's mouth before he fired a hyper beam up at Gallade before the psychic type spun out of the way before landing on the ground just in time to dodge as Enigma tried to claw at him with a Shadow Claw attack before turning it he jumped back and started charging at Gallade, a yellow stream of light surrounding him, before he sped up a little, hitting Gallade square in the chest causing him to fly towards a tree before he teleported behind Enigma, slamming into the Zoroark's back causing the two to fall to the ground before they jumped back onto their feet

"FLAME AURA SPHERE!" Called out Aura and Christy as a flaming Aura Sphere hit Gallade in the back blasting him towards Enigma before he sent out small blasts of dark energy (Dark Pulse) at Gallade making him fly back towards Aura and Christy who jumped up just in time to come down on Gallade as their fists caught on fire "FIRE PUNCH!" Shouted the two as they started pummelling Gallade into the ground before they jumped next to Enigma

"Ready you two?" Asked Enigma in a slightly angry tone getting a nod from Aura and Christy

"Aura Sphere" Said Jarod as he create a small sphere of aura in between his hands

"Flamethrower." Said Christy as she created a fire at the end of her stick which was slowly buy surely growing

"Focus Blast." Said Enigma as he created an orange ball in between his hands before sending a glance to Aura and Christy, getting nods from the two before they noticed Gallade in a pose that seemed oddly familiar to Christy and Aura

"Kame…" Started Gallade as a Hyper Beam formed in between his hands, making Christy and Aura's eyes widen before Aura and Enigma touched their attacks together, forcing the two to fuse "Hame…" He continued as Christy jabbed her stick into the ball, making rings of fire grow around the surface of the ball "HAAA!" He screamed as he thrusted his hands forwards, firing the Hyper Beam

"Aura Focus Flame!" Called out Aura, Christy and Enigma as the ball turned into a massive beam which shot towards Gallade before forcing his Hyper Beam backwards making Gallade smirk

"Alright! Now you're pushing me a little!" He shouted before his Hyper Beam started pushing back the combined attack before doubling in size and engulfing the three in the beam which got strangely wider. As Gallade ended the Hyper Beam, he noticed two things, one: Aura was panting heavily. And second: he was alone.

"Toxic Claw!" Called out Enigma as he tried to slice Gallade with sickly purple energy claws, similar to Shadow Claw, only for Gallade to dodge the attacks easily

"A combination of Toxic and Shadow Claw? A nice try, but you're not going to hit me with it." Stated Gallade simply making Enigma smirk as he stopped

"Hitting you would be counterproductive to my plan." He stated making Gallade's eyes widen before he felt his body freeze up "Now Christy." He nodded as Christy jumped out from behind him and said one word that had Gallade ready to use his favourite move

"Attract!" Called out Christy as she wink at Gallade, making hearts fly towards the frozen Psychic-type before circling him and closing in on him just before he teleported out of the way

"You almost got me." Growled Gallade before he knocked Christy out with a high power Thunderbolt before he knocked Enigma out with a Brick Break

"Damn. We almost won." Grunted Aura as he limped over, his left leg burnt a little

"Not a chance. I was going easy on you three." Stated Gallade simply, a huge smile on his face "But how did you two persuade Christy to learn Attract?" He asked genuinely curious

"We told her we would all learn it if she did." Stated Aura simply

"And did you?" Asked Gallade

"Of course we did. Enigma has the most effectiveness out of it." Stated Aura making Gallade raise a nonexistent eyebrow "Do I really have to explain? He studied how all usable items are made and the biology of every known pokémon, AND he has solid illusions, you do the math." He stated, limping back to the Expedition Society, Christy on his back

"Oh. That is an… Interesting thought…" Stated Gallade as he lifted Enigma onto his back before walking back to the Expedition Society

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Aura: Damn it. We lost.**

 **Gallade: Aura, you lot are two years too early to beat me. I survived back when time was frozen.**

 **Battle: Yeah. I saw him like once or twice a 'month'. I'm using air quotes cause there was no time.**

 **Aura: Oh… Didn't know that…**

 **Enigma: See you all later.**


	46. Bunkered Discovery

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 45 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: reads it. stops and has to re-read the part about enigma knowing attract and LMAO. that is funny hope to see more soon.**

 **Enigma: It's not that funny.**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: Sexy no jutsu.**

 **Enigma: Ok, now it's funny.**

 **Jarod: Great. THAT thing…**

 **Aura: You mean from that show you watched?**

 **Jarod: Yep… Be prepared for pranks.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Damn. We almost won." Grunted Aura as he limped over, his left leg burnt a little_

 _"Not a chance. I was going easy on you three." Stated Gallade simply, a huge smile on his face "But how did you two persuade Christy to learn Attract?" He asked genuinely curious_

 _"We told her we would all learn it if she did." Stated Aura simply_

 _"And did you?" Asked Gallade_

 _"Of course we did. Enigma has the most effectiveness out of it." Stated Aura making Gallade raise a nonexistent eyebrow "Do I really have to explain? He studied how all usable items are made and the biology of every known pokémon, AND he has solid illusions, you do the math." He stated, limping back to the Expedition Society, Christy on his back_

 _"Oh. That is an… Interesting thought…" Stated Gallade as he lifted Enigma onto his back before walking back to the Expedition Society_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Hmm…" Hummed Aura as he stared into Battle's room before he smirked and walked into it "Let's see what clues I can find here." He said to himself as he looked around Battle's room before spotting a trapdoor under his bed "Where does this lead to?" He asked himself as he moved Battle's bed out of the way before going down the trapdoor into a pitch black cave before Aura used his aura to light up the cave as he walked down it before stopping at a metal door

"PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD." Requested a robotic voice before Aura typed in a random code that popped into his head "PASSWORD ACCEPTED." Stated the voice before the doors opened up letting Aura into an underground bunker

"Huh? First try." He smirked as he looked around the bunker, finding food, water, electronic parts, petrified pokémon contained in glass containers, tools… "HOLY HELL!" He screamed in shock as he stared at twelve containers, each one holding a pokémon. There was a Luxray, an Alolan Raichu, a Solgaleo, a Lunala, a Sceptile, an Absol, a Shaymin, A Deoxys, a Infernape, an Empoleon and the last one contained a Dusknoir. "Who are these pokémon?" He asked to himself before he felt his body move on its own.

"James, Watts, Cosmic, Cosmo, Sceptile, Disaster, Shaymin, Deoxys, Infernape, Piplup even Skully… I promise I'll get you out." Swore Aura in the same voice as the Ninetales from his visions before Aura regained control of his body

"That was weird." Shivered Aura before he felt someone sneak up behind him causing him to kick whoever it was

"Ow." Groaned Enigma as he held his stomach in pain

"Enigma, you scared me." Sighed Aura

"Sorry." Apologised Enigma before he spotted the statues "So, should we fix them?" He asked getting a nod from Aura

"Let me break them out first." Nodded Aura as he punched the glass covering holding the Luxray, only to get the _shock_ of his life as about 200000 volts entered his arm "AHHH!" He screamed before he was shot back only for Enigma to catch him

"Are you ok?" Asked Enigma worried before he got a nod from Jarod "Let me deal with the glass." He suggested making Jarod nod before Enigma tried to use an illusion to remove the glass. Emphasis on tried. Before he could form the image he was placed in an illusion where he saw the greatest horror he could have, making him try to knock himself out, which he managed to do successfully

"Enigma!" Cried out Aura in shock as he propped the unconscious Zoroark up on the wall before he noticed a control panel "Why did I not notice that?" He asked himself before he went to the panel and typed in the same code he used to get into the bunker

"CONTAINER 1 UNLOCKED." Stated a robotic voice as the covering over the Luxray rose up before the control panel started sparking "CONTROL PANEL REMOTE SELF-DESTRUCT ACTIVATED." Stated the voice as the panel exploded, making all the buttons unusable.

"Great, now I can't help the others." Grumbled Aura before he kicked Enigma in the leg making him wake up

"Aura? Is that you? Am I back?" Asked Enigma shivering

"Yeah, it's me. And, you never left." Answered Aura simply making Enigma chuckle

"G-good. I see you managed to free one of them." He smirked as he spotted the Luxray

"Yeah, but the control panel exploded. I think Battle knew we were here and set it off." Stated Aura before he made his aura hook while Enigma got to turning the Luxray's stone body back into blood, bone and flesh. The two finished at the same time making the Luxray slump over as he snored lightly making the two smirk

"Heh, that's one down. How ever many more to go." Smirked Enigma before he got an evil idea "Hey Aura?" He asked making Aura turn to him just in time for Enigma to turn into a Gardevoir and wink at the Lucario, making hearts fly at him

"Haaa." Breathed Aura as the hearts shot into him, effect unknown as he had his eyes closed

"Hehehe." Giggled Enigma as _she_ did a little dance

"Flash Cannon." Said Aura simply as he shot Enigma in the back making her slam into the wall before changing back to normal

"Not cool dude." Groaned Enigma, picking himself out of the wall

"Hey, you tried to prank me using Attract." Shrugged Aura as he walked back through the front door, a peeved Enigma following him before they bumped into Christy

"Did Enigma try to use Attract again?" Asked Christy noticing how Enigma was glaring at Aura

"Yep." Nodded Aura

"What did he turn into this time?" Asked Christy

"A female Gardevoir." Stated Aura simply

"Enigma, you can't keep on doing this. Ever since you learnt Attract, you have been transforming into different pokémon and using it. Mostly on the males of the Expedition Society, you have to stop this." Sighed Christy making Enigma chuckle

"You two still don't know why I do it. When you do, THEN, I'll stop." Smirked Enigma making Aura think hard

 ** _"Hey, ask if it has anything to do with training."_** Suggested a voice in Aura's head making him freak out a little

'What was that?' Asked Aura to himself before he thought on what the voice said 'Hey, that's not a bad thought.' He nodded before he vocalised the question

"Hehehe. Maybe. Maybe not. I mean, why would I need to train like that?" Shrugged Enigma cheekily before he turned into a Pidgey and flew away

"Huh? I didn't know he could fly as a Pidgey." Noted Christy surprised

"Me neither. I didn't think he knew how too…" Agreed Aura before he connected some dots

 ** _"Well, this is going to be fun."_** Smirked the voice before Aura screamed

"HE DOES THAT SHIT TO HELP GET USED TO A FORM!" He screamed in shock, nearly making everyone nearby go deaf.

"Ow, my ears." Groaned Christy before she noticed that Aura was gone and what sounded like a bird being maimed by a jackal four times its height was heard.

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and will check out the next chapter.**

 **Jarod: Enigma. I do not approve of you abusing your skill.**

 **Enigma: What use is a power if you can't use it to its fullest?**

 **Jarod: Nothing. It's how you trained it I don't like.**

 **James: I'm back everyone!**

 **Aura: Only because of me. And of course, Jarceus.**

 **James: Damn.**


	47. Nice Chats

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 46 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Ok enigma is going to be in trouble. i hope you can get the others free**

 **Jarod: Yep, Enigma is in deep shit. And I do too… They deserve it after all.**

 **Ultimate Leviathan: Training for harem jutsu.**

 **Enigma: I wish. No, I was training to use other forms so I could transform at the blink of an eye and adapt to the shift just as quick. Sure, pranking is in my species' nature, but I don't prank without a good reason.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Huh? I didn't know he could fly as a Pidgey." Noted Christy surprised_

 _"Me neither. I didn't think he knew how too…" Agreed Aura before he connected some dots_

 ** _"Well, this is going to be fun."_** _Smirked the voice before Aura screamed_

 _"HE DOES THAT SHIT TO HELP GET USED TO A FORM!" He screamed in shock, nearly making everyone nearby go deaf._

 _"Ow, my ears." Groaned Christy before she noticed that Aura was gone and what sounded like a bird being maimed by a jackal four times its height was heard._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"What hit me?" Groaned James as he woke up, his eyesight blurry

"A massive orb of dark energy." Shrugged Aura calmly

 ** _"That and a certain Lucario hitting you into a wall."_** Added the voice in Aura's head making said Lucario's right eye twitch

"What?" Asked James confused as his vision returned to an average perimeter "Where am I?" He asked, looking around

"You're in the Expedition Society." Answered Aura simply making the voice in his head pipe up again

 ** _"He won't know what that is."_** Stated the voice matter-of-fact-ly

"What the hell is the Expedition Society?" Asked James making the voice make a smug humming sound

"Pretty much a Guild you could say." Sighed Aura making James nod "So, where are you from?" He asked

"Treasure Town." Answered James making Aura freeze

"Did you say Treasure Town? That place doesn't exist anymore, it was destroyed while time was frozen." Stated Aura, who suddenly got the feeling the voice in his head somehow rolled his eyes at him

"Wait, time? Frozen? This is the future!" Exclaimed James in shock as he went to the closest window and looked out at the bright sky "It looks so different here than when I was last here." He smirked as he smiled at all the life he saw

"Wait, do you mean that you're from the past?" Asked Aura confused

 ** _"No shit Sherlock."_** Growled the voice

"Yep. James, Leader of Team ThunderFlare, a Master Rank Exploration Team." Nodded James proud of his team's achievements

"Alright. Do you have any plans on how to go home? Because I don't think Battle will let you run so easily." Asked Aura making James stare at him

"Battle? Why would he hurt me?" He asked confused making the voice in Aura's head mutter 'idiot'.

'For once, I agree with you voice.' Thought Aura to himself "He's the one who petrified you in the first place." He sighed making James' eyes harden and sharpen, almost drilling holes through Aura

"He is now is he? Well, I'm going to make him suffer and there's nothing you can do about it." He growled as his eyes started glowing gold menacingly as he literally growled at Aura

"Am I interrupting anything?" Asked a voice as Christy walked in on the two and glared at James making him back away

"I don't know what's scarier. The look he was giving me or the fact that you scared him almost immediately." Shivered Aura

 ** _"Jesus, Aura! How in the absolute hell did you find a friend so terrifying?"_** Asked the voice scared **_"I'm scared, and I faced Primal Dialga and my own death with no fear."_** Shivered the voice making Aura realise how scary Christy could be.

"Now, Aura, can you tell me why I can't find Enigma anywhere?" Asked Christy sweetly making Aura almost piss himself at the smile on her face which promised pain if he gave the wrong answer

"He's getting healed. That and I forced a punishment upon him." Chuckled Aura awkwardly

"Ok, what was the punishment?" Asked Christy sweetly

"D-does it really matter at the moment?" Stuttered Aura concerned for his safety while James snuck out of the room only for Christy to hold him back by his tail

"Yes, yes it does." Nodded Christy making Aura start sweating lightly as her glare somehow intensified

 ** _"AURA FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! JUST FUCKING TELL THE TERRIFYING FOX WHAT YOU DID TO ENIGMA!"_** Screamed the voice in Aura's head making him flinch slightly

"I used his own illusions against him." Stated Aura quickly making Christy's face turn from a glare from hell, to a confused stare

"Soo, why were you terrified of me finding out? That's hardly a punishment, he can just undo it." Asked Christy confused

"Well, I manipulated his aura with mine, forcing him in a solid illusion that changed him physically and then I locked his illusion powers and Attract." Admitted Aura

"Ok?" Nodded Christy before she realised what Aura was getting at "You mean you locked him in a form?" She asked amused

"Yeah. The same form he tried to prank me with earlier." Nodded Aura making Christy chuckle

"So Enigma is stuck as… HAHAHA!" Laughed Christy making James stare at the two

"Ok, who is Enigma, and what's so funny?" Asked James confused

"Enigma is a Zoroark with the unusual ability to make his illusions become reality. Earlier when we were bringing you up out of a hidden bunker Battle made, Enigma transformed into a female Gardevoir and used Attract on me. Luckily, I saw it coming and put up my Aura Shield." Explained Aura simply making James nod

"So pretty much you turned your friend into a Gardevoir as a punishment for trying to prank you?" Guessed James

"No, it's more about he's been doing it for a week and it was because he was 'training'." Corrected Aura simply making James nod again

"Ok, I hope Celebi can take me back to my time. The others must be wondering where I am." Stated James making Aura chuckle awkwardly "Wait, Battle didn't." He growled as he realised what Aura was chuckling about

"He did. Battle petrified all the pokémon who helped to save time in the past and future. Well, all but the shiny Celebi." Stated Aura sadly making James growl

"I'm going to make him pay." He growled before he felt Aura's paw on his head

"Get in line. I know someone who is cursing out Battle and wants the first few kicks." Stated Aura

 ** _"You're damn right I do! Battle betrayed all of our friends trust! I want to kill him so bad, but knowing that I'm stuck in your head makes me so mad!"_** Screamed the voice in Aura's head

"Alright." Nodded James before his eyes turned golden as he glared at Aura's shadow "You can come out now, Dusknoir." He growled making Dusknoir rise out of Aura's shadow

"Hello, James. I hope that you've had a nice time in the past." Stated Dusknoir bowing slightly to the quadrupedal pokémon

"I did. So, last I heard you were a changed pokémon. I don't know if that is actually true, after all, change is a hard thing." Growled James glaring at Dusknoir with his gold eyes

"I can understand why even after this time you don't trust me. Scars of any kind last. Emotional scars the worse. But, you should know that Gallade and I were the first two to figure out Battle's agenda, but without clear evidence or a way to counteract his ability we were at a disadvantage, if it means anything, I will help you get your friends out of Battle's bunker." Stated Dusknoir as he floated into Battle's old room and down into his bunker, James following him while Christy went to make sure Enigma didn't try to kill Aura upon waking up before Aura sat down in a meditational pose

'So, who are you?' Asked Aura to the voice in his head

 ** _"I guess you could call me, you. I'm a part of you that doesn't want to fade away."_** Stated the voice

'Ok, that's fair. But can you give me a name to call you by? It feels weird just calling you 'the voice' of all things.' Asked Aura making him feel like the voice was rubbing his chin with a tail of all things

 ** _"I guess you can call me Logan."_** Shrugged the voice nonchalantly

'Like Wolverine?' Asked Aura amused making Logan laugh

 ** _"I knew there was a reason I chose to talk to you."_** Laughed Logan as he walked around the forest he calls his home **_"By the way, can you change up your mindscape thing every once in a while? It gets boring seeing the same old forest for two years straight."_** He asked

'I have a mindscape? It's a forest? I just though I could train my aura in there.' Thought Aura in realisation

 ** _"I didn't think you could do that."_** Stated Logan intrigued

'Neither did I.' Admitted Aura before he felt a familiar aura walk into the Expedition Society

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: I think I know who Logan is.**

 **Aura: Who is it?**

 **Jarod: I'm not going to ruin the surprise my little reincarnation.**

 **Aura: I'm one point two metres tall, how am I little?**

 **Jarod: I'm over two metres tall.**

 **Enigma: I'M GOING TO KILL AURA!**

 **Jarod: Hey, you deserved your punishment.**


	48. Down goes the Team

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 47 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Rofl I like enigma's punishment. I also hope that things can turn out ok.**

 **UltimateLeviathan: The sun is a deadly laser!**

 **Enigma: Firesage101… If I find a way to find you. I will make you eat your words and see how you deal with being turned into a different species of the opposite gender.**

 **Jarod: And Leviathan, what are you trying to get at? Is that a reference or something?**

 **Jarceus: I tried to look it up. It's a meme from a video called 'history of the entire world, i guess.'**

 **Jarod: Weird. Why did they quote that here?**

 **Aura: I think Jarceus understands it just as much as you do, Jarod.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 ** _"I guess you can call me Logan."_** _Shrugged the voice nonchalantly_

 _'Like Wolverine?' Asked Aura amused making Logan laugh_

 ** _"I knew there was a reason I chose to talk to you."_** _Laughed Logan as he walked around the forest he calls his home_ ** _"By the way, can you change up your mindscape thing every once in a while? It gets boring seeing the same old forest for two years straight."_** _He asked_

 _'I have a mindscape? It's a forest? I just though I could train my aura in there.' Thought Aura in realisation_

 ** _"I didn't think you could do that."_** _Stated Logan intrigued_

 _'Neither did I.' Admitted Aura before he felt a familiar aura walk into the Expedition Society_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Hey! I need some help out 'ere." Stated a voice as a Nuzleaf ran into the Expedition Society

"Mr. Nuzleaf? What do you need?" Asked Aura confused

"I saw a Ninetales go up Revelation Mountain, I was on guard duty and he just slammed me and the gate down." Explained Nuzleaf making Logan pipe up

 ** _"Aura, don't trust him. He's in the same league as Battle and the Beheeyem."_** Stated Logan, growling

"A Ninetales? Any special features?" Asked Aura, secretly preparing himself for a fight

"Well, he looked like a dark yellow version of Ninetales and he had a scar over his right eye." Stated Nuzleaf making Aura audibly growl

"Battle." Growled Aura before he stopped growling "Mr. Nuzleaf? I'm going to go get my team and then we'll teleport to Revelation Mountain's peak." He stated as he went to get Christy and Enigma, who were both in the 'med bay' they made in their room "Team, we have a new mission." He stated making Christy look at him confused while Enigma glared at him

"Oh? So you break my legs, lock me in THIS form,and NOW we're going on a mission." Growled Enigma as she glared at Aura

"Yes, and to be fair, you started it." Nodded Aura

 ** _"Just keep a good eye on your surroundings, Nuzleaf and Christy."_** Stated Logan while Aura packed up the team's bag before he grabbed Christy, Enigma and Nuzleaf before teleporting to the peak of Revelation Mountain where there was a pond covered by a pyramid shaped barrier.

"What are we going to do here?" Asked Aura bored before he noticed a stone table "Huh? Ancient writing… I don't think I can decipher this…" He mumbled to himself

 ** _"I can."_** Stated Logan **_"Let's see here. It says, 'Should you hope to overcome this crisis, summon a person. A person will have the power to break the barrier over the spring. You must summon a person from the world of humans."_** He translated making Aura's eyes widen as he stared at Christy

"Christy, I think I know what you need to do in order to break that barrier if we want that." Stated Aura before he felt a massive aura slipping out of the barrier "And what ever that water is, it has a high concentration of aura surrounding it, probably enough to return pokémon who have been petrified back to normal." He added

 ** _"Yep. That is the Luminous Water, a magical water that can and will restore any Pokémon from petrification by Dark Matter's hand."_** Smirked Logan as Aura's eyes widened **_"So with it you could restore a bunch of Pokémon back to normal at once, and if you have Enigma research it, he… um, she… they, might be able to create more of it with solid illusions."_** He added

"Alright, my new best source of intel just told me that I was right on my assumption that that water could restore Pokémon who have been petrified." Smirked Aura

"It's too bad you won't be able to use it." Smirked Battle as he fired a massive orb of shadows at the four only to hit a massive wall of water and electricity

"It was you! You turned Entei to stone!" Growled a voice as Suicune appeared in a gust of wind while Raikou also appeared in a bolt of lightning

"Who are you two again?" Asked Battle bored "Wait, I remember now, you're Suicune and Raikou. And you want to avenge Entei? How… cute…" He smirked as a dark shadow formed around him before he was forced into an Aura bubble

"Christy, now would be a great time to break the barrier." Grunted Aura as Battle rolled around in the bubble, making it hotter and hotter as he used Flame Wheel

"Ok." Nodded Christy as she stared at the barrier before placing her hand on it making the barrier collapse

"Hehehe." Chuckled Battle as he stopped spinning so Aura could see his smirk before he went back to trying to break out

"We finally done broke the barrier! The barrier over the spring! Now we can become… invincible!" Laughed Nuzleaf before he stared charging a ball of the petrification energy

"How dare you." Growled Aura before he grabbed the aura bubble, being burnt by the heat, before chucking the entire thing, Battle included, at Nuzleaf before firing a beam of aura at the bubble to make it fly faster and hit Nuzleaf, exploding on impact, causing the two to go flying

 ** _"Yveltal, five o'clock!"_** Exclaimed Logan making Aura nod

"Enigma! Use Moonblast at five o'clock!" Commended Aura making Enigma nod as she charged the attack and fired it as Yveltal came out of a portal, hitting the Dark-type legend before he was blasted by a combination of Aura Storm, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt and Flamethrower, slamming him into a now recuperated Battle

 ** _"Quick question of logic here. Why aren't you staying in the spring? I mean, it will stop you from being petrified."_** Asked Logan confused making Aura freeze for a second, which was enough time for Battle to fire an orb of shadows at him

"MOVE!" Shouted Christy as she pushed Aura out of the way and taking the blow, turning her into stone

"Christy." Gasped Aura as he stared at the statue that once was his friend before he heard another gasp from Enigma as he saw Suicune and Raikou were petrified "Suicune, Raikou." He growled, an amethyst aura surrounding him lightly, which only grew in size as Enigma was petrified "I'll make you pay." He growled as his aura surrounded him in a cocoon shape before it broke away to show him in his mega form… only it was slightly altered. On his back, an omega symbol was shining in a rainbow of colours, the ends of the symbol stretched down his arms and into the spikes on his hands, making them shrink back into him while an omega symbol appeared where they used to be. An omega symbol was also on his forehead while the mask like markings on his face started glowing like a rainbow and circled around his eyes, which now had an iris, like the markings on Aura's body, were glowing like a rainbow, ever changing.

"Huh? I'm getting a weird sense of deja-vu here." Noted Battle before an invisible force punched him into a tree

 **"Damn straight you should."** Growled Aura, his voice a mix of his and Logan's voices

 **"OBLIVION WING!"** Called out Yveltal as he fired a massive red beam at Aura, only for him to disappear and an invisible force to send him flying into Battle before Aura appeared where Yveltal was

 **"You can't do anything."** Stated Aura simply before he disappeared and appeared on the other side of the spring, with what seemed to be slightly puffed up cheeks, only to get hit in the back by a ball of shadows

"You forgot bout me." Smirked Nuzleaf, gloating in victory

 _"No, not really."_ Stated Logan through telepathy to the three making Battle's eyes widen _"I hope you enjoy yourself… other…"_ He started before Aura's body fully petrified

'I-it couldn't have been him could it? After all this time… Why now? And why in Aura?' Asked Battle to himself before he felt something grip at his mind

 **"OBeY mE!"** Commanded a voice before Battle's thoughts went blank

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and will check out some of my other stories (The newer ones, not the older ones)**

 **Jarod: I fucking knew it!**

 **Aura: So, who is Logan?**

 **Jarod: You know very well who he is, and so did I, but what Battle though cemented the idea.**

 **Enigma: And are you ignoring the fact that we got PETRIFIED!**

 **Aura: Please, 'Logan' and I have a plan.**

 **Christy: And that is?**

 **Aura: Let's just say… 'Aura used Water Gun, it's super affective.'**


	49. Familiar Faces

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 48 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: ... I am so glad that could be taken care of though i think they are going to have to free Battle soon. Jarod seems to be getting into a lot of trouble.**

 **UltimateLeviathan: Logan is secretly Wolverine confirmed!**

 **Jarod: Logan is not wolverine, but I like the joke.**

 **Aura: And you mean 'Aura' don't you Firesage101? And freeing battle is going to be our main objective, when we realise he's being controlled…**

 **Jarceus: Onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"No, not really." Stated Logan through telepathy to the three making Battle's eyes widen "I hope you enjoy yourself… other…" He started before Aura's body fully petrified_

 _'I-it couldn't have been him could it? After all this time… Why now? And why in Aura?' Asked Battle to himself before he felt something grip at his mind_

 ** _"OBeY mE!"_** _Commanded a voice before Battle's thoughts went blank_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Huh? We're in the voidlands." Noted Logan as he woke up inside of the voidlands, with Christy nearby and feeling a little goopy "Weird, I feel like I'm actually here. And my voice doesn't have a constant echo anymore." He noted before he looked behind himself and noticed Aura laying unconscious making him start breathing heavily

"Who's breathing so heavily." Groaned Christy as she opened her eyes to see the back of a black blob "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" She screamed backing up into a wall

"Ok, this is going to be hard. Man, I wish I was a pokémon or human right now." Sighed Logan before he turned into a yellow Vulpix "Ok, that's a bit better." He sighed before he jumped over a Flamethrower attack which almost hit Aura "ARE YOU INSANE! YOU ALMOST HIT AURA!" He screamed before doing ten deep breaths to calm himself down

"Who and what are you?" Asked Christy scared

"The name that Aura knows me by us Logan, but my real name is Jarod. As for what I am? My only guess is that I'm a void shadow. A being made out of… something…" Shrugged Logan as he changed into a yellow Larvitar with red markings "Now, we need to wake up Aura, find Enigma and get the hell out of here." He stated as he poked Aura's ribs with a stick, which used to be his arm a few seconds ago

"Gr. Not now, Pops. Five more minutes…" Mumbled Aura before Jarod turned his arm back into a normal Larvitar's before he transformed into a Tyranitar

" **ROAR**!" Roared Jarod in Aura's ear making the fighting type wake up and jump twenty feet into the air, hitting a stone roof before he fell onto a giant pillow

"What the hell was that?" Asked Aura scared

"That would be have been me." Stated Jarod as the pillow turned into a Tyranitar

"What are… Logan?" Asked Aura as he recognised Jarod's voice

"My real name is Jarod." Shrugged Jarod as he noticed a few void shadows moving closer, only for him to scare the off with a glare

"Wait, as in Jarod the human who went to the past, got turned into a Vulpix, faked his death to steal the Time Gears and ultimately sacrificed himself to help a world he doesn't come from. THAT, Jarod?" Asked Aura glaring at Jarod

"Wow, you sure do know a lot about me." Chuckled Jarod awkwardly

"HOW COULD I NOT! MOST OF MY FUCKING VISIONS ARE ABOUT YOU!" Exploded Aura making Jarod turn into a black puddle

"Hey, at least you have a stronger version of the Dimensional Scream, mine only activated when I touched something." Chuckled Jarod awkwardly as he tried to get away from Aura only to bump into a giant white paw

 **"I hope you don't mind, but could you explain what is going on here?"** Asked a voice that demanded attention as Jarod turned back into his Larvitar form as he stared up at a Solgaleo

"Cosmic? Is that you?" Asked Jarod, blinking in surprise

 **"How do you know my name, Void Shadow?"** Growled Cosmic as he glared down upon Jarod

"He's Jarod." Stated Aura simply as he fired an Aura Sphere into the sky randomly, alerting a certain counterpart to their location by accident

 **"Jarod? You honestly expect me to believe that this Void Shadow is my long dead friend? What a fucking joke."** Growled Cosmic before a shiny Lunala descended next to him

 **"Calm down, bro."** Advised Lunala making Cosmic growl

"Oh, hey Cosmo." Greeted Jarod

 **"Hello, Jarod."** Greeted Cosmo back making her brother stare at her

 **"You believe them?!"** He asked shocked

 **"Cosmic, sense his aura and you'll see that they're telling the truth."** Sighed Cosmo before she flipped onto her belly in the air and lowered down to eye level with Jarod **"Sorry about Cosmo. Being here for so long has made him weary and ready to kill anyone if they say one thing wrong."** She apologised making Jarod chuckle

"No worries, I can understand it." Shrugged Jarod as he turned towards Christy only to see that she had fainted "Oh? Would you look at that? A reaction I expected." He smirked as he turned his finger into a pen before walking up to Christy's unconscious body only to have a glowing paw shoved very close to his face

"You draw on her face and I paint the road we'll walk with your goopy body." Growled Aura making Jarod back up before turning his arm back into a normal Larvitar arm

"Ok, no need to get so protective of your girlfriend." Mumbled Jarod before he received a Force Palm to the face, turning it into black goop "Not cool." He growled as he turned his back to 'normal'

"Don't mock me then." Growled Aura, glad he had fur covering his face

"Why do I feel… Oh my god, you're embarrassed." Smirked Jarod, feeling Aura's emotions through the link the two shared

"No I'm not." Growled Aura as he created an Aura Sphere in his paw

"Five words." Stated Jarod making Aura nod for the new goop ball to continue "I. Ship. It. Like. Fedex." He smirked before he was reduced to a smoking pile of goop once again

 **"Hehe."** Giggled Cosmo, finding the entire exchange cute

 **"I don't see what's so funny."** Sighed Cosmic making his sister smirk

 **"Really now? Because I remember you acting exactly like that when it came to-"** Started Cosmo before she noticed that her brother had entered his Radiant Sun mode

 **"You mention that name and not even us being family will save you from death."** Growled Cosmic as he was surrounded in the 'flames' of his signature move

 **"Ok, just calm down bro, we have to tell the others we found three new people to try and get back home."** Stated Cosmo as her brother changed back to normal and nodded

 **"And I think Shaymin and Deoxys will be happy to see Jarod again."** Agreed Cosmic before he noticed Jarod, in his Larvitar form, was on his back and looking far too excited

"Did you say Shaymin and Deoxys?! Come on! Show me where they are! Arceus, I haven't seen them in two years." Chuckled Jarod, acting like a kid in a candy store

 **"Gah! How did you get on my back!"** Shouted Cosmic surprised before he tried to throw Jarod off of him, making Cosmo chuckle before she used psychic to pick Jarod off of her brother's back

 **"I can't believe how hyper you are acting."** Giggled Cosmo clearly amused

"What do you expect? I get to see two of my best friends after being trapped in Aura for two years, so not only do I get to see you, I'm finally free!" Laughed Jarod clearly pleased with his situation

 **"Even though you're a pile of goop?"** Asked Cosmo having heard Jarod think things couldn't get better

"Well, being like this is actually quite interesting. I can modify my body at will and mimic who ever I want." Smirked Jarod as for emphasis he turned into a perfect clone of Cosmo **"See? I look and sound exactly identical to you."** She smirked before turning back into his Larvitar form

"Can we just get a move on now?" Asked Aura, carrying Christy over his shoulder "I know you haven't seen each other for two years but I have a bad feeling about this place." He stated making Cosmic nod in agreement

 **"Let's get going to the base we set up."** Stated Cosmic as he led Jarod and his reincarnation to the base they set up

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: I'm back again baby!**

 **Aura: Shut up.**

 **Jarod: Aww, is little Aura still embarrassed about his feelings for little Christy**

 **Aura: DO I NEED TO TURN YOU INTO A PUDDLE OF GOOP AGAIN!**

 **Cosmic: Ok, this is actually quite amusing.**

 **Cosmo: See, brother? This is how it was for Deoxys and me while watching Shaymin taunt you about your crush.**

 **Cosmic: Cosmo, you are lucky I love you so much.**

 **Cosmo: I know.**


	50. All Back Together

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 49 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Reviews (2)**

 **Firesage101: Ok shop it like FedEx? ok that was an awesome chapter I hope that Jarod can stay outside of Aura' s body when they go back to the normal world.**

 **UltimateLeviathan: Something tells me that firesage, here, doesn't know what it means to ship…**

 **Replies**

 **Jarceus: While that might be true, Ultimate, Firesage might know what shipping is but is not familiar with the term 'ship it like FedEx.' In any case for you who don't know, shipping when it comes to fictional characters is an urban term for when you want the two 'characters' to be in a relationship, like how Pikashipping is shipping Ash and Pikachu or how in the Naruto community, before it was official, there was NaruHina. And FedEx is an actual shipping company, so you can get the gist right?**

 **Jarod: On back to what Firesage said, I hope so too, it'd be a massive support.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"What do you expect? I get to see two of my best friends after being trapped in Aura for two years, so not only do I get to see you, I'm finally free!" Laughed Jarod clearly pleased with his situation_

 ** _"Even though you're a pile of goop?"_** _Asked Cosmo having heard Jarod think things couldn't get better_

 _"Well, being like this is actually quite interesting. I can modify my body at will and mimic who ever I want." Smirked Jarod as for emphasis he turned into a perfect clone of Cosmo_ ** _"See? I look and sound exactly identical to you."_** _She smirked before turning back into his Larvitar form_

 _"Can we just get a move on now?" Asked Aura, carrying Christy over his shoulder "I know you haven't seen each other for two years but I have a bad feeling about this place." He stated making Cosmic nod in agreement_

 ** _"Let's get going to the base we set up."_** _Stated Cosmic as he led Jarod and his reincarnation to the base they set up_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"We should be nearing the camp." Stated Aura, using his aura vision to locate the camp

 **"Impressive, you can tell we're nearby the camp without even knowing the auras of our friends."** Stated Cosmo impressed

"What can I say, I'm proud of little Aura." Smirked Jarod, who was riding on Cosmic's back

"Shut up Jarod." Growled Aura, glaring over his shoulder at Jarod

 **"Hehe. You two sound like a father and son."** Giggled Cosmo amused

"Really now?" Asked Jarod, giving Aura a knowing smirk making the jackal growl as the three moving pokémon stopped at five tents while a Zoroark was helping a Sceptile to pitch up another one

"Thanks for the help, Enigma." Thanked Sceptile getting a nod from the Zoroark

"It's the best I could do." Stated Enigma before he turned around and spotted Aura "Hey, Aura." He greeted casually

"Enigma? What are you doing here?" Asked Aura confused

"I found Enigma a few kilometres south of here, I managed to save him from some void shadows." Explained Sceptile before he noticed Jarod on Cosmic's back "Who is that?" He asked confused

"Peanut Butter, Blaziken feathers and one pissed off Treecko, that is the recipe for a good revenge for eating all the food rations for the day." Stated Jarod nonchalantly making Sceptile's eye twitch before he realised what Jarod said

"JAROD?!" He screamed, waking up everyone

"Ahhh… Sceptile? I haven't had enough sleep to deal with this." Yawned a Shaymin wearing a red scarf as he walked out of one of the tents, before spotting Jarod "Ahhh. Hey, Jarod." He greeted tired

"How do you know it's me?" Asked Jarod confused making Shaymin chuckle

"I recognised your voice." Stated Shaymin simply before an Absol walked out of the same tent, yawning before his eyes widened

"I sense a Void shadow." Growled Disaster as he looked around before his eyes landed on Jarod "You…" He growled making Jarod sweat black goop onto Cosmic's back slightly

 **"Disaster, stop scaring him, you're making him sweat on my back."** Sighed Cosmic, shivering from how cold the goop was

"He's a void shadow!" Shouted Disaster as he started charging a Shadow Ball

"Um… Torchic feathers, Muk gunk and Gloom's scent." Chuckled Jarod weakly making Disaster freeze in place as he stopped charging his attack

"No… Fucking… Way…" Stated Disaster slowly as his mouth dropped as Jarod turned into his human form, Ninetales form and Deoxtales form before deciding to turn into a Keldeo as he hopped off of Cosmic's back

"Yeah, I'm back and I'm a void shadow, get used to it." Shrugged Jarod as he used his new tail to lightly slap Disaster's face "By the way, why haven't you guys tried escaping here?" He asked confused

"Wait, there's a way out?" Asked Sceptile confused

"Yeah, that giant tower mountain mystery dungeon is the exit. Sure, you'll have to destroy all the void shadows up there, but once that is done a door will open and let you return to the real world." Explained Jarod making Sceptile walk up to a tent before dragging out an Empoleon and Infernape by their feet

"A void shadow is here." Stated Sceptile simply making the two sit straight up as they looked around for said void shadow

"Where is it?" Growled Empoleon as he stood onto his feet and started building up water in his mouth

"Disguised as a pokémon, the same one we made MLP jokes about." Stated Jarod making Empoleon's jaw drop as he let out a small squirt of water "Now pick up your jaw, we have a mountain to get to, and a world to go save." He stated making Empoleon shake is head

"HOW?! WHEN?! WHY?!" Asked Empoleon shocked

"No idea, a few hours ago, also no idea, maybe to fuck with you guys." Shrugged Jarod, answering Empoleon's questions before he walked up to Aura before his eyes gained a serious look "Aura, do you think we should tell them about our… 'connection'?" He asked

"No. Let's not have anyone know if we can avoid it." Stated Aura getting a nod from Jarod

"What 'connection' are you talking about?" Asked Shaymin making the two Fighting-types jump slightly "Is it anything like what you had with Battle?" He asked making Jarod sigh

"No, it's not. Our 'connection' is that his soul is actually half of mine." Whispered Jarod into the Grass-type's ear making him nod

"I won't tell anyone." Nodded Shaymin making Jarod thank him before Aura noticed Christy twitching as he put her down, just before she woke up

"I just had the strangest dream." Groaned Christy

"Tell me about it." Stated Jarod

"I was in this weird place with a talking blob thing, which said his name was Jarod, and that he and Aura knew each other and then a Solgaleo and a Lunala appeared, and the blob thing, which by that point was a Larvitar, also knew them and called them Cosmo and Cosmic." Stated Christy before she noticed where she was and who she was with "It wasn't a dream, was it?" She asked getting nods from Aura, Jarod and the two alolan legendary pokémon "Great." She said sarcastically before Enigma sighed

"Why do I feel like I missed out on something?" Asked Enigma confused

"Oh, Enigma my friend, let me tell you all about the little ship that has set sail." Smirked Jarod, who was suddenly a Victini, as he got up close to Enigma

"Ok, first, you're too close." Started Enigma making Jarod back off before turning back into a Keldeo "And second, what ship has set sail?" He asked making Jarod smirk before whispering something into the Zoroark's ear "Ohhohohoh!" He chuckled as he smirked and started making plans with Jarod on how to embarrass Christy and Aura

"Christy, are… are Jarod and Enigma scheming together?" Asked Aura scared

"I think they are. And I'm filled with fear because of that." Answered Christy, just as scared as Aura

 ** _"You two would be out of luck if it was just Jarod. But since it's Jarod and Enigma then you two are fucked."_** Stated a voice as a 'shiny' Deoxys, only his teal tentacles where red instead as he floated up behind the two love-hounds.

'Good going Narrator.' Smirked Jarod in his mind, breaking the fourth wall and giving the narrator five dollars. And pleasure doing business with ya.

* * *

 **Jarceus: I'll end this chapter on this note, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Aura: You son of a bitch!**

 **Jarod: Uh, uh, uh… We share the same soul**

 **Aura: I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!**

 **Enigma: What? Can't stand having Christy be called your girlfriend, I mean, she kinda is.**

 **Christy: Enigma?**

 **Enigma: Yeah?**

 **Christy: I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!**

 **Shaymin: Two peas in a love pod?**

 **Jarod: Exactly.**

Can I get the rest of my pay now?

 **Jarceus: He put it in your pay-check.**

But… I don't have a pay check…

 **Jarod: You do for once, and only once.**

Ok, that's acceptable.


	51. Escape The Void

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 50 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Reviews (2)**

 **Firesage101: Stares I can't believe that happened though i loved it. when you say the void shadow to escape do they have to do it to Jarod or no? anyways can't wait for more. loved it**

 **UltimateLeviathan: Paying the narrator inside your mind, inside a 4th-wall break? Impressive.**

 **Replies**

Why yes. What Jarod did to make me troll Christy and Aura, not that they'd notice, is quite impressive.

 **Jarceus: Narrator. Can you please shut up.**

Why? I finally get to get my points out, so you can't stop me. And, Firesage, on that whole Void Shadow thing? No, they will not have to destroy Jarod. It would be illogical for Jarod to be reintroduced only to be killed off in the next chapter.

 **Jarod: I guess that makes sense… Oh Arceus, I just realised the implementations of my return.**

 **Aura: You mean that the shit that Jarceus was pulling on me is on you now?**

 **Jarceus: Actually, you are still the main character Aura.**

 **Aura: There goes my hopes and dreams…**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Why do I feel like I missed out on something?" Asked Enigma confused_

 _"Oh, Enigma my friend, let me tell you all about the little ship that has set sail." Smirked Jarod, who was suddenly a Victini, as he got up close to Enigma_

 _"Ok, first, you're too close." Started Enigma making Jarod back off before turning back into a Keldeo "And second, what ship has set sail?" He asked making Jarod smirk before whispering something into the Zoroark's ear "Ohhohohoh!" He chuckled as he smirked and started making plans with Jarod on how to embarrass Christy and Aura_

 _"Christy, are… are Jarod and Enigma scheming together?" Asked Aura scared_

 _"I think they are. And I'm filled with fear because of that." Answered Christy, just as scared as Aura_

 ** _"You two would be out of luck if it was just Jarod. But since it's Jarod and Enigma then you two are fucked."_** _Stated a voice as a 'shiny' Deoxys, only his teal tentacles where red instead, as he floated up behind the two love-hounds._

 _'Good going Narrator.' Smirked Jarod in his mind, breaking the fourth wall and giving the narrator five dollars. And pleasure doing business with ya._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Ok, we're at the top now." Stated Jarod as the group made it to the top of the mountain as four void shadows dropped down from a vortex of darkness in the sky 'Huh? Where's the fifth one?' He thought to himself before he noticed a fifth void shadow dropping down on Aura "Move!" He screamed as he pushed Aura out of the way before the void shadow enveloped him

"Jarod!" Screamed Aura, and the Pokémon from the past as they watched the void shadow that enveloped Jarod expand before shrinking back down before a quick burst of water blew a hole in it before it mended the hole and started shrinking before it suddenly grew twice as big before it solidified

 **"What?"** Asked Cosmic confused before Shaymin started shivering **"What is it Shaymin?"** He asked concerned

"It… J-just s-suddenly g-got so c-cold." Shivered Shaymin before Aura and Enigma followed his example as two of the other four remaining void shadows transformed into Mega Gengar while one other one turned into a Mega Tyranitar while the last void shadow solidified like the one that covered Jarod

"I f-feel it as w-well." Shivered Disaster before his eyes started glowing for a second "HIT THE DECK!" He shouted as he got down as low as he could, everyone but the void shadows following the instructions before a massive purple beam shot out of the void shadow that fell on Jarod and destroyed the Gengar Shadows and the frozen shadows before a Kyurem stepped out of the void shadow that fell on Jarod as he shook his body a little before he let out a breath of air which froze the ground it touched before his body erupted into fire as he shifted into White Kyurem

 **"You'll not make it out of here alive."** Growled Jarod as he created a ball of red and baby blue energy before he fired it at the Tyranitar Shadow, who dodged, as the ball shot out beams of orange and light purple 'bolts' of energy before it hit one of the corners of the area they were in creating a dome of ice which had a strangely placed hole on the top **"Hehe."** He chuckled as he kept a close eye on the hole before he fired multiple baby blue beams at the Tyranitar Shadow's feet, encasing them in a thick coat of ice before Jarod transformed into a Keldeo Resolute From.

"I so want to make a MLP joke right now." Snickered Empoleon as the temperature rose up back to what it was before he noticed that Jarod's horn was covered in an orange energy which formed into a sword of sorts

"Secret Sword!" Shouted Jarod as he charged at Tyranitar Shadow before slicing it directly in half making it melt before evaporating as a light shone down through the hole in the ice-dome and formed a door "Alright you guys, get through that door and you'll be free." He stated smiling as everyone besides him and Shaymin walked through the door before Jarod was hit in the back by a plume of fire

 **"Hello, Void Shadow."** Growled a voice as Entei walked into the ice-dome, Mawile in front of him.

"Haaaa… Shaymin… Go through the door…" Sighed Jarod as he transformed into his human form only he had three strands of orange hair, green hair and blue hair on his right side, poking out and his hair was in a horn like spike at the front before his hair flattened down and turned red while the Omega symbol appeared on the back of both of his hands and glowed and moved about as if made of magma while his pupil and cornea turned into the same colour while his iris turned red as the temperature rose a lot, luckily the ice-dome didn't appear to even realise it

"But what about you?" Asked Shaymin concerned for his friend

 **"You know me. I'll be fine."** Smirked Jarod as he pushed Shaymin into the door before he turned back to Entei and glared at the legendary before he noticed Mawile **"Mawile, I suggest you leave now before you get in between a brawl."** He suggested getting a nod from the steel-fairy as she ran through the door before it closed and disappeared, only to appear again a minute later

 **"Grr."** Growled Entei before he pounced at Jarod only for the void shadow to dodge before slamming his fist into the ground, causing a massive line of spikes to erupt from the ground in a line towards Entei, who dodged it before firing a massive Flamethrower attack at Jarod only for him to encase himself in a green shield

 **"I guess this is not working."** Sighed Jarod before he closed his eyes as his hair lightened into a pure white before it lengthened into a massive spike at the back which seemed to defy gravity **_"Now, I will show you power beyond your imagination."_** He stated as he opened his eyes which had changed, the cornea was green, his iris was red and his pupil was back to being black

 **"What did you just do?"** Asked Entei, his knees shaking from a power that Jarod was radiating

 ** _"Entei. I recommend that you, Raikou and Suicune go through that door and leave before I get really angry and use these borrowed powers of mine."_** Recommended Jarod only to get blasted in the face with flames, in the back with water and the stomach with lightning **_"Alright then. Don't say I didn't warn you."_** He sighed before he disappeared before Raikou, Suicune (Who were hiding, waiting to back Entei up), and Entei all felt the worst pain they every experienced in their lives before they were flung into the door just before it closed as forty-eight Void Shadows dropped in through the ceiling as they broke it before one of the Void Shadows turned into a Mega Absol

"You dare." Growled the Absol Shadow as all the other Void Shadows turned into every last Mega Pokémon, Rayquaza and both Mewtwo included

 ** _"How interesting. Was the spikes that I placed all over the edges of the ice-dome I created enough to anger you to this level? Or did you sense how dangerous I am at this current moment?"_** Asked Jarod bored as he fixed the dome before all the Mega Shadows exploded before evaporating as light shone through the hole and created the door that everyone else had walked through **_"Phew. That was_** **a rush** and a half." He sighed as he returned to his Keldeo form before he jumped through the door, before realising what he did and what he was "Oh, shi-" He started before his entire body started burning "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!" He screamed before he blacked out

* * *

 **Jarod: That's all for this chapter, Jarceus hopes you all enjoyed.**

 **Christy: Did you just steal Jarceus' lines?**

 **Jarod: Naw, he let me say them this time. He said something about plans and mind fuckery.**

 **Enigma: Hey! Why didn't he invite me on that? I love mind-fucking people.**

 **Aura: Because he doesn't want us knowing his future plans for our lives unless it's important. Like Jarod getting killed so he can avoid it.**

 **Jarod: Was that a reference to…**

 **Aura: When you saw yourself get blasted by Dialga, yes.**


	52. Back To The Real World

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 51 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Reviews (2)**

 **Firesage101: Ok Jarod can screw himself over to apparently. hope nothing to bad happens.**

 **UltimateLeviathan: No mind-fucks given**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: Yep, I screwed myself over by jumping through the portal.**

 **Aura: I honestly feel bad for you.**

 **Jarceus: Don't.**

 **Christy: Why?**

 **Jarod: Wait did I?**

 **Jarceus: Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. And on what you said Ultimate, I don't understand what you mean, do you mean that that Jarod didn't mind, but he gave fucks, or that no-one was mind fucked in the chapter?**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"You dare." Growled the Absol Shadow as all the other Void Shadows turned into every last Mega Pokémon, Rayquaza and both Mewtwo included_

 ** _"How interesting. Was the spikes that I placed all over the edges of the ice-dome I created enough to anger you to this level? Or did you sense how dangerous I am at this current moment?"_** _Asked Jarod bored as he fixed the dome before all the Mega Shadows exploded before evaporating as light shone through the hole and created the door that everyone else had walked through_ ** _"Phew. That was a rush_** _and a half." He sighed as he returned to his Keldeo form before he jumped through the door, before realising what he did and what he was "Oh, shi-" He started before his entire body started burning "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!" He screamed before he blacked out_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Grah." Groaned Aura as he shook himself off before he spat water into what used to be the Luminous Spring, as it was empty, before he looked around, spotting Christy, Enigma, once again a Gardevoir, Suicune and Raikou were shaking themselves off as well

"Ha…Ha…Ha…" Panted a faint but familiar voice from behind Aura making the Lucario turn around and see Jarod as a Keldeo, severely hurt and with burns all over his body

"Jarod!" Exclaimed Aura in shock was he rushed over to the injured colt before using Heal Pulse on him, making sure to be careful

"Aura? What happened to Jarod?" Asked Enigma concerned as she helped Aura heal Jarod's injuries

"I don't know. I don't even know how he got here." Stated Aura before he sensed Raikou charging up a massive amount of electricity

 **"THUNDERBOLT!"** Called out Raikou as he fired a massive bolt of electricity, two times his body at the three before it was blocked by a massive wall of red aura

"You won't hurt them." Growled Jarod as he got up on shaky legs as he glared at Raikou before he glowed and changed into his human form, only his hair was identical to a Keldeo's hair in colour and style, only with a horn of orange hair at the front "Nor will I allow you to hurt me." He added before his hair changed style to mimic Keldeo's Resolute form's hair and horn.

 **"DIE VOID SHADOW!"** Shouted Raikou as he fired another Thunderbolt at Jarod only for him to jump out of the way before he created a golden sword of energy in his hand

 **"Wait a second…"** Mumbled Suicune as he assessed the situation and how Jarod's been from the small time they've been around each other **"Raikou! Stop this now!"** He demanded as he came to a logical realisation, that he should have back in the Voidlands.

 **"Not until this Void Shadow is destroyed!"** Growled Raikou as he fired another bolt at Jarod only for him to deflect it into the sky using the Secret Sword attack he created earlier before he puffed up his cheeks

"Bubble Beam!" Called out Jarod as he fire a massive amount of bubbles at Raikou only for the legendary to dodge them before getting blasted in the face by Suicune

 **"Raikou! Stand down!"** Demanded Suicune, growling making Raikou growl back before he stopped and sighed

 **"Fine. I'll stop."** Growled out Raikou annoyed and on edge

 **"Now, I have to apologise from Raikou, Entei and my actions against you, Void Shadow. It seems we misjudged you."** Apologised Suicune making everyone drop their jaws

"It's… um… okay? I guess? But to be fair, I'm only a Void Shadow physically. Mentally, I'm a human from an alternate dimension." Shrugged Jarod confused making everyone besides Aura stare at him weirdly "I know. It's unusual, strange, improbable and scientifically impossible." He shrugged noticing the stares

 **"Not really. It is said that Giratina, Palkia, Dialga and Arceus live in alternate dimensions of reality."** Stated a voice as Cosmic walked up the them

"Cosmic? How did you get here?" Asked Aura confused

 **"That's simple really. Once Deoxys awoke, he teleported us out of our containers and then up here."** Answered Cosmic simply before Deoxys floated next to him

 ** _"Yes, and Cosmo, Shaymin and the others are running around seeing how many Pokémon have been petrified by Battle, Nuzleaf, Yveltal, and the Beheeyem."_** Stated Deoxys before he teleported the group to Lively Town

"Why did you teleport us here?" Asked Jarod confused as he created a bubble in his hand before staring at it 'Huh? So, if I use a Pokémon's power while being a human, I turn into a slight mimic of a Gijinka of that species. Interesting.' He thought to himself before he turned back into a normal Keldeo making him look over himself

"What's wrong Jarod?" Asked Aura confused

"Hmm." Hummed Jarod in concentration as he closed his eyes before he opened them again and looked over his body "No way. Going through that gateway must have affected me in more than hurting me. I can only turn into a Keldeo." He stated shocked before he changed into his Resolute Form and back multiple times to test his theory while everyone stared at him confused and surprised

"You mean you're stuck as those two species?" Asked Enigma surprised making Jarod nod at her

"Yeah. And on the subject of being stuck in a form, Aura, don't you think Enigma should be able to turn back to normal now?" Suggested Jarod making Aura nod before he closed his eyes, a slight amethyst glow escaping his eyes before Enigma shook a little

"Thank you for that." Thanked Enigma before she turned back to normal before he stretched out "Feels good to be back to normal." He groaned as he stretched out his arms before he noticed Swirlix petrified at the Expedition Society "Aura, we got a job to do." He sighed as he and Aura worked on turning Swirlix back to normal, only managing to turn her body back to normal before they were forced to dodge a ball of shadows as Battle walked out of the shadows a smirked at the two

"Ah, Aura, Enigma. How great of you to come here. You know, that little escape of yours really worked numbers on my mind. Hehehe." Chuckled Battle as he surrounded his body in a shadowy aura before Jarod kicked him in the face making him hit a wall of the Expedition Society "Gah." He gasped as he dropped to the ground and glared at the Keldeo who kicked him

"I won't allow you to do that, Ninetales." Growled Jarod, changing his voice to sound like Keldeo from Kyurem vs The Sword of Justice.

"Oh? And what makes you think you can stop me, Keldeo?" Asked Battle amused before he fired a ball of shadows at Jarod, only for the colt to jump over it before firing a jet of water from his hooves, which hit Battle in the face, pushing him back before he roared, making the sun's rays grow twice as intense

"Aqua Jet!" Called out Jarod as he was enveloped in a coating of water as he flew at Battle, who dodged him by jumping to the side, each time they locked eyes, Battle's eyes seemed different from when Jarod last saw them through Aura's eyes… more… lively

"Shadow Ball!" Called out Battle as he fired the same ball he fired at Aura, Enigma and Jarod earlier at Jarod only for him to fly out of danger's way before tackling Battle, knocking him over before Jarod pinned him down

"It's over Battle. I've won." Growled Jarod as he glared down at Battle

"Ha! As if." Smirked Battle before he started making a ball of shadow only for Jarod to fire a Hydro Pump from each one of his hooves, right into Battle's chest, making him fly into the sky, before turning into his 'gijinka' form and landing/stomping on Battle's stomach before turning back into his Keldeo form "Hehe." Chuckled Battle before he fired a Shadow Ball into Jarod's face, blasting him back next to Aura and the others

"Ha…ha…" Panted Jarod, tired out from moving so much in such a small amount of time, after almost dying

"You can't win…Jarod." Smirked Battle, panting as the sun's rays returned to normal

"How did you know?" Asked Jarod as he returned his voice to normal

"First off. You act a lot like you normally do. Second, you knew my name. And finally you just confirmed it." Smirked Battle before he dodged a Bubble Beam that Jarod shot at him only to get hit in the side by Jarod's horn as he was thrusted into the air before Jarod turned back into his 'gijinka' form and jumped up after Battle before using Close Combat on him, making Battle hit the ground before Jarod created many sharp rocks around his torso before he started kicking them towards Battle as he fell down forcing Battle to roll out of the way before Jarod hit the ground making a giant, glowing blue rock rise out of the ground quickly, under Battle making him gasp before he was exploded, only for the kitsune to flip in midair and land, gasping for breathe before he took a massive intake of air as his cheeks puffed up, Jarod doing the same as he turned back into his Resolute Keldeo form

"Inferno/Scald!" Called out the two as they fired their attacks at each other, making steam rise up everywhere before an explosion was heard from within the steam as it cleared to show Battle and Jarod glaring at each other before Jarod stumbled and fainted before Battle fell over

"Ha…Ha…Ha…" Panted Battle as he stared at Jarod before he picked himself back up, onto shaky legs before pulling Jarod inside of the Expedition Society, after motioning to Aura and the others to follow him, making them all go on edge but follow him nonetheless

* * *

 **Jarod: That's all for this chapter, Jarceus hopes you all enjoyed.**

 **Christy: Did you just steal Jarceus' lines again?**

 **Jarceus: This time he stole them.**

 **Jarod: You have to admit, I can do it better.**

 **Jarceus: Only because I'd allow you to. But, as Jarod said, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Battle: Give the man theories on what happened to make me not want to petrify everyone immediately, even after winning against Jarod.**


	53. Dark Matter V Jarod

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 52 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Reviews (2)**

 **Firesage101: Did Jarod do a reconstructive recalibration to his head, to stop him from being controlled? Or is it a ruse to get them to let their gaurd down and sacrifice them to an evil Pokemon.**

 **UltimateLeviathan: It was just a random statement with a pun. And good chapter.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: Um, Firesage101, I think you meant Battle.**

 **Battle: And it is neither of the two options you thought up.**

 **Jarceus: Also, UltimateLeviathan, I didn't add the noticed error in your review, but I did fix it.**

 **Enigma: Good.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Inferno/Scald!" Called out the two as they fired their attacks at each other, making steam rise up everywhere before an explosion was heard from within the steam as it cleared to show Battle and Jarod glaring at each other before Jarod stumbled and fainted before Battle fell over_

 _"Ha…Ha…Ha…" Panted Battle as he stared at Jarod before he picked himself back up, onto shaky legs before pulling Jarod inside of the Expedition Society, after motioning to Aura and the others to follow him, making them all go on edge but follow him nonetheless_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"So, do you have any questions for me?" Asked Battle as he set Jarod up on a bed

"Yeah, I have one. What are you playing at?" Asked Enigma as he glared at Battle, secretly covering the room in illusions

"I have no intentions to harm you anymore, quite the contrary actually. I… I just want to say sorry for how I've acted. I… I have no excuses for what I did and I know you'll probably never forgive me. I wouldn't." Explained Battle sadly as he dug through an old bag and pulled out a badge that was unfamiliar to everyone, it was a small shield with a shallow cut in the middle, over a P and a H, and wings on the side.

"Ok, if you are as sorry as you say, then why did you attack us?" Asked Aura annoyed

"I'm not going to it was a bright idea to do that. Honestly, I wanted to see how strong you had gotten." Sighed Battle before Sceptile walked in

"So this is the Expedition Society." He noted before he spotted Battle "YOU!" He growled as he slammed Battle into a wall by the neck, making him drop the badge

"Sceptile…" Sighed Battle, feeling his neck being crushed but not caring as he used his tails to pick up the badge again before staring at it sadly "Do what you want." He sighed as he placed the badge back on the floor making Sceptile pick it up with his other hand and stare at it

"This is?" Asked Sceptile slightly surprised before he pulled a similar badge out of a bag he had, only it was missing the cut

"You were going to kill me weren't you? Why should that old thing stop you?" Asked Battle emotionlessly

"Battle… You still held onto this?" Asked Sceptile flabbergasted

"I have, not that it means anything anymore. Not after what I've done…" Sighed Battle before Sceptile let go of his neck

"What does that badge mean?" Asked Christy confused

"It's a badge that we came up with one day back when time was frozen. It symbolises that we'll do anything to help anyone in need. Something I haven't done in a long time." Sighed Battle depressed

 **"ObEy mE!"** Shouted multiple voices in Battle head making him clinch his eyes shut and grind his teeth together

"N-no. I won't." Growled Battle making everyone stare at him as Jarod woke up

 **"YOu wiLL ObEY mE!"** Demanded the voices, making Jarod's eyes widen as he heard the voice as well

"I won't. You won't hurt them." Growled Battle making the voice laugh

 **"HahaHAHAha! DoN'T AcT LikE YoU AreN'T To BlAMe."** Smirked the voices

"Shut up." Growled Battle while everyone stare at him concerned

 **"YoU KNOw You CouLD HaVE BroKEN MY ConTrol AT AnY TiME, BuT YoU DiDN'T."** Stated the voices making Battle growl even louder

"You think I don't know that? I know I could have done that. I know I'm to blame. I know that I could have stopped myself. I was afraid, afraid of you." Growled Battle making Jarod's eyes widen as he felt Battle's sadness

 **"SO You KnOW. WhY NOT Let ME HavE ConTRoLL AgAin? LeT Me FrEE yOu frOM tHe PaIn oF ChoiCE."** Suggested the voices before Battle opened his eyes to show that his left eye was completely black as his vision faded to black as he fainted before awaking in a black void

"Where am I?" Asked Battle confused before he noticed a red pearl like object float out of the darkness "Oh, it's you." He growled

 **"YoU Will OBEy mE!"** Shouted the pearl making Battle growl

"Not a chance, Dark Matter." Growled Battle before he pounced at the pearl only for it to disappear before reappearing behind him

 **"YOu KnOW YoU HAvE nO ChOiCe."** Stated Dark Matter before the darkness surrounding the two started to climb up Battle's legs, stopping him from moving as he struggled to get free. As the darkness started enveloping his head a bubble appeared before it exploded, freeing Battle from the darkness that was enveloping hi

"What was that?" Asked Battle confused as more bubbles started appearing before they formed together into the shape of a Keldeo before it turned into an actual Keldeo, Jarod, to be specific.

"Back off Dark Matter. Battle is not afraid of you, and neither am I." Stated Jarod, not showing any emotion making Dark Matter laugh

 **"YoU ThINk You CaN StOP mE?"** Asked Dark Matter laughing

"Aren't I doing it right now by making you laugh? You are the embodiment of the darkness within the hearts of Pokémon, right? So why are you laughing? Is that not a representation of good emotions, mainly humour or joy?" Asked Jarod making Dark Matter freeze in place "Also, I can get why you're trying to control Battle again, but why now? Would it not have been better to attempt this while he was fighting me? You know, when he was focussing on me and probably, as sad as it is, not have noticed you?" He continued before he flew a single bubble into the air before he changed into his Resolute Form and stuck his horn inside the bubble before he made it glow using Secret Sword, forcing most of the shadows to recede back inside of Dark Matter revealing a lush environment full of beautiful greenery as Battle seemed to calm down making Dark Matter shrink

 **"nO!"** Screamed Dark Matter before it formed a spike out of darkness and tried to destroy the bubble only for the spike to be disintegrated as it got close to the bubble

"What's wrong Dark Matter? Afraid that your puppet is free of your strings?" Asked Battle calmly as he saw Dark Matter shrink again

 **"i OwN yOU!"** Screamed Dark Matter as it shrunk again before Jarod smashed it into pieces with his horn, leaving small red shards, which were absorbed into the bubble making the forest darken as a moon rose up into the sky

"No, no you don't." Smirked Jarod before he popped the bubble

"How did you even get here?" Asked Battle confused as he stared at his other self

"Did you forget we have this mental link thing since you lived in my head for a while?" Asked Jarod sarcastically

"Oh yeah… I remember that now. Funny the things you'll forget in two years." Sighed Battle before he realised something "Wait weren't you a voice in Aura's head for a while?" He asked, smirking

"Yeah, yeah, I know, karmic justice that I become a voice in someone's head." Laughed Jarod sarcastically

"Nah, I was going to ask how much of a bitch you became." Chuckled Battle before Jarod turned into a giant black monster

 **"BiTcH! I WiLl EAt YoU!"** Screamed Jarod in multiple voices before Battle ran away, making Jarod chase him down

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this time, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Battle: Hehe.**

 **Jarod: Battle. Not a single word. Anything you say can and will be used against you.**

 **Battle: You're no fun.**

 **Jarod: You petrified multiple Pokémon, many of which were our friends.**

 **Aura: Does anyone have a burn heal? Because I think Battle needs one.**

 **Enigma: Nah, he more likely needs a Lunar Wing, you know, to keep the nightmares away.**

 **Battle: Why me.**

 **Christy: Bye everyone.**


	54. The Tree of Life

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 53 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Reviews (2)**

 **Firesage101: ok I can be wrong but half the fun of guessing is I may get it right. I like how battle is free but has to deal with Jarod now. love it.**

 **UltimateLeviathan: Isn't it just great having voices in your head?**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: Well, sometimes the voices are good to have when they warn you about upcoming danger. Now, if you just randomly hear voices telling you to kill or hurt others, you might want to see a psychiatrist.**

 **Battle: Was that a reference to me and Dark Matter?**

 **Jarod: Yes, yes it was. And don't worry, we're skipping over a teleport.**

 **Jarceus: That was my line.**

 **Jarod: Too fucking bad.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Oh yeah… I remember that now. Funny the things you'll forget in two years." Sighed Battle before he realised something "Wait weren't you a voice in Aura's head for a while?" He asked, smirking_

 _"Yeah, yeah, I know, karmic justice that I become a voice in someone's head." Laughed Jarod sarcastically_

 _"Nah, I was going to ask how much of a bitch you became." Chuckled Battle before Jarod turned into a giant black monster_

 ** _"BiTcH! I WiLl EAt YoU!"_** _Screamed Jarod in multiple voices before Battle ran away, making Jarod chase him down_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Ok, we're at the Tree of Life." Stated Jarod, in his 'gijinka' form, as Battle teleported himself, Jarod, Aura, Christy and Enigma in front of a giant withered tree

"You know, for a tree called the Tree of LIFE, I thought it'd be more… you know, alive?" Shrugged Enigma confused

"That's an easy explanation. The Tree of Life is dying because of an ancient force called Dark Matter. That is what was controlling me to petrify everyone." Explained Battle simply as he took a step forward only for Jarod to push him over "Hey! Why did you do that?" He asked angrily before he turned to Jarod to see him holding an orb of dark energy in his hands

"Not this time… Yveltal." Growled Jarod as he absorbed the orb into his body as Yveltal rose out of a wormhole of darkness, Nuzleaf and two Beheeyem accompanying him

 **"YoU'rE MInE."** Stated the many voices of Dark Matter inside of Jarod's mind as his body froze up

'W-what?' Asked Jarod in shock, realising he couldn't move or speak as his body slowly turned towards Battle and the others despite his best attempts to stop himself

"Jarod? Why are you turning?" Asked Christy slightly afraid

 **"SoRrY. JaROd ISn'T HerE."** Laughed Dark Matter through Jarod's body as it fired an orb of darkness at Battle, only for the kitsune to jump out of the way

'Please. If you hear me… strike me.' Thought Jarod before he noticed he could twitch his hand a little

 **"DiE!"** Screamed Dark Matter as it created another ball of energy before its hand closed, destroying the ball before Dark Matter could throw it **"WhAt?"** It asked confused before a massive beam of light shot down from the heavens and hit Dark Matter on the head **"ArrRRGggHhhH! ThAt Hu** rts." Growled Dark Matter as Jarod slowly got control again

"I… Won't let you… HURT THEM!" Screamed Jarod before a pulse of dark energy erupted from his body, shooting out a small red shard, which flew to the top of the Tree of Life

" **GRAH!"** Screamed Yveltal, Nuzleaf and the two Beheeyem as they were consumed in a dark looking aura before they all formed a massive sphere of dark energy before they all chucked it at Jarod, who absorbed it before a ball of light hit him on the head as he changed back into a normal Keldeo before he started glowing and growing before he disappeared

 ** _"Prepare for justice!"_** Shouted Jarod before Nuzleaf shot into the sky, being lifted by an orb, before said orb exploded, dropping light-blue meteor-like energy blasts onto Yveltal and the Beheeyem duo, dealing massive damage to Nuzleaf and Yveltal leaving the latter panting and the former fainted.

"Wow, what the hell?" Asked Enigma confused before Jarod appeared next to him in a human form he and the others haven't seen before. Jarod's eyes were red in the pupils, his hair had turned yellow and stretched behind him, like a massive wind was blowing, with two 'horns' at the base of the line of hair with a blue triangle-shaped streak at the front of his hair He wore a yellow trench coat with a blue, lined inside, which went down to his knees, the 'cuffs' on the trench coat were light blue and had two white gems each, otherwise his clothes were the same as when he was in his Keldeo 'gijinka' form.

 ** _"Sorry for the surprise. It'd seem that my prayers were heard."_** Smirked Jarod as he stared down at Yveltal and the Beheeyem duo before the cuffs on his trench coat and the triangle-shaped streak of hair turned black, the inside of his trench coat turned dark grey and his gems turned into a reddish-orange. His pupils also turned grey while his sclera turned into the same colour as his gems **_"I would run now if I was you."_** He growled in a darker voice

 **"GROH!"** Roared Yveltal as he fired a massive red beam at Jarod only for him to dodge it before he appeared between the two Beheeyem

 ** _"Dark Pulse!"_** Called out Jarod as a wave of dark emotional energy exploded out of his body and shot the two Beheeyem into two different trees, knocking the two out before a yellow ball of energy hit him in the back **_"GAH! Focus Blast?!"_** He asked surprised as he noticed another one coming at him making the his iris turn yellow, his sclera turn pink, his triangle-shaped hair streak and his trench coat's cuffs turned into an indigo colour while the inside of his trench coat turned into a darker colour of indigo and the gems on his cuffs turned into the same pink as his sclera, as the Focus Blast passed straight through him harmlessly **_"Shadow Force."_** He stated calmly as he seemed to melt into the shadows

 **"GROH!"** Roared Yveltal as he flew towards Battle and the others before two massive bolts of electricity blasted him back

"How could you start the party without us?" Asked James playfully as he, Watts, Empoleon and Infernape walked up to Battle

"Wasn't my idea, Yveltal started it, and Jarod is ending it." Shrugged Battle before Jarod appeared behind Yveltal

 ** _"ROAR OF TIME!"_** Roared Jarod as he fired an indigo beam into Yveltal's back making him smash into the ground before Jarod flipped in midair as he turned into a Resolute Keldeo as he slashed Yveltal in the back making his eyes turn into spirals before Jarod turned back into the form he was previously in, only, the iris of his eyes were red while the sclera were green, the cuffs of his coat and his triangle-shaped streak were gold, his gems were green and the inside of his coat was grey

"Wow. You won on your own with ease." Noted Aura amazed "But what was that on your prayers being heard?" He asked

 ** _"I asked Arceus to strike me to stop me from hurting you. I guess he heard me and decided to do one better by giving me his power as well. I can now transform into an Arceus… A shiny one to be specific."_** Explained Jarod before he turned back into a Keldeo

"Oh, ok." Nodded Aura slightly surprised by Jarod's answer

"So, we'll get to defeat Dark Matter now." Smirked James happy before he noticed that Jarod had a downed expression on his face "What's wrong Jarod?" He asked making everyone else noticed Jarod's face

"You guys… You won't fight." Stated Jarod sadly confusing everyone

"Of course we are, we're not going to sit by while Dark Matter kills us." Stated Aura before Jarod turned into his Keldeo 'gijinka' form and slapped him in the face

"No, you are not! I'm not having you all distract me!" Shouted Jarod making Aura growl

"We are going to help you, like it or not! This is not a dick fighting competition! If you want publicity so bad, we'll give you the credit!" Growled Aura before he was slapped by Jarod, only harder this time

"This has nothing to do with that! I'm the only one who can fight Dark Matter! While I was fighting and protecting you, I realised you all don't have Harmony Scarves!" Shouted Jarod making Battle's eyes widen

"So, that is what this is about. You're really worried for us." Sighed Battle making everyone besides Jarod and Aura stare at him confused "When Jarod and I were sharing the same body, I watched his memories of playing the game he used to get to our reality and one which tells events highly similar to the ones that are happening. The Harmony Scarves he mentioned are special scarves which stop you from being Petrified if you are within a certain vicinity of the Tree of Life. They will also evolve you into your final stage of evolution…" He explained before he trailed off staring at Christy

"What?" Asked Christy noticing Battle's stare

"I just realised you are the only one who isn't in their final stage of evolution…" Muttered Battle only to get hit by a Psybeam in the face

"Well, what do you expect?! Aura and Jarod do almost all of the battling leaving nothing for the rest of us! The only fight I actually got experience in is that one against Gallade!" Shouted Christy pissed off

"Actually, when I think on it, the same might be true for me since I joined the team…" Admitted Enigma Mareepishly

"Ok, that's great." Sighed Jarod before he noticed a giant beam of light "Oh…" He started before the beam hit him "SHIIIIIIT!" He screamed before he disappeared

"Oh, my Arceus… I think Jarod was just killed…" Stated Aura in shock before he fell onto his knees as a yellow ball of energy shot out of his back before slipping into two halves, one half going back into Aura while the other half formed an Alolan Ninetales who had bands on his legs, one of which had a green pokéball symbol on in

"Um… What just happened?" Asked the new Ninetales, in Jarod's voice, confused

"Jarod? I think you were…" Trailed off Battle as he stared at his other self

"Was… was I just killed only to be brought back a second later?" Asked Jarod as he looked over his new body "And… I was brought back as an Alolan Ninetales wasn't I?" He asked getting a nod from everyone besides Aura, who was panting on his knees

"Alolan Ninetales? What is that?" Asked Aura confused as he got back up

"Pretty much a Ninetales with an alternate typing. Instead of being a straight fire-type. Jarod is an Ice/Fairy-type." Explained Battle briefly making Aura chuckle darkly

"Is that so?" Smirked Aura as he formed a small orb of grey light before pointing it at Jarod "FLASH CANNON!" He called out as he fired a beam of grey light at Jarod, who dodged it "Come here you little shit!" He screamed as he chased Jarod around, firing Flash Cannon after Flash Cannon

"What did I do?!" Shouted Jarod as he dodged the beams

"This is what you get for fucking with me for so long!" Screamed Aura as he continued to chase Jarod

"Was it the images of Christy or the nightmares!?" Asked Jarod loudly before he ducked under a Flamethrower

"You what!" Screamed Christy as she started firing Flamethrower after Flamethrower at Jarod, helping Aura to chase the elusive Ice/Fairy-type down

"Even though I'm probably going to die, I SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX!" Screamed Jarod one last time before he randomly climbed up the Tree of Life

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: Are we going to know who fucking killed me and split my soul from Aura's soul?**

 **Aura: Wait a second… I'm… I'm free of him giving me images of Christy in my head!**

 **Jarod: You know, take away Christy's fur and she's wearing nothing at all.**

 **Aura: You. Stop that.**

 **Jarod: Nothing at all…**

 **Aura: *Mumbles something*.**

 **Jarod: What was that?**

 **Aura: Grr. I said stupid sexy Christy.**

 **Jarod: Enigma, Battle. Get the party supplies! Aura admitted to taking a fancy towards Christy!**

 **Enigma: Hell yeah!**

 **Battle: *Backing away slowly***

 **Christy: I'm going to kill you both.**

 **Jarod: Thinking what I am Enigma?**

 **Enigma: Run?**

 **Jarod: *Nods***

 **Enigma &Jarod: *Run away* NO REGRETS!**

 **Christy: GET YOU ASSES BACK HERE SO I CAN GIVE YOU THIRD DEGREE BURNS!**

 **Jarceus: Um… See you all next time…?**


	55. Into The Tree

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 54 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Reviews (2)**

 **Firesage101: rofl. I can't believe you had him come back as that but I love it. Jarod was chased up a tree. snickering.**

 **UltimateLeviathan: You made me google sclera. Thanks?**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: Yeah, yeah. I'm the weakest one because they both have advantages and Aura chased me up a tree.**

 **Aura: I'm still mad at you.**

 **Jarod: Aura. Enigma and I were being chased around this between chapter space for the equivalent of a week by Christy. I don't fear you.**

 **Enigma: Also Leviathan, don't worry about looking it up, Jarceus does that overtime he mentions eyes to make sure he gets it right.**

 **Jarceus: Enigma. Do I need to get Christy on you?**

 **Enigma: No! I'll be a good boy!**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Alolan Ninetales? What is that?" Asked Aura confused as he got back up_

 _"Pretty much a Ninetales with an alternate typing. Instead of being a straight fire-type. Jarod is an Ice/Fairy-type." Explained Battle briefly making Aura chuckle darkly_

 _"Is that so?" Smirked Aura as he formed a small orb of grey light before pointing it at Jarod "FLASH CANNON!" He called out as he fired a beam of grey light at Jarod, who dodged it "Come here you little shit!" He screamed as he chased Jarod around, firing Flash Cannon after Flash Cannon_

 _"What did I do?!" Shouted Jarod as he dodged the beams_

 _"This is what you get for fucking with me for so long!" Screamed Aura as he continued to chase Jarod_

 _"Was it the images of Christy or the nightmares!?" Asked Jarod loudly before he ducked under a Flamethrower_

 _"You what!" Screamed Christy as she started firing Flamethrower after Flamethrower at Jarod, helping Aura to chase the elusive Ice/Fairy-type down_

 _"Even though I'm probably going to die, I SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX!" Screamed Jarod one last time before he randomly climbed up the Tree of Life_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Are you two done?" Asked Battle annoyed as he held Christy and Aura back with his tails

"Yeah. I am." Sighed Aura as Battle let him go

"I'm calm." Sighed Christy as Battle let go of her as well

"Now, can we please address the fact that Yveltal and the others have disappeared?" Asked Battle still annoyed making Christy and Aura notice that, true to Battle's words, Yveltal, Nuzleaf and the two Beheeyem have disappeared

"You know, I was quite amused watching you two chasing after Jarod." Smirked Watts, James nodding his head in agreement

"Thanks, I guess?" Shrugged Aura weirded out before he found himself in front of Jarod again, only difference was that he was inside what seemed to be a tree

"Oh shit." Muttered Jarod as Christy, Battle and Enigma appeared as well "Are you kidding me? I'm almost at Dark Matter." He groaned before six scarfs appeared out of nowhere, one on the floor and the other five around the Pokémon's necks

"What is this thing?" Asked Enigma confused as he stared at his scarf

 ** _"These are Harmony Scarfs. They will allow you to approach Dark Matter without threat of being turned into stone."_** Explained a voice inside of everyone's mind

"You!" Growled Battle recognising the voice

 ** _"What's with the hostility, Battle?"_** Asked the voice smugly

"You know why I'm mad. You twisted my wish two years ago, you bastard Llama God." Growled Battle making the voice chuckle

 ** _"Wrong guy. I'm not Arceus. I'm just going to leave you guessing my name."_** Stated the voice, sounding as if he was smirking making something pop into Jarod's head, something he really hoped wasn't true

"Is… Is your name by any chance, Jarceus?" Asked Jarod already feeling a headache coming on

 ** _"Why yes, that is my name."_** Smirked the voice before Jarod started slamming his head on the nearby inner wall of the Trunk of Life

"Stupid! Fucking! Dimension! Traveling!" Shouted Jarod pissed off as his forehead started bleeding

"Um… Jarod?" Asked Enigma concerned

"Wait isn't that the name you…" Started Battle before his eyes widened as he started following Jarod's example "What. The. Actual. Fuck!" He screamed making 'Jarceus' chuckle before he burst out laughing

 ** _"HAHAHA! OH! I needed that! I'm just joking with you, I'm Arceus, and only Arceus. I just went through your memories and saw that name and how it'd piss you off."_** Laughed Arceus making Battle stop while Jarod continued, only banging his head harder

"Aura, can you Flash Cannon my head off?" Requested Jarod, right eye twitching as he stopped banging his head

"Why?" Asked Aura confused

"I just realised that this version of this timeline is the one I created in a fanfiction in year nine of high school." Grumbled Jarod darkly making Battle's eyes slightly widen before he shut them

"Great. The one thing I was hoping to avoid, references directly linked to your world." Sighed Battle

 ** _"Moving on…"_** Started Arceus before Enigma interrupted him

"Hey, Christy? Why haven't you evolved yet?" He asked to the female of the team, having noticed that despite wearing a Harmony Scarf, and being in the Tree of Life, she hadn't evolved

"That's a good question…" Noted Christy

 ** _"Check in your tail."_** Sighed Arceus

"Ok?" Shrugged Christy confused as she pulled her stick out of her tail before she felt something else and pulled it out, said thing being an Everstone "How did this get there?" She asked confused before she threw the stone to Aura, who blasted it into nothingness while Christy evolved into a Delphox

 ** _"That got in your tail a while ago. Like, when you were waking up after being petrified. Enigma put it there."_** Stated Arceus making Christy glare at Enigma

"Why did you do that?!" Screamed Christy making Enigma shrink himself down using his illusions

"I didn't know it was an Everstone…" Muttered Enigma making everyone stare at him as if he was an idiot

"You think I'd believe that?! You told us you researched on everything!" Growled Christy as she approached Enigma ready to beat him to a pulp

"Ok! I did it as a prank!" Screamed Enigma cowering from Christy

"And you thought she would like that? Even I know she'd be pissed." Sighed Battle

 ** _"Can I talk now?"_** Asked Arceus annoyed

"Let me." Sighed Jarod before he used Ice Beam to freeze Christy in place "Ok, you can continue now Arceus." He stated

 ** _"Thank you. Anyway, as you probably noticed Jarod, you are no longer a Void Shadow, meaning you can't transform."_** Started Arceus getting a nod from Jarod **_"Now, please tell me, what does that that device on your wrist remind you of?"_** He requested

"The Omnitrix from the Ben 10 series." Stated Jarod

 ** _"Correct. As I previously mentioned, I went through your memories, and that idea interested me, so I decided to give you a Pokémon based version of the-"_** Explained Arceus before Jarod and Battle interrupted him

"Already done before." Stated the two simply

 ** _"Pardon?"_** Asked Arceus

"It's been done before." Stated Jarod

"True, maybe by like, two people from what Jarod found, but it's been done before." Continued Battle

 ** _"Well… You know the phrase 'beating a dead horse' right?"_** Chuckled Arceus awkwardly

"Well, when you think on it, not that many have done it, so I guess it should be ok to use this version. Well, until someone starts bitching about it," Shrugged Jarod as he messed with the Omnitrix rip-off before he transformed into a Keldeo "Oh, of course the first one is Keldeo." He grumbled as he noticed the green Pokéball symbol was on his chest

 ** _"Anyway, Yveltal and the other three are up ahead."_** Stated Arceus before he noticed Jarod was messing with the Omnitrix rip-off, transforming into random Pokémon at random **"Stop that."** He said simply as Jarod used it one more time to transform back into an Alolan Ninetales

"Do you even have a name for this thing? And please don't say Pokétrix. It's already in use by someone else." Asked Jarod noticing that the Pokéball symbol had turned red

 ** _"Well, what else could it be called?"_** Asked Arceus sarcastically

"Great. We're stealing someone's idea, even if by accident on your part." Groaned Jarod

 ** _"Moving on past the fourth wall shattering. If you go ahead you will find Nuzleaf and Yveltal and the two Beheeyem will be there, being consumed in Dark Matter's power."_** Stated Arceus, more for Jarod's sake than for the others, before Jarod and the others felt a shockwave go through the Tree of Life

"What the hell was that?" Asked Christy shocked and scared

"I'd say, the Tree of Life has just started lifting out of the ground." Guessed Jarod as the Pokéball symbol on his 'Pokétrix' turned green again

 ** _"Well, I'll leave defeating Dark Matter to you, try your best."_** Stated Arceus before he shut off the connection with Jarod and the others

"Alright. So it's just us five against pretty much the embodiment of evil… great." Groaned Enigma

"Well, tone fair, it's more of the embodiment of Pokémon's negative emotions." Corrected Jarod before Enigma turned himself into a Lucario making Jarod turn himself into a Machamp before the two started having a competition of sorts, turning into Pokémon the other was weak against, before they returned to their normal forms after Christy knocked the two over the head with her wand stick while Battle dragged them by their feet using his tails

'I am glad I decided to train my tails a lot. These two should go on diets,they are heavy… I swear, Jarod is almost twenty kilograms while Enigma is like, eighty-one kilograms… wait a second, that's the average weight for their species…' Sighed Battle in his mind before he remembered something 'Didn't Jarod…' He mumbled n his head as he used psychic to levitate Jarod, doing nothing to Enigma 'Oh course, fucking Dark-type.' He mentally growled as he made Jarod float while he used all of his tails to carry Enigma

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: Question, why did you try to use the Pokétrix thing?**

 **Jarceus: I already planned for you to have it but during the making of this chapter I looked into the idea and realised someone had already made a story on Fanfiction about the idea in english and from what I got from the english page translation, someone had a similar idea, written in Spanish.**

 **Battle: So pretty much you realised your, idea was not as original as you thought?**

 **Aura: Well, technically, an idea you have without looking at or getting inspiration from something is original, it just means you were unaware of a similar or the exact same concept someone else has already made.**

 **Jarod: Ah, kinda like the title for one of Jarceus' old stories 'A Saiyan's Journey'. A rather rude guest, ahem, 'informed' him, that the title he used was already used by another writer.**

 **Jarceus: Exactly. And Jarod, as future reference, don't mention my other stories in these segments.**


	56. Dark Matter

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 55 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Reviews (2)**

 **Firesage101: so is year nine ninth grade? I love that egnima keeps getting himself in trouble with the female. also why the fourth wall breaks? keep em coming I love your stories**

 **UltimateLeviathan: An idea taken from an idea taken from an idea in spanish. Alright, seems legit. And you mean 9th grade or first year in high school, correct?**

 **Replies**

 **Jarceus: On the questions on what I meant by year nine, in my state, it goes Kindergarten to Pre-primary then Primary School which is years one to six, and then into Secondary School, which is years seven to twelve.**

 **Jarod: On the fourth wall breaking, Firesage, well, It's Jarceus, what did you expect?**

 **Jarceus: Also, I doubt that the person who I found used the Pokétrix idea copied it off of the Spanish fic.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Alright. So it's just us five against pretty much the embodiment of evil… great." Groaned Enigma_

 _"Well, to be fair, it's more of the embodiment of Pokémon's negative emotions." Corrected Jarod before Enigma turned himself into a Lucario making Jarod turn himself into a Machamp before the two started having a competition of sorts, turning into Pokémon the other was weak against, before they returned to their normal forms after Christy knocked the two over the head with her wand stick while Battle dragged them by their feet using his tails_

 _'I am glad I decided to train my tails a lot. These two should go on diets,they are heavy… I swear, Jarod is almost twenty kilograms while Enigma is like, eighty-one kilograms… wait a second, that's the average weight for their species…' Sighed Battle in his mind before he remembered something 'Didn't Jarod…' He mumbled n his head as he used psychic to levitate Jarod, doing nothing to Enigma 'Oh course, fucking Dark-type.' He mentally growled as he made Jarod float while he used all of his tails to carry Enigma_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"We're at the top of the Tree of Life." Stated Jarod as he and the others made it to the top of the Tree of Life, where the red orb that was Dark Matter was floating inside a vortex of darkness

 **GrrRRrrrrRRrrrRR!"** Growled Dark Matter as it spotted the five before it roared in its many voices as the entire area was consumed in darkness, which soon faded away to reveal a void which seemed similar to a blue version of space, with the silhouette of the Tree of Life, with a rainbow light in the middle of it, behind Dark Matter, who was now enveloped in a circular, cage like shield of physical darkness while a black void formed underneath it

"It seems Dark Matter trapped us in a world of its own design." Growled Battle as he and everyone else glared at Dark Matter

 **"GrrrRRrr… YoU LoT aGaIN… S…stOP…PLeaSe…JuST stoP… DoN'T ThroW YoUR liVeS aWAy… ThE TrEe oF LiFe Is dYiNG… This PlANet wiLl bE CONsuMed By tHe SuN… ThE WoRLd is eNDinG…"** Ranted Dark Matter, hoping that they would give up knowing their fate

"Like hell we'd let it!" Shouted Jarod and Aura at the same time, trading looks between the entire group as they all nodded

"We aren't going in any direction besides forwards." Continued Christy and Enigma at the same time

"So you can just eat it!" Finished Battle

"Alright, do you see that light behind Dark Matter? In the trunk of that silhouette of the Tree of Life? As long as that light is there, the tree is by far alive." Stated Jarod making everyone nod

"These scarves we have, were made to defeat Dark Matter. The only thing we need more that that, is our determination to not let this world die. So let's give it all we've got!" Shouted Battle getting cheers from everyone else, besides Dark Matter

 **"GrrrRRrrrRR… YoU FoOLs!"** Growled Dark Matter before the floor started turning red apart from a few spaces

"Everyone! Get to the non-red areas!" Shouted Jarod as he rolled over onto a blue spot, everyone following his example before massive spikes of dark energy erupted out of the red area "Ice Beam!" He called out as he fired the attack at Dark Matter, coating its cage in ice before he turned into a Quilava while Enigma transformed into a Mamoswine

"Ice Shard!" Called out Enigma as he created the attack before shattering it with his new tusks, making the flakes surround Jarod, who was combining Eruption and Flame Wheel before Enigma used Ice Shard to freeze the flakes, encasing Jarod in a ball of ice as he rolled towards Dark Matter, only for Enigma to use Rock Climb at the last second to create a ramp, launching Jarod into the air

 **"HahahaHAHAhaHA! EveN YoUr frIENds TuRn AgAINst YoU!"** Laughed Dark Matter not noticing as Jarod made four holes in the back of the ice as it was covered in a light blue energy as it shot back down towards Dark Matter, flames coming out of the holes, helping to increase the speed as it slammed into the back of Dark Matter's cage, cracking it slightly

"Aura Flamethrower!" Called out Christy and Aura as they combined attacks to unleash a blue and red flame at Dark Matter, making the cage crack more before Enigma and Jarod turned into Ninjask before flying above Dark Matter and transforming into Snorlax as they dropped down upon Dark Matter, completely shattering its cage

"HYA!" Grunted Aura as he punched Dark Matter, making a slight unnoticeable crack

 **"GyaaAaaAAGggGHHH! S-sTOp! LeAVE mE AloNE! NoOoo! I dOn't WaNT tO dIsAPpeAr! stoOooOp iT!"** Screamed Dark Matter desperate, not wanting to die before everything stared to grow darker as the rainbow light inside of the Tree of Life's silhouette faded away

"No! How? We got here far faster than we should have! How did the Tree of Life die?" Asked Battle shocked as Christy turned back into her Braixen form

 **"HeEheeHee… HaHAhAhaHA! I Can FeEl iT! I CAn FeEL iT nOW! ThE TreE of LiFe is RuNNing oUt oF eNergy! ThE TreE oF LiFe… wiLL diE At LasT!"** Laughed Dark Matter as everything started shaking **"LoOks LiKe yoU faiL! ThE TreE oF LiFe hAs wiTHeReD coMpleTEly! ThiS iS tHE WiLL oF ThE UniVERse! YoU'Ve GoT nO cHOicE bUt tO AcCEpt iT!"** It continued as it started absorbing dark energy before every started feeling weaker as sparkles of light shone off of them, being absorbed into Dark Matter as they all reverted back into their first evolutions, Enigma and Jarod being returned to their original species while the Pokéball symbol on the Pokétrix shattered

"We… Reverted to out first stage?" Asked Jarod in shock

 **"OooOoOOOhhHhHH!"** Screamed Dark Matter as it fired beams of darkness out everywhere while Jarod, Battle and Aura felt the aura's of the many Pokémon that Arceus had collected to help stop the Tree of Life's ascension disappeared in large amounts as they were petrified, soon enough even Rayquaza, Deoxys, Mewtwo and Arceus himself were petrified along with multiple other Legendary Pokémon before there was no-one left **"aLL oF tHE PoKÉmoN wHo AlliEd tHemSElveS wiTh YoU anD yOUr CaUSE… aRe NOw StOne. NoW There iS No OnE LeFT wHo Can StOP tHe TreE oF LiFE's AsCENsioN! GivE Up. ThIS uNiVERse CreATed Me… ThE DarKnESS iN yoUr HEarTs. THe UniVERse wAnTs thIs pLAneT tO collide WitH thE SUn. LoOk aT YoU, coMPareD tO tHe uniVERse. YoU aRE tOo SmAll tO Do aNYthiNg. YoU aRE tOo weAk. WhAt CaN suCh SmaLL, weAk creatures dO? NoTHing. So GiVE uP. All yOU cAn dO iS fEebLy STruggLe On!"** Ranted Dark Matter as it unleashed a gust of dark energy as it revealed it's new form, a massive dark red orb covered in black markings

"W-what can we do? We're still here, we can… we can…" Growled Enigma as everyone felt their bodies getting weaker and weaker before a portal of darkness opened up as Yveltal rose out of before firing a red beam of energy at Dark Matter as Nuzleaf and the Beheeyem duo appeared, Nuzleaf punching Dark Matter's shell repeatedly while the Beheeyem were using their psychic powers to create massive knifes, which tried to stab through Dark Matter's shell

"Nuzleaf?" Asked Christy surprised

"Beheeyem?" Asked Aura, surprised at their appearance

"Yveltal… Thank you." Smirked Jarod as he stabilised himself

"I sure am sorry, Christy. And apologies to you as well, Aura, Enigma." Apologised Nuzleaf sadly as he continued to punch Dark Matter's shell, not caring that his fists were bleeding a little "I hope this'll make up for some of my wrongs! I know y'all ain't likely to forgive me for what I done to you in the past, but still…" He mumbled as he continued to punch Dark Matter's shell, his fists bleeding heavily

 **"YoU! ArE yOU noT tHe PaWns I CoNtroLLed? SuCH weAkHeaRTed CreATureS!"** Shouted Dark Matter enraged by the appearance of the four Pokémon

 **"Indeed! The weakness within our hearts brought this moment upon us! And that is why we now fight!"** Roared Yveltal as he stopped his attack to fly a little above Dark Matter and charge up a stronger one only for Dark Matter to unleash waves of dark energy, petrifying Yveltal and the Beheeyem

"Christy! Aura! Enigma! I… I just want y'all to know that I…" Started Nuzleaf before he was petrified, a stone tear falling down

"Yveltal! Nuzleaf! Beheeyem!" Screamed Enigma, Aura and Christy at the same time before the all fell over, not being able to handle the force of Dark Matter's power

"I… Grr." Growled Jarod as he slowly walked up to Dark Matter

 **"WhY dO YoU stRuggLe sO?"** Asked Dark Matter as Jarod finally got up next to it before he started slamming his head into Dark Matter's shell, making a loud clanking noise sound throughout the area **"YoU Are tOo LAte. EveRYthiNg wiLL EnD. You hAve LosT yOUr EvoLvED ForMS… Your StrENgth… EvEN yoUr aLLies… All thAT reMaiNs tO You NoW… ArE ThoSE ScaRVes tHAt dO nO MorE thAN sAVE yoU fRom BeiNG TurnED tO StoNe. WhAT eLse iS ThERe foR yOu hEre? TeLL mE. WhAT eLSe dO yOU stiLL hAve?"** It asked as it saw Battle following Jarod's example not caring as his forehead started bleeding, making blood run down his face

"What… What do we still have?" Asked Jarod in a growl as he continued to slam his head into Dark Matter's shell, as Enigma joined the duo in slamming their heads against Dark Matter's shell

"We'll tell you… what we still have." Growled Enigma as he noticed Christy joining what the three boys had started

"We still have our determination. We still have our willingness to fight." Growled Christy as Aura joined in, punching Dark Matter's shell with the others in a sort of rhythm

 **"YOu aRe WeAK. UsEleSS. PowErLess. YOu cAn dO noTHinG! HoW caN yOU nOt sEe iT…?"** Asked Dark Matter as it continued to watch as Aura and the others beat themselves up on its shell

"Because. No matter what, we don't…" Started Aura before Yveltal's voice sounded out through the area

 **"Don't give up."** Stated Yveltal's voice

"Don't y'all give up." Stated Nuzleaf's voice

"Don't give up!" Shouted the voices of the Beheeyem duo

 **"Wh-wHy…? How…?! I tuRNed yOU aLL inTo StonE… So hOw…?!"** Asked Dark Matter in shock and denial as he listened to the voices of all the Pokémon who were petrified encourage Jarod and the others

"It doesn't matter that they've all turned to stone…" Started Battle

"Or that they are on the other side of the globe…" Continued Enigma

"They are far and wide in location…" Continued Jarod

"But no matter what… our allies…" Continued Aura

"Will always…" Continued Christy

 **"BE BY OUR SIDE!"** Screamed the five at once as they all attacked Dark Matter at the same time making shards fly off of Dark Matter as its shell finally chipped away, one of the fragments going back into the Pokétrix, restoring it before transforming it so it took up the entirety of Jarod's lower leg while the remaining fragments floated into the air as the rainbow light returned to the centre of the silhouette of the Tree of Life while everything lit back up **"AND WE'RE NOT FINISHED!"** The shouted as one as they all started glowing

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: So, what's happening to us?**

 **Christy: I bet we're evolving again.**

 **Battle: It was kind of bullshit that Dark Matter made us turn back to our first evolutions.**

 **Jarceus: Well, to be fair he just made you revert one stage, if Christy was evolved all the way she would have turned into a Braixen.**

 **Enigma: That just made me realise that all of us besides Christy only evolve once, half of us by stones, one by friendship and the last by level…**

 **Jarod: Damn, that's correct. Then going off of the typings, I beat Enigma, Enigma beats Christy, Christy and Battle beam Aura and Aura beats you and me, Enigma.**

 **Enigma: Damn, Jarod.**


	57. Accepting Darkness

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 56 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Reviews (2)**

 **Firesage101: loved it. Dark matter didn't know what hit him. I kinda feel sorry for him but he got what he deserved. hope to read more soon.**

 **UltimateLeviathan: Cool chap.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: Dark Matter isn't down yet. We still have to kill that son of a bitch.**

 **Aura: I agree. Dark Matter must be destroyed before we can celebrate.**

 **Battle: But thankfully fighting the insane is something you have experience with.**

 **Jarod: from you?**

 **Battle: Yep.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Because. No matter what, we don't…" Started Aura before Yveltal's voice sounded out through the area_

 ** _"Don't give up."_** _Stated Yveltal's voice_

 _"Don't y'all give up." Stated Nuzleaf's voice_

 _"Don't give up!" Shouted the voices of the Beheeyem duo_

 ** _"Wh-wHy…? How…?! I tuRNed yOU aLL inTo StonE… So hOw…?!"_** _Asked Dark Matter in shock and denial as he listened to the voices of all the Pokémon who were petrified encourage Jarod and the others_

 _"It doesn't matter that they've all turned to stone…" Started Battle_

 _"Or that they are on the other side of the globe…" Continued Enigma_

 _"They are far and wide in location…" Continued Jarod_

 _"But no matter what… our allies…" Continued Aura_

 _"Will always…" Continued Christy_

 ** _"BE BY OUR SIDE!"_** _Screamed the five at once as they all attacked Dark Matter at the same time making shards fly off of Dark Matter as its shell finally chipped away, one of the fragments going back into the Pokétrix, restoring it before transforming it so it took up the entirety of Jarod's lower leg while the remaining fragments floated into the air as the rainbow light returned to the centre of the silhouette of the Tree of Life while everything lit back up_ ** _"AND WE'RE NOT FINISHED!"_** _The shouted as one as they all started glowing_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

As the light died down it revealed that everyone was in their final forms besides three Pokémon, well, more accurately, one Pokémon and two humans. Jarod and Battle were in human forms, the two could easily be mistaken for twins if it wasn't for the multiple changes between the two, where Battle had blond, almost gold coloured hair, Jarod's hair was a pale blue, almost white colour. They wore matching outfits that were the same colour as they hair, only different shades, they had a darker coloured shirt under a lighter coloured jacket, they had long legged pants with symbolistic patters than related to their previous forms' typings, flames for Battle and fairies made out of ice for Jarod. They both wore boots that were the same colour as their jackets on the main parts but the same colour as their shirts everywhere else. While the forms of Jarod and Battle could be somewhat expected, Enigma's new form was one probably no reader would expect from the cheeky, intelligent prankster of a Zoroark. Enigma had turned into a Mew.

"You ready Jarod?" Asked Battle as he looked at his alternate self

"As ready as ever 'brother'." Smirked Jarod before the two linked their arms together as Enigma jumped in the middle before they thrusted their arms forward, shooting the Mew towards Dark Matter while the two humans ran behind him

"Flamethrower!" Called out Battle as he spewed flames over a fist made out of shadows which tried to knock Enigma off course while Jarod froze another one

"Transform!" Shouted Enigma as he started spinning while he transformed into an Excadrill as he tried to drill through Dark Matter's shell while Aura and Christy ran up, both of their fists on fire as they punched Dark Matter's shell next to where Enigma was drilling, heating up the shell, making it slightly easier for Enigma to continued drilling before shadows grabbed him and threw him towards Jarod making the Mew turned Excadrill turn into a Cosmog, phasing through Jarod before returning to his _Mew_ self

"Ready you two?" Asked Battle as he got next to Christy and Aura making the two nod as all three of them set both their fists on fire before they started punching all around Dark Matter's shell, noting how on every round about it softened slightly before Jarod pulled up his left sleeve revealing his Pokétrix before he slammed down on it as he disappeared Enigma following his example as space seemed to warp a little before Jarod and Enigma appeared as a Latios and Latias respectively as they fired the Eon duo's signature moves into Dark Matter's shell making it crack ever so slightly before the two disappeared again before turning into Snorlax above Dark Matter as they fell down, aiming to smash the shell, only to be caught by shadows as they were flying down on Christy and Aura forcing the two to turn into Cosmog to avoid hurting their friends

"Jarod, how are we going to break Dark Matter's shell fast with it doing that?" Asked Enigma, growling as Dark Matter used shadows to grab the other three by their legs before throwing them towards Enigma and Jarod forcing the two to turn into Snorlax to use their bellies as trampolines

"Ok, team huddle!" Shouted Jarod as he used his Pokétrix to turn into a Mewtwo before he set up a barrier around himself and the others **"How are we going to deal with this? Dark Matter's shell is stronger than we thought and it can use those shadows of his to turn us against each other. Anyone have any ideas on how to beat it?"** He asked as he looked between the three other Pokémon and one human

"Jarod. Let's forge his ass down." Suggested Battle making Jarod nod before he realised something

 **"Enigma? Didn't you accidentally create a dagger back when we first met?"** He asked making Enigma nod before he pulled out a metallic blue dagger **"May I have it?"** He asked as Enigma gave Jarod the dagger before Jarod turned back into normal

"What do you have planned?" Asked Christy confused

"I'll use this dagger as a medium for something." Smirked Jarod as he ran to the far corner of the void as he started turning into Pokémon after Pokémon while the dagger glowed

"Hopefully his plan works. Enigma, can you give me a Smokescreen?" Asked Battle making Enigma nod as he turned into a Greninja before jumping all around Dark Matter while expelling smoke, soon enough, Dark Matter was completely hidden by the smokescreen as Enigma landed next to Battle as he inhaled a high amount of air into his lungs "FIRE BLAST!" He shouted before he fired the kanji for Dai, big, made out of fire from his mouth towards the smokescreen, making it explode, doing little damage besides making a hole where to crack was.

"Aura…" Started Aura making Enigma turn into an exact copy of Aura as they both put their hands above their heads as they collected a large amount of aura

"STORM!" Shouted the two at the same time as they fired a beam of aura at Dark Matter only for it to block the attack using the shadows beneath it as Jarod started turning into Alolan Pokémon, the dagger changing colours

"Flame…" Started Battle as he inhaled as much air as possible, Christy doing the same

"THROWER!" Shouted the two at the same time as they exhaled a massive torrent of flames only for Enigma to turn into Reshiram and add its own blue fire into the mix, making some of Dark Matter's shell melt before a beam of ice cooled it down but making it softer in the process as Jarod slashed the softened area with the dagger, causing no damage for about a minute before a massive shockwave erupted from Dark Matter as a massive cut ran its way through Dark Matter's shell, leaving a deep scratch all around it

"Take this. The power of every Pokémon in the Pokétrix, which by the way, IS ALL OF THEM!" Shouted Jarod as he started slicing at Dark Matter's shell, making scratches before he left over Dark Matter and plunged the dagger into the small hole Battle made earlier, making it bigger before he was blasted away by Dark Matter, making the human flip in the air so he landed on his feet as he ran towards Dark Matter again before he noticed a massive wall of shadows start to form before he threw the dagger over Dark Matter, towards Enigma, who caught it in midair before spinning and slicing down on Dark Matter's shell, having no visible affect on it only for it to start cracking all over before Jarod got next to Battle just as Christy and Aura got there

"Enigma! Get over here!" Shouted Battle as his eyes started glowing blue, the same happening to Christy's eyes as Jarod turned into a Lucario and put his hands forwards, like Aura was doing making Enigma transform into a Lucario and join them as an Aura Sphere materialised between the three Lucario 'pillars'.

"Just a little more." Growled Jarod as the Aura Sphere grew to about the size of a truck before suddenly shrinking to the size of a pea "Let's get going." He smirked before all five were knocked away by Dark Matter's shadow, making the Aura Sphere start dropping to the ground before a shadow rose up out of the ground, grabbed the Aura Sphere and the sixth Harmony Scarf before disappearing back into the shadows before Dusknoir rose up out from behind Dark Matter

"Eat this! Aura Sphere!" Shouted Dusknoir as he slammed the Aura Sphere into the back of Dark Matter's shell while Jarod, Christy and Aura set up a massive Protect just before the Aura Sphere exploded outwards into a massive beam of aura, which almost broke down the Protect

 **"GuWaAAaaHHhH!"** Cried out Dark Matter as the Aura Beam died down, leaving only Dark Matter and a few small fragments of his shell before Dusknoir fell over, burns all over the front of his body

"Now to end you!" Shouted Christy as she ran at Dark Matter, intent on shattering Dark Matter into a million pieces

 **"A-arE yOu SuRE AbOUt tHiS?!"** Asked dark Matter desperately, making Ami stop **"LoOk At aLL oF cREatiOn… YOu BeINgs… ThOsE liKE yOu… YOu'LL onLy dO iT aGaIN…"** It muttered darkly as it seemed to stare everyone

"What are you talking about?" Asked Christy calmly

 **"I aM thE dARknesS wiThIN thE hEartS oF aLL cREaTiON… WiTHin aLL PokÉmON… All YoUr HatREd aNd aLL yOuR PAin… ThAT is oF WhaT I aM MaDE. If You bREak mE HerE… ThE frAgMEnts oF All ThAt hATreD aND pAin wiLL bE sEnT fLyINg eVERywheRe… It wiLL rUn RaMPant IN thE WorLD AgAIN… NegAtiVity wiLL tAke rOot aRouND THe wOrLD. It wILL fLouRISh and GrOW. It wILL grOW-"** Ranted Dark Matter only to hear Jarod snoring fakely

"Boring, yadda yadda, we break you, negativity is spread around the world, you get reborn stronger. If we break you we'll be the ones responsible for your return. You do realise I don't care what you are, right?" Stated Jarod quite rudely

"I think I get something." Stated Aura as he smiled calmly at Dark Matter "When I think about it, you, me, Dark Matter, hell, even our planet. We were _mostly_ born right here in the same universe, right?" He asked, staring at Jarod and Christy when he said _mostly_

"Yeah! And everybody has some jealousy and hate in their hearts. But that's only one side of a person. We've got our good sides and our bad sides. Maybe far more sides than that. They're all a part of us. They're a part of who we are in life. Those sides can't be denied nor can we just brush them away as if they were dust." Agreed Ami making Enigma and Battle smirk

"So, Dark Matter… We're OK with you being around." Smirked Battle

 **"YoU…wHAt?!"** Shouted Dark Matter surprised

"We accept you." Repeated Enigma

 **"WhAt…?! WhAT aRE yOu SaYiNG?! I aM-"** Started Dark Matter only for Jarod to interrupt it again

"Negativity itself, the darkness within our hearts. Really, It isn't that hard to get dumbass. Like Christy said, that's a part of us. And by technicality, YOU are a part of us. So you belong in this world. And we…" Chuckled Jarod before the other four chimed in

 **"Accept you!"** They shouted as they all punched Dark Matter at once making it crack slightly before exploding into a blinding light

 **"Thank you."** Thanked the many voices of Dark Matter as every went white for Aura and the others

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in for the final chapter.**

 **Jarod: We finally put Dark Matter to rest.**

 **Aura: Yeah, and it thanked us at the end.**

 **Christy: I guess it must have wanted to be accepted like anyone else deep down.**

 **Enigma: Yeah, but can someone care to explain why I'm suddenly a Mew? Or why this feels natural?**

 **Jarceus: Next chapter.**

 **Enigma: But-**

 **Jarceus: I SAID NEXT CHAPTER!**


	58. Final Goodbyes

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 57 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Reviews (2)**

 **Firesage101: I loved how that worked out. can't wait for more.**

 **UltimateLeviathan: I guess the the power of a magikarp must have been enough to use for the dagger. I mean, they can hop over mountains, yet still do no damage, even with gravity. Majestic.**

 **Replies**

 **Battle: You know, if it wasn't for that explanation, I might have been pissed off that you talked about Magikarp like that.**

 **Jarod: And actually, the main factors in it were Arceus' power and the fact I combined the power of every single Pokémon, even Marshadow and the other Mythical Pokémon.**

 **Enigma: Is no-one going to ask why I'm a Mew?**

 **Jarceus: I did say I'd explain it in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"I think I get something." Stated Aura as he smiled calmly at Dark Matter "When I think about it, you, me, Dark Matter, hell, even our planet. We were mostly born right here in the same universe, right?" He asked, staring at Jarod and Christy when he said mostly_

 _"Yeah! And everybody has some jealousy and hate in their hearts. But that's only one side of a person. We've got our good sides and our bad sides. Maybe far more sides than that. They're all a part of us. They're a part of who we are in life. Those sides can't be denied nor can we just brush them away as if they were dust." Agreed Christy making Enigma and Battle smirk_

 _"So, Dark Matter… We're OK with you being around." Smirked Battle_

 ** _"YoU…wHAt?!"_** _Shouted Dark Matter surprised_

 _"We accept you." Repeated Enigma_

 ** _"WhAt…?! WhAT aRE yOu SaYiNG?! I aM-"_** _Started Dark Matter only for Jarod to interrupt it again_

 _"Negativity itself, the darkness within our hearts. Really, It isn't that hard to get dumbass. Like Christy said, that's a part of us. And by technicality, YOU are a part of us. So you belong in this world. And we…" Chuckled Jarod before the other four chimed in_

 ** _"Accept you!"_** _They shouted as they all punched Dark Matter at once making it crack slightly before exploding into a blinding light_

 ** _"Thank you."_** _Thanked the many voices of Dark Matter as every went white for Aura and the others_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

It has been two days since Jarod, Battle, Dusknoir, Aura, Christy and Enigma saved the world from Dark Matter, in those two days Jarod and Battle learnt that they could swap between their Ninetales and human states at will while Enigma learnt how to properly use his new Mew powers. After Dark Matter was defeated, the five conscious heroes were congratulated by Arceus and the other Legendary Pokémon who helped to slow the ascension of the Tree of Life, including Yveltal. They were also congratulated by Nuzleaf and the two Beheeyem before they seemed to drop out of reality. The most surprising congratulation the five gained was from Xerneas, the living embodiment of the Tree of Life itself. Now the six heroes were resting in Serene Village, the sun hardly in the sky as Jarod and Enigma sat at the top of the hill that Aura showed Christy when they first met

"Haa… So, how do you think we should tell the others this news?" Asked Jarod sadly as he laid down on his back, in his human form

"No idea. How do we tell them something like that?" Shrugged Enigma, also laying on his back, only he was on a pink bubble in his Mew form

"Tell us what?" Asked Battle as he walked up onto the hill in his Ninetales form

"We'll tell you once Aura and Christy are here." Sighed Jarod just as the mentioned two walked up to them, Battle smirking as he smelled their scents mixed together

"I see you two finally became a couple from your scent." Smirked Battle making Aura and Christy blush while Enigma and Jarod chuckled

"Weird question for you three. What do you think happens if you have something you want to do more than as you die?" Asked Enigma making everyone besides Jarod stare at him confused

"I imagine that they would be reborn, why?" Replied Christy confused

"There's a reason that Enigma in now a Mew, you know." Chuckled Jarod dryly making Battle's eyes widen in realisation

"Enigma is the reincarnation of a Mew?" Asked Battle shocked

"Not just a Mew. I'm the reincarnation of _the_ Mew. The Mew who fought alongside Christy in ancient times." Corrected Enigma making everyone besides Jarod stare at either Enigma or Christy

"What do you mean, Enigma?" Asked Christy confused

"Tell me, Christy, what do you remember about your life before you awoke in this time?" Asked Enigma making Christy think as hard as she could on anything about her past while Battle noticed a familiar ball of light flow off of Jarod's hair, it was almost invisible and as small as the tip of a pin, but it was there

"I… I don't remember anything." Admitted Christy while Battle started shaking as he knew what was happening before he noticed a similar ball of energy flow off of Enigma

"Back in the ancient past, I summoned a human from the 'real' world. It just so happened to be you, Christy. We defeated Dark Matter by then because the stars aligned in just the right way. But as we learnt in our last battle, one does simply destroy Dark Matter, for it will be reborn. And it was, in this time. So, I sent my own soul into the future to be reborn as Enigma in Serene Village. Only, my rebirth was intercepted by Jarod's own, making me be born as Enigma, the shadow of Lively Town. I wasn't the only one who was sent into the future. You were also sent, without your memories… It was what we agreed needed to be done as if we relied on what we knew, Dark Matter would only return again and again. But, as I think more on it now, that was a really dumb idea. If we lost then there would have been nothing we could have relied on, luckily Aura and Jarod's unique situation allowed for us to gain an ally who knew what to do and when." Explained Enigma as Aura and Christy started to notice balls of light, about the size of a letter key on a keyboard coming off of Jarod and Enigma

"Enigma? What is with that light?" Asked Aura confused before he heard Battle sniffle

"Y-you have to g-go again? T-this soon?" Asked Battle as tears leaked out of his eyes

"What?" Asked Christy confused

"The only reason I remember any of this is because Xerneas came and used his power to awaken my memories of my past life. And it was at that point I realised, when we truly defeated Dark Matter, the part that made up Mew, the part which kept my soul in this plane of existence. Without it, I can't stay in this world." Stated Enigma making Aura and Christy realise what was happening as Christy covered her mouth with her hands as if she was holding back a gasp while tears leaked out of her and Aura's eyes

"Something similar is happening to me. The only reason I was reborn in the first place was because Arceus knew you were going to need my help, and now that my purpose is over, the part of my soul that made this me is going to go back and rejoin with the rest of me." Sighed Jarod, his voice sad

"Wait, what does that mean for me? I'm you aren't I?" Asked Aura as he looked over himself, almost certain small balls of light would start flowing off of him

"Hehehe." Chuckled Jarod dryly "Aura, do you know what happens when someone blessed by Arceus loses a piece of their soul?" He asked making Aura shake his head 'no' "Well, their soul heals itself immediately at the price of the new part having no relation to the part that was removed, in your case, my soul fragment. You won't disappear from this world." He explained making Aura stop looking himself over

"But, why do you two have to go? We just managed to make peace for everyone, why now?" Asked Christy upset before she felt Jarod hug her

"You know, I'm glad my reincarnation met someone like you. He's a lucky guy. Make sure you both stay out of trouble, ok?" Smirked Jarod as he started glowing yellow slightly as he stopped hugging his reincarnation's mate while Enigma started becoming slightly transparent

"Oh? It seems like have a few moments left. The only thing I have left to say is that I'm sad I have to leave you both. Christy is kinda like a sister to me. Aura, you on the other hand. You are my best friend, and don't you forget that." Smirked Enigma

"If it means anything, you were also my best friend, Enigma." Sighed Aura making Enigma smirk as he disappeared into balls of yellow light while Jarod became slightly transparent

"Seems I have to say my final words." Sighed Jarod before he did a fake cough "Arceus, for making both Enigma and I disappear right when we were at our emotional high, I only have one thing to give to you." He started as a portal opened up, allowing Arceus and Jarod to lock eyes

 ** _"Yes, Jarod? What are your final words to me?"_** Asked Arceus, already having an idea of what Jarod was going to say

"You can suck my pixie dick ya chubby coon llama bastard." Stated Jarod before he disappeared, getting a small laugh out of the three remaining past humans

 ** _"I was expecting him to curse me, but not like that… It was actually kinda creative for improv."_** Shrugged Arceus before he closed the portal, leaving behind two stones, both with weird inscriptions, which went unnoticed by Battle, Aura and Christy for three years to come

* * *

 **Three Years Later**

* * *

"It's been three years since they disappeared, hasn't it?" Asked Aura as he looked upon the annual festival, that was created after the defeat of Dark Matter, upon the very hill that Jarod and Enigma disappeared on

"It has. I hope that where ever they are, they're doing ok." Sighed Christy as she sat next to Aura on the hill

"Mommy! Daddy! Pyro's picking on me!" Cried a voice as a young Riolu hugged her mother from behind

"I am not! Lucy is lying!" Retorted Pyro the shiny Fennekin as he stood behind his father as the two children glared at each other

"Haa, can't you two stop fighting for once in your life?" Sighed Aura as he picked the two up before placing them down in front of him and Christy as fireworks went off

"The fireworks are lovely at this time of year isn't it?" Asked Christy getting nods of agreement from Aura and their two kids

"Hey, Mommy? What is this weird ball thing?" Asked Pyro confused as he dug up one of the balls Arceus dropped three years ago

"I have no idea, Pyro." Answered Christy as Pyro handed her the ball before the inscriptions on it started glowing yellow making her throw it into the air, making it open up like a Pokéball as a light shot off into the sky while Lucy found the other ball and did the same as her mother, making another yellow light shoot into the sky

"I think those might have been some weird type of firework or something." Guessed Aura not noticing the two smirking ghost like figures behind them

"Huh, so Arceus did keep his end of the deal." Chuckled the ghost like figure of Jarod in his human form as he watched the family of four along side Enigma

"Yeah. Its nice to see they made a family while we were gone." Smirked Enigma before Pyro noticed them

"Who are you?" Asked Pyro making everyone turn towards the two ghosts

"Oh, just two ghosts coming to haunt ya." Joked Jarod making Pyro and Lucy hide behind their parents, who were staring at the two, jaw dropping "Come on, you look like you've seen a ghost. Oh, wait." He chuckled making Aura snap out of his shock

"H-how?" Asked Aura shocked

"Let's say Arceus wanted us to see how you guys are going. So he set a three year timer on those balls. Nice to see you have kids now." Chuckled Jarod before he and Enigma turned away

"Well, see ya. We don't have the time to stay and chat, only see how you're going. Also, yes, we're doing fantastic." Smirked Enigma before he and Jarod disappeared in a gust of wind as the family of four stared at where they were

"Daddy? Who were they?" Asked Pyro confused

"Heroes from three years ago." Smirked Aura as he disappeared before coming back with a satisfied smirk on his face "And my best friends."

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this story, I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I thank you all for taking the time out of your day to read my story, it puts a smile on my face.**

 **Jarod: So, it's finally the end. No more adventures, no more dungeons. No more… adventures with my friends… No matter how hard it sucked being the punching bag… I'm going to miss it, it's been a great ride up till now.**

 **Battle: Agreed. So from the bottom of out characterised hearts.**

 **Christy: We only have one thing to say to all you readers.**

 **Everyone: Thank you and have a wonderful day!**

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~The…End…~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
